


L'Ombre du Feu

by 6Starlight6



Category: Naruto
Genre: Japon féodal, M/M, UA
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 119,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/pseuds/6Starlight6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, fils cadet de l'Empereur, pensait passer sa vie au temple. Mais il est tiré de ses prières par des soldats. Son père est mort et son frère est incapable d'assumer la couronne. Il va donc devenir le souverain de tout un royaume au bord de l'effondrement. Entre guerre, trahison et secret, peut-être aura-t-il le temps de trouver l'amour. UA, NaruSasu et autres pairing. Mention de MPreg. Japon féodale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukuyomi

**Titre :** L’Ombre du Feu

**Auteure :** 6Starlight6

**Beta :** Amy fouille et trouve

**Couple principal :** NarutoXSasuke

**Couples secondaires :** je ne vais pas les citer car ça peut gâcher le suspens. Mais il y aura majoritairement du Yaoi.

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** Comme l’indique les quelques lignes ci-dessus, il va y avoir des scènes de sexe entre hommes. Donc si vous n’appréciez pas cela, ne lisez pas, ne vous faites pas du mal pour rien.

**Genre :** Romance, Drama, UA

**Disclaimer :** Le manga Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne me fais pas d’argent en écrivant cette histoire. Mais j’aimerais bien avoir certains Ninja rien que pour moi.

**Note de l’auteure :** Voici mon bébé. C’est donc un UA se déroulant dans le Japon féodal. Ça fait des années que je voulais écrire une fic sur cette période de l’histoire mais ça fait que quelques mois que j’ai enfin eu l’idée d’un scénario. J’espère donc que ça vous plaira. Cependant, qui dit UA dit OOC et c’est le cas pour cette fic, enfin pour certains personnages surtout. Notamment Sasuke qui est assez OOC, mais il n’a clairement pas vécu les mêmes choses que dans le canon alors ça change certains aspects de son caractère. J’espère que ça ne vous rebutera pas trop. Et c’est du slowbuilding. Naruto et Sasuke ne se rencontrent qu’au chapitre 10 alors n’espérez pas un lemon au chapitre 11.

Les mots japonais sont toujours au singulier car je ne savais pas comment les mettre au pluriel, si ça se faisait ou pas. Je vous fais grâce d’un glossaire. Les titres des chapitres sont en japonais, mais je préviens, c’est du Google Traduction parce que je ne parle pas japonais. C’est une sorte d’Omegaverse sans le côté bestial et les termes habituels. Donc si vous avez des questions n’hésitez pas. Normalement tout est expliqué au cours de l’histoire. J’ai fait cela parce que je n’avais pas envie de traiter l’aspect « On est deux hommes ensemble du coup ça ne sera jamais accepté ». A cause de cela, il va y avoir des mentions de MPreg, ce ne sera jamais trop détaillé, mais ce sera là.

Cette fic comporte 42 chapitres plus un épilogue. Ils ne sont pas encore tous écrits ni corrigés, donc avant que cela soit le cas, je vais publier le vendredi soir toutes les trois semaines. Ceci afin d’avoir bien le temps pour écrire la fin et pour corriger ce qui reste à corriger. En cas de retard indépendant de ma volonté, je l’annoncerai sur mon tumblr : 6starlight6-fanfiction, ainsi que des petits trucs en rapport avec la fic.

S’il y a des artistes parmi vous et que cette fic vous inspire, n’hésitez pas à me faire parvenir votre travail. Etant très peu douée en dessin, ça me frustre parfois de ne pas pouvoir illustrer un peu mes fics. Alors je serai très heureuse de pouvoir admirer vos dessins !

Un grand merci à ma bêta. D’avoir supporté mes fautes, mes questions parfois, souvent, étranges.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. J’espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Tsukuyomi**  : dieu de la lune dans la religion Shinto. C’est aussi une des techniques d’Itachi (les arcanes lunaires en vf)

**Kami ou kami-sama :** signifie divinités. Ce mot peut aussi faire référence à un dieu unique.

**Bijū :** démons à queues.

**Izanami :** la première femme dans la religion Shinto. C’est aussi une technique des Uchiha.

**Izanagi :** le premier homme dans la religion Shinto. C’est aussi une technique des Uchiha.

**Miko :** assistant des prêtres dans les temples Shinto.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur.

**Kannushi :** prêtre dans les temples Shinto.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur.

**-dono :** suffixe utilisé pour un seigneur ou un prince.

**Kimono :** habit traditionnel japonais.

**Hakama :** pantalon traditionnel qui se porte par-dessus un kimono.

**Tabi :** chaussettes traditionnelles. Celles avec la séparation pour le pouce.

**Bô :** bâton de 180 cm en bois parfois recouvert de métal.

**Katana :** sabre de plus de 60 cm.

**Taichô :** signifie capitaine.

**Shōji :** porte de papier de riz coulissante.

**Futon :** lit japonais.

**Yukata :** vêtement d’intérieur unisexe.

**Aniki :** manière formelle de dire grand frère.

**Chichi-ue :** manière extrêmement formelle de dire père.

**Baka otōto :** stupide petit frère.

**-heika :** suffixe utilisé pour désigner l’Empereur.

**Seppuku :** forme de suicide rituel par éventration pour les samouraïs.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 1 : Tsukuyomi **

La lune était levée sur Konoha, capitale de l’Empire du Feu. La cité abritait plusieurs lieux notables, notamment le palais impérial et différents temples consacrés aux Kami et aux Bijū. Les plus grands et fastueux étaient ceux d’Izanami et d’Izanagi. Cependant, le seul qui était encore en activité à une heure si avancée de la nuit était celui dédié à Tsukuyomi. En effet, les jeunes miko du temple effectuaient le rituel du soir.

Les jeunes gens étaient nus alignés face à une représentation du kami qu’ils vénéraient. Une fenêtre laissait un rayon de lune tomber sur la statue de bronze. Ils pataugeaient dans un bassin rectangulaire dont le pourtour était décoré d’or. L’eau leur arrivait au niveau des chevilles. Ils avaient en main une coupelle en or avec laquelle ils recueillaient l’eau du bassin. Ils élevaient ensuite la coupelle au-dessus de leur tête en direction de la statue et murmuraient des prières. Puis, ils se versaient le contenu du récipient sur la tête afin de se purifier. Faisant ainsi briller leur peau de milles diamants scintillants. Leur marque en forme de fleur de lotus, indiquant leur statut de Kyaria, se distinguait clairement malgré l’obscurité régnant dans la salle.

C’était une tradition. Les miko des temples étaient des Kyaria. Des hommes et des femmes capables de porter la vie en eux. Tandis que les kannushi étaient des Hiryō. Des hommes et des femmes incapables de porter une vie, mais pouvant féconder les Kyaria. Cette répartition des tâches dans un temple représentait bien la réalité de la société de ce monde.

La sérénité du lieu fut soudain brisée par un incroyable vacarme. Le kannushi surveillant la cérémonie fronça les sourcils, quelque peu emprunté face à cela. Cependant, il enjoignit les miko à continuer la purification. Le bruit ne s’arrêta pas pour autant et il devint même plus fort et plus audible. Il fut facilement identifié comme des pas lourds et précipités de plusieurs personnes. Il fut même possible de reconnaître le son d’armes s’entrechoquant avec un plastron. Quelques miko se recroquevillèrent en poussant un petit cri de peur. Personne n’ignorait que l’Empire du Feu était en guerre depuis quelque temps contre l’Empire de la Terre. Cependant, les gens du peuple avaient peu d’information quant à l’évolution du conflit et certains craignaient une attaque sur Konoha.

Face à la terreur de certains miko, le kannushi décida d’aller voir ce qu’il se passait. Il eut à peine le temps de descendre les quelques marche qui menait au parquet où les uniformes blancs et rouges des miko étaient déposés que les portes de la salle s’ouvrirent avec fracas.

Des pleurs de terreur retentirent dans la pièce. Les yeux innocents remplis de larmes fixèrent avec effroi les soldats qui pénétrèrent l’une des chambres sacrées du temple. Tous les miko avaient interrompu le rituel et observaient avec plus ou moins de frayeur la compagnie de guerriers.

-Désolé de vous avoir interrompu, mais nous sommes pressés, déclara celui qui semblait mener les hommes, en enlevant son casque.

Une chevelure grise hérissée se dévoila. L’homme releva la tête, montrant un œil noir pendant que le deuxième était caché par son bandeau frontal. Tout le monde se détendit à la vue de la plaque de métal accrochée sur le tissu foncé. Elle représentait un éventail, symbole du clan impérial. Le visage de l’homme semblait fatigué. De plus, son armure et celles de ses compagnons étaient encombrées par la poussière. Les intrus semblaient être fraîchement rentrés de campagne sans avoir pris le temps de se nettoyer. Quelque chose de grave se passait.

-Je suis Uchiha Kakashi, se présenta l’homme. Chef de la garnison impériale. Je suis venu chercher Uchiha Sasuke.

Un jeune homme se tendit parmi le rang des miko. Le regard de Kakashi se porta donc sur lui. Il le reconnut immédiatement bien qu’il ait changé avec le temps. Il était devenu l’archétype même des Kyaria. Il était petit pour un homme. Sa peau était aussi claire que le rayon de lune tombant sur la statue de Tsukuyomi. Sa stature était fine et douce, ses hanches étroites feraient sans doute baver plus d’un Hiryō. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient plus noirs que la nuit. Dans son dos, la fleur de lotus marquant son statut était d’un rose brillant, se détachant parfaitement sur la nacre de son épiderme.

-Sasuke ? interrogea Kakashi en regardant le jeune homme dans les yeux. Votre altesse ?

Le jeune homme était plus que surpris. Cela faisait près de dix ans que personne ne l’avait appelé par son nom de famille, et encore moins par un titre honorifique démontrant son ancien statut de prince. De plus, il ne comprenait pas ce que les soldats de son père faisaient ici, dans le temple où il avait été envoyé à ses huit ans. Cependant, il s’avança d’un pas par rapport à ses camarades et acquiesça doucement.

-Kami-sama soient loués ! s’exclama le soldat qui parut exténué en disant cela.

Tous les guerriers posèrent un genou au sol et inclinèrent la tête en direction du miko toujours complètement nu. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ayant peur de ce que ce geste signifiait.

-Votre altesse, continua Kakashi. Vous devez nous suivre au palais. Votre père, l’Empereur, est mort.

Les yeux de Sasuke s’écarquillèrent. Il ne put croire que son père n’était plus. Cet homme qui avait gouverné toute sa vie, l’envoyant dans ce temple afin de s’assurer les bonnes grâces des kami.

-Itachi ? souffla le jeune homme.

-Votre frère est vivant, informa le soldat. Cependant il a reçu une grave blessure qui ne lui permet pas de monter sur le trône. Votre père n’ayant pas d’autre héritier, c’est à vous qu’échoue la couronne.

Le choc le fit tituber quand il comprit enfin de quoi il retournait.

-Ma vie est ici, bredouilla-t-il vaguement.

C’était la vérité depuis ses huit ans. De plus, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit accepté dans les ordres, il avait été élevé comme tout noble Kyaria, apprenant le raffinement et comment bien se tenir en société. L’éducation d’héritier au trône avait été donnée à son frère aîné, Itachi. Un Hiryō de surcroît, le parfait héritier.

-Cela ne sera plus le cas. Le trône ne peut rester vacant. Vous êtes le seul à avoir la légitimité pour vous y asseoir. Si vous ne le faites pas, la couronne échappera des mains des Uchiha et personne ne peut dire pour combien de temps. Cela ne peut être toléré. De plus, Itachi-dono vous a réclamé plus d’une fois à ses côtés.

Sans aucun doute, ce fut ce dernier argument qui convainquit Sasuke. Malgré leur cinq ans de différence et qu’il ne l’ait plus vu pendant dix ans, le brun tenait toujours énormément à son frère aîné.

-Très bien, je viens, abandonna-t-il.

Il se retourna alors en direction de la statue de Tsukuyomi. Montrant à tous sa fleur de lotus et le fait que le prochain Empereur serait un Kyaria ce qui n’était pas pour enchanter la plupart des gens. Il déposa doucement la coupelle d’or sur le rebord du bassin. Il joignit ensuite ses mains, courba l’échine pour adresser une dernière prière silencieuse à la statue. Il se retourna à nouveau et sortit du bassin sous le regard de ses camarades. Il se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Il enfila rapidement le kimono blanc et l’hakama rouge ainsi que ses tabi directement sur ses pieds mouillés.

-Je vous suis, confirma-t-il.

Kakashi remit alors son casque et les soldats entourèrent le futur Empereur. Ils se mirent en marche. Sasuke quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour ses anciens camarades.

La compagnie sortit du temple ainsi que de son jardin. Ils arrivèrent dans la rue. Une charrette tirée par un âne attendait sur le bas-côté. D’autres soldats du clan Uchiha l’entouraient.

-Veuillez monter à l’intérieur, demanda Kakashi en se hissant lui-même dans le véhicule de fortune. Navré, nous n’avons pas eu le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus adapté.

Sasuke hocha la tête et attrapa la main du soldat afin de se hisser sur le plancher de bois. Quatre hommes montèrent à sa suite et l’entourèrent pendant qu’il s’agenouillait. Les autres soldats se mirent en formation sur les côtés de la charrette. Le convoi se mit en marche. Les hommes suivaient les pas lents de l’âne.

Le quartier où se situait le temple de Tsukuyomi était très calme. Cependant, plus ils se rapprochaient du palais impérial plus l’agitation était grande. Quand la demeure fut en vue, on se serait cru en plein jour tant l’effervescence y régnait. On pouvait voir distinctement différents corps de l’armée en mouvement. De plus, les hommes semblaient exténués et très abattus. Cette scène montrait très clairement une armée rentrant précipitamment après une défaite. Certains soldats saluèrent Kakashi quand leur convoi les dépassa.

Le conducteur les emmena directement à l’entrée des quartiers de l’Empereur et de sa famille. Cet endroit du palais était extrêmement bien gardé, mais ce soir il l’était encore plus que dans les souvenirs de Sasuke. Une fois encore, Kakashi aida l’ancien miko à descendre de la charrette. Les autres soldats se dispersèrent pendant que les deux hommes entrèrent à l’intérieur du palais, après s’être déchaussés. Ils parcoururent quelques galeries avant de tomber sur cinq hommes gardant l’entrée de la chambre d’Itachi. Ils portaient tous leur armure sans le casque. Au lieu du traditionnel bô, ces gardes étaient pourvus de leur katana.

-Kakashi-taichô, annonça un homme en s’inclinant.

Le bandeau au signe du clan Uchiha montrait son appartenance ainsi que son rang de soldat. Ses cheveux foncés masquaient un peu la plaque de métal. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent un instant sur Sasuke et une lueur de soulagement sembla y passer. Il se redressa ensuite, montrant sa grande taille.

-Shisui, salua Kakashi. Voici Sasuke, le frère cadet d’Itachi-dono.

-Enchanté, enchaîna le garde en s’inclinant devant le brun.

Sasuke ne dit rien, n’ayant jamais été très bavard. Surtout qu’il avait vécu dix ans dans un climat religieux de prières, silence et recueillement. Cependant, il se rappelait du jeune homme qui traînait parfois avec Itachi. S’il se souvenait bien, son père avait beaucoup d’espoir reposant sur les capacités hors normes au combat de Shisui. Ce dernier était plutôt étonné de voir ce que le fils cadet de l’Empereur était devenu. Il était devenu très beau avec l’âge, un parfait Kyaria. Beaucoup d’Hiryō lui courraient sans doute après.

-Shisui est le chef de la garde d’Itachi-dono, présenta Kakashi. Il est notre meilleur guerrier.

-Kakashi-taichô ! s’exclama l’autre homme en rougissant un peu.

-Est-il possible de voir Itachi, demanda Sasuke à bout de patience.

Les deux hommes parurent surpris de sa remarque en premier lieu, puis ils furent un peu gênés, se rendant compte qu’ils avaient échangé un peu trop de politesse.

-Bien sûr, Sasuke-dono, précisa Shisui.

Il fit donc coulisser le shōji et s’inclina pendant que Sasuke entrait dans la pièce.

Quelques lanternes éclairaient la chambre d’Itachi. Certains panneaux de papier étaient peints, mais Sasuke n’y porta pas attention. Seul le futon déposé au milieu de la pièce retenait son intérêt. Un baquet contenant de l’eau était posé à côté du matelas. La silhouette d’Itachi était glissée sous les couvertures. Un carré de tissu blanc reposait sur le front pâle. Les longs cheveux noirs étaient dispersés en corolle autour de la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne portait qu’un yukata couleur lie de vin. Son bras gauche était entouré de bandes blanches. Le jeune homme semblait dormir.

Sasuke s’agenouilla à côté du futon. Il observa son frère pendant un moment. Il avait changé en dix ans. Cependant, il lui semblait très frêle pour un Hiryō. Doucement il lui prit la main gauche et la tint entre les siennes.

-Aniki, chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke était heureux de revoir son frère. Il lui avait vraiment manqué pendant ces dix ans. C’était d’ailleurs la seule personne qu’il n’avait pas voulu quitter à l’époque. Cependant, il était triste que leurs retrouvailles se fassent dans ces conditions, que son grand frère protecteur soit blessé au point de ne pouvoir devenir Empereur.

-Je suis là, aniki, continua-t-il.

La main d’Itachi eu un petit spasme entre les siennes.

-Sasuke ? croassa le blessé.

Le plus jeune se mit à sourire, heureux de voir son frère réveillé. Il porta donc son regard sur le visage pâle du blessé. Les yeux d’Itachi papillonnaient, mais cela n'empêcha pas Sasuke de voir qu’ils étaient complètement blancs.

-Aniki ! s’exclama-t-il. Que t’est-il arrivé ?!

Est-ce que son frère était aveugle ? C’était la véritable question que Sasuke se posait.

Un soupire s’échappa de la bouche d’Itachi. Il était difficile de dire si c’était d’agacement ou de soulagement. De sa main droite, il retira le tissu posé sur son front, le posant à côté de sa tête. Ensuite, il se releva péniblement sous les yeux hagards de son frère. Ses longs cheveux noirs croulèrent dans son dos avec fluidité. Sa main droite tâta un instant le futon avant de se poser sur le genou de Sasuke. Elle remonta alors jusqu’à la taille mince. Il utilisa le peu de force qu’il avait pour attirer Sasuke dans ses bras.

-Sasuke, souffla-t-il à l’oreille de l’ancien miko.

Cette fois-ci le soulagement perçait clairement dans sa voix. Le cadet entoura les épaules de son frère de ses bras et enfouit son nez dans son vêtement.

L’étreinte leur fit un bien fou à tous les deux. Ils étaient tellement contents de se revoir après tant d’années. Cependant, Sasuke remarqua assez vite que son frère tremblait entre ses bras. Il rompit un peu l’étreinte pour voir si celui-ci pleurait mais il n’en était rien. Les yeux noirs s’écarquillèrent quand il comprit que son frère était si affaibli qu’il ne pouvait le tenir dans ses bras longtemps. Finalement, les deux frères se séparèrent. Itachi ne se rallongea pas, il resta assis sur son futon.

-Tu as grandi Sasuke, remarqua-t-il.

-Toi aussi tu as changé, lui répondit le cadet.

Un silence s’installa dans la pièce. Il était quand même difficile de retrouver une complicité fraternelle après dix années de séparation.

-Sasuke, tu dois devenir le nouvel Empereur, lança d’un coup Itachi.

-Non ! s’exclama le concerné. Aniki ! C’est toi qui est l‘héritier, l’aîné ! Chichi-ue comptait sur toi. En plus tu es Hiryō et je suis Kyaria. Ce poste te revient donc, bien plus qu’à moi et…

-Sasuke, l’interrompit son aîné. C’est vrai que le premier né est toujours privilégié sur le cadet. Que les Hiryō sont privilégiés sur les Kyaria. Mais je ne peux pas gouverner, baka otōto. Un Empereur aveugle ne servirait à rien.

-Aniki, murmura Sasuke d’une voix suppliante.

-C’est la vérité et tu l’as bien deviné. Comme je n’ai pas d’enfant, le poids de la couronne te revient à toi. Si tu ne montes pas sur le trône, celui-ci échappera à notre clan. Cela ne peut pas être toléré. Suivant le clan qui récupérerait cette fonction nous serions tous massacrés. Cela est notre devoir Sasuke, et tu ne peux pas y échapper.

Le plus jeune baissa la tête sous le ton un peu virulent de son aîné.

-Bien sûr, je serai là pour te conseiller. Je t’aiderai du mieux que je peux. Tout notre clan sera derrière toi. Tu ne seras pas seul, otōto. Cependant, tu devras aussi prendre la tête de notre clan. Il a toujours été de coutume que l’Empereur soit le chef du clan Uchiha.

-Aniki, supplia Sasuke. Je ne veux vraiment pas prendre ta place. Tout cela te revient.

-Ce n’est plus le cas. Et je pense que tu feras un très bon Empereur, Sasuke.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres de ce dernier. Il était à bout de nerf. Cette situation ne l’enchantait pas et il ne voulait pas avoir à prendre cette décision. De plus, il avait toujours été élevé dans l’idée qu’Itachi deviendrait le prochain Empereur. Qu’il devrait un jour s’agenouiller devant lui et lui jurer fidélité. Cependant, son père avait décidé de l’envoyer au temple, le coupant du monde extérieur et d’Itachi. Puis, quand ils se retrouvaient enfin, il devenait l’héritier au trône.

Sasuke ferma les yeux douloureusement après avoir regardé ceux de son frère. Il sentait qu’il allait regretter sa décision.

-Bien, j’accepte, dit-il solennellement.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage marqué d’Itachi. Ses mains tâtonnèrent un instant à la recherche de celles de son frère. Quand il les trouva enfin, il les porta à sa bouche pendant qu’il se courbait en avant. Il les embrassa avec déférence.

-Merci, Sasuke-heika. Je vous conseillerai au mieux.

-Aniki ! protesta Sasuke devant tant de formalisme.

Itachi se redressa et sourit à nouveau, heureux. Il relâcha les mains de son frère.

-Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté, avoua-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, c’est le cadet qui prit les mains de son aîné.

-J’aurais voulu faire ça pour toi, Aniki.

-Il faut croire que les kami en ont décidé autrement.

Sasuke hocha la tête, quelque peu fataliste.

-Raconte-moi ce qu’il s’est passé, demanda-t-il alors.

Un gros soupire fut expulsé des poumons d’Itachi.

-La garnison que je dirigeais et celle de chichi-ue se sont faites attaquer au milieu de la nuit. Nous nous n’y attendions pas. Les soldats ennemis étaient bien plus nombreux que nous. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts. Ils ont mis le feu à certains hommes avec des torches. La garde rapprochée de chichi-ue a été décimée. Puis ils l’ont tué, j’ignore exactement comment mais je pense que c’était un coup d’estoc dans une brèche de son armure. Ma propre garde se faisait décimée. Nous avons essayé de battre en retraite mais ils nous ont suivis. Un ennemi est passé près de moi avec sa torche. Il a réussi à mettre le feu à ma manche gauche. Mais il a encore approché la torche de moi, près de mon visage. J’avais l’impression que mes yeux étaient en train de frire. Je ne me rappelle plus de la suite. La douleur m’a sans doute fait m’évanouir. Quand je me suis réveillé j’étais allongé et Shisui était près de moi. Il n’a plus voulu me lâcher après ça.

Un petit rire lui échappa à cette dernière remarque.

-Le corps de chichi-ue et des autres soldats ont été rendus par l’ennemi. Le bûcher funéraire sera monté dans quelques jours. Normalement, tu serais couronné après celui-ci. Mais au vu de la situation, les chefs de clan vont demander un couronnement très rapide. Tu leur seras présenté demain.

-Bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer aniki.

En effet, Itachi paraissait vraiment fatigué. Son teint déjà pâle au début de l’entretient avait encore perdu de sa couleur. Sasuke l’aida donc à se rallonger. Il posa un court instant ses lèvres sur le front de son frère avant d’y remettre la bande blanche qu’il imbiba d’eau froide.

-Bonne nuit aniki, murmura-t-il en quittant la pièce.

-Comment va Itachi-dono ? s’empressa de demander Shisui quand Sasuke eut refermé la porte.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du brun avant qu’il ne réponde:

-Aussi bien qu’il puisse aller dans ces conditions.

Une petite grimace tordit les lèvres du garde. Cependant, il n’ajouta rien.

-Je pense qu’il serait bon de vous mener aux appartements impériaux, n’est-ce pas ? demanda Kakashi. La journée a été longue.

-Oui, souffla le futur Empereur.

Et dire qu’il y a à peine quelques heures il balayait la cour du temple de Tsukuyomi. Les kami sont capricieux, pensa Sasuke en soupirant.

Kakashi le guida donc dans cette aile du palais jusqu’aux appartements ayant appartenu à son père jusqu’alors. Des gardes étaient déjà en position devant la chambre. Sasuke y entra en souhaitant bonne nuit à celui qui l’avait arraché à sa vie de miko.

Il eut un choc quand il découvrit la chambre telle qu’il l’avait toujours connu. Rien n’avait changé depuis ses huit ans. Il se sentit alors très mal à l’aise dans cette pièce qui abritait encore clairement la présence de son père. Père avec lequel il ne s’était jamais entendu et qui le méprisait pour son statut de Kyaria. Il avait l’impression que cet homme pourrait surgir à n’importe quel moment pour venir le gronder.

Le coup frappé à la porte le fit sursauter.

-Sasuke-dono, prévint le garde. Shisui-taichô demande à vous voir.

-Faites le entrer, ordonna le brun quand il eut repris son calme.

Le shôji coulissa et Shisui entra dans la pièce. Il ne prit pas le temps d’observer la chambre et s’agenouilla directement devant Sasuke. Il portait toujours son armure mais pas son katana. Sans doute que les gardes n’avaient pas accepté qu’il rentre dans les appartements du futur Empereur avec.

-Sasuke-heika, commença le soldat. Je vous demande le droit au seppuku. Pour expier mon échec quant à la protection d’Itachi-dono.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Tennō. Amusez-vous à trouver la traduction. Elle vous sera donnée la semaine prochaine de toute façon.

N’hésitez pas à ma laisser des commentaires.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 16 septembre. Jusqu’à là, portez-vous bien !


	2. Tennō

**Note de l’auteure :** Voici le chapitre 2 :) Comme vous allez rapidement le remarquer, la longueur des chapitres n’est pas constante. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une commentaire sur le premier chapitre, suivent cette fic ou la lisent ! Rien ne serait possible sans vous.

Les mots déjà explicités précédemment ne seront plus explicité parce que j’ai la flemme XD. Les noms des partis et des clans ne sont pas traduits car il faut les prendre comme des noms propres, mais si vous mourrez d’envie de savoir je vous le direz si vous demandez. Si vous avez une quelconque question n’hésitez pas à me le dire, je répondrai à tout tant que ça ne gâche pas l’intrigue bien sûr.

Pour la cérémonie d’ascension au trône, j’ai fait avec les informations que j’ai pu trouver. Mais en général cela se fait un peu dans l’intimité, donc impossible de savoir ce que les prêtres disent. Beaucoup de nouvelles informations sont introduites dans ce chapitre, j’espère que vous vous y retrouverez.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Tennō :** signifie empereur

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Haha-ue :** Manière extrêmement formelle de dire mère.

**Mina-san :** signifie tout le monde.

**Sannin :** signifie trio.

**Haori :** veste traditionnelle.

**Nii-san :** signifie grand frère.

**Amaterasu :** déesse du soleil dans la religion Shinto. C’est aussi une technique d’Itachi.

**Kusanagi-no-tsurugi**  : épée légendaire japonaise utilisée lors du sacre de l’Empereur. Elle est utilisée par Orochimaru et Sasuke dans l’animé.

**Yata no Kagami :** miroir bouclier de bronze, l’un des trois trésors sacrés du Japon qui intervient dans le sacre de l’Empereur. Ce bouclier est utilisé par le Susanoo d’Itachi.

**Yasakani no magatama** **:** dernier des trois trésors sacrés. C’est un collier en pierre dont ces pierres forment des sortes de croc. Le sharingan est composé de trois magatama. Naruto en a autour du cou quand il est en mode chakra. Il y a encore d’autres exemple mais j’ai la flemme de tous les citer.

**Seiza :** manière traditionnelle de s’assoir sur les genoux.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 2: Tennō **

-Sasuke-heika, commença Shisui. Je vous demande le droit au seppuku. Pour expier mon échec quant à la protection d’Itachi-dono.

Le silence régna pendant que Sasuke prenait la mesure de la demande qui lui était faite.

-Mon honneur est souillé par ma faute. Je n’ai pas su protéger Itachi-dono correctement. J’ai laissé cet homme l’approcher. C’est un tel déshonneur. J’ai trahi la confiance que votre père a mise en moi lorsqu’il m’a donné ce poste. C’est…

-Non, le coupa sèchement Sasuke.

La tête de Shisui se redressa d’un coup. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, étonnés que sa demande soit refusée. Alors qu’il était tellement sûr qu’elle soit acceptée.

-Mais, Sasuke-heika, tenta-t-il de protester.

-Je refuse, explicita le brun. Il est hors de question que le meilleur guerrier du clan se donne la mort. En plus, Itachi est vivant à ce que je sache ! Peut-être qu’il a perdu le vue mais au moins tu as pu le ramener vivant ! Maintenant, retourne faire ton travail et ne parle plus de seppuku.

Shisui pencha une nouvelle fois la tête encore plus étonné que précédemment. Il salua le jeune homme et sortit de la chambre.

Sasuke soupira un bon coup. Il alla observer un portrait de sa mère décédée. Puis il finit par aller se coucher.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, des domestiques évoluaient librement dans les appartements impériaux. Un serviteur attendait près de son lit.

-Bonjour, Sasuke-heika, le salua-t-il. Je m’appelle Haku, je vais m’occuper de vous à partir d’aujourd’hui. N’hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos moindres désires je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les réaliser.

-Enchanté, répondit le brun en comprenant qu’il avait devant les yeux son serviteur personnel sans doute choisi par son frère.

Le domestique paraissait vraiment très jeune et très féminin. Sans doute avait-il moins de dix-huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et très longs. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur quoique peut-être un peu plus claire. Il portait un kimono rouge clair avec un large obi plus foncé à la taille. Tout, de son apparence à sa tenue, démontrait qu’il était Kyaria.

-Que diriez-vous de commencer cette journée par un bon thé ? proposa le serviteur.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Sasuke qui avait l’habitude d’en boire une tasse le matin.

Haku prépara rapidement un thé qu’il passa à son maître qui le but assis sur son futon. Il observa un moment le futur Empereur.

Bien qu’il soit plus âgé que lui, il reconnaissait qu’il était jeune pour accéder à un tel titre. Il ne voulait pas être à sa place et avoir toutes les responsabilités allant avec la couronne. Cependant, il avait vraiment été heureux quand il avait appris qu’il serait son serviteur personnel. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu’ils allaient bien s’entendre.

Il jeta ensuite un œil à la pièce où les autres domestiques, qu’il avait appelé, retiraient les affaires ayant appartenues à l’ancien Empereur. Il avait cependant demandé à ce que les portraits de famille soient laissés à leur place. Il savait que Sasuke était arrivé hier soir et qu’il était un ancien miko. Et comme toutes personnes travaillant au temple, il ne possédait rien d’autre que son uniforme.

Quand Sasuke eut fini son thé, il se fit conduire dans une autre pièce où un petit déjeuner l’attendait. Il mangea doucement appréciant la qualité des mets. Quand il eut terminé, il fut reconduit dans la pièce principale où le futon avait été enlevé.

-Puis-je vous demander de vous déshabiller, Sasuke-heika ? Vous allez être présenté à la cour et vous ne pouvez définitivement pas vous y rendre avec votre kimono de miko.

Avec une légère pointe de regret, Sasuke se débarrassa de son kimono blanc qu’il laissa tomber sur le sol. Un domestique le ramassa pendant que deux autres arrivaient avec d’autres habits. Haku alla à leur rencontre afin de choisir une pièce de tissus. Il revint vers le futur Empereur avec un fin kimono blanc qu’il présenta à son maître pour qu’il l’enfile. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Il remarqua que la pièce de tissu était vraiment de bonne qualité et plutôt à sa taille. Sans doute qu’il était initialement prévu pour Itachi.

-Ce kimono-ci, informa Haku en montrant le tissu rouge qu’il tenait en main. Appartenait à votre mère l’Impératrice. Nous n’avons pas encore eu le temps de vous faire tailler un kimono. Il nous faut donc improviser quelque peu.

-Ce n’est pas important. Celui de haha-ue ira très bien.

En effet, une fois passé, il lui allait très bien. Le kimono était un peu plus épais que le précédent, plus lourd aussi. Il était de couleur rouge décoré de pétales de cerisiers blancs. L’emblème des Uchiha était apposé dans le haut du dos du vêtement. Les manches étaient très longues et touchaient le sol lorsque Sasuke était debout. L’habit tombait jusqu’à ses pieds. Une large bande de tissu noir fit office d’obi. Il fut soigneusement noué dans son dos par Haku qui le serra à la perfection pour marquer sa taille fine. Le jeune homme se recula un peu pour admirer son œuvre.

-Parfait ! souligna-t-il fier de lui. Le rouge vous va à ravir.

-Heureusement, plaisanta Sasuke. C’est la couleur que je vais devoir porter pour le restant de ma vie.

Haku pouffa un instant en masquant sa main de sa bouche.

-Je pense que ceci vous sera utile, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en passant à son maître un éventail replié.

Sasuke l’ouvrit, dévoilant sa belle couleur rouge.

-J’avais oublié, soupira-t-il.

En effet, il était de coutume que les Kyaria non mariés de la noblesse ne montre pas le bas de leur visage en public, ou le moins possible.

-Je pense que tout est prêt, nota Haku. On ne devrait pas trop tarder à venir nous cherchez.

En effet, à peine quelques minutes eurent passées, pendant lesquelles Sasuke observa son serviteur diriger les autres domestiques, que des coups furent frappés à la porte. Haku alla donc ouvrir aux gardes qui les attendaient pour les escorter jusqu’à l’une des salles d’apparat du palais. Le trajet fut assez court. L’agitation de la nuit passée était quelque peu retombée et ce furent plutôt des domestiques qu’ils croisèrent au détour des galeries et non des soldats armés jusqu’aux dents. Bien qu’il y en avait quelques-uns dans des endroits stratégiques. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite antichambre où les attendait un vieil homme. Ce dernier s’inclina respectueusement devant Sasuke. Celui-ci devina que l’homme était l’annonceur du palais.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, il ouvrit un shôji. Celui-ci donnait sur une salle bien plus vaste de laquelle un brouhaha de conversation se faisait entendre. De là où il était, Sasuke pouvait distinguer une petite estrade sur laquelle un coussin avait été placé. Pour l’avoir fait plusieurs fois avec sa famille dans sa jeunesse, il savait que cette place était réservée à l’Empereur et sa famille.

L’annonceur entra alors dans la salle, faisant taire toutes les personnes présentes. Il fit une très courte révérence avant de s’adresser à la foule.

-Mina-san, Sasuke-heika.

A ces mots, Sasuke s’avança lui aussi dans la salle. Il affronta des yeux la foule qui le suivait du regard. Tous les clans les plus importants étaient rassemblés ici. Les nobles étaient assis sur des coussins posés à même les tatamis de la salle. Des serviteurs étaient appuyés contre les murs, attendant un ordre de leur maître. Les chefs de clan et leur famille étaient assis proche de l’estrade sur laquelle Sasuke monta. Il s’assit sur le coussin mit à sa disposition en dépliant son éventail pendant que Haku arrangeait son kimono. Le serviteur se retira ensuite dans un coin de la salle. Les nobles s’observèrent pendant un long moment où seul le silence régnait. Sasuke avait caché sa bouche et son nez derrière son éventail. Il ne supportait d’ailleurs pas tellement cette tradition, mais elle pouvait s'avérer pratique si on voulait dissimuler certaines émotions.

Les neuf plus grands clans de l’Empire du Feu étaient réunis. Parmi eux, les Sannin légendaires. Il s’agissait des trois clans avec le plus de puissance militaire et des ressources assez importantes pour l’Empire. Sasuke remarque un jeune homme de son âge assis à la place réservée au chef du clan Nara. Cela montrait bien qu’en dix ans les choses avaient changé au palais.

-Je suis heureux que le remplaçant du précédent Empereur ait été enfin trouvé, annonça le chef du clan Hyûga qui n’avait pas l’air si heureux que ça. Cependant, il serait bon d’officialiser ce nouveau statut rapidement.

-Ne soyez pas si pressé Hiashi, répondit insolemment la cheffe du clan Namekuji, l’un des Sannin. Ce pauvre garçon n’a même pas encore pu rendre hommage à son père.

C’était vrai, mais Sasuke s’en moquait un peu. Son frère était plus important. De plus, il était assez ébahi par le franc parlé de Tsunade. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, bien qu’elle dirige son clan seule depuis la mort de son mari. De plus, bien qu’elle soit Kyaria, elle ne s’encombrait pas d’un éventail. Sasuke l’enviait.

-Cela n’a pas d’importance, contra Orochimaru, chef du clan Hebi. La situation de l’Empire est préoccupante. La cérémonie de couronnement arrangerait beaucoup de nos affaires. En plus de remonter le moral des soldats qui est au plus bas depuis la mort de l’Empereur.

Tsunade parut vouloir répondre quelque chose, mais elle se fit couper par Jiraya, le chef du clan Gama :

-Pour une fois, je suis d’accord avec Orochimaru. Un couronnement rapide redresserait la situation de l’Empire.

Sans que Sasuke n’ait rien dit, les chefs de clan se mirent d’accord sur ceci. Le couronnement fut donc planifié pour l’après-midi même. Des domestiques furent appelés pour que la nouvelle soit annoncée au maximum de gens possible. Sasuke quitta la salle en premier. Il fut reconduit à ses appartements. Ceux-ci furent à nouveau envahis par un ballet frétillant de domestiques. Tous suivaient les ordres d’Haku qui semblait habituer à les orchestrer ainsi. Sans doute avait-il dû travailler pour un autre noble avant d’être affecté à son service.

Un repas léger lui fut servi. Une nouvelle fois il le mangea en appréciant la qualité des mets. Les repas impériaux étaient bien meilleurs que ceux qu’il avait mangés au temple. Une fois qu’il eut fini, il découvrit une nouvelle pièce de ses appartements. Celle-ci contenait un bassin d’eau et du nécessaire de toilette.

-Souhaitez-vous que j’appelle quelqu’un pour vous aider à vous laver ? demanda Haku pendant qu’il défaisait l’obi noir de Sasuke.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le brun qui avait passé dix ans à se débrouiller seul.

Haku le laissant donc se laver en paix une fois qu’il fut complètement nu.

Sasuke prit son temps. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pu savourer un bain, le travail de miko étant assez demandant, la paresse n’était pas tolérée. Il laissa l’eau chaude le détendre, essayant de ne pas paniquer quant à ce qu’il allait se passer dans quelques heures. Il voulait voir Itachi, lui parler, lui confier ses angoisses. Le jeune homme n’était même pas présent à la réunion du matin, sans doute était-il trop faible pour cela. Il se demanda un instant comment son domestique allait faire pour l’habiller pour la cérémonie. Sans doute que les vêtements de sa mère seraient encore une fois recyclés pour lui.

Finalement, bien qu’il ait aimé rester toute sa vie dans ce bain, il en sortit. Il retourna dans la pièce principale où Haku l’attendait. Il lui tendit d’ailleurs immédiatement un kimono blanc fin qu’il enfila afin de masquer sa nudité. Un kimono orange lui fut ensuite présenté. Il était un peu plus long que le premier. Le futur Empereur l’enfila aussi. Il savait très bien, pour avoir vu sa mère en tenu officielle, qu’il allait devoir porter plusieurs couches de vêtements et ce peu importe la température. Vint ensuite un épais kimono rouge sans ornement. Les manches étaient très longues, touchant le sol. L’obi était blanc et fin. Cependant, un pan de tissu blanc pendait vers l’arrière, touchant le sol gracieusement, faisant comme une traîne. Finalement, Haku lui tandis un haori blanc portant l’éventail de son clan sur le dos. Les manches de la veste étaient elles aussi très longues.

Sasuke bougea un instant ses épaules emprisonnées dans le tissus. L’habit n’était pas des plus confortables, mais il s’en accommoderait. Haku l’aida à enfiler des tabis, ses pieds étant cachés par tout le tissu.

-Pouvez-vous vous asseoir un instant, Sasuke-heika, demanda le domestique.

Sasuke s’exécuta donc. Un autre serviteur approcha, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains qu’il passa ensuite à Haku.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? questionna le noble curieux.

Son serviteur lui montra alors l’insigne de son clan monté sur un bandeau de tissu. Ces marques d’appartenance au clan étaient en général portées par les soldats. Les seuls non-guerriers qui pouvaient les porter étaient les chefs de clan. Il était logique que Sasuke ait le sien maintenant. Cependant, il remarqua un détail sur la plaque de métal qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux. La plaque semblait un peu usée, mais surtout une grosse rayure la traversait de part en part, passant sur l’éventail. Le brun la reconnut à cela, c’était celle d’Itachi. Il avait fait cette marque en s’entraînant, Sasuke s’en souvenait encore. S’il la portait aujourd’hui cela signifierait beaucoup de chose. D’abord qu’Itachi lui donnait sa bénédiction pour gérer leur clan et l’Empire. Ensuite que son grand frère abandonnait son statut de guerrier.

-Nii-san, murmura Sasuke en frôlant le métal abîmé du bout des doigts.

Il n’avait plus appelé son frère ainsi depuis la mort de sa mère, mais il en ressentait à nouveau le besoin. Il était désormais la seule famille proche qu’il lui restait. Et en ce moment même, il avait besoin d’être rassuré. Itachi avait sans doute prévu cela en lui faisant parvenir son bandeau frontal.

Rempli de détermination, Sasuke prit le bandeau des mains de son domestique. Il l’attacha lui-même sur son front, faisant attention à laisser sa frange reposer par-dessus. Ses yeux se durcirent un peu quand il sera le nœud.

-Je suis prêt, avança-t-il.

-Oui, en effet, lui répondit Haku.

Ce dernier le pensait vraiment et pas seulement pour la tenue, mais plus généralement pour son ascension au trône. Le domestique était content de la manière dont était vêtu son maître. Ça n’avait pas été facile de trouver les kimonos adéquats, mais il avait réussi et Sasuke était resplendissant.

-J’espère que vous ne comptez pas vous marier demain Sasuke-heika, plaisanta le garçon. J’aurais beaucoup de peine à vous trouver la tenue adaptée.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du noble.

-Ce n’est pas dans mon attention Haku. Merci pour ton travail.

-Merci à vous, répondit-il en s’inclinant.

Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent ensuite de ce qui était attendu de Sasuke pendant la cérémonie. Pile au moment où ils en eurent fini, on vint les chercher. Des soldats les escortèrent jusqu’à la salle du trône où aurait lieu le couronnement. Les personnes assistant à la cérémonie étaient déjà dans la pièce. Sasuke et Haku s’arrêtèrent devant la porte.

-Ah ! s’exclama le domestique. Je pense que vous aurez besoin de ceci.

Il lui tendit un éventail uchiwa de couleur blanche et rouge, parfaite représentation du symbole du clan impérial.

-Bonne chance, lui murmura-t-il avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle.

Sasuke tint l’éventail dans sa main gauche, il l’observa un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d’entrer à son tour dans la salle.

Tous les visages se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Beaucoup l’étudièrent dans les moindres détails. Quelques murmures se firent entendre. Puis, Sasuke s’avança dans la salle en direction du trône doré. Une énorme flamme était peinte sur le mur du fond où s’appuyait le trône. Une volée de marches menait à celui-ci. Plusieurs kannushi attendaient le futur Empereur à l’avant de la salle. Ils venaient sans aucun doute du temple d’Amaterasu.

Sasuke s’avança à pas mesurés vers eux. Il put ainsi observer la foule. La salle n’était pas pleine car, dans un couronnement pas organisé avec rapidité, les invités venaient parfois de très loin. Beaucoup de membres des neuf plus puissants clans étaient présents. Il y avait aussi des clans mineurs. Au premier rang, Sasuke vit son frère. Il était accompagné de Shisui qui prenait son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux, bien qu’il ait été encore une fois dépossédé de son katana. Mais ce qui retint l’attention du brun, fut la canne que son frère tenait dans la main droite ainsi que son bras gauche passé sur celui du guerrier. Son frère n’était clairement pas remis de ses blessures et de sa faiblesse, mais il semblait prendre sur lui pour assister à l’ascension au trône de son cadet. Ses yeux blancs étaient fixés droit devant lui. Il portait un kimono et un haori pourpre, tandis que son hakama était de couleur noire. Bien sûr, le motif du clan Uchiha était imprimé sur le dos de la veste. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse comme il en avait l’habitude. Il ne portait aucun ornement, mais l’armure rouge de Shisui à ses côtés remplissait très bien cette tâche.

Sasuke s’arracha à la contemplation de son frère quand il arriva en face du kannushi le plus âgé.

-Que la cérémonie commence, déclara le vieil homme en écartant les bras.

A ce signal Sasuke s’agenouilla devant lui. Il posa doucement l’éventail de son clan devant ses genoux.

-Uchiha Sasuke, en symbole de votre valeur, veuillez accepter Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, déclama le kannushi en tendant une vieille épée à Sasuke.

Celui-ci la prit entre ses mains levées en baissant la tête. Il la garda un instant ainsi avant de la poser devant lui.

-Uchiha Sasuke, en symbole de votre sagesse, veuillez accepter Yata no Kagami.

Le jeune homme prit le bouclier rond dans ses mains. Il releva un peu la tête afin de se regarder dedans. Puis le posa à côté de l’épée.

-Uchiha Sasuke, en symbole de votre bienveillance, veuillez accepter [Yasakani no magatama](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magatama).

Sasuke prit le collier de pierre de jade. Il le tint un instant au-dessus de sa tête avant de le passer délicatement autour de son cou.

-Uchiha Sasuke, chef du clan Uchiha, Empereur de l’Empire du Feu, Ombre du Feu, veuillez accepter le sceau impérial.

Le jeune homme tendit les mains au-dessus de sa tête afin de recevoir le bâtonnet de pierre représentant une flamme identique à la peinture au fond de la salle du trône. Il le posa ensuite perpendiculairement à l’épée.

-Uchiha Sasuke, que les kamis bienfaisants veillent sur votre règne et votre descendance, finit le kannushi.

Lui et ses collègues s’inclinèrent alors devant l’Empereur. Ce dernier prit le sceau et le rangea dans la poche intérieure de son kimono. Il coinça ensuite l’éventail de sa famille dans son obi. Il s'empara ensuite de l’épée et du bouclier puis se redressa doucement afin de ne pas marcher sur ses vêtements. Il s’avança ensuite jusqu’au trône et gravit les marches pour y accéder. Son cœur battait fort alors qu’il prenait la mesure de ce qui était en train d’arriver. Il finit par arriver devant le trône d’or et s’y assit gracieusement. Il disposa ensuite Kusanagi en travers de ses genoux et le bouclier par-dessus. Sa tête se releva.

Dans un même mouvement, toute la foule s’agenouilla pour lui rendre hommage. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, silencieux, avant de se redresser.

Puis vinrent les serments de fidélité. Chaque chef de clan venait jurer loyauté au souverain. Les plus petits clans commencèrent. Puis les neuf plus importants. Le clan Aburame passa en premier. Puis le clan Inuzuka :

-Moi, Inuzuka Tsume, jure fidélité à l’Empereur et à l’Empire du Feu au nom de ma famille, scanda la cheffe de clan.

Puis vint le tour des Yamanaka, des Akimichi et des Nara. Pour ce dernier clan, c’est le jeune homme que Sasuke avait aperçu le matin même qui s’avança, mettant un genou à terre comme l’exigeait le protocole.

-Moi, Nara Shikamaru, jure fidélité à l’Empereur et à l’Empire du Feu au nom de ma famille, scanda le jeune brun.

Hiashi vint ensuite, ce qui ne semblait pas lui faire plaisir de passer avant les Sannin.

-Moi, Hyûga Hiashi, jure fidélité à l’Empereur et à l’Empire du Feu au nom de mon clan.

Quand il se leva pour retourner à sa place, il sembla fusiller du regard Tsunade qui venait en sens inverse. Celle-ci ne sembla pas le remarquer ou alors fit comme si de rien n‘était.

-Moi, Namekuji Tsunade, jure fidélité à l’Empereur et à l’Empire du Feu au nom de ma famille. Pour le bien du peuple du Feu, je jure de mettre à disposition de l’Empereur les ressources de ma famille.

Il était étonnant de voir que ces serments permettaient de deviner la personnalité de celui qui les prononçait.

-Moi, Gama Jiraya, jure fidélité à l’Empereur et à l’Empire du Feu au nom de ma famille.

Plus qu’un, pensa Sasuke qui commençait à s’ennuyer. Il fit cependant mine de rien.

-Moi, Hebi Orochimaru, jure fidélité à l’Empereur et à l’Empire du Feu au nom de mon clan.

L’homme retourna à sa place. Sasuke allait se lever afin de clôture la cérémonie, mais son frère s’avança en face du trône avec l’aide de Shisui. Le blessé se mit à genoux avec peine malgré l’aide de son garde. Il se courba alors en avant, posant son front sur ses mains. Cette position mit très mal à l’aise Sasuke, c’était comme si son frère cherchait à faire des excuses formelles ou quelque chose du genre.

-Moi, Uchiha Itachi, jure fidélité à l’Empereur. Je jure avoir laissé ma place sur le trône de ma propre volonté. Je jure de ne rien tenter pour la reprendre tant que l’Empereur sera en vie.

Les yeux de Sasuke se fermèrent de douleur. Il n’arrivait pas à masquer l’émotion de voir son frère ainsi alors qu’il avait été élevé pour que leurs rôles soient inversés.

Itachi se releva. Shisui l’aida à se replacer à la bonne place dans la foule.

-Comment est-il ? murmura-t-il à son garde du corps.

Celui-ci releva un instant la tête vers le trône avant de répondre :

-Impérial.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du blessé. Il savait que Sasuke s’en sortirait, il avait foi en lui.

Cette fois-ci plus personne ne vint se présenter devant le trône. Sasuke se leva donc après avoir récupérer l’épée et le bouclier dans ses mains. Il descendit ensuite les marches menant au trône. Les kannushi s’approchèrent de lui afin de récupérer les insignes impériaux. Il leur rendit donc l’épée, le bouclier et le collier. Il reprit ensuite son éventail en main et sortit de la salle. La foule le suivit. Ils virent des messagers partirent dans les différentes places importantes de la ville et du royaume pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Par ici Sasuke-heika, lui fit signe Haku afin de le mener là où se tiendrait le banquet.

Le nouvel Empereur suivit donc son serviteur.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où un buffet avait été dressé. Des musiciens étaient présents afin de divertir les convives. Des coussins étaient éparpillés dans la pièce afin de pouvoir s’y asseoir. Une petite estrade était présente sur un côté de la salle. Un coussin rouge y était disposé. Sans se poser plus de question, Sasuke s’y installa. Haku vint arranger la disposition de son kimono autour de lui. L’Empereur porta son éventail devant son visage et en profita pour soupirer. Son serviteur le regarda un peu étrangement puis sourit.

-Je vais vous chercher à manger, avertit-il avant de se diriger vers le buffet.

Cette réception allait sans doute durer toute la soirée et Sasuke en était déjà fatigué.

Les convives se placèrent eux aussi sur les coussins disposés dans la salle. Les serviteurs furent envoyés chercher de la nourriture. Depuis la place où il était, Sasuke pouvait voir les affinités des différents chefs de clan suivant vers qui ils étaient assis. Il pensait sincèrement que lui allait s’ennuyer assis ainsi seul. Il était au palais depuis quelques heures seulement, aucun Kyaria n’avait été affecté pour lui tenir compagnie. Bien qu’il apprécie la solitude et le silence, Sasuke ne se sentait pas à l’aise seul face à cette foule.

-Puis-je me joindre à vous, Majesté ? demanda la voix de son frère qui venait d’arriver.

-Itachi, soupira Sasuke autant de soulagement que d’agacement.

-Je vais prendre cela pour un oui.

Il grimpa alors sur l’estrade en compagnie de Shisui. Il s’assit sur un coussin que son propre serviteur avait déposé là. Celui-ci, Deidara, était blond. Ses cheveux longs étaient groupés en une queue de cheval mais une mèche cachait un de ses yeux bleus. Il était avec Itachi depuis plus de dix ans. Les deux jeunes hommes ne se supportaient pas vraiment. Cependant, Deidara était muet. Apparemment, sa langue avait été coupée par l’homme qui avait tué ses parents, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sasuke ne se rappelait plus exactement ce que son père avait raconté à son propos. Cependant, il remarqua les petites clochettes cousues au kimono lie de vin du serviteur. Le système était astucieux, permettant au domestique muet de rester auprès de son maître aveugle.

Deidara s’éloigna sans doute pour aller chercher à manger. Shisui vérifia qu’Itachi était bien installé, puis il se plaça derrière lui en seiza. A nouveau, il n’avait pas son katana sur lui.

-Pourquoi ton garde du corps n’a-t-il pas d’armes avec lui ? demanda Sasuke qui en avait remarqué l’absence.

Itachi sourit et pouffa même un peu sous le regard noir de son frère.

-Parce que mis à part la garde rapprochée de l’Empereur, personne n’a le droit de porter d’armes en présence de sa Majesté.

-C’est complètement stupide ! Que se passerait-il si quelqu’un attaquait cette salle maintenant.

-La plupart des chefs de clan et leur famille savent se défendre et ils ont des gardes qui maîtrisent très bien le combat à mains nues.

Sasuke était furieux qu’à cause d’une stupide tradition, son frère affaibli n’ait pas la protection la plus optimale. Même si Shisui était un excellent guerrier.

-Ça suffit, tonna-t-il. Shisui va récupérer ton katana. Je ne tolérerai pas qu’il arrive la moindre chose à mon frère car son garde du corps n’est pas armé correctement.

-Mais… Votre Altesse, commença à protester le soldat.

-C’est un ordre ! cria presque l’Empereur.

Sans demander son reste, le guerrier s’empressa de sortir de la pièce pour aller récupérer son sabre. Sasuke cacha son énervement derrière son éventail. Itachi pouffa un instant amusé, avant de réprimander son petit frère.

-Tu ne devrais pas abuser ainsi de ton pouvoir.

-Aniki, bougonna le plus jeune.

L’intimité installée entre eux s’envola quand Haku et Deidara revinrent avec le repas. Les deux frères mangèrent en silence, Itachi se faisant aider par son serviteur. Shisui revient pendant ce temps, son katana passé à l’intérieur de son obi sur son côté gauche.

Une fois le repas fini, ils prient le thé et parlèrent un peu de futilité. Puis Itachi devint soudain très sérieux.

-Sasuke, il y a certaines choses que je dois t’apprendre.

-Qui y-a-t-il ?

-L’Empire du Feu est constitué de différentes familles nobles, comme tu le sais. Elles forment des clans. Chaque clan possède des terres et des gens. Les chefs de clan gèrent donc leur domaine et leurs gens comme ils le souhaitent, suivant leur politique propre. Cependant, cela a un impact sur la gestion général de l’Empire.

Sasuke écouta religieusement en comprenant que son frère était en train de lui enseigner les leçons de politique qu’il avait apprises afin de pouvoir monter sur le trône.

-Les chefs de clan essaient la plupart du temps de tirer la couverture de leur côté. Ceux qui détiennent un monopole sur les ressources importantes ont le plus de pouvoir. Au fil du temps, ils ont formé des alliances. Aujourd’hui, il reste de ces alliances trois partis politiques : le parti Akatsuki, le parti Teikei et le parti Tsubasa. Ils ont les trois une influence équivalente. Le premier prône un Empire expansionniste, il souhait que la guerre, que nous avons interrompu, continue. Les clans Hebi, Hyûga, Aburame et d’autres petits clans en font partie. Le clan Hebi possède sur son territoire les plus grandes mines d’acier. Teikei prône au contraire l’arrêt de la guerre ou au moins une diminution des ressources allouées à celle-ci. Les clans Gama, Namekuji, Inuzuka ainsi que d’autres en font partie. Le clan Gama possède d’énorme champs de lin et beaucoup de tisseurs. Les rizières les plus prolifiques se trouvent sur les terres des Namekuji. Les Inuzuka élèvent les meilleurs chiens de l’Empire. Finalement, le parti Tsubasa n’a pas vraiment d’avis quant à cette guerre, mais souhaite un meilleur équilibre entre les clans, la cessation des jeux de pouvoir qu’ils se livrent. Les clans Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara et d’autres moins importants en font partie. Bien sûr cela n’est pas définitif, un clan peut changer de parti s’il le souhaite, Il te faudra composer avec tout ceci lorsque tu prendras des décisions.

-Tout ça me paraît bien compliqué.

-Ça l’est sans aucun doute.

Un soupir échappa à l’Empereur, découragé par l’ampleur de la tâche.

-De plus, Sasuke, rajouta Itachi. Il va falloir que tu prennes une décision quant à cette guerre. Elle est seulement interrompue pour l’instant. Il va falloir que tu choisisses si tu veux l’arrêter ou la continuer. Certains de nos soldats sont encore au front en ce moment.

Que serait-ce le rôle d’Empereur sans décisions ardues à prendre, pensa Sasuke.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Fukushū

N’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Je vous retrouve dans trois semaines soit le 7 octobre pour la suite. En attendant, portez-vous bien !


	3. Fukushū

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello :) Voici le chapitre 3 ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, favortient (ce mot n’existe pas XD) et commentent cette fic. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir.

Il y a une légère erreur dans ce chapitre. En effet, dans le Japon traditionnel, la couleur des habits de deuil n’est pas le noir. Ma bêta me l’a diligemment fait remarquer mais j’avais déjà tout écrit le chapitre et je trouvais Sasuke classe en noir. Donc je n’ai pas corrigé l’erreur. Pardonnez mon sens de l’esthétique qui a pris le pas sur la rigueur. J’en profite encore pour remercier ma bêta pour son travail de dingue !

Sinon, comme je publie lentement, souhaiteriez-vous avoir un résumé des chapitres précédents ?

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Fukushū :** signifie vengeance.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Bushidō :** signifie la voie du guerrier. C’est un code de principes moraux que les samouraïs observaient.

**Shôgi :** jeu japonais se rapprochant des échecs.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 3: Fukushū **

Sasuke bailla peu discrètement.

-Etes-vous fatigué, Sasuke-heika ? demanda Haku qui était en train d’habiller son maître.

-Un peu, la soirée a duré très longtemps hier soir et maintenant il faut se lever tôt pour le bûcher funéraire.

Un petit sourire émergea sur les lèvres du domestique, ravi de voir son monarque si humain. Ce dernier était habillé d’un fin kimono blanc. Haku lui en passait un plus lourd de couleur noire.

-Le meilleur tailleur de la capitale est en train de vous confectionner des tenus. Il faudra attendre encore quelques jours avant qu’il ait terminé. Ce kimono de deuil appartient à Neji-san, le neveu de Hiashi-sama. Il en avait en double.

Malgré cela, l’éventail des Uchiha avait été soigneusement brodé dans le dos.

-Il faudra que je pense à le remercier.

Le vêtement noir était pourvu de longues manches. Quelques discrètes broderies blanches en forme de criquet l’agrémentaient quelque peu. Au moment où Haku laça les ficelles reliant les deux pans de l’habit, on frappa contre le shôji.

-Orochimaru-sama demande à parler à sa Majesté, avertit l’un des gardes postés devant la porte.

-Faites le entrer, ordonna Sasuke.

Le shôji coulissa donc, laissant entrer le chef de clan. Il portait lui aussi des vêtements de deuil constitués d’un kimono et d’un hakama tous les deux noirs. Le fin obi à sa taille était violet, la couleur de son clan. Il portait le bandeau à l’effigie de son clan. Un serpent était gravé sur la plaque d’acier.

-Sasuke-heika, salua-t-il en s’inclinant.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda le souverain en faisant un petit signe à Haku pour qu’il continue de l’habiller.

-En fait, continua l’homme en observant le domestique fixer l’obi à la tenue de deuil du jeune homme. J’ai remarqué que vous n’aviez pas encore de garde du corps. Si vous le voulez bien, je peux vous proposer l’un de mes hommes. Il est très doué, sans doute pas autant que Shisui-san. Mais je peux vous garantir que vous serez satisfait.

Sasuke prit le temps pour y réfléchir. L’offre n’avait rien de bien particulier. Le garde du corps de l’Empereur n’était pas forcément quelqu’un de son propre clan. Avoir un garde du corps d’un autre clan était même bien vu, cela montrait une certaine unicité.

-J’accepte, répondit finalement le jeune homme.

-J’en suis ravi, énonça Orochimaru en se tournant vers la porte. Jûgo, entre seulement.

Un géant roux entra alors dans la pièce. Il était tout de muscle, un Hiryō sans aucun doute possible. Ses yeux semblaient être de couleur rouge-brun. Il portait le bandeau du clan Hebi et une armure violette.

-Sasuke-heika, dit-il en s’inclinant. Je suis honoré d’être chargé de votre protection. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Heureux que le problème de garde du corps soit résolu.

-Bien, félicita Orochimaru. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je tenais à m’entretenir avec vous au sujet de la guerre en cours.

Sasukue hocha la tête, montrant qu’il lui donnait son accord pour continuer sur ce sujet.

-A mon sens, il est nécessaire de continuer dans la voie de la guerre contre l’Empire de la Terre. L’obtention de nouveau territoire pourrait apporter une nouvelle puissance à notre nation. De nouvelles ressources aussi. Les sous-sols de notre ennemi sont très riches. Je suis persuadé qu’il doit y avoir suffisamment de rubis pour y sculpter la flamme de notre nation. Cela ferait une jolie décoration pour la salle du trône non ? De plus, cette guerre a été initiée par votre père, sans doute ne voudrait-il pas la voir s’arrêter avec sa mort. En parlant de ça, ne voulez-vous pas vous venger pour sa mort et la blessure de votre frère ? Cela est bien compréhensible. Après tout, ils ont fait beaucoup de mal à votre famille.

Le jeune Empereur ne répondit rien, il pencha juste la tête montrant que ces propos avaient été entendus.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser finir de vous préparer. Nous nous voyons tout à l’heure votre Majesté.

Il s’inclina avant de sortir.

Haku, qui était dans le dos de Sasuke occupé à nouer l’obi, frissonna.

-Cet homme me met mal à l’aise, révéla-t-il.

Un rictus étira la bouche de l’Empereur, plutôt d’accord avec son serviteur. Il observa ensuite son nouveau garde du corps qui semblait étudier minutieusement ses appartements. Il le laissa donc faire, pensant que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa charge. Les paroles d’Orochimaru flottèrent dans sa tête, mais il ne savait toujours pas quelle décision prendre. Il décida de vraiment pendre son temps pour y réfléchir.

Haku se remit devant son maître quand il en eut fini avec l’obi.

-Et voilà la touche de couleur, déclara-t-il en passant un éventail rouge fermé entre l’obi et le kimono au niveau du ventre de Sasuke.

Le domestique observa son maître afin de voir s’il manquait quelque chose.

-Ah ! s’exclama-t-il. Votre bandeau.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, rétorqua Sasuke.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à mettre ce bandeau trop souvent. Pour lui, il appartenait toujours à Itachi. Et puis, il n’était pas un guerrier. Elevé pour être un parfait Kyaria noble, on ne lui avait pas enseigné le bushidō.

-Rien dans vos cheveux alors ? demanda Haku. Si vous les aviez plus longs nous aurions pu y mettre des ornements précieux. Beaucoup de nobles Kyaria ont les cheveux longs.

-Les cheveux courts sont bien plus pratiques, rétorqua l’Empereur en passant une main dans une de ses mèches corbeaux.

-Bien, dans ce cas je pense que tout est prêt. Nous pouvons y aller.

Cette phrase, prononcée par le jeune serviteur, sembla sortir de sa torpeur le soldat qui parcourait la pièce.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Sasuke-heika, annonça-t-il.

Il précéda donc l’Empereur et son serviteur afin de sortir de la pièce. Le reste des gardes les entourèrent. Ils sortirent du palais afin de se rendre sur la plus grande place publique de Konoha. C’est à cet endroit que le bûcher funéraire pour les Empereurs était élevé.

Ils sortirent donc du palais par une porte un peu discrète. Là un palanquin attendait l’Empereur et son serviteur. Les deux jeunes hommes y grimpèrent. Le trajet fut assez court mais mouvementé. Beaucoup de personnes suivaient la chaise à porteur. L’Empereur n’était pas visible depuis l’extérieur, mais l’énorme éventail des Uchiha peint sur le bois du véhicule laissait peu de doute quant à l’utilisateur du palanquin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement sur la place. Énormément de monde s’y trouvait déjà. Les soldats avaient fort à faire pour empêcher les gens du peuple de trop s’approcher du bûcher. Le corps de Fugaku reposait déjà sur les troncs d’arbre.

Sasuke et Haku sortirent du palanquin. Jûgo s’approcha immédiatement du monarque. Surtout que depuis l’arrivée de la chaise à porteur des Uchiha, les gens se pressaient encore plus afin de pouvoir apercevoir le nouvel Empereur.

-Ne vous éloignez pas de moi je vous en prie, Sasuke-heika, demanda le garde du corps.

Le souverain hocha la tête, comprenant bien que c’était pour sa sécurité. Il se saisit ensuite de l’éventail fournit par Haku et le déplia devant le bas de son visage. Lui et sa garde avancèrent alors lentement à travers la foule, rejoignant l’endroit où les nobles patientaient, juste devant le bûcher. Il fut heureux de voir que son frère était déjà là. Il vint donc se placer près de lui.

Itachi portait sa tenue de deuil. Kimono, hakama et haori noirs. Il s’appuyait sur une canne de la main droite et son bras gauche était enroulé autour de celui de Shisui juste à côté de lui. L’armure rouge du guerrier avait été polie, elle brillait donc sous le soleil.

-Votre altesse, salua le soldat en se courbant.

Cela alerta Itachi qui tourna la tête vers sa droite, vers Sasuke.

-Majesté, salua-t-il à son tour.

-Shisui, Itachi, répondit l’Empereur.

Il observa un instant la place. Les nobles étaient très calmes tandis que ce n’était pas le cas du peuple. Il ignorait ce qu’ils cherchaient à voir. Etait-ce le corps de Fugaku afin de lui rendre un dernier hommage ? Ou bien était-ce lui ? Il ne se sentait pas parfaitement à l’aise avec cette idée.

La cérémonie commença alors. Certains nobles purent aller rendre un dernier hommage au défunt. Puis vint le tour de sa famille. Itachi et Sasuke s’avancèrent alors, suivi de leur garde du corps respectif. Ils s’arrêtèrent cependant avant d’arriver près du corps. Sasuke prit alors le bras de son frère pour le diriger plus près, montant sur un petit escalier de bois afin d’arriver à la poitrine de leur père. La foule se mit alors à faire du bruit, voyant enfin correctement le nouvel Empereur et son frère.

Itachi sembla se crisper un instant. Sans doute avait-il était surpris par les cris. Il se détendit rapidement. Son visage s’abaissa et il ferma un instant les yeux. Sasuke regarda une dernière fois le visage de son père. On aurait dit qu’il dormait. Il sentit la prise sur son bras se raidir un instant. Il regarda donc son frère.

-Itachi, souffla-t-il tout bas en voyant l’expression sur le visage de celui-ci.

On aurait dit qu’il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Ce n’est rien Sasuke, lui répondit-il quand il redevint maître de ses émotions.

Le cadet observa encore le visage de son aîné pendant un instant.

Je me vengerai, pensa-t-il alors. Pour ce qu’ils ont fait à père et à Itachi.

Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur place dans la foule. A ce moment, les kannushi enflammèrent le bûcher.

Les flammes s’élevèrent hautes et belles, emportant avec elles le précédent Empereur du Feu.

Sasuke les regarda un moment quelque peu mélancolique. Son frère coupa son état de méditation après plusieurs minutes :

-Votre altesse, puis-je m’entretenir avec vous lorsque nous serons de retour au palais ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Sasuke.

Ils se mirent alors en route pour rentrer. Cela se fit de la même manière qu’à l’aller.

Une fois au palais, les deux frères se réunirent dans les appartements de Sasuke. Ils s’agenouillèrent devant une table basse. Shisui se posa contre un des murs de la pièce pendant que Jûgo montait la garde devant la porte. Haku leur prépara du thé. Il fit bien attention à déposer la tasse d’Itachi juste à côté de sa main et l’en prévint.

-Souhaiteriez-vous que j’ouvre les shôji ? Ils donnent sur le jardin et le temps est clément, demanda le domestique.

-Je ne préfère pas, répondit Itachi. A moins que sa Majesté en ait envie.

Sasuke déclina donc l’offre.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Régner sans aide est quelque chose de difficile otōto. Je pense qu’il serait sage que tu te choisisses des conseillers.

-C’est sans doute une bonne idée oui. As-tu quelqu’un à me proposer ?

-Oui, Nara Shikamaru. Il a l’esprit très vif. Beaucoup de monde dit qu’il est imbattable au shôgi. Il est jeune mais je pense qu’il fera un bon conseiller.

Sasuke voyait exactement de qui son frère voulait parler. Le jeune chef de clan était sans doute un choix judicieux.

-Bien, il sera donc un de mes conseillers.

Itachi sourit satisfait. Il but ensuite une gorgée de son thé pendant que son frère réfléchissait.

-Je pense prendre Kakashi-san comme conseiller, il l’était déjà au temps de chichi-ue.

-Excellent choix, approuva l’aîné.

-J’espère pouvoir compter sur toi aussi, nii-san.

L’aveugle haussa un instant les sourcils au choix des mots de son frère. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il n’avait plus été appelé ainsi.

-Bien sûr, je t’aiderai de mon mieux otōto.

-Pour l’instant, c’est les seules personnes que je vois.

-Bien, j’enverrai des messagers le leur annoncer.

Une fois que l’affaire fut réglée, les deux frères parlèrent d’autres choses. Ils avaient beaucoup de conversations fraternelles à rattraper en dix ans de séparation.

* * *

 

Dans un autre endroit du palais, certains chefs de clan étaient réunis pour discuter de la situation. Assis sur des coussins disposés en cercle, ils discutaient des derniers événements.

-Le couronnement de l’Empereur a eu l’effet voulu, commença Hiashi. Le peuple semble en liesse et le moral des soldats est remonté.

-Cela a eu un effet positif sur tout le monde je pense, nota Jiraya.

-Effectivement, renchérit Tsunade. Et j’espère qu’avec un nouvel Empereur de nouveaux chemins s’ouvriront pour l’Empire du Feu.

La seule Kyaria de l’assemblée parlait sans aucun doute de la fin de la guerre en cours. Cela ne plaisait bien sûr pas à tous ses collègues.

-Il est encore jeune, avança Orochimaru. Sans doute aura-t-il besoin de notre aide pour gouverner.

Ce fait allait beaucoup aider le chef du clan Hebi. Un jeune Kyaria naïf ayant passé les dix dernières années au temple serait aisément manipulable. Une véritable aubaine pour lui.

-Il faudra aider ce garçon à avancer correctement dans la vie, lança Jiraya avec bonne humeur. Le prévenir contre les dépenses inutiles, l’alcool et les péchés de la chaire.

-Tout ce que tu ne fais pas en somme, bougonna Tsunade.

-Ce garçon est un ancien miko, exposa le chef du clan Hyûga. Le personnel des temples des kamis font vœux de chasteté il me semble. Cela m’étonnerait donc qu’il ait déjà goûté au péché de la chaire.

Cette supposition fit planer un court silence dans la pièce. Les quatre personnes réunies froncèrent toutes les sourcils.

-Ce n’est pas étonnant, c’est même logique, expliqua Tsunade. Il faudra faire très attention. L’un de nos ennemis pourrait envoyer quelqu’un pour manipuler l’Empereur grâce à la tentation.

-En effet, admit le chef du clan Gama. Ça pourrait arriver et ce n’est pas à notre avantage.

-Il y a cependant une solution, révéla Orochimaru. Si l’Empereur perdait sa virginité dans un cadre sécurisé, le problème serait réglé. Quelqu’un pourrait lui apprendre ce genre de choses, il serait alors à même d’y résister.

-Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, approuva Hiashi. Qu’avez-vous en tête ?

-Mon clan possède un certain nombre de maison de plaisir dans Konoha. Certaines sont dédiées aux nobles et ont très bonne réputation. Peut-être pourrions-nous l’amener dans l’une d’elle afin qu’un Hiryō s’occupe de lui.

-C’est hors de question, tonna Tsunade. Voulez-vous diriger la vie de ce garçon au point de décider à quel moment il perdra sa virginité ?!

Un ricanement échappa au Hyûga.

-Bien sûr, nous avons toujours fait cela, nous les chefs de clan. Notre principale activité est de manipuler l’Empereur pour qu’il fasse ce que l’on souhaite. Notre société fonctionne ainsi depuis la nuit des temps.

-Il a raison malheureusement, répondit Jiraya. Cependant, certains Empereurs sont plus faciles à manipuler que d’autres.

Tsunade croisa les bras, furieuse. Elle exécrait l’attitude impitoyable qu’avaient ses semblables envers l’Empereur qui était encore un tout jeune homme.

-Bien, siffla Orochimaru satisfait. J’amènerai donc demain l’Empereur dans une de mes maisons de plaisir.

Les deux autres hommes présents hochèrent la tête, d’accord avec cela. Pendant que Tsunade resta campée sur ses positions.

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Obebe.

N’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis via un commentaire. Promis je ne mords pas XD Je serais curieuse de voir vos hypothèses sur Naruto.

Je vous retrouve dans trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre soit le 28 octobre. En attendant, porter vous bien !


	4. Obebe

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fic, j’espère qu’il sera à votre goût :) Il y a quelques couples secondaires qui y sont dévoilés, j’espère qu’ils vous plairont. Encore un grand merci pour les commentaires et à tous ceux qui me lisent !

Une seule personne m’a répondu pour le résumé, et elle n’en veut pas, alors il n’y aura pas de résumé XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Obebe :** Kimono que portent les Geisha qui est décolleté dans le dos.

**Kyaria :**  signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :**  signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōzu :** petite fontaine pourvu d’une tige de bambou qui se remplie doucement puis qui s’abaisse pour vider l’eau dans un bassin. Cela sert normalement à éloigner d’éventuels herbivores des cultures.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 4 : Obebe **

-Est-il possible de savoir où nous allons ? demanda l’Empereur quelque peu furieux à Orochimaru alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux installés dans un palanquin du clan Hebi.

-Les autres chefs de clan et moi-même, commença l’autre homme. Nous avons pensé que comme vous avez passé toute votre adolescence entre les murs d’un temple, il y a certaines choses de ce monde que vous n’avez pas encore eu la chance de découvrir.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et déploya son éventail devant sa bouche. Celui-ci était blanc avec la flamme de l’Empire du Feu peinte en rouge. L'accessoire avait appartenu à sa mère. Haku lui avait fourni ce matin pensant que ça lui plairait. C’était le cas, l’objet était vraiment très joli et délicat. Mais ce qu’il lui plaisait vraiment était le fait que c’était le préféré de sa défunte mère. Le brun portait à nouveau son kimono rouge décoré de pétales blancs. L’homme en face de lui était vêtu d’un kimono blanc et d’un hakama violet. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par son bandeau frontal.

D’agacement, Sasuke se mit à agiter son éventail, soufflant une douce brise sur son visage.

Quand il allait demander une nouvelle fois au chef de clan où ils se rendaient, on leur signala qu’ils étaient arrivés. Les deux nobles sortirent alors du palanquin. Ils se trouvaient dans le quartier rouge de Konoha. Les bâtiments disposés dans ce quartier possédaient presque tous une lanterne de papier rouge accrochée à leur façade. Ceux ne possédant pas de lanterne étaient des maisons de jeux uniquement et n’employait pas de prostitués.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Sasuke très sceptique.

-Parfaire votre éducation, lui répondit Orochimaru. Et vous démontrez que le rouge n’est pas que la couleur de l’Empereur, mais aussi du plaisir.

L’homme commença alors à avancer vers une bâtisse coupant ainsi une éventuelle récrimination du plus jeune. Ce dernier serra les dents, énervé, mais décida de relever le défi qui lui était proposé. Il suivit donc le chef du clan Hebi dans une des maisons de plaisir.

La porte d’entrée du bâtiment donnait sur un très joli jardin. De petits arbustes l’agrémentaient ainsi que quelques massifs de fleurs. Des carpes colorées paraissaient dans un petit étang. Un sōzu troublait le silence du lieu avec ses battements réguliers. Une vieille femme les attendait à l’entrée de la maison.

-Orochimaru-sama, votre Altesse, s’inclina-t-elle avec politesse. C’est un honneur de vous recevoir.

Une fois que les deux hommes et le garde du corps de l’Empereur furent déchaussés, elle les emmena dans une des salles de la maison. La pièce était grande. Des peintures pastelles couvraient les murs blancs. Le sol était constitué de tatamis.

La tenancière les fit s’asseoir sur des coussins. Elle leur servit à chacun une coupelle de saké.

Certains shôji de la salle s'entrouvrirent laissant entrevoir le visage d’un ou d’une courtisan curieux. La tenancière les remarqua et les chassa pour qu’ils retournent à leur travail. Avec un sourire devant toute cette agitation, Orochimaru leva son verre de saké avant de le boire. Sasuke, pour sa part, n’y toucha pas. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de boire de l’alcool et ne souhaitait pas commencer maintenant.

L’agitation qui semblait régner dans la maison close sembla se calmer lorsque des courtisans entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Voici mes meilleurs employés, présenta la tenancière en s’inclinant une nouvelle fois devant ses clients. J’espère qu’ils vous conviendront.

Ils étaient une quinzaine, tous très jeunes avec un beau physique. Les Kyaria étaient reconnaissables au kimono qu’ils portaient. L’habit était décolleté dans le dos, permettant de voir les fleurs de lotus marquées entre les omoplates. Normalement, un Kyaria n’était pas sensé montrer cette partie de son corps, cela était mal vu. Seul son époux avait le droit d’admirer la couleur de la fleur. Apparemment, dans ce lieu on ne s’embarrassait pas de ces convenances et on préférait que les clients puissent différencier d’un coup d’œil les Kyaria des Hiryō. Ces derniers portaient des kimono normaux mais colorés ainsi que des hakama.

Quand la tenancière quitta le lieu, la plupart des Kyaria se mirent à pépier près d’Orochimaru. Ils semblèrent le complimenter sur certaines choses et le toucher du bout des doigts. Apparemment, le chef du clan Hebi était un habitué de l’endroit. Il se laissait complètement faire, regardant avec plaisir les jeunes gens se presser autour de lui, leur rendant leurs attouchements parfois.

Sasuke soupira derrière son éventail en voyant ce manège. Cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement. Il regarda un instant la salle. Les Hiryō semblaient trop intimidés pour pouvoir l’approcher et cela l’arrangeait bien. A côté de lui, il voyait Jûgo le regard fixé sur un Kyaria assis au fond de la salle.

Jûgo l’avait remarqué dès qu’il était entré dans la salle avec les autres. Ce joli Kyaria aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets. Il portait un kimono couleur lavande qui marquait sa taille toute fine. Quand il marchait, une longue jambe se montrait parfois entre les pans du vêtement. Sa fleur de lotus était du même violet que ses yeux. Tout cela avait complètement fait craquer Jûgo qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de continuer à l’observer encore et encore, négligeant son travail de garde du corps.

Sasuke sourit quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait à propos de Jûgo. Il trouvait l’attitude de son garde du corps vraiment touchante. Il rougissait quand le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs regardait dans sa direction puis détournait le regard en baissant les yeux. C’était absolument mignon à observer. Surtout que le Kyaria ne semblait pas décider à approcher le guerrier.

Cependant, cette douce ambiance fut cassée lorsqu’Orochimaru se mit à parler.

-L’un d’entre eux vous plaît Majesté ? demanda-t-il en désignant les Hiryō.

Seul un soupir lui répondit pendant que les yeux de l’Empereur parcouraient la salle.

-Je vais vous aider à choisir dans ce cas, continua le noble. Karin, viens ici.

Une jeune femme s’approcha d’eux. Elle possédait une longue chevelure rousse coupée de manière assez asymétrique. Ses cheveux n’étaient pas attachés, tombant sur son dos, montrant son statut de Hiryō. Ses yeux étaient d’une étrange couleur brun roux. Sans rien demander de plus, elle s’assit entre Jûgo et Sasuke.

-Je vous présente Karin, annonça Orochimaru. Je suis sûr qu’elle saura répondre à vos moindres désires.

Sasuke était vraiment sceptique à ce propos. Déjà, elle le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. En plus, elle n’était vraiment pas à sou goût. Et puis, il n’avait aucune envie de perdre sa virginité dans les bras d’une prostituée.

-Karin est une femme Hiryō, continua le chef du clan Hebi. Cela lui donne donc la faculté de pouvoir choisir de féconder quelqu’un ou non. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de nous les hommes. Mais en ce qui vous concerne cela est arrangeant afin que cette première expérience ne vous fasse pas tomber enceinte.

Splendide, pensa très ironiquement Sasuke. Il était tout simplement hors de question qu’il laisse cette fille s’approcher de lui.

-Je suis douée, dit alors Karin. C’est ce que me disent tous mes clients. Je serai vraiment douce, il n’y a absolument aucune raison de s’inquiéter.

Sasuke lui jeta rapidement un coup d’œil. Une grimace tordit sa bouche, cachée par son éventail. Il n’en avait rien à faire qu’elle soit très douce puisqu’il n’allait pas l’autoriser à le toucher.

-Bien, interrompit Orochimaru. Je suis ravi que vous commenciez à faire connaissance. Si vous voulez bien m’excusez.

Il se pencha un peu en disant cela puis se releva. Les courtisans lui tournant autour se mirent à soupirer un peu, déçus.

-Suigetsu, appela le chef de clan en tendant la main.

Le jeune Kyaria aux cheveux blancs qui avait tapé dans l’œil de Jûgo se leva alors et rejoignit Orochimaru. Ce dernier mit son bras autour de sa hanche et descendit sa main jusqu’à tâter amplement l’une des fesses du jeune homme. Le couple sortit de la salle, sans aucun doute pour se trouver un endroit plus intime. Sasuke jeta un coup d’œil à son garde du corps qui affichait une petite mine triste. S’il n’avait pas été de garde, sans doute se serait-il offert les services du jeune homme.

Voyant que les clients semblaient avoir choisi la personne qui leur plaisait, les autres courtisans quittèrent la pièce. Cela mis quelque peu mal à l’aise Sasuke qui ne voulait pas rester seul avec Karin. Heureusement, Jûgo était toujours avec lui.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous nous aussi changer d’endroit, proposa la furie rousse en se penchant à l’oreille de l’Empereur.

Ce dernier se protégea de tout contact avec son éventail.

-Est-il possible d’avoir du thé ?, demanda-t-il pour se donner contenance.

-Bien sûr, susurra la jeune femme.

Elle se leva alors afin d’aller commander la boisson demandée. Puis elle revint se placer à côté de lui, bien plus proche qu’elle ne l’était avant. Sasuke essaya de faire comme si de rien n’était mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l’aise. Si le maintien d’une certaine étiquette n’était pas de mise, sans doute se serait-il enfui de la maison close dès qu’il y avait mis les pieds.

Soudain, l’Empereur sursauta. Une main venait de s’inviter sur sa cuisse. Elle commença même à le caresser, utilisant les mouvements de poignet pour remonter vers son bas-ventre. Furieux, Sasuke retira l’intruse sèchement.

-Votre Altesse, sermonna Karin avec une voix de pintade en manque d’amour. Ne soyez pas si prude. Vous êtes ici pour vous amuser. Détendez-vous.

En disant ce dernier mot, elle passa sa main entre les pans du kimono rouge, au niveau des cuisses. Elle passa aisément les deux couches de tissu témoignant de son habitude à charmer des nobles. Le bout de ses doigts entra en contact avec la douce peau des cuisses de l’Empereur. Celui-ci repoussa encore une fois la jeune femme, mais il fut beaucoup plus ferme.

-Ça suffit, s’énerva-t-il. Jûgo, rentrons au palais !

Le soldat, qui ne savait plus où se mettre pendant que l’Empereur se faisait séduire, se leva prêt à suivre le jeune homme. Celui-ci s’enfuit de la salle à grands pas, les sourcils froncés. Il passa devant la tenancière sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Quand il fut enfin à l’extérieur de la maison de plaisir, il prit une bonne inspiration pour essayer de se calmer. L’escorte qui les avait emmenés jusqu’ici fut plutôt embarrassée de devoir ramener qu’une seule personne, mais l’Empereur ne voulait pas attendre sur le chef de clan. Il voulait quitter cet endroit rapidement. Il voulait rentrer au palais dans un endroit où personne n’essayerait de le molester.

A l’intérieur de la maison close, Karin regarda ses doigts, émerveillée par la peau qu’elle avait pu toucher. Elle avait déjà touché beaucoup de monde, des nobles pour la plupart qui prenait soin d’eux, mais jamais elle n’avait touché quelque chose d’aussi doux. C’était décidé, peu importe la barrière sociale, elle ferait tomber l’Empereur sous son charme.

* * *

 

Dans une des pièces de l'appartement du frère de l’Empereur, Kakashi et Itachi étaient réunis. Les deux hommes parlaient librement des derniers événements, en toute simplicité. Ils évoquaient parfois quelques rumeurs, bien qu’ils n’en fussent pas friands.

-Comment va ton mari, Obito ? demanda Itachi.

Kakashi poussa un soupir.

-Comme d’habitude, répondit-il avec lassitude. Il déprime beaucoup.

-Toujours à cause de la même raison ?

-Oui.

Un souffle douloureux échappa au général.

-Cela fait plus d’un an que nous essayons d’avoir un enfant, mais cela n’a encore jamais marché. Obito se sent incroyablement coupable pour cela. J’ai bien essayé de le rassurer, de lui dire que ce n’est pas de sa faute, il déprime quand même.

Une petite grimace prit place sur le visage d’Itachi, compatissant avec son cousin.

-Avez-vous essayé de faire appel à un médecin ? demanda-t-il. Il y a sans doute des herbes ou quelques choses qui puissent vous aider à procréer.

-Oui, l’un des médecins impériaux s’est penché sur notre cas, mais rien n’y fait. La situation semble ne pas avoir de solution. Pourtant Obito s’acharne. Il demande tout le temps à faire l’amour. Cela ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire, mais j’ai de plus en plus l’impression qu’il n’y prend aucun plaisir. Que c’est devenu une sorte de devoir pour lui. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire non plus, révéla Itachi. Il ne devrait pas déprimer comme cela, avoir un enfant n’est pas une obligation.

-En effet, mais c’était un désire que nous avions et depuis il ne veut plus lâcher l’affaire.

Un sourire un peu amer prit place sur les lèvres du blessé.

-Obito a toujours été entêté.

-En effet. Comme ton petit frère.

Cette fois-ci, Itachi pouffa plus franchement.

-Oui, Sasuke peut être une belle tête de mule quand il le veut.

-Espérons que cela servira l’Empire.

-Le futur nous le dira Kakashi. Mais pour l’instant tout se passe bien.

-En effet, si ce n’est cette guerre. Quelle décision voudrais-tu que ton frère prenne ?

Itachi ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas, révéla-t-il. Perpétrer la volonté du précédent Empereur est une chose importante, surtout qu’il est l’instigateur du conflit en question. Cependant, Sasuke est incapable de tenir correctement un katana. Les arts de la guerre ne lui ont pas été enseignés. J’ignore donc ce que je préférerais.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Inbō

Encore une fois, n’hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Qu’avez-vous pensez du chapitre ? Des couples secondaires qui se dévoilent doucement ? Et je veux toujours entendre vos hypothèses concernant Naruto ! 

Je vous retrouve dans trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre, soit le 18 novembre. En attendant, portez-vous bien !


	5. Inbō

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le chapitre 5 ! Il est assez court mais il s’y passe pas mal de choses. J’espère qu’il sera à votre goût. Merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent une review, ça me fait super plaisir ! 

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Inbō :** signifie complot

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōhei :** moines guerriers.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 5 : Inbō **

Uchiha Itachi n’avait pas pour habitude d’être bouillant de fureur. Quelques soient les circonstances, il restait toujours d’humeur égale. Quand il avait appris qu’il ne pourrait jamais retrouver la vue, il n’avait pas eu de débordement d’émotions, pas de crise de larmes. Il avait simplement digéré l’information, en silence. Après tout, la vie continuait non ? Cependant, il parcourait les couloirs du palais avec fureur. Il était accompagné de Shisui. Son énervement lui faisait faire de longues enjambées et il traînait presque son garde du corps derrière lui. Celui-ci avait de la peine à suivre le rythme d’Itachi malgré qu’il soit plus grand que lui. Il avait à peine le temps de prévenir celui-ci quand la galerie formait un angle. Il avait abandonné l’idée de lui dire si quelqu’un arrivait en face d’eux, tant ses pas furieux alertaient les autres habitants du palais. Ceux-ci s’écartaient alors, les domestiques s’inclinant respectueusement sur son passage. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sans mal à leur destination, une salle où les chefs de clan étaient réunis.

Ces dernier furent plutôt étonnés de voir le jeune homme, encore plus quand ils remarquèrent qu’il ne s’encombrait plus d’une canne. De plus, son expression était assez révélatrice de la colère qui le parcourait.

Shisui commença à guider Itachi vers un coussin libre pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir et ne pas s’épuiser inutilement. Cependant, le noble retira alors son bras de l’emprise de son garde du corps, ce qui étonna et peina beaucoup ce dernier.

-Est-ce que vous vous prenez à ce point pour des dieux pour pouvoir amener mon frère dans un bordel ! sortit alors Itachi de mauvaise humeur. Est-ce que vous vous croyez à ce point tout permis pour jouer avec la vie intime de l’Empereur !

La voix du blessé commençait fortement à perdre son calme.

-N’avez-vous donc aucun scrupule, aucune morale !

-Itachi-dono, commença Jiraya. Nous pensions que cela…

-Je m’en fous, cria l’aveugle. L’un d’entre vous a emmené l’Empereur dans un bordel en ville ! Quelle image cela va-t-il bien donner au peuple !

-Je suis sûr que personne n’a pu apercevoir l’Empereur, avança Hiashi Hyûga en jetant un coup d’œil à Orochimaru.

-Et alors ! Cela aurait pu arriver ! Sans compter que Sasuke ne souhaitait pas s’y rendre !

Évidemment l’une des seule choses qui pouvait mettre Itachi tant en colère, c’est qu’on ait touché à son petit frère.

-Vous me dégoûtez tous !

-Itachi-dono, protesta la cheffe du clan Inuzuka. Nous n’étions pas tous présents quand cette décision a été prise.

-Je m’en moque ! Vous auriez fait pareil ou pire si vous l’aviez pu ! Aucun d’entre vous n’a pensé à arrêter cette folie ! Vous êtes tous coupables !

Certains chefs de clan baissèrent la tête en se sentant effectivement coupable de ne pas avoir protégé le jeune Empereur de la décision assez stupide de leurs confrères.

-Je ne peux rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que des êtres aussi dégoûtants que vous. Shisui !

Le soldat accourut auprès de son chef en colère. Il prit délicatement le bras gauche d’Itachi et l’aida à sortir de la pièce. Un silence profond régna entre les chefs de clan.

Tsunade se sentait coupable. Elle était au courant des plans de ses semblables et n’avait rien fait pour les arrêter alors qu’elle n’était pas d’accord avec eux. Elle aurait dû faire quelque chose !

Les autres chefs de clan étaient plutôt furieux que le frère de l’Empereur vienne mettre son nez dans leurs affaires et ose leur faire ainsi la leçon. Orochimaru particulièrement. Il comptait beaucoup sur le jeune âge de Sasuke pour le manipuler aisément. Mais l’intervention d’Itachi montrait que celui-ci ne comptait pas laisser son frère se faire marcher sur les pieds. Pire encore, il était impliqué dans ce qu’il se passait autour de son frère, donc potentiellement dans sa manière de gouverner aussi. Et cela était une très mauvaise nouvelle, car si le cadet était aisément manipulable, ce n’était pas le cas de l’aîné.

En colère, il sortit de la salle, laissant ses semblables palabrer.

Il parcourut un certain nombre de galerie avant de toquer à un shôji. Il entra dans la pièce quand son occupant l’y invita. Ce dernier était assis devant une table basse. Orochimaru s’assit en face de lui.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Je viens vous assurer de mon soutient concernant votre projet, répondit le chef du clan Hebi

-Oh, voilà qui est intéressant.

-Je vous aiderai donc à monter sur le trône et à renverser les Uchiha. En contrepartie d’une grande liberté d’action lorsque vous serez Empereur.

-Evidemment, sourit l’autre homme ravi de voir son projet avancer.

* * *

 

Shisui observait Itachi installé devant une table basse, une tasse de thé à la main. Des musiciens étaient présents dans la pièce, jouant un air qui se voulait relaxant. Cependant cela n’avait pas l’air de marcher car l’aveugle triturait sa tasse comme s’il n’allait pas tarder à la lancer sur les musiciens. D’où il était, Shisui voyait parfaitement les épaules crispées du jeune homme. Sans doute lui faudra-t-il un petit moment pour se calmer.

Un petit soupir s’échappa de la bouche du garde du corps. Voir Itachi ainsi en colère l’avait vraiment touché plus qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité. Il avait toujours admiré la force de caractère de l’héritier au trône. Mais depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés de cette guerre, Itachi semblait s’être beaucoup ramolli. Il avait alors pensé que le noble avait perdu de sa force, mais l’incident de cet après-midi montrait tout le contraire. Cela le réjouissait donc. Il ne souhaitait que le bonheur d’Itachi.

Il soupira un instant quand ses yeux passèrent sur la nuque fine dévoilée par un mouvement de la queue de cheval du blessé. Shisui n’était pas stupide, et il avait très vite compris que ses sentiments pour Itachi dépassaient de loin ce qu’un garde du corps était censé ressentir pour la personne qu’il devait protéger. Il était amoureux d’Itachi. C’était aussi simple et compliqué que ça.

Compliqué parce que le jeune homme ne semblait pas attiré par qui que ce soit. Shisui se demandait parfois si le noble avait déjà eu des expériences dans le domaine du plaisir. Sans doute que son père avait dû l’amener voir un ou une courtisan quand il avait été en âge.

Mais surtout, Itachi était Hiryō, tout comme lui. Et les relations entre individus de même statut n’étaient pas permises. Cela était vu comme contre nature et dégoûtant. Shisui le savait très bien, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de désirer l’aveugle. Ses sentiments étaient juste trop forts pour pouvoir être ignorés. Il ne savait franchement pas quoi en faire, et certaines nuits il désespérait sur son cas. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il allait faire lorsqu’Itachi allait se marier et avoir des enfants. Et cela arriverait, car il était le frère de l’Empereur. Il ne savait pas non plus comme il allait faire pour son propre mariage, car il faudrait bien qu’il y pense un jour.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il observa la nuque blanche dégagée, rêvant de pouvoir y déposer ses lèvres.

* * *

 

Sasuke prit une gorgée de thé en observant ses interlocuteurs. Jiraya du clan Gama et Tsunade du clan Namekuji. Les deux chefs de clan lui avaient demandé un entretient. Ils étaient donc réunis dans une pièce du palais.

-Si nous vous avons demandé un entretient, commença Jiraya. C’est pour vous parler de la guerre.

Un hochement de tête de l’Empereur lui signifia qu’il pouvait continuer.

-Nous pensons que repartir en guerre ne serait pas une bonne idée.

-En effet, appuya Tsunade, Cela demanderait des dépenses inutiles à l’Empire et un appauvrissement du peuple. Depuis que le conflit a commencé, les prix n’ont fait qu’augmenter et certaines denrées sont devenues très rares. Un marché noir a même émergé dans la capitale. Pour le bien du peuple, il faut mettre immédiatement un terme à ce conflit.

-Je pense que Tsunade-sama a bien résumé la situation. La poursuite de la guerre pourrait en plus nous mener à la famine si les champs sont désertés par les paysans.

L’Empereur avait un peu le regard dans le vague, fixant un point sur la table de bois qui le séparait de ses interlocuteurs.

-Je vous remercie pour vos avis. Je n’ai pas encore pris de décision concernant la guerre. J’espère donc pouvoir prendre la meilleure décision grâce à vos remarques.

Les deux chefs de clan s’inclinèrent légèrement en lui assurant que ce serait sans doute le cas.

* * *

 

Plus tard dans la journée, c’est le chef du clan Nara qui demanda à parler à Sasuke. Ils prirent donc un thé et quelques pâtisseries dans les appartements de l’Empereur.

-De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler ? demanda le souverain en observant le jeune chef de clan.

Il était étrangement soulagé en le voyant. Au moins, n’était-il pas le seul à être jeune et déjà en charge d’un clan.

-Comme tous les autres je suppose, à propos de la guerre, expliqua Shikamaru de sa voix fatiguée.

-Hn, enjoignit à continuer l’Empereur.

-Je souhaite vous faire part du soutien total de mon clan peu importe votre décision.

-Hn. Mon frère m’a dit que vous étiez très doué au shôgi. Cela est-il vrai ?

-Oui, souhaiteriez-vous jouer une partie Majesté ? demanda le chef de clan avec un sourire.

-Non, je voulais parler un peu stratégie.

-Je vous écoute.

-Si je prends la décision de partir en guerre, commença Sasuke. Je pensais faire participer les Sōhei.

Un haussement de sourcils plus qu’étonné lui répondit.

-C’est une bonne idée, cependant je doute qu’ils acceptent.

-En effet, admit le monarque. Mais je ne sais même pas quoi faire de cette guerre. C’était juste une idée comme ça.

Shikamaru hocha la tête pour dire qu’il comprenait, avant de s’étirer.

-Vous a-t-on averti que le clan Inuzuka pensait à changer de parti ?

-Non, répondit Sasuke un peu étonné. Pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? Ils ne se plaisent plus au parti Teikei ?

-Apparemment, faire partie de l’Akatsuki arrangerait plus leurs affaires. Après tout, ils dressent beaucoup de chiens pour la guerre ces temps-ci.

-Hn.

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent ensuite à la contemplation de leur tasse de thé. Shikamaru l’esprit vide tandis que Sasuke réfléchissait à toutes les informations qu’il avait apprises pendant la journée.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Hitobito

N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé. A votre avis, qui est la mystérieuse personne avec qui parle Orochimaru ? Et pour la dernière fois avant sa première apparition, que pensez-vous que soit Naruto ?

On se retrouve au plus tard dans 3 semaines, soit le 9 décembre. En attendant, portez-vous bien.


	6. Hitobito

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le chapitre 6 ! Il est lui aussi assez court, mais on y croise enfin Naruto alors ça compense un peu non ? Désolé pour le léger retard. Comme dit sur mon tumblr, j’ai un peu profité de mes amis et il était trop tard quand je suis rentrée chez moi XD

Dans ce chapitre, il faudra prendre le terme époux comme faisant référence à un partenaire Hiryō.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Hitobito :** signifie peuple.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 6 : Hitobito **

Le grand marché de Konoha attirait toujours moult marchands et clients. Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. La place était noire de monde et très animée.

Sakura soupira un instant en jouant des coudes pour s'approcher du stand de l'herboriste. Sa main gauche se plaqua contre sa bourse afin que quelques petites mains ne la lui dérobent pas.

Elle observa un instant la marchandise mise à disposition par la vendeuse. Elle en profita pour s'essuyer le front avec la manche de son kimono rose. Le même rose que sa chevelure qu'elle portait plutôt courte, plus pratique pour ses activités de médecin. Son hakama était d'un beau violet foncé.

-Bonjour, l'apostropha la vendeuse. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Bonjour, répondit la jeune femme. Il me faudrait plusieurs herbes médicinales. De l’ail des Ours, du Sophora ainsi que de l’écorce de Sureau s’il vous plaît.

-Autre chose ? demanda la marchande alors qu’elle préparait la marchandise demandée.

-Non, ça sera tout.

La vendeuse pesa les petits sachets de remède avec soin.

-Cela vous fera 30’000 Ryô, annonça-t-elle.

Sakura écarquilla un peu les yeux sous le prix annoncé. Depuis la dernière fois qu’elle était venue renflouer son stock de plantes au marché, les prix avaient beaucoup augmenté, presque doublé ! Et ce n’était pas une habitude de la marchande chez qui elle venait acheter ses produits. Cependant, elle donna quand même la somme demandée à la femme. Celle-ci lui tendit ensuite ses courses.

-Comment ça se fait que les prix ont autant augmenté ? se permit-elle de demander quand même.

La marchande eut un gros soupir en comptant la monnaie.

-Cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que les prix ont augmenté, révéla-t-elle. J’ai essayé de ne pas changer les miens, mais l’augmentation ne s’arrête pas et ce n’était plus possible pour moi de continuer avec les anciens prix. J’ai donc dû les adapter.

Sakura comprenait la vendeuse. Elle aussi devait bien gagner de quoi vivre. C’était la même chose pour tout le monde.

-Vous savez, la guerre nous prive de beaucoup de ressources. Après tout, il faut bien nourrir ceux qui partent se battre.

-En effet, approuva Sakura bien qu’elle ne soit pas pour la poursuite du conflit.

-Et puis, les produits importés de l’Empire de la Terre sont quasiment introuvables. Ou alors au marché noir de la ville, mais les prix sont tellement exorbitants !

-Dommage, soupira Sakura. Certaines de leurs pierres étaient très utiles dans les remèdes.

-Et les marchands justifient ça parce qu’il est difficile de traverser la frontière, je suis sûre que depuis la mort de l’Empereur ce n’est plus le cas.

-N’est-ce pas ! approuva la vendeuse du stand à côté de l’herboriste.

Sakura trouva directement en elle une femme qui aimait écouter et relayer les rumeurs. Elle tenait un stand de tissus. Ces derniers semblaient être majoritairement faits en lin. La soie était bien trop chère pour être vendue sur le marché du peuple. Seuls les nobles pouvaient se permettre d’acheter de tels produits. De plus, il était bien connu que le clan Aburame détenait le monopole sur ce produit de luxe. Sakura jeta un coup d’œil en stand de sa nouvelle interlocutrice. La marchandise semblait être de vraiment bonne qualité, cela était sans doute dû au fait que le symbole du clan Gama était accroché au stand. Le principal fournisseur de lin de l’Empire vendait des produits de qualité.

-Je suis sûre qu’ils racontent n’importe quoi à propose de cette histoire de frontière, approuva la marchande de tissus. J’ai une amie qui a une amie qui connaît l’épouse d’un officier de l’armée, et il paraîtrait que notre Empire a laissé moins d’une garnison à la frontière.

Sakura ne s’y connaissait pas beaucoup en stratégie militaire, mais elle savait qu’une garnison n’était pas suffisante pour garder les frontières où le conflit avait eu lieu. Elle doutait fortement que le général des armées de l’Empereur ait laissé seulement une garnison pour surveiller une zone sensible de leur pays. Du moins, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sinon les forces de l’Empire de la Terre arriverait facilement à venir jusqu’à Konoha.

-Les choses vont peut-être changer avec le nouvel Empereur, souffla l’herboriste.

-Peut-être, renchérit la marchande de tissus. Pour l’instant il n’a pas fait grand-chose.

-Cela fait trop peu de temps qu’il est sur le trône, justifia Sakura.

L’herboriste acquiesça, parfaitement d’accord avec sa cliente.

-Ooooy, Sakura-chan ! cria-t-on à l’adresse de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soupira fortement, sachant très bien qui se permettait de l’interpeller ainsi. Elle se tourna donc en direction de la voix grave.

Naruto avançait vers elle, entouré d’une bonne dizaine d’enfants. Il était grand, visible facilement dans la foule. Ses cheveux étaient d’un blond très clair, lui faisant parfois comme un halo autour de la tête. Cette couleur s’accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux si bleus. Sakura avait rêvé de s’y noyer, mais ils étaient tous les deux Hiryō et amis. Les joues de Naruto étaient marquées par trois traits sur chacune d’entre elles, lui faisant comme des moustaches. Sakura ignorait quelle était l’origine de telles marques, si c’était de naissance ou une blessure et le jeune homme restait assez vague à ce propos. Le kimono orange vif de son ami, dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu’au épaules, laissait voir une musculature joliment développée et puissante. Il portait un hakama noir que certains enfants agrippaient de temps à autres.

-Sakura-chan, reprit Naruto. Tu as fini tes courses ? On rentre ? Le cuisinier a préparé des ramens !

Evidemment, pensa la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oooh, tu vas nous abandonner Naruto-nii-sans ?! s’exclama un des enfants qui traînait très souvent avec le blond.

-Oui, soupira le dit blond. J’ai des choses à faire aussi, Konohamaru.

-Ooooh, soupirèrent tous les enfants.

Ces derniers ne voulaient pas laisser partir leur idole.

Naruto avait bon cœur et il s’occupait souvent des enfants des rues, leur apprenant à se défendre contre les plus vieux qui les volaient. Parfois, il leur donnait un peu à manger quand il était vraiment impossible pour le petit groupe d’en trouver légalement. En échange, les gamins n’hésitaient pas à faire quelques courses pour lui, transmettre des messages ou d’autres petites choses du genre.

-Sakura-chan, se plaignit encore une fois le jeune homme.

-Ok, ok, allons-y ! craqua la femme médecin.

Elle salua donc les deux marchandes avant de suivre son ami. Il était plus facile de marcher dans une foule avec lui. Les gens s’écartaient plus volontiers en voyant sa stature.

* * *

 

-L’intervention d’Itachi était plus que surprenante, nota Hiashi Hyûga en reposant sa coupelle de saké.

-En effet, approuva Orochimaru.

Les deux hommes étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre à une table basse dans les appartements du chef de clan Hyûga.

-Mais ce n’est pas de ça que je désirais vous parler, reprit Orochimaru. Bien que cela ne soit effectivement pas pour me plaire.

-De quoi s’agit-il ?

-Comme vous le savez, l’Empeureur est un Kyaria. Ce qui signifie que le jour où il se mariera, le titre reviendra à son époux.

D’un hochement de tête, Hiashi montra qu’il suivait le raisonnement.

-Et il serait fort appréciable pour nous si l’époux de l’Empereur était allié à notre cause.

-Effectivement, apprécia le chef de clan Hyûga.

-Il ne reste plus qu’à trouver un Hiryō qui correspondrait à cette description.

Les deux hommes réfléchirent un instant avant qu’Hiashi ne propose une solution :

-Ma fille cadette est une Hiryō. Elle est un peu plus jeune que l’Empereur il me semble, mais elle saura sans doute très bien gérer cette situation. Elle ne m’a jamais déçue.

C’était une très bonne idée. Hanabi lui était entièrement dévouée. Elle ne rechignerait pas à épouser l’Empereur quand elle comprendrait tout ce que cela impliquerait. Surtout que l’Empereur était plus qu’agréable au regard. Hiashi s’en frottait déjà les mains. Le mariage d’Hanabi et Sasuke permettrait à son clan de récupérer la place sur le trône pour les futures générations. C’était vraiment parfait !

Orochimaru de son côté n’était pas très enchanté par cette solution. Elle mettait bien trop de pouvoir entre les mains du clan Hyûga et ce n’était pas pour lui plaire.

-Cela peut être une solution, dit-il pour noyer le poisson. Mais il y a autre chose de préoccupant. L’Empereur a constitué son conseil et aucun membre du parti Akatsuki en fait partie.

-En effet, c’est assez préoccupant, avoua l’autre homme en se frottant le menton. Il faudrait réussir à placer quelqu’un pour manipuler l’Empereur à notre guise. Surtout qu’Itachi fait lui aussi parti du conseil. Il faudrait donc réussir à contrebalancer l’influence qu’il a sur son frère.

-Oui, et j’ai l’homme parfait pour ça, annonça Orochimaru pas peu fier.

Il sourit à son interlocuteur en levant sa coupe de saké.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Yūjūfudan.

N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Qu’avez-vous pensé de Naruto ? Avez-vous deviné ce qu’il est ? Que pensez-vous du nouveau complot d’Orochimaru ?

On se retrouve dans 3 semaines, soit le 30 décembre. En attendant, portez-vous bien !


	7. Yūjūfudan

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, j’espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents, profitez en bien !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Yūjūfudan :** signifie indécision

**Tantō :** dague japonaise d’une trentaine de centimètres.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 7 : Yūjūfudan **

Sasuke posa son menton dans sa main pendant que son coude s’appuyait sur la table basse devant laquelle il était assis. Il n’en pouvait plus. Il avait l’impression que son esprit tournait en rond. Il observa un instant les musiciens présents dans un coin de la pièce. Haku avait pensé que l’ambiance apportée par la musique pourrait l’aider à être dans de meilleures dispositions pour réfléchir. Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment si ça fonctionnait ou pas. Il pataugeait dans ses propres pensées.

Avec un soupir, l’Empereur reporta son regard sur les différents papiers disposés sur la table devant lui. Afin de pouvoir prendre la meilleure décision concernant l’avenir de l’Empire, il avait fait sortir des extraits de compte ainsi que des rapports militaires des archives. Il ne comprenait pas toutes les informations qui étaient compulsées dans ces documents, n’ayant pas les connaissances suffisantes. Cependant, il essayait de faire de son mieux et de se baser sur ce qu’on lui avait déjà dit. Et pour les parties les plus compliquées, il pensait demander de l’aide à son frère.

Sasuke tritura pendant un instant les rouleaux éparpillés devant lui. Il repensa un moment aux derniers jours. Presque tous les chefs de clan étaient venus lui parler de la guerre et de la décision qu'il devait prendre. Orochimaru était venu lui exposer une nouvelle fois son avis et lui montrer sa compréhension en ce qui concernait son désir de vengeance. Cela avait quelque peu rassuré Sasuke que quelqu'un comprenne son envie de faire payer à ses ennemis ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à son frère. Ensuite, Jiraya était venu s'entretenir avec lui. L'implorant une nouvelle fois de mettre fin au conflit pour le bien du peuple. C'est quelque chose que le jeune Empereur avait encore de la peine à réaliser, mais ses décisions changeraient la vie de milliers de personnes inconnues.

Un nouveau soupir passa sur les lèvres de l'Empereur.

-Haku, demanda-t-il alors. Peux-tu aller chercher Itachi ? J'ai besoin de son aide.

-Bien sûr, répondit le domestique en s'inclinant.

Il alla donc demander à un des soldats gardant les appartements impériaux de faire venir Itachi. Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement. Il ne fallut que peu d'attente avant que le blessé se présente devant son frère. Comme toujours, il était accompagné de Shisui qui se plaça immédiatement dans un coin de la pièce.

-Vous m'avez demandé, s'inclina Itachi pendant qu'Haku le guidait devant la table basse.

-Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je suis en train de lire certains rapports et je ne comprends pas tout. Je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à comprendre.

La main d'Itachi tâta le bois de la table avant de sentir la texture du papier sous ses doigts. Il sourit un petit peu à cela, heureux que son frère prenne son rôle très au sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, répondit l'aveugle. Est-il possible de renvoyer les musiciens ?

En effet, si Sasuke devait lire les rapports de l'Empire à haute voix à son frère, il ne fallait mieux pas que n'importe qui entende leur contenu.

Sasuke, comprenant plus ou moins la raison, fit un signe à son domestique pour que cela soit exécuté. Les musiciens furent donc priés de quitter la pièce.

Quand ils furent partis, Sasuke commença à lire à Itachi les parties des documents qu'il ne comprenait pas. De son côté, Itachi essayait de les lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cela était parfois compliqué, car Sasuke ne possédait de loin pas toutes les notions pour saisir le contenu de ces documents parfaitement. Cela démontrait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas été élevé pour devenir Empereur contrairement à Itachi.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures de travail acharné, qui laissèrent la voix rauque aux deux frères. Sasuke comprit une grande majorité des documents qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Je suis content que tu sois aussi sérieux en ce qui concerne cette guerre, lui avoua l'aveugle.

-Hn, approuva Sasuke fatigué.

-J'espère que tu te décideras rapidement otōto. L'Empire ne peut rester dans cette situation d'attente plus longtemps.

Seul un soupir répondit à cette phrase. Sasuke en avait assez qu'on lui dise de se dépêcher pour prendre cette décision. Surtout qu'il ne savait quoi choisir. Il ne voulait faire vivre la guerre à son peuple, mais la vengeance l'appelait à grand cri. Il était dans le brouillard le plus total et il ne savait à qui confier ses doutes et ses peurs. Les personnes qui l'entouraient étaient soit de parfaits inconnus, soit des proches qu'il n'avait plus vu pendant dix ans. Et beaucoup de choses pouvaient se passer en dix ans.

Sasuke plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux blancs de son frère. Si ça se trouvait, Itachi essayait de le presser à prendre une décision pour qu'il choisisse la mauvaise voie et ainsi lui faire perdre la confiance du peuple et des nobles au profit de son frère. C'était plausible. Et Sasuke n'avait aucune manière de savoir si c'était vrai ou pas. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se passa une main sur les yeux, n'en pouvant juste plus. Il avait besoin de prendre une décision, mais n'y arrivait juste pas. Excédé, il renvoya Itachi et annonça devoir aller faire un tour. Jûgo l'accompagna.

-Votre Altesse, interpella le garde du corps quand il se rendit compte où l'Empereur comptait aller. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de sortir du palais.

-Tais-toi et suis-moi, le coupa Sasuke décidément à bout de nerfs.

Les deux hommes sortirent donc de l'enceinte du palais par une discrète porte. Aucuns des gardes ne fit mine d'arrêter l'Empereur quand ils virent l'expression qu'il abordait. Se fichant de mettre de la poussière sur son kimono, celui-ci avançait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Konoha. Comme la soirée était bien avancée, ils ne croisèrent que peu de monde. L'Empereur semblait être extrêmement déterminé et parfaitement savoir où il allait. C'était le cas.

Sasuke s'arrêta devant la façade du temple de Tsukuyomi. Une légère nostalgie l'envahit. Sa vie de miko lui manquait parfois.

Sans autres paroles, il s'engouffra dans le temple. Le premier kannushi qu'il rencontra fut très surpris de le voir là. A tel point que sa révérence fut très maladroite.

-Majesté, bredouilla-t-il. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Je souhaite juste prier devant la statue de Tsukuyomi, informa l'Empereur en négligeant tout formalisme.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, s'empressa d'accepter le kannushi.

Il les emmena lui et Jûgo devant la statue du kami puis les laissa seul.

Sasuke observa ce qui avait été le centre de son univers pendant dix ans. Puis, il commença à se défaire de ses vêtements.

-Majesté, protesta Jûgo quand il comprit que l'Empereur se mettait nu.

Un petit ricanement lui répondit. Le son fut amplifié par la pièce vide.

-Si tu es mal à l'aise, tourne la tête Jûgo.

Ce dernier rougit en détournant le regard.

Quand il fut nu, Sasuke monta les marches menant au bassin. Il regarda la statue en avançant doucement dans l'eau. Il joignit ensuite les mains et se mit à prier.

* * *

 

Suigetsu croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en soupirant de bien-être. L'air frais de ce début de soirée se faufilait agréablement dans ses courts cheveux. Il n'y a rien qu'il aimait plus que de se balader.

-Suigetsu, j'en ai marre, rentrons.

Même si les balades l'obligeaient à se coltiner sa collègue Karin qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Il poussa donc un petit soupire.

-Cela fait à peine cinq minutes, répondit- il.

-C'est déjà bien assez. Imagine, pendant ce temps-là, peut-être que l'Empereur est venu demander après moi.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait pas assisté à la scène entre l'Empereur et la jeune femme, mais d'après ce que Karin lui avait raconté, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que le noble ne reviendrait jamais. Mais sa collègue semblait se voiler la face. Bah, c’était son problème à elle, pas le sien. Sans plus s’occuper de ses jérémiades, il continua sa petite ballade. Jusqu’à ce que sa collègue le rende à moitié sourd en criant dans son oreille :

-Il est là !!! L’Empereur !!! Vite Suigetsu !!

Elle lui prit alors le bras pour le tirer dans une direction. Suigetsu regarda donc vers quoi elle voulait tant le traîner et remarqua l’Empereur avec son garde du corps. Il se perdit un instant dans la vision du soldat. Il l’avait déjà remarqué l’autre jour. Il l’avait d’abord trouvé vraiment grand. Il était lui-même plutôt grand pour un Kyaria, mais cet homme dépassait tout ce qu’il avait vu jusqu’à présent. Cela l’avait d’abord un peu intimidé. Il avait pensé qu’il suffirait d’une seule main au soldat pour le briser. Puis, à mesure qu’il prenait conscience de l’attitude timide de l’autre, il commença à le trouver vraiment charmant. Il se demandait même qu’est-ce que ça aurait été de se retrouver entre ses bras. Il avait même pensé que peut-être comme il était grand, une autre partie de son anatomie était, elle aussi, grande. Il en était venu à regretter que l’homme soit en service, il aurait vraiment voulu essayer de le chevaucher. Cela était vraiment très inhabituel pour Suigetsu. Il devait tellement donner de son corps pour son travail, qu’il ne ressentait plus aucune envie de s’envoyer en l’air en général. Mais là, avec ce roux, il avait senti les flammes du désir brûler dans son ventre. Cependant, il avait fini par quitter la pièce en compagnie d’Orochimaru. C’était une habitude, et il n’aimait pas vraiment ça. Déjà, l’autre homme avait plus de deux fois son âge et il aimait des pratiques louches qui ne plaisaient pas à Suigetsu. Mais cette fois-là avait été très étrangement satisfaisante. En effet, le jeune homme pensait au garde du corps roux pendant qu’il s’occupait de son client. Et cela l’avait fait paraître bien plus enthousiaste qu’il ne l’était réellement aux yeux de son client.

Suigetsu s’arracha à sa contemplation.

-Karin, lança-t-il. Ce n’est pas une bonne idée d’aller les interrompre Ils ont l’air pressés et sans doute qu’ils n’ont rien à faire de prostitués comme nous.

C’était un peu dur, mais c’était la stricte vérité. Beaucoup de leurs clients étaient ainsi. Ils prenaient ce qu’ils pouvaient n’hésitant pas à baratiner un peu pour y arriver, puis ils se moquaient complètement d’eux. Tous prostitués étaient passés par là, c’était fait avoir au moins une fois. Suigetsu se rappelait parfaitement de ce type, un noble, qui lui avait promis beaucoup d’argent s’il le laissait venir dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme avait donc accepté. Bien sûr, il n’avait pas vu un seul des Ryô qu’il lui avait promis. Ça lui avait d’ailleurs bien servi de leçon ainsi que le goût affreux dans sa bouche.

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Suigetsu, bouda Karin. Bien sûr qu’ils seront heureux de nous voir. Du moins, je suis sûre que l’Empereur sera content. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de l’embrasser, ça lui plairait sans doute beaucoup.

Mais bien sûr, sa collègue fabulait complètement. Suigetsu soupira une nouvelle fois. Il retint le bras de la rousse pour l’empêcher d’avancer plus.

-Suigetsu, cria-t-elle quand elle s’en rendit compte. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Je t’empêche d’aller embêter l’Empereur. Je pense sincèrement qu’il n’appréciera pas.

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes espèce d’abruti ! Il est évident que l’Empereur est tombé sous mon charme royal.

-Mais bien sûr…

Suigetsu était proche du découragement. Heureusement, l’Empereur et son escorte avaient disparu au bout de la rue. Quand la jeune femme s’en rendit compte elle se mit à hurler de plus belle. Suigetsu la laissa faire, en ayant marre. Il l’entraîna juste jusque dans le quartier rouge de la capitale.

* * *

 

Shisui s’étira avec plaisir en parcourant l’une des galeries du palais impérial. Il appréciait la liberté de mouvement qu’il avait sans son armure. En effet, le garde du corps d’Itachi avait un moment de repos. Il en avait donc profité pour ôter son armure rouge. Il avait alors enfilé un kimono gris et un hakama noir. Le symbole des Uchiha était fièrement affiché dans son dos. Il avait laissé son katana dans ses appartements mais avait quand même avec lui un discret tantō passé dans son obi. Il préférait être prudent, bien qu’il sache parfaitement se débarrasser d’un adversaire à mains nues.

Un petit sourira apparut sur son visage quand sa destination fut en vue. Il s’arrêta donc devant le bon shôji, deux gardes étaient en fonction devant celui-ci. Ils le saluèrent et l’annoncèrent à l’occupant de la pièce. Shisui les remercia quand il entra dans les appartements de son cousin. Enfin, cousin c’était beaucoup dire. Lui et Obito était bien né dans le même clan, dans la même famille. Mais leur degré de parenté était vraiment très éloigné. Et pour cause, lui était juste un soldat, bien que de bonne position. Tandis qu’Obito était suffisamment proche du trône pour que sa descendance fasse partie de la liste de succession. Mais bon, il n’avait aucun enfant pour l’instant. Obito était donc bien plus proche, dans l’arbre généalogique des Uchiha, de Sasuke et Itachi que de lui. Mais cela n’avait aucune importance, Obito était la personne à qui il venait parler quand il avait des problèmes. Ils avaient juste deux ans d’écart et avaient beaucoup joué ensemble dans leur enfance.

-Bonjour Obito, dit Shisui avec le sourire en s’asseyant à la table basse en face de son cousin.

-Bonjour, lui répondit Obito.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux noirs, comme une grande majorité des Uchiha. Sa chevelure formait des piques sur sa tête lui donnant un air ébouriffé très mignon. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi noirs. Obito était un Kyaria bien qu’il soit assez grand. Ces derniers temps, il était très déprimé, ne portant donc que du noir avec quelques petites touches de rouges. Comme les petits nuages sur le kimono qu’il portait en ce moment.

-Comment vas-tu ? se renseigna Shisui bien qu’il connaisse déjà la réponse.

D’ailleurs Obito ne dit rien, il haussa juste les épaules. Ce qui voulait dire comme d’habitude. Une petite grimace tordit le visage du soldat.

-Tu sais, tu n’as pas besoin de t’en faire autant pour un enfant. Il finira bien par arriver quand il voudra arriver. Tu n’as pas à te miner la santé pour ça. Tu as vingt-neuf ans Obito, tu as encore beaucoup de temps pour faire un enfant. Et Kakashi ne t’en voudra pas pour ça. En plus, si ça se trouve le problème de fertilité vient de son côté et pas du tien.

Un petit reniflement se fit entendre et Shisui se demanda s’il avait déjà fait pleurer l’autre homme. Bon, il devait bien admettre qu’il n’était pas le plus doué pour prendre des pincettes, mais son cousin était tellement sensible ces derniers temps aussi.

-Je sais que ça vient de moi, déclara Obito en passant la manche de son kimono sur ses yeux.

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela ?

-Vos thés, interrompit le serviteur d’Obito en déposant deux tasses de thé sur la table.

Shisui le remercia tandis que son cousin se contenta de boire une gorgée du breuvage.

-Je le sais, c’est tout, argumenta le Kyaria. En plus, si j’avais un enfant, Sasuke-heika aurait peut-être pu rester dans son temple et tout aurait été plus simple.

Effectivement, ça aurait pu arranger les choses, mais seulement si l’enfant était un Hiryō. Sinon la situation aurait été exactement la même.

-Ce qui est fait est fait Obito, nota Shisui. Et puis, je suis sûr que Sasuke-heika est heureux d’être revenu dans sa famille. En tout cas, Itachi-dono est très content de revoir son frère.

Itachi parlait beaucoup de Sasuke à Shisui. Que ce soit avant ou après son retour, il en avait toujours parlé. Parfois le soldat se demandait si le monde d’Itachi ne tournait pas autour de son petit frère. S’il n’avait pas été blessé, sans doute aurait-il sorti son frère du temple quand il serait devenu Empereur. Shisui en était assez convaincu.

-Toi et Itachi-dono, vous vous entendez bien, remarqua Obito.

-Hum, oui, répondit le samouraï un peu gêné. En fait c’est un peu compliqué.

-Comment ça ? demanda le noble en fronçant les sourcils, craignant qu’il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son cousin.

-Je… J’apprécie Itachi-dono bien plus qu’il ne le faudrait, se lança Shisui prêt à tout avouer.

Un autre froncement de sourcil lui fait comprendre qu’Obito, lui, ne comprenait pas.

-Je… Hum… Je suis amoureux d’Itachi, avoua-t-il enfin.

Un énorme poids sembla alors s’envoler de sa poitrine. Partager cette honte avec quelqu’un lui faisait étrangement du bien. Il ferma les yeux, soulagé d’avoir eu le courage de le dire à haute voix devant quelqu’un. Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage d’Obito. Ce dernier paraissait assez troublé, mais ça pouvait se comprendre.

-N’est-il pas un Hiryō tout comme toi ? demanda le noble.

-Oui, souffla le soldat. Je sais que c’est contre-nature et que je ne devrais pas le désirer. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je sais que rien ne se passera jamais entre nous. Mais je ne peux juste pas oublier mes sentiments pour lui. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour que rien ne se remarque, mais j’ai parfois tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras. J’en viens presque à espérer à ce qu’on essaye de le bousculer pour pouvoir le prendre contre moi pour sa protection. J’ai cru mourir quand je l’ai vu tomber de son cheval la nuit où le précédent Empereur est mort.

Shisui prit une pause afin de reprendre son souffle. Obito le regardait avec douceur et une pointe de tristesse.

-Je désespère de ne plus jamais pouvoir me perdre dans les abîmes de ses yeux. Mais je profite de sa cécité pour le… le mater sans aucune pudeur quand je sais que nous sommes seuls. Je… Je m’en veux tellement de faire ça, mais je n’arrive pas m’en empêcher. Je n’arrive juste pas à passer à autre chose.

Un petit silence s’installa après cette tirade. Shisui porta son regard sur sa tasse de thé.

-Je comprends, soupira alors Obito. Je n’approuve pas du tout, mais je comprends. Je comprends que quelque chose ou quelqu’un t’obsède à tel point que tu n’arrives pas à penser à autre chose.

Avec ces quelques mots, on aurait dit qu’il parlait autant de son cas que de celui de Shisui.

-Cependant, je n’approuve vraiment pas le fait que tu aimes un autre Hiryō. Cela est contre-nature et sale. Même si c’est vrai qu’Itachi-dono est plutôt bel homme et charismatique. Sans doute devrais-tu laisser faire le temps Shisui. Tu finiras bien par passer à autre chose et te trouver un Kyaria tout mignon. Je ne m’inquiète pas pour toi, sans doute trouveras-tu bientôt la bonne personne. Comme moi j’ai trouvé Kakashi.

Obito hocha la tête, convaincu par ses propres paroles. Il but ensuite une gorgée de thé.

Shisui ferma brièvement les yeux. Les paroles de son cousin étaient sages. Sauf que sa bonne personne était Itachi, il en était convaincu.

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Senryaku

N’hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Quelle décision souhaiteriez-vous voir Sasuke prendre ? Quelle décision prendra-t-il ? Karin arrivera-t-elle à embrasser, un jour, Sasuke ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Sylvestre. On se revoit le 20 janvier pour la suite ! Portez-vous bien jusque-là !


	8. Senryaku

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, oui oui, j’ai une semaine d’avance. Mais après des calculs scientifiques et une discussion avec ma bêta, le délai de publication a été raccourci. Dorénavant, ça sera une fois toutes les deux semaines ! Réjouissez-vous !

Nous voici donc avec le dernier chapitre avant l’arrivée plus permanente de Naruto ! Encore merci à vous tous pour l’intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire, ça me fait immensément plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Senryaku :** signifie stratégie.

**Sōhei :** moines-guerriers.

**Shamisen :** instrument de musique chinois, puis japonais, ressemblant à un luth avec trois cordes.

**Ikebana :** art japonais de la décoration florale.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 8 : Senryaku **

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux. Il laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Son regard se posa sur le visage de la statue lui faisant face.

Il avait pris sa décision.

-Jûgo, rentrons, ordonna-t-il à son garde du corps.

Ce dernier était assis au fond de la pièce. Il se releva prestement, heureux de rentrer au palais.

Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble au palais. Haku les accueillit dans les appartements de l’Empereur. Le domestique semblait quelque peu inquiet. Sans doute ne s’attendait-il pas à ce que les deux jeunes hommes ne reviennent pas de la nuit. Il les accueillit avec une tasse de thé et un petit-déjeuner pour l’Empereur. Sasuke mangea avec grand plaisir. Il demanda ensuite à son serviteur d’envoyer un message aux différents chefs de clan afin de les réunir pour leur annoncer sa décision.

Une fois que Sasuke eut fini de manger, il se changea et renvoya Jûgo afin qu’il aille se reposer. Ce dernier rechigna quelque peu, ne voulant laisser l’Empereur à la charge de ses collègues, mais il finit par obéir. Haku aida son maître à revêtir un kimono propre. L’habit était rouge, décoré de carpes blanches. L’obi était d’un noir uniforme. Bien évidemment le symbole des Uchiha était brodé dans le dos du vêtement.

Quand Sasuke fut prêt, il sortit directement de ses appartements afin de se rendre dans la salle où seraient réunis tous les chefs de clan. Il n’avait pas la patience d’attendre qu’on l’informe que ces derniers soient tous présents. Il avait pris sa décision et voulait l’annoncer afin qu’elle soit mise en œuvre. Haku le rattrapa en chemin. Il lui tendit l’éventail uchiwa de son clan. Pour une fois, l’Empereur ne s’offusqua pas trop. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c’était d’annoncer cette décision.

Quand les deux Kyaria arrivèrent dans la salle, tous les chefs de clan étaient déjà réunis, ils discutaient entre eux, faisant régner un brouhaha dans la pièce. Cependant, tout le monde se tut à l’entrée de l’Empereur. Ce dernier paraissait extrêmement déterminé. Ses pas étaient vifs et son regard droit. Il jeta vaguement un regard aux autres personnes présentes dans la salle. Puis, il s’installa sur le coussin qui avait était préparé pour lui, sur la petite estrade habituelle. Une fois face aux chefs de clan, il prit le temps de les observer, son éventail devant le bas de son visage. Ses yeux étaient impassibles quand ils naviguaient d’une personne à l’autre.

-J’ai pris la décision de continuer l’effort de guerre, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

Les réactions furent diverses. Certains paraissaient heureux de cette décision, mais tentaient de ne pas le montrer trop ouvertement. D’autres, au contraire, n’appréciaient pas cette décision et l’on pouvait voir de la déception dans leur attitude. Sans doute auraient-ils espérer que le fils ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs que le père en poursuivant une guerre vide de sens.

-Cependant, continua Sasuke. Je souhaite revoir la stratégie qui sera menée lors de cette guerre.

Les membres du parti Tsubasa froncèrent les sourcils. S’ils n’avaient pas de problème avec le fait d’être en guerre ou pas, ils ne supportaient cependant pas que l’Empereur vienne mettre son nez dans leurs affaires internes. Comme chaque clan possédait sa propre armée, la stratégie de guerre était un peu propre à chaque clan. Revoir celle de l’armée entière reviendrait donc à revoir celle de chaque clan. Au déplaisir du parti Tsubasa. D’ailleurs, un soupir échappa à Shikamaru. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi l’Empereur demandait une révision de la stratégie, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas.

-Bien, annonça-t-il pour toute l’assemblée. Nous acceptons.

Sasuke hocha la tête, heureux que cela ait été accepté.

-Je pense, continua-t-il. Qu’il serait bon de demander l’aide des Sōhei. Leur puissance militaire n’est pas à prendre à la légère, ils pourraient nous être d’une grande aide.

Seul le silence régna dans la salle après cette annonce. Personne ne dit rien, mais tout le monde pensa quelque chose.

Les Sōhei, bien que faisant partie du peuple de l’Empire du Feu, étaient considérés comme des gens à part. Déjà, ils servaient les Bijū qui n’étaient pas vraiment des Kami bénéfiques, bien au contraire. Ensuite, ils avaient leur propre système, leurs propres affaires. Ils ne se mêlaient jamais de celles de l’Empire et inversement. Pourtant, leur puissance militaire était reconnue à travers tout le territoire. Mais certaines rumeurs glauques courraient sur eux et peu de gens avaient envie d’avoir affaire avec eux.

Cette association était des plus étonnantes. Surtout que ce n’était pas sûre qu’elle ait lieu, car l’Empereur ne pouvait obliger les Sōhei à le suivre. Mais s’il réussissait à les allier à sa cause, cela promettait d’être intéressant. Rien que s’il arrivait obtenir l’aide d’un seul des neuf temples Sōhei, cela allait être captivant.

-Ensuite, continua Sasuke. Je souhaite allier l’Empire plus fortement avec le Royaume d’Ame.

Certains chefs de clan s’étouffèrent presque avec leur thé à cette annonce.

Le Royaume d’Ame était l’un des petits pays voisins de l’Empire du Feu et de la Terre. C’était donc une nation obligée de participer à la guerre initiée par ses deux immenses voisins. En ce qui concernait Ame, ils s’étaient plutôt alliés avec l’Empire du Feu, bien que cela ne soit pas officiel. Sasuke ignorait si son père avait déjà rencontré le souverain de ce pays embarqué dans la guerre bien malgré lui. Lui comptait le faire.

-Votre Altesse, commença le chef des Hyûga. Le Royaume d’Ame est petit. Il a peu de ressources à exploiter. La population est majoritairement paysanne. Nous allier avec eux ne nous rapportera rien une fois la guerre gagnée.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu’une alliance soit bénéfique une fois la guerre terminée. Ceci afin de pouvoir réclamer des contreparties contre toute aide donnée. Cependant Ame n’avait rien à offrir. Même pas une puissance militaire suffisante contrairement aux Sōhei qui eux demanderaient sûrement quelque chose à l’Empire en échange de leur aide. De plus, le Roi d’Ame était jeune et avait sûrement très peu d’expérience militaire. En plus de leur fournir une très petite armée, Ame leur donnerait aussi un stratège médiocre.

-Cela m’est égal, répondit Sasuke. Le Royaume d’Ame mène cette guerre par notre faute, ils ont cependant décidé de ne pas nous affronter, mais de se concentrer sur l’Empire de la Terre. J’estime qu’il est du devoir de l’Empire de leur proposer une alliance en bonne et due forme. Cela rendra les choses officielles et nous pourrons mieux concorder nos armées respectives.

Plusieurs chefs de clan serrèrent les dents, comprenant que l’Empereur ne changerait pas d’avis. Certains se demandèrent même si Itachi était derrière tout cela.

-Bien, conclut Sasuke. Des messages seront envoyés aux personnes concernées. En attendant, tenez vos armées prêtes.

C’est sur cet ordre que la réunion se termina. L’Empereur se releva et quitta simplement la pièce. Son domestique le suivit obligeamment, un peu chamboulé par les décisions prises lors de cette assemblée.

* * *

 

-Merci de m’avoir donné ces informations, dit Itachi en baissant un peu la tête.

Ses yeux étaient fermés fortement, comme si quelque chose lui faisait mal. Le messager se retira en s’inclinant.

Itachi se reprit quelque peu, ses coudes appuyés sur la table basse, ses mains croisées devant sa bouche, ses yeux fixés devant lui. Il venait d’apprendre la décision qu’avait prise son frère en ce qui concernait la guerre en cours. Itachi était déçu par le choix qu’avait fait Sasuke. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sasuke avait pris cette décision, par vengeance, fierté et orgueil. Les choix étaient multiples. Mais pour lui, ce qui aurait dû prévaloir sur tout, c’était le bien-être du peuple. Et il ne se trouvait certainement pas dans la guerre. Une guerre qui n’avait plus de sens d’ailleurs. Cependant, Itachi ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation. Sasuke avait déjà annoncé sa décision devant les chefs de clan, il n’était donc pas acceptable que l’Empereur change d’avis. Le jeune homme se reprocha alors de ne pas avoir été assez convaincant auprès de son petit frère. Sans doute que ce dernier aurait pris une autre décision. Peut-être qu’Itachi aurait dû lui dire que lui ne souhaitait pas qu’il reprenne ce conflit. Peut-être que ça aurait pu l’influencer dans le sens du blessé.

Un soupire lui échappa. Ce qui est fait est fait.

-Tout va bien Itachi-dono ? demanda Shisui qui pouvait voir les épaules crispées du jeune homme.

-Shisui, répondit juste Itachi dans un soupir.

Il tapota ensuite le tatami à côté de lui. Comprenant ce qu’il voulait, le garde du corps se déplaça et s’assit à côté du jeune noble.

-Comme tu l’as entendu, commença l’aveugle. Sasuke a décidé de poursuivre la guerre que chichi-ue avait commencée. Cela ne m’enchante pas du tout. D’abord pour le peuple et notre Empire. Une guerre ne peut être bénéfique. Trop de mauvaises choses arrivent avec elle. La mort, les blessures, les pénuries, le rationnement et parfois même la famine. Je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive au peuple.

-Je comprends Itachi-dono. Mais cela était déjà le cas lors de la guerre que votre père a mené. Et vous avez bien suivi celui-ci.

-Bien sûr. Quel héritier aurais-je fait si je ne suivais pas l’Empereur dans la voie de la guerre. Seulement, comme tu le sais, cela n’a pas été une brillante réussite ni pour lui ni pour moi. Et pourtant nous savions tous les deux nous battre et nous étions entourés des meilleurs guerriers de l’Empire. Tandis que Sasuke…

Itachi s’interrompit un instant, se demandant s’il voulait vraiment révéler tout cela à Shisui. Il avait une confiance extrême en l’autre homme. Celle-ci s’était même vue accrue depuis la nuit qui avait causé sa cécité. Shisui était toujours tellement prévenant avec lui, restant à ses côtés malgré tout.

-Sasuke ne sait pas se battre, avoua-t-il enfin. Il est Kyaria et a été élevé comme tel. Il ne connaît donc pas les arts de la guerre. Il a reçu quelques leçons d’équitation, mais je doute qu’il s’en souvienne.

-A ce point ? demanda le garde du corps assez étonné que l’Empereur ne sache pas se battre.

-Oui. Cela est normal Shisui. Il est Kyaria. Il a appris d’autres choses. Il sait jouer du Shamisen par exemple, ou du moins savait-il avant de partir au temple. Il a été initié à l’Ikebana et pleins d’autres choses du même genre, des choses raffinées qui permettraient de faire de lui une bonne épouse.

Un petit rictus tordit la bouche de Shisui.

-Votre frère est maintenant l’épouse la plus parfaite pour tout Hiryō, fit-il remarquer.

-En effet, acquiesça Itachi. Il était souvent avec haha-ue tandis que j’étais plus avec chichi-ue. J’ai appris très jeune à me servir d’un katana. J’ai été élevé comme tout bon hériter Hiryō doit l’être. On m’a enseigné les arts de la guerre, la stratégie, la politique et l’économie. J’ai été élevé pour diriger l’Empire du Feu. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de mon frère.

-Regrettez-vous de lui avoir laissé votre place sur le trône ?

-Non. Il se débrouille très bien. Et dans un sens, je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à assumer cette charge si lourde. Ma vie a tourné autour de cela pendant près de vingt-deux ans. Je suis, d’une certaine manière, heureux, je vais enfin pouvoir me consacrer à d’autres choses. De nouveaux horizons s’ouvrent maintenant à moi. J’aiderai mon frère jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus besoin de moi. A ce moment, je serai un vieillard aveugle et je me contenterai d’écouter de la musique et des lectures d’épopée. Peut-être les écouteras-tu avec moi Shisui.

-J’en serai ravi, déclara le guerrier en s’inclinant.

Il se fichait de retourner ou non sur le champ de bataille, tant qu’il pouvait terminer sa vie aux côtés d’Itachi d’une manière ou d’une autre. Mourir à son service était son rêve.

-Puis, enchaîna l’aveugle. Haha-ue est morte. Cela nous a bien sûr tous attristé, même chichi-ue. Sasuke a été tellement peiné, il a beaucoup pleuré et il ne voulait plus me quitter, il avait six ans. Haha-ue est morte en couche, en donnant naissance à notre petit frère à Sasuke et à moi. Cependant, le bébé est mort avant même d’avoir reçu un prénom. Haha-ue et lui ont été brûlés ensemble. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de me soucier de ce que la mort de cet enfant voulait dire, j’étais bien trop occupé à consoler Sasuke. Je ne ressens donc rien pour ce frère qui n’a jamais vécu.

-N’avez-vous pas pleuré votre mère ? demanda Shisui.

Cela lui paraissait surréaliste qu’un enfant de dix ans réussisse autant bien à faire la part des choses lors de la mort d’un parent.

-Oui, reconnut Itachi dans un souffle. Lorsque j’étais sûr que Sasuke était endormi à côté de moi. Je me laissais alors aller au chagrin, réconforté par la douce odeur et la chaleur de mon petit frère.

Un petit sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres du blessé. Se souvenir de tout ça était étrange. C’était une période très triste de sa vie, mais pourtant il était heureux parce que Sasuke était là avec lui. Cela lui avait toujours donné de la force.

-Puis, continua Itachi. Deux ans plus tard, chichi-ue a envoyé Sasuke au temple de Tsukuyomi. Normalement, les enfants Kyaria de l’Empereur, et des nobles en général, sont utilisés pour faire des mariages politiques. Cela aurait dû être le cas de Sasuke je pense. Il avait été élevé pour cela en tout cas. Mais chichi-ue en a décidé autrement. Lui et Sasuke ne s’entendaient pas très bien, ou du moins n’arrivait-il pas à avoir de geste d’affection envers lui. J’ai toujours pensé que chichi-ue avait honte de Sasuke. Honte que l’un de ses fils soit Kyaria. En plus, quand il était jeune, Sasuke était très naïf, très enfantin. Je suppose qu’avoir moi-même été sérieux et concentré n’aidait pas à la comparaison.

Shisui pouffa discrètement, Itachi était considéré comme un génie dans tous les domaines auxquels il s’était essayé. Il pouvait donc comprendre que la comparaison était assez rude pour Sasuke.

-A cause de cela, chichi-ue ne semblait pas fier de Sasuke. Sans doute l’a-t-il envoyé dans un temple afin qu’il ne lui fasse pas plus honte. Après tout, les miko ne perdent-ils pas toute identité une fois qu’ils entrent au service d’un kami ? C’était une bonne stratégie. Il reniait son fils cadet sans offusquer qui que ce soit, puisque beaucoup de nobles donnent un enfant aux temples afin de s’accorder les bonnes grâces des kamis. Ainsi Sasuke ne pouvait plus lui faire honte. Mais bon, ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Et puis, Sasuke et moi avons toujours fait honte à chichi-ue.

Les sourcils de Shisui se haussèrent. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi Itachi, héritier de génie, avait fait honte à son père. Peut-être n’était-il pas objectif, mais comment une personne comme le jeune noble pouvait-elle faire honte à son propre père. Shisui ne comprenait juste pas !

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Kyūbi (Je vous laisse deviner qui y apparaîtra :D)

Alors, que pensez-vous de la décision de Sasuke ? Et des révélations d’Itachi sur le passé des deux frères ?

La suite le 27 janvier. D’ici là, portez-vous bien !


	9. Kyūbi

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le chapitre 9 qui introduit correctement Naruto. Ce chapitre est plus centré sur lui, Sasuke n’y apparaît pas. J’espère qu’il vous plaira !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et la commentent, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Kyūbi :** signifie neuf queues. Est-ce nécessaire de vous dire que cela fait référence au renard à neuf queues ?

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōhei :** moines-guerriers.

**Bijū :** démon à queue.

**Kata :** enchaînement de mouvement de base en arts martiaux.

**Bokken :** sabre japonais en bois.

**Naginata :** équivalant japonais de la hallebarde.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 9 : Kyūbi **

-Ceci est un message de sa Majesté l’Empereur, informa le messager. Je vous prie de le transmettre au Sōhei responsable de votre temple.

Le jeune homme se pencha en tendant le rouleau de papier, fermé par le sceau impérial. Sakura le prit respectueusement en s’inclinant elle-aussi. Une fois le message livré, le jeune homme sortit de la cour du temple de Kyūbi. Sakura observa le rouleau en entrant à l’intérieur du temple. Le sceau de cire était bien celui de l’Empereur. Elle se demandait ce que celui-ci voulait au temple.

Prise d’une trop grande curiosité, et sachant très bien combien le Sōhei responsable pouvait être crétin, elle fit sauter le sceau et ouvrit la missive. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent à mesure qu’elle lisait le message. Que l’Empereur demande l’aide des Sōhei n’avait absolument rien d'anodin. La jeune femme pensait même que c’était la première fois que cette situation avait lieu. Dans un sens elle était heureuse que cela arrive, cela allait permettre de défaire les Sōhei de leur réputation de paria. Cependant, Sakura était une pacifiste dans l'âme, elle n’aimait pas la guerre. Elle n’aimait pas savoir son pays engagé dans un conflit. Cela la révoltait. Cependant, elle alla porte la lettre au Sōhei responsable.

Les temples des Bijū avaient tous une structure ressemblant à celle d’un clan. C’est-à-dire qu’une personne dirigeait le tout. En général, c’était le guerrier le plus doué et cela peu importe son âge ou ses compétence pour gérer tout un temple.

La jeune femme parcourut quelques galeries dans le temple, saluant les personnes qu’elle croisait. L’harmonie de l’endroit la touchait toujours. Il faisait tellement bon vivre dans le temple de Kyūbi. Heureusement d’ailleurs, car le personnel du temple était composé d’orphelins. Chaque personne vivant ici avait été abandonnée devant la porte de l’établissement. Cela valait bien sûr pour Sakura, elle ignorait qui étaient ses parents, s’ils étaient vivants ou pas, mais cela ne la touchait pas. Elle avait réussi à se construire une famille au temple.

Finalement, la jeune femme arriva à destination. Le dōjō du temple avait tous ses shōji ouverts. L’air doux rentrait donc dans la pièce, rafraîchissant les personnes s’y entraînant. Ils étaient tous pieds nus sur les tatamis. Certains s’entraînaient au combat à main nue, tandis que d’autres se battaient avec des armes en bois.

-Naruto ! interpella Sakura.

Le blond se retourna à son appel. Il était en train d’assister deux jeunes hommes exécutant un kata au bokken. Il tenait une naginata en bois dans sa main droite. Il était à nouveau vêtu d’un kimono orange et d’un hakama noir.

-Sakura-chan, lui répondit-il en venant vers elle après avoir donné une dernière instruction à ses élèves.

-Une lettre est arrivée pour toi, l’informa-t-elle.

-Oh merci ! C’est un admirateur secret ?

-Non crétin, c’est de l’Empereur, lui dit-elle en le frappant un peu, exaspérée.

Naruto écarquilla juste les yeux, très étonné qu’une personne comme l’Empereur prenne le temps de lui envoyer une lettre. Coinçant la naginata contre son épaule, il se mit à lire la missive. Il fut, lui aussi, très étonné par son contenu.

-L’Empereur veut s’allier avec nous ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr qu’il avait bien compris.

-Oui, confirma Sakura.

-C’est…, Naruto ne trouvait pas ses mots pour exprimer combien cela l’étonnait.

Les temples de Sōhei avaient toujours été mis à part, n’intervenant jamais dans les affaires de l’Empire. Ils étaient même dénigrés et rabaissés. Alors c’était très étonnant que l’Empereur lui-même envoie une proposition d’alliance.

-Tu sais comment il est le nouvel Empereur ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Pas vraiment, il est apparu qu’une seule fois en public. Lors de l’incinération de l’ancien Empereur. Je crois que c’est le fils cadet de Fugaku-heika. Le fils aîné a été trop touché lors de la guerre, d’après ce qu’il se dit. Il serait bien trop faible pour régner, c’est pour ça que le cadet est monté sur le trône. Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai, certains disent même que le fils aîné est mort.

-On aurait dû aller voir le bûcher. On aurait pu voir le nouvel Empereur ainsi !

-Oui, mais il paraît qu’il y avait un monde fou. On aurait sans doute rien vu. Quoiqu’il en soit, la seule information sûre, c’est que l’Empereur actuel est un Kyaria.

Les sourcils blonds de Naruto se haussèrent. Il était plutôt étonné. Vraiment peu de Kyaria avait eu un poste important dans l’Empire du Feu. Le jeune homme se demanda si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’un Kyaria montait sur le trône sans que cela soit dû à un mariage. C’était réellement inédit comme situation. Cela lui importait peu personnellement, que l’Empereur soit Kyaria ou Hiryō, tant qu’il gouvernait bien. Cependant, il souhaitait bonne chance à l’Empereur, tout le monde n’était pas tolérant et pensait que les Kyaria étaient bons qu’à écarter les jambes et porter des enfants. En plus, sans doute que le souverain était encore jeune, ce qui lui apportait une difficulté en plus. Sa vie ne devait vraiment pas être simple. Et si ça se trouvait, il avait perdu toute sa famille !

Un petit sourire tordit la bouche de Naruto quand il se rendit compte qu’il était vraiment très intrigué par ce nouvel Empereur. S’il acceptait la demande de celui-ci, il pourrait sans doute le rencontrer. Il avait vraiment envie de voir de près la personne qui dirigeait le pays. Et puis, faire la guerre ne le dérangeait pas, il était un guerrier depuis sa naissance. Se battre était naturel pour lui, et il excellait dans ce domaine. Et uniquement dans celui-là dirait sans doute Sakura.

-Yosh ! s’exclama Naruto. Si l’Empereur demande notre aide nous n’allons certainement pas la lui refuser !

Un petit soupir échappa à Sakura, exaspérée par l’attitude insouciante de son ami alors que ses décisions avaient un impact sur tout le temple.

-Bien, acquiesça-t-elle cependant. Nous irons donc au palais impérial pour rencontrer sa Majesté à la date prévue. Je viens avec toi sinon tu vas encore faire une bourde.

-Hahaha, rigola Naruto. Dis plutôt que tu as envie de voir tous les jolis nobles Kyaria que doit abriter le palais impérial en ce moment.

En disant ces mots, il la poussa un peu de l’épaule. La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr que non, même si je dois avouer que ça m’intéresse, répondit-elle.

-Hein dis ! Hein dis ! s’exclama joyeusement le blond en hochant la tête. Je suis sûr qu’ils ont tous de longs cheveux soyeux. On m’a dit que c’était la mode à la cour.

-Oui, cela est tellement beau. J’avoue avoir un faible pour les Kyaria aux cheveux longs.

-Hahaha, j’avais bien remarqué ! Tes conquêtes ont toutes des cheveux longs ! Hahah !

-Tu peux parler, monsieur le monomaniaque des peaux pâles, s’énerva Sakura, n’appréciant pas que son ami se moque d’elle.

-Hahaha, rit encore Naruto en se frottant l’arrière de la tête. J’y peux rien si j’aime les peaux claires.

-Tsss, bouda un instant la jeune femme.

-Oooh, allez boude pas Sakura. Pense à tous les jolis Kyaria que nous allons voir. Peut-être que l’un ou l’autre nous laissera nous infiltrer dans leur futon.

-Ne rêve pas trop Naruto. C’est de noble dont nous parlons là. Je doute qu’ils soient aussi libertins que les gens du peuple. Et puis, ils doivent sûrement attendre le mariage avant de coucher, rien que pour éviter les enfants illégitimes. Ce genre de choses est beaucoup plus important pour eux que pour nous.

Une petite moue apparut sur le visage du blond, déçu de voir ses fantasmes réduits à néant.

-Mais ne t’inquiète pas, nous pourrons toujours regarder, le réconforta son amie en lui tapotant le dos. Et puis, qui sait, certains voudront bien te faire une petite gâterie.

Cela sembla redonner de l’énergie au guerrier qui aborda de nouveau un brillant sourire.

-Je me réjouis déjà d’y être, s’exclama-t-il.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit Sakura en retournant à ses affaires.

**To be continude.**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Genzai

Qu’avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous êtes satisfaites de ce qu’est Naruto ? N’hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, ça me fait énormément plaisir de vous lire :)

La suite sera postée le 10 février 2017 ! En attendant prenez bien soin de vous !


	10. Genzai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey ! Je publie plus tôt qu’habituellement parce que je vais aller boire des verres avec des amis plus tard. Et puis, vous n’allez pas me dire que ça vous dérange XD Quoiqu’il en soit, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. Il s’y passe beaucoup de choses et beaucoup d’informations sont données. En plus, c’est le dernier avant que Naruto et Sasuke se rencontrent. J’espère donc qu’il vous plaira :)
> 
> N’oubliez pas que les Kyaria sont les équivalents des femmes.  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture.
> 
> Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.  
> Genzai : signifie se présenter.  
> Kyaria : signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.  
> Hiryō : signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.  
> Sōhei : moines-guerriers.  
> Ichibi : signifie une queue.

** Chapitre 10 : Genzai **

-Waaaa ! C’est tellement énorme ! s’exclama Naruto en voyant la porte principale de l’enceinte du palais impérial se dessiner devant lui.

-Évidement, lui répondit Sakura. Beaucoup de personnes vivent dans cette enceinte.

Les deux amis étaient en route pour aller rencontrer l’Empereur afin de conclure une alliance. Les deux jeune gens avaient essayé de s’habiller le plus classe possible. Ainsi, Sakura portait un premier kimono blanc, puis un rose avec un hakama violet foncé. Pour l’occasion elle avait revêtu un haori de la même couleur que son hakama. Naruto, pour sa part, portait son éternel kimono orange avec un hakama noir. Les manches du kimono étaient roulées jusqu’à ses épaules. Et sur celles-ci reposait un haori noir. Aucun des deux n’était armé, bien qu’ils soient très doués au combat à mains nues.

Une fois devant la grande porte, ils se placèrent dans la file des personnes entrant à pieds. Ils attendirent patiemment leur tour afin de pouvoir entrer dans l’enceinte.

-Oy, Naruto, interpella-t-on le blond.

Ce dernier se retourna vers la voix et sourit.

-Hey ! Gaara !

En effet, le Sōhei d’Ichibi se tenait juste derrière. Le jeune homme n’était pas très grand bien qu’il soit Hiryō. Ses cheveux étaient d’un roux presque rouge, ils avaient l’air un peu ébouriffés, mais cela lui donnait beaucoup de charme. Il ne possédait étrangement pas de sourcils, mais ses yeux étaient turquoises. Ses pupilles étaient tellement petites qu’il était presque impossible de les distinguer. Le contour de ses yeux était très marqué par des cernes noirs qui se détachaient particulièrement sur la peau pâle du jeune homme. Le kanji de l’amour était tatoué sur son front. Il portait un kimono pourpre avec les manches remontées sur ses bras musclés. Son hakama, lui, était noir. Gaara était accompagné de son frère, Kankuro, et sa soeur, Temari. Le premier était tout habillé de noir, d’étranges peintures étaient disposées sur son visage. Temari portait un kimono noir avec un obi rouge dans lequel était passé un éventail. Sans doute l’utiliserait-elle quand ils seraient à la cour afin de respecter les coutumes en vigueur pour les Kyaria.

-Que fais-tu ici Naruto ? demanda Gaara une fois que tout le monde se fut salué.

-L’Empereur a demandé l’aide des gens de mon temple. Alors me voici ?!

Le jeune homme écarta les bras en souriant. Le roux pouffa un tout petit devant l’attitude de son ami.

-Vous venez aussi pour cette raison ? demanda Sakura.

-Oui, lui répondit Temari en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme n’était pas très enchantée par tout cela, même si elle approuvait la stratégie mise en place par le souverain.

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin devant le garde qui contrôlait les entrées au palais.

-Avez-vous un laisser passer ? leur demanda-t-il très peu aimablement.

Il portait l’armure rouge du clan impérial. Un katana était coincé dans son obi. Ses collègues eux étaient munis de bō qu’ils tenaient fermement en regardant les gens aller et venir. Juste à côté de la file des personnes se trouvait celle pour les différents véhicules. Certains étaient parfois fouillés afin de vérifier que personne n’introduisait des soldats ennemis dans l’enceinte du palais.

-Ha, euh, c’est-à-dire que…, commença Naruto en se grattant la tête.

Il ignorait complètement qu’il fallait une autorisation pour pouvoir entrer dans le palais.

-Voici, répondit alors Sakura en se plaçant devant son ami.

Elle tendit au garde la lettre de l’Empereur. Le sceau était peut-être brisé, mais il était encore parfaitement identifiable. Le garde l’examina donc avec attention en fronçant les sourcils. Il observa ensuite Naruto et Sakura. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues et en appela certains.

-Ils vont vous conduire à l’intérieur du palais, leur expliqua-t-il en leur rendant la lettre. Vous êtes attendus.

Naruto et Sakura le dépassèrent donc pour suivre les deux gardes désignés. Ceux-ci ne paraissaient pas franchement emballés. Une fois que Gaara et sa fratrie eurent passés le contrôle, ils se mirent en route, suivant les soldats.

Ils furent tous très impressionnés en découvrant l’envers des longues murailles qui gardaient le palais impérial. Il y avait énormément de bâtiments, beaucoup de monde, surtout des soldats. Pas tous du clan impérial cependant, il était possible de les distinguer grâce à la couleur de leur armure en plus de leur bandeau. Des soldats en armures vertes et rouges semblaient s’entraîner à manœuvrer. Ils virent des coins de verdures, quelques jardins. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de domestiques. Ces derniers semblaient tout le temps pressé et avoir des choses dans les bras. Plus ils avançaient, plus le palais se faisait somptueux, passant de simples baraquements à soldat et domiciles des domestiques aux appartements des nobles. Des dragons en terre cuite commencèrent à décorer les angles des toits. Les façades étaient parfois peintes. Il y avait là un serpent, là un crapaud et ici un motif compliqué. Ils n’eurent cependant pas la chance de voir l’éventail du clan impérial. Mais c’était à se douter que les soldats ne les emmèneraient pas dans les appartements impériaux. Et puis, aux alentours des appartements de noble, beaucoup de soldat patrouillaient. Il fallait sans doute encore une autre autorisation si on voulait entrer dans ces endroits.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Une petite pièce pourvue d’une table basse, perdue dans l’immensité du palais impérial. Naruto serait bien incapable de reconnaître le chemin de retour, alors il espérait que Sakura avait bien tout retenu. Les Sōhei s’assirent donc autour de la table, à même les tatamis.

-Quelqu’un va bientôt vous recevoir, informèrent les gardes. Vous êtes les seuls à avoir répondu favorablement à la demande de l’Empereur.

-Hein !! s’exclama le blond une fois que les gardes furent sortis.

-C’est en effet assez décevant, explicita Garaa.

-Je suis d’accord, acquiesça Sakura. Seulement deux temples sur neuf, cela fait vraiment de la peine à voir. Il ne faut pas s’étonner que nous sommes mal vus après.

-Clairement, renchérit Temari. Les autres n’ont pas intérêt à se plaindre. J’y crois pas…

* * *

 

-Sasuke-heika, commença Hiashi Hyûga en s’inclinant. Laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille cadette, Hanabi.

La jeune fille s’inclina à ces mots.

Les trois nobles étaient réunis dans une salle du palais. Hiashi avait demandé à rencontrer l’Empereur et celui-ci le lui avait accordé. Le noble avait donc amené sa fille cadette, une Hiryō, afin de la présenter formellement au souverain. Bien sûr, ceci était fait dans l’espoir qu’un mariage puisse se conclure. Son complice, Orochimaru, ne savait rien de cette rencontre et sans doute sera-t-il furieux en l’apprenant.

La jeune fille portait un kimono et un hakama brun clair. Comme tous ceux de sa famille, ses yeux étaient d’une étrange couleur lavande. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à la mâchoire pour les plus longues mèches. Elle n’était pas spécialement grande pour l’instant, mais Sasuke était sûr qu’elle le dépasserait bientôt.

Le jeune homme n’était pas dupe et comprenait très bien pourquoi la jeune fille lui était présentée. Cependant, il n’avait pas le désire de se marier pour l’instant. Et puis, Hanabi avait moins de seize ans.

Il agita un instant son éventail devant son visage. L'accessoire était blanc, mais une branche de cerisier avec ses fleurs était dessinée sur le papier délicat. Ce matin, Haku avait décidé de varier un peu ses tenues maintenant qu’il en possédait des nouvelles. Il portait donc un premier kimono rouge, recouvert par un autre kimono blanc, avec des dessins de carpes sur la moitié inférieur, et un obi rouge lui aussi.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit l’Empereur en penchant un peu la tête.

La jeune fille s’inclina encore une fois, apparemment assez impressionnée.

-J’espère que vous vous entendrez bien, souhaita Hiashi.

-Je l’espère aussi, continua Sasuke.

Cela était la vérité. Il voulait vraiment faire son possible pour que ses relations, avec le clan le plus noble après le sien, soient les meilleures.

-Hanabi, chuchota alors le chef du clan Hyûga en poussant un peu sa fille en avant.

Celle-ci rougit en s’avançant vers l’Empereur.

-Nous…, hésita-t-elle un instant sous le regard du jeune homme. Nous pourrions profiter du temps clément pour aller nous promener dans les jardins et apprendre à nous connaître.

En disant cette phrase, elle tendit son bras au Kyaria.

-Bien volontiers, lui répondit Sasuke après une demi-seconde d’hésitation.

Il passa donc son bras gauche sur celui d’Hanabi. Le jeune fille rougit encore un peu, mais se reprit un peu. Elle guida donc l’Empereur en dehors de la pièce, vers le jardin disposé tout près. Jûgo les suivit à bonne distance afin qu’ils puissent avoir un peu d’intimité, mais de manière à ce qu’il puisse intervenir rapidement.

Le début de leur promenade se fit en silence pendant qu’ils suivaient le chemin de pierre longeant la petite rivière menant à un étang. Un pont de bois rouge traversait le cours d’eau pile quand celui-ci se jetait dans le petit lac.

-Arrêtons-nous là un instant, demanda Sasuke quand ils furent au milieu du pont.

L’Empereur s’accouda un instant à la barrière et se mit à observer les poissons paressant doucement dans l’eau. Hanabi adopta la même position que lui, bien qu’elle n’ait peu d'intérêt à regarder les poissons nagés.

-Quel âge as-tu ? la questionna soudain le souverain.

-Treize ans, répondit-elle.

Elle aurait souhaité lui dire que malgré son jeune âge elle prendrait soin de lui. Mais elle ignorait si cela était vraiment acceptable de le dire ainsi.

-Treize ans, hein, répéta Sasuke.

Ils n’avaient techniquement que cinq ans de différence, mais c’était les cinq années qui importaient le plus. Sasuke n’avait pas envie de se marier maintenant et encore moins avec quelqu’un de plus jeune que lui. Mais il lui faudrait sans doute songer à cela. Personne ne lui avait encore fait de remarque, mais cela viendrait sans doute. Bizarrement, il avait l’impression qu’Itachi s’y mettrait en premier. Il le voyait bien faire tout un discours sur l’importance d’avoir une descendance et des héritiers.

Un petit soupir lui échappa alors qu’il laissait un peu retomber l’éventail de devant son visage. Hanabi sembla s’agiter un peu à ses côtés, mais il n’y prit garde. Il regarda un gros poisson rouge faire des ronds dans l’eau et se prit à vouloir être à sa place, sans souci ni interrogation. Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à Jûgo. Le garde du corps était appuyé sur la rambarde du pont un peu plus loin. Il essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas trop les regarder.

Finalement, Sasuke se redressa et fit un signe à Hanabi pour l’enjoindre à continuer la promenade.

-Tu as une sœur aînée, n’est-ce pas ? demanda l’Empereur pour éviter un silence un peu dérangeant s’il voulait bien se faire voir.

-Oui, répondit Hanabi. Elle s’appelle Hinata, c’est une Kyaria. Elle est vraiment très gentille avec moi.

-Hn.

-Et vous, vous vous entendez bien avec votre frère ?

-Oui, bien que nous avons été séparés pendant dix ans.

Sasuke se tut, ne souhaitant pas en dire plus à la jeune fille. L’atmosphère entre eux était très étrange, un mélange de malaise constant et de tendresse malhabile et timide. Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage de l’Empereur. Il se laissa docilement guider par Hanabi, appréciant cela. Et puis, la jeune fille n’essayait pas de le brusquer bien au contraire, elle faisait tout pour se faire bien voir. S’il n’y avait pas la lourde présence du mariage, Sasuke aurait sans doute apprécié passer plus de temps en sa compagnie, après tout la jeune fille était discrète et ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir un instant, proposa justement Hanabi en voyant un banc de bois disposé au bord du chemin.

Sasuke accepta bien volontiers. Il s’installa donc sur le banc de bois. Il fut un peu surpris quand la jeune fille lâcha son bras. Il redressa donc la tête vers elle. Elle paraissait gênée.

-Je reviens, annonça-t-elle avant que l’Empereur ait pu lui demander ce qui n’allait pas.

Il la vit filer vers un petit arbuste décoré de jolies fleurs blanches. Il comprit alors ce qu’elle allait faire. Il soupira, trouvant le coup de la fleur incroyablement niais. Mais il s’encouragea à faire un effort, pour l’unicité des clans.

Hanabi revint donc avec un camélia blanc entre les mains. Elle s’arrêta devant l’Empereur.

-Veuillez accepter cette fleur en gage de mon amour, dit-elle solennellement en s’inclinant.

Un camélia blanc, l’amour non partagé donc. Cette fille avait de la jugeote.

-Merci, répondit Sasuke en prenant délicatement la fleur de ses mains.

Il abaissa son éventail, permettant à Hanabi de voir son visage en entier, et porta la fleur à son nez quelque instants. Il mit cependant rapidement son éventail en place, ne voulant laisser trop d’espoir à la jeune fille. Il regarda un instant la fleur avant de la fixer à l’encolure de son kimono.

-Cela vous va à ravir, complimenta Hanabi.

-Pouvons-nous continuer la promenade ? demanda l’Empereur qui commençait à être indisposé par les initiatives de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et tendit une nouvelle fois son bras au Kyaria. Sasuke le luit prit et ils continuèrent la promenade en retournant dans la salle où les attendait Hiashi.

-J’espère que nous pourrons nous revoir à nouveau, dit Hanabi avant de quitter l’Empereur.

Ce dernier espérait aussi la revoir, afin de la garder elle et sa famille, proche de lui.

* * *

 

-C’est un honneur d’accueillir les Sōhei à vos côtés.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises, Shikamaru, réprima un peu Itachi.

Les deux hommes avançaient dans une galerie afin d’aller recevoir les Sōhei venu leur prêter main forte. Itachi se faisait accompagner de Shisui qui le guidait doucement. Shikamaru était seul mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner. Il baillait souvent, comme s’il venait de se réveiller ou n’aller pas tarder à s’endormir. En outre ses vêtements étaient froissés. Ils se composaient d’un kimono vert et d’un hakama sable. Itachi, quant à lui, portait un kimono lie de vin et un hakama noir. Shisui était toujours dans son armure rouge avec son katana à la ceinture.

-Je maintiens que c’est un honneur, contra le chef du clan Nara.

Seul un soupir lui répondit.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent alors devant le shōji de la salle dans laquelle étaient réunis les Sōhei. Ils entrèrent alors dans la pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers eux.

-Bonjour, commença Shikamaru, suivi directement d’un bâillement.

Naruto était déçu, aucun des trois hommes venant d’entrer dans la pièce n’étaient Kyaria. Il pouvait le dire grâce à leurs vêtements. Il avait tant espéré voir un joli noble Kyaria en venant au palais, mais ce n’était pas vraiment une réussite pour l’instant.

Shisui guida Itachi pour qu’il s’asseye quelque part dans la pièce. Il choisit une place en face des inconnus, ne leur faisant pas vraiment confiance. Il murmura à l’aveugle où il devait diriger ses yeux pour paraître regarder ses interlocuteurs. Il se retint très fort de ne pas frôler la peau d’Itachi de ses lèvres, bien qu’il le désirât ardemment.

-Bonjour, salua Itachi. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepté l’invitation de mon frère.

Eh ben, pensa Sakura, si le petit frère est aussi beau que le grand frère… En effet, elle trouvait le jeune homme vraiment très beau si on oubliait les yeux complètement blancs dus à la cécité. D’ailleurs elle les observa pendant un moment et elle sentit peser sur elle le regard perçant du garde du corps qui ne semblait pas apprécier son manège. Elle arrêta donc avec un petit sourire d’excuse.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, vous êtes les seuls à avoir répondu à la demande de l’Empereur, enchaîna Shikamaru qui n’avait pas envie de faire durer cette réunion. Nous vous demanderons donc de vous allier à nous avec toute votre puissance militaire.

-Bien sûr, répondit Gaara. Nous ferons notre maximum. N’est-ce pas Narutot ?

-Yay ! ttebayo !

Le blond leva même un poing en l’air sous son enthousiasme.

-J’espère que notre collaboration sera fructueuse, enchaîna Itachi.

-Cependant, continua le chef des Nara. Nous tenons à vous préciser que les Sōhei ne sont pas forcément bien vu. Beaucoup parmi les nobles ne voient pas cette alliance d’un bon œil.

-C’était à prévoir, relativisa Temari qui n’avait pas du tout touché à son éventail. Cependant, j’espère que pour nous dédommager de ce fait, des compensations suffisantes nous seront offertes à la fin du conflit.

-Temari, réprima Gaara.

-Elle a raison, ajouta encore Kankuro.

Seul un soupir échappa au roux.

-Nous discuterons des compensations une fois que la guerre sera gagnée, avertit Itachi.

Finalement, quand tout le monde se mit d’accord, ils signèrent une alliance.

-Ce document sera ratifié par l’Empereur, affirma l’aveugle. Vous rencontrerez sa Majesté un peu plus tard, il est occupé pour l’instant.

Bien qu’Itachi ignorait à quoi exactement était occupé son frère.

-En attendant, continua-t-il. Vous serez logés dans le palais. Je vais faire venir des soldats pour qu’ils vous accompagnent chercher quelques affaires chez vous. Puis vous guider jusqu’à vos appartements. Je vous demanderai de ne pas trop vous aventurez en dehors de ceux-ci durant votre séjour ici. A part si vous êtes conviés quelque part. Les gardes sont quelques peu nerveux ces temps-ci.

Cela pouvait se comprendre, ils étaient rentrés du front il n’y a pas très longtemps, ramenant leur Empereur mort et son héritier gravement diminué. Maintenant qu’ils avaient enfin un nouvel Empereur, ils étaient très attentifs à sa sécurité.

-Tu as compris Naruto, souffla Sakura à son ami.

Le blond hocha la tête vivement. Il était heureux de pouvoir rester plus longtemps dans ce petit coin de paradis. Il arriverait bien à l’explorer en respectant les règles !

* * *

 

-Je pense que le retour à la guerre est une excellente opportunité pour nous, Danzô-sama, annonça Orochimaru.

-Autre que celle qui va vous permettre de vendre beaucoup d’acier à l’Empire, répondit le vieil homme.

Un petit rire s’échappa de la bouche du chef du clan Hebi. En effet, cette guerre allait beaucoup l’enrichir. Surtout s’il arrivait faire passer son acier sur les terres de l’Empire de la Terre.

-Bien évidemment. Grâce à la fureur des combats, il nous sera facile de nous débarrasser de l’Empereur en toute discrétion.

-Effectivement, reconnut Danzô en buvant un peu de saké.

-Il ne nous restera alors plus qu’à nous débarrasser définitivement d’Itachi et vous pourrez monter sur le trône, exposa Orochimaru.

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du vieil homme, heureux que son rêve se rapproche.

Il était primordial de se débarrasser des deux frères. Car si Sasuke mourrait, c’est Itachi qui reprendrait le trône et cette fois-ci, il serait obligé d’accepter. Et même s’il était aveugle, cela n’était pas envisageable par les deux acolytes. Itachi pouvait être très dangereux dans ce genre de jeu de cour.

-Cependant, pour atteindre Itachi, commença Orochimaru. Il faut pouvoir passer outre Shisui. Et comme vous le savez, on ne l'appelle pas le meilleur guerrier de l’Empire pour rien.

-Cela sera en effet problématique, reconnut Danzô. Cependant, il nous faudrait agir vite avant qu’Obito réussisse à faire un enfant. Celui-ci serait alors sur la liste de succession.

Orochimaru bu un peu de saké le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je m’en suis déjà occupé, annonça-t-il. Je lui fais boire chaque jour des herbes qui ruinent complètement ses chances de tomber enceinte. Il va donc continuer de déprimer un bon moment.

Il se mit alors à ricaner sous le sourire de Danzô.

**To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titre du prochain chapitre : Enkai.  
> Non non, je n’ai pas oublié que le paring principal est du NaruSasu, ne vous inquiétez pas. En attendant, n’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Notamment la dernière partie avec Orochimaru et Danzô, arriveront-ils à leur fin ? Que pensez-vous de Gaara ?  
> La suite sera posté le 24 février 2017. En attendant, prenez bien soin de vous !


	11. Enkai

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello ! J’espère que vous allez tous bien, parce que voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendez tous. LA RENCONTRE ! XD Donc oui, Naruto et Sasuke se rencontrent enfin. Deuxième nouvelle du jour, j’ai fini d’écrire l’Ombre du Feu :) Donc dès que ma bêta aura fini son incroyable travail de correction, on pourra passer à un chapitre par semaine ! (Je ne sais par contre pas du tout combien de temps ça va lui prendre.) Et dernière nouvelle, aujourd’hui c’est mon anniversaire :p Pour fêter le fait que je vieillisse, ce long chapitre que vous attendez tous ! (Oui, cette info est donnée à but purement intéressé XD)

Encore une chose, il y a un léger passage où Sasuke et un autre personnage sont très très OOC. N’oubliez pas qu’ils n’ont pas le même vécu que dans le canon.

Merci à tous ceux qui follow, favoritent et review ! (Aucuns de ces mots n’est français, mais tant pis !)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Enkai :** signifie banquet. (Et il va falloir s’habituer parce que, selon ma bêta, ils en ont font trop dans cette fic.)

**Kyaria :**  signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :**  signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōhei :**  moines-guerriers.

**Ttebayo :** tic de langage de Naruto qui peut être traduite par : bon sang !

* * *

 

** Chapitre 11 : Enkai **

Sasuke agita un instant son éventail devant son visage. Le soleil tapait très fort aujourd’hui, le jeune homme avait chaud. Surtout qu’il portait plusieurs couches de vêtements, comme un bon noble. Haku lui avait fait enfiler un fin kimono blanc puis un rouge qui tombait sur ses pieds et dont les manches traînaient un peu par terre. Le obi était noir et parfaitement ajusté à sa taille, c’est-à-dire qu’il ne pouvait pas prendre de trop grandes inspiration sans s’étouffer. L'éventail était blanc mais la flamme de l’Empire du Feu était dessinée sur le papier.

Là, Sasuke regrettait son temple, au moins il aurait pu retrousser un peu ses habits. Mais là, en tant qu’Empereur, c’était hors de question. Même s’il se baladait juste un peu pour s’aérer l’esprit.

Haku l’accompagnait et pour une fois le domestique aussi était muni d’un éventail. Le sien était de couleur noire unie. Le jeune homme l’agitait souvent, faisant voler certaines de ses longues mèches autour de son visage.

-Heureusement que les galeries sont un peu à l’ombre, remarque Haku en remettant ses cheveux en place.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke qui essayait de diriger le mieux possible l’air produit par l’accessoire de papier.

-Je plains les gardes, rester debout en armure dans cette fournaise ne doit vraiment pas être agréable.

L’Empereur ne répondit rien. Il avait aperçu une ombrelle peinte avec le symbole des Hyûga. Il observa un instant une jeune femme tourner l’ombrelle afin qu’elle la protège mieux du soleil, elle et la personne qui l’accompagnait.

-Haku, prévient-il quand il dévia son chemin vers les deux jeunes gens qui flânaient dans un jardin.

Le domestique suivit docilement son maître, se demandant ce qu’il voulait à Hinata et Neji Hyûga. Quoiqu’il en soit, il entra dans le jardin à la suite de l’Empereur.

-Majesté, s’inclinèrent les deux Hyûga quand le souverain arriva à leur niveau.

-Hinata, Neji, les salua-t-il en retour.

Hinata était vêtue d’un joli kimono lila, faisant ressortir ses yeux si particuliers. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et longs mais moins que ceux de son cousin. Ils étaient assemblés dans un chignon compliqué dans lequel était plantée une aiguille décorative. Elle tenait l’ombrelle dans la main gauche pendant que la droite agitait un éventail bleu clair décoré de pétales de cerisier. Sa peau était très pâle comme celle de Neji. Ce dernier avait les cheveux bruns, ils lui arrivaient aux reins Son kimono était brun très clair et son obi d’une teinte plus foncée. Son éventail était de l’exacte couleur de ses yeux et cela les sublimait. Tous les deux étaient Kyaria. Ils s’entendaient bien et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Je tenais à vous remercier, Neji, continua Sasuke. Pour le prêt du kimono de deuil.

-C’est un honneur, répondit le jeune homme en s’inclinant.

Cela l’était vraiment. Neji lui-même avait proposé ce prêt à son domestique quand il avait appris que l’Empereur n’avait pas de tenue adéquate à disposition.

-Vous profitez aussi de soleil, Majesté ? demanda Hinata.

-En effet, j’avais besoin de m’aérer l’esprit. Haku n’a pas voulu me laisser porter quelque chose de plus confortable.

-Majesté ! se plaignit le domestique.

Il avait dû expliquer au jeune homme, que non il ne pouvait passer la journée en yukata même si cela était agréable par cette chaleur. Il était l’Empereur, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’être habillé n’importe comment. Même s’il n’avait pas de réunion importante aujourd’hui.

Les nobles rigolèrent un peu du domestique, leurs bouches cachées par les éventails colorés.

-Vous étiez splendide le jour de votre ascension au trône, remarqua Hinata.

-Merci, répondit Sasuke, Cela est dû à Haku encore une fois.

Un rictus se dessina sur sa bouche en disant cela. Il était plutôt de bonne humeur, ça lui faisait un peu plaisir de discuter entre Kyaria. Au moins là, personne n’essayerait de le séduire. Et puis ça lui rappelait un peu le temple.

-Tout le monde est heureux que la situation ait été réglée rapidement après la mort de votre père, confia Neji.

-Hn.

-Et puis, je pense qu’un nouveau souffle fera du bien à notre Empire. Le Feu a besoin d’être attisé. Et ne dit-on pas que les Kyaria sont les meilleurs manieurs d’éventails ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, pendant qu’Hinata hochait doucement la tête à côté de son cousin. C’était vraiment subtil, mais le Hyûga venait de lui faire savoir sa joie de voir un Kyaria seul sur le trône et sa cousine avait l’air d’être d’accord avec lui.

Cela fit étrangement chaud au cœur de Sasuke. Il cacha ses joues de son éventail, ayant peur qu’elles se mettent à rosir.

-Serez-vous présents à la réception de ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux jeunes nobles acquiescèrent.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être pourrions-nous nous asseoir côte à côte tous les trois.

Les deux Hyûga écarquillèrent les yeux, comprenant très bien ce que cela signifiait. L’Empereur les invitait à s’asseoir à côté de lui. En général, seul la famille du souverain pouvait s’asseoir sur la petite estrade. L’exception était les gens de compagnie du souverain. En général, ils étaient désignés à l’adolescence du futur Empereur. Mais Sasuke avait passé son adolescence dans un temple. Et en ce qui concernait Itachi, celui-ci avait décliné cette tradition prétextant s’en moquer royalement et préférant s’entraîner. Sasuke les invitait donc à devenir ses gens de compagnie. C’était un grand honneur, le plus grand auquel pouvait aspirer un Kyaria vu qu’ils n’étaient pas des guerriers.

-Avec grand plaisir, répondit Neji en s’inclinant.

Hinata fit de même le rouge aux joues.

-Alors à ce soir, promit Sasuke. Si nous ne changeons pas bientôt d’endroit je crains que mon garde du corps fonde dans son armure.

En disant cela, il montra Jûgo du doigt qui paraissait souffrir de la chaleur dans son armure violette. Pour preuve, il était complètement appuyé sur son bô au lieu de tenir une posture droite.

* * *

 

-L’Empereur vous a donc invités à vous tenir à ses côtés, toi et Neji ? demanda Hiashi après avoir écouté le récit de sa fille aînée.

-Oui chichi-ue, répondit Hinata.

Celle-ci avait raconté ses aventures à son père dès qu’elle l’avait vu. Elle avait pensé que c’était important et elle devait de toute façon expliquer pourquoi elle ne mangerait pas à côté de sa famille au banquet du soir.

Hiashi était vraiment étonné, étonné en bien. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que sa fille aînée réussirait à se rapprocher de l’Empereur. Ce n’était qu’une Kyaria, elle ne savait rien faire.

-Je suis content de toi Hinata, c’est très bien. Assure-toi de rester proche de l’Empereur, de rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

De toute façon, Hinata n’avait pas envie de faire de tort au souverain alors elle pouvait bien obéir à son père. Elle ne l’avait vu que très peu de temps mais elle l’avait immédiatement apprécié. Et puis, au fond d’elle, elle appréciait voir tous ces Hiryō se faire diriger par un Kyaria. Les voir grimacer quand ils devaient s’incliner devant lui. C’était jouissif pour elle qui avait été mise de côté parce qu’étant une Kyaria.

-Et puis, enchaîna son père. Peut-être que tu pourrais te rapprocher d’Itachi aussi. Après tout, il n’est pas encore marié. Il est aveugle, mais c’est le frère aîné de l’Empereur. Ça ne peut qu’être bénéfique.

Oui, c’était un bon plan. Au mieux, il pouvait marier sa fille aînée avec le frère de l’Empereur et la cadette avec l’Empereur lui-même. Hiashi s’en frottait les mains.

* * *

 

-Haku ! grogna Sasuke quand il sentit son domestique resserrer l’obi de son kimono. Je te rappelle que je suis sensé manger à cette cérémonie.

-Je sais je sais, répondit le serviteur. Mais avoir la taille marquée par son obi est à la mode.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, comme s’il en avait quelque chose à faire de la mode. Mais bon, celle-ci le forçait à porter un nombre hallucinant de vêtements alors qu’il faisait très chaud dehors. En effet, le jeune homme portait un très fin kimono blanc. Puis un plus épais de la même couleur. Ce dernier était long, que ce soit en général ou les manches. Il traînait délicatement par terre. Saskue le trouvait un peu lourd, mais il se réconforta en se disant qu’il serait assis pour toute la soirée. Ensuite, venait l’obi, blanc lui-aussi, qu’Haku finissait d’ajuster. Quand il eut fini, il alla chercher un nouveau vêtement.

-C’est bientôt fini, râla l’Empereur.

-Vous recevez vos alliés ce soir, il faut absolument que vous soyez vêtu convenablement Sasuke-heika.

Franchement, n’était-il pas censé être l’Empereur ? Diriger tout le monde ?

Parfois, il se demandait qui de lui ou Haku dirigeait l’autre.

Le domestique revint vers le souverain, il portait, avec l’aide d’un de ses collègues, un amas de tissu rouge.

-Veuillez écarter les bras, demanda le petit brun.

Sasuke obéit bien qu’il sentît que cela n’allait pas lui plaire et il avait bien raison. Les deux domestiques l’aidèrent à passer ce qui ressemblait à un simple kimono, mais encore plus long que ceux qu’il avait sur lui. Il se refermait à l’avant avec un système de lacet, reliant ainsi qu’un endroit des deux pans de tissu. Il y avait donc un décolleté plongeant jusqu’au bord supérieur de son obi blanc et une ouverture en bas afin qu’il ne marche pas dessus. Le bas du tissu était noir et d’énormes flammes rouges pourpres semblaient s’élever du néant pour s'amoindrir sur ses épaules en un rouge tirant sur l’orange. Bien sûr, l’éventail des Uchiha était brodé dans le dos. Seul le bout des doigts de Sasuke ressortait des longues manches. Ce qui allait être très pratique pour manger.

Les domestiques se reculèrent un peu pour admirer l’Empereur qui lui en avait déjà marre de la soirée avant même d’y être.

-Parfait, commenta Haku. Plus que ceci.

Il mit dans la main du souverain l’éventail Uchiwa représentant son clan.

A ce point, se demanda Sasuke. Haku lui avait donné une seule fois cet éventail et c’était lors de son association au trône. Le domestique estimait que cette soirée avait autant d’importance. Peut-être avait-il raison et que c’était lui qui n’y attachait pas assez d’importance, après tout il allait rencontrer ses alliés. Il fallait faire bonne impression. Il jeta un petit coup d’œil à Jûgo qui les regardait depuis un coin de la pièce. Le soldat avait fait briller son armure violette, il ne portait pas de casque mais juste le bandeau du clan Hebi. En bref, tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un pour cette réception. L’Empereur devait donc faire des efforts afin de ne pas faire honte à son royaume.

Sasuke entendit presque la voix d’Haku lui faire la leçon dans sa tête.

* * *

 

-Là, là, là, regarde Sakura-chan ! s’exclama Naruto en désignant une personne dans la salle de réception.

-Oui, j’ai vu Naruto, répondit la jeune femme blasée en suivant du regard le Kyaria que lui montrait le blond.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà présent dans la salle de réception. En fait, les seules personnes qui manquaient étaient l’Empereur et son frère. Tout le reste de la cour était présent. Tous étaient divinement bien vêtus. Les Sōhei faisaient un peu tâche dans leurs kimono unis, mais ils ne possédaient pas d’habit pour des réceptions de ce genre. On les regardait donc parfois de travers, mais ce n’était sans doute pas qu’à cause de ça. Ils étaient assis les cinq ensemble, proche de l’estrade de l’Empereur.

Naruto était excité comme une puce à la vue du moindre Kyaria, qu’il soit noble ou domestique. Sakura, elle, attendait la venue du souverain avec impatience, elle se réjouissait de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

C’est pour cette raison qu’elle eut un petit piaillement quand l’un des shōji de la salle s’ouvrit. Un homme en armure rouge passa la porte en premier, il tenait par le bras le frère de l’Empereur. Ce dernier ne portait pas de haori comme l’exigeait une réception de ce genre. Il était juste vêtu d’un kimono lie-de-vin et d’un hakama gris foncé. Malgré cela, et sa cécité, il avait une présence incroyable quand il monta sur l’estrade. Certaines personnes s’inclinèrent dans l’assemblée et Sakura en fit partie.

Itachi entendit clairement les petits chuchotements que causa son entrée dans la salle. Mais il s’en moqua. Le bruit des petites clochettes de Deidara l’accaparait. Ce dernier s’agitait beaucoup d’ailleurs.

-Je sais que tu es furieux, lui dit l’aveugle. Mais il fait bien assez chaud avec une seule couche de vêtements, il est hors de question que je m’encombre d’un haori en plus. Va plutôt me chercher à manger au lieu de bouder.

Un autre bruit vif de clochettes avant que le son se fasse de plus en plus discret, montrant que Deidara s’éloignait.

-Tout va bien Itachi-dono ? demanda Shisui qui s’inquiétait toujours pour le jeune homme.

-Mise à part qu’il fait trop chaud, oui.

* * *

 

-C’est une des plus des grandes pertes de l’Empire, énonça Gaara.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Sakura.

-D’Itachi. Imagine ce que ça aurait donné s’il n’était pas devenu aveugle.

Il n’avait pas tort. Mais Sakura ne préféra pas y penser. Il n’était pas bon de se lamenter sur le passé.

Le shōji de la salle s’ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Deux Kyaria entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils avaient l’air assez impressionnés.

-Waw, s’exclama Naruto content de voir les deux nobles.

C’est vrai qu’ils étaient vraiment très beaux, pensa Sakura.

-Les cousins Hyûga, les informa Temari qui était vraiment bien informée. Je me demande ce qu’ils font là, pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec leur clan.

La réponse vint quand ils s’assirent sur les coussins disposés sur l’estrade, à l’opposé d’Itachi. Un étrange silence régna alors dans la salle et certaines personnes fusillèrent du regard le chef du clan Hyûga. Mais cela ne dura pas. L’Empereur fit alors son entrée et tout le monde s’inclina.

Sakura ne savait pas sur quoi elle devait porter son regard. Le kimono rouge qui ne laissait presque rien deviner de la silhouette menue. L’éventail blanc et rouge. Ou les yeux noirs déterminés. Il y avait beaucoup trop à regarder chez l’Empereur. Et bien qu’il n’ait pas les cheveux longs, Sakura tomba directement sous son charme. Elle avait envie de passer le reste de sa vie à admirer cette silhouette, à la vénérer, la chérir. Elle le voulait, vraiment. Elle sentit un afflux de salive dans sa bouche et se força à déglutir. Elle observa l’Empereur regarder les personnes présentes dans la salle. Elle frissonna quand les yeux noirs passèrent sur elle.

La jeune fille soupira. Il fallait qu’elle se calme. Cette espèce de sentiment ressemblant à un amour naissant était voué à l’échec. Elle n’était pas de taille pour courtiser l’Empereur. Elle n’était que médecin dans un temple. Leurs mondes étaient différents. Elle balaya une éventuelle tristesse de son corps et se concentra sur ce qu’il se passait devant elle.

Le souverain s’assit avec l’aide de son domestique afin de ne pas froisser son imposant kimono.

Naruto avait vu beaucoup de Kyaria dans sa vie, beaucoup de beau Kyaria. Dont les plus beaux, il les avaient vus dans ce palais. Mais rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté de l’Empereur. Naruto n’avait vu de choses plus belles dans sa vie. Ni de chose aussi froide d’ailleurs. L’Empereur était peut-être beau mais il avait l’air d’être aussi froid qu’un lac gelé. Et bien trop sérieux aussi. Donc clairement pas intéressant pour l’hyperactif blond.

Gaara lui était sous le charme et cela l’étonnait beaucoup. Il n’était pas quelqu’un qui se laissait aller aussi facilement aux attraits de la beauté. Il y était sensible bien sûr, mais n’en faisait pas tout un plat comme Naruto. Cependant, le jeune Hyûga à côté de l’Empereur lui avait vraiment tapé dans l’œil. Il était complètement sous son charme. Ses yeux violets l’appelaient et il avait envie de passer ses doigts dans la longue chevelure brune.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu’ils ont tous l’air coincé du cul, remarqua Temari.

Naruto approuva en hochant vivement de la tête. Gaara lui haussa les épaules, bien qu’il soit plutôt d’accord avec sa sœur.

-Ce n’est pas faux, répondit Sakura. Mais je pense qu’ils ont une certaine attitude à tenir en public.

* * *

 

-Vous êtes splendide Sasuke-heika, complimenta Hinata quand l’Empereur s’assit.

-Merci, répondit celui-ci en soupirant un peu.

Il envoya ensuite Haku lui chercher à manger pendant que Jûgo se plaçait derrière le souverain. Shisui lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil, n’aimant pas que quelqu’un d’armé se trouve aussi près d’Itachi.

-Ne trouvez-vous pas que les Sōhei font taches ? glissa Neji à Sasuke, sa bouche camouflée par son éventail lilas.

-En effet, approuva l’Empereur. Mais leurs vêtements ont l’air bien confortables. Et puis, pouvoir admirer les muscles de leurs bras est vraiment plaisant.

Un petit rire échappa au brun, bien d’accord avec Sasuke. Les deux jeunes s’étaient rapprochés pour discuter en toute intimité, les bords de leur éventail respectif se touchaient délicatement, montrant ainsi la proximité de leur visage.

-Les peintures violettes sur le visage du brun sont vraiment étranges, remarque le Hyûga. Et il a l’air assez antipathique.

Sasuke approuva et Hinata aussi. Celle-ci écoutait la discussion mais n’y participait pas vraiment, bien trop impressionnée de surplomber toute la salle.

-Les marques sur le visage du blond sont très étranges. Ne trouvez-vous pas que ça lui donne un air gamin ? continua Neji.

-En plus de son attitude, approuva Sasuke.

-Le roux a un air étrange. Presque psychopathe.

-Ce n’est pas faux. Mais je pense que cela doit être très plaisant pour qui aime les brutes de ce genre.

-Peut-être, répondit le Hyûga. Mais cela peut être intéressant si vous arrivez à leur faire faire ce que bon vous semble. Imaginez-les ramper à vos pieds.

-Oh, s’exclama doucement Sasuke. Je n’avais pas pensé à ça.

Il paraissait assez satisfait en disant cela.

Itachi se retint de ne pas recracher son thé. Le jeune homme était plutôt gêné d’entendre son petit frère parler ainsi. Il ne voulait rien savoir de ses fantasmes. Et rien que pour le faire taire, il avait envie d’ordonner aux Sōhei de se couvrir correctement. Il n’arrivait pas à empêcher son esprit d’imager très clairement ce que Sasuke et son ami proposaient. Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas les entendre, son frère était assis juste à côté de lui !

-Lequel choisiriez-vous ? demanda soudain Neji.

Sasuke réfléchit un instant. Il se doutait bien que Neji lui demandait lequel lui plaisait le plus physiquement parlant. Mais il n’arrivait pas à passer outre l’attitude qu’affichaient les étrangers. Et celle-ci était bien trop exubérante pour lui plaire. Il ne savait donc pas quoi répondre.

-Je l’ignore, répondit-il dans un soupir. Et toi ?

-Le roux, avança-t-il avec très peu d’hésitation.

-Souhaites-tu te faire tuer Neji-nii-san, commenta Hinata.

-Lequel faudrait-il choisir d’après toi ? la provoqua son cousin.

-Le blond ! Ou la fille aux cheveux roses. Au moins ils ne te tueront pas dans ton sommeil.

C’est vrai que la fille était aussi une Hiryō, en tout cas d’après ses vêtements. Sasuke l’observa un instant. La couleur de cheveux lui faisait mal aux yeux.

-Peut-être serait-il temps pour des présentations formelles, proposa Itachi à son frère.

C’était clairement un moyen pour faire cesser la conversation que Sasuke entretenait avec Neji et qui le mettait beaucoup trop mal à l’aise.

-Hn, répondit l’Empereur.

Il soupira un moment et repassa son regard sur les cinq étrangers. Il avait senti qu’ils lui jetaient de temps à autres des coups d’œil. Sans doute étaient-ils impatients de le rencontrer. Sans doute fallait-il accepter la proposition d’Itachi, après tout, ces gens allaient devenir ses alliés.

-Bien, dit-il alors.

-Deidara, demanda alors l’aveugle à son domestique qui était revenu du buffet entre temps.

Le blond se décolla du mur où il était appuyé, près d’Haku revenu lui aussi. Il se dirigea vers les Sōhei. Il tapota doucement sur l’épaule de Gaara afin que ce dernier lui prête son attention.

-Oui ? demanda le roux en fronçant ses sourcils inexistant.

Deidara lui montra alors l’Empereur du pouce. Ce dernier regardait dans leur direction. Les yeux de Gaara se plissèrent encore, n’aimant pas l’attitude du domestique. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, semblant quelque peu blasé. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour bien montrer ce qu’il restait de sa langue. Un petit cri échappa à Sakura quand elle vit l’organe mutilé. Tout le monde comprit alors ce qu’il lui était arrivé. Gaara se relaxa donc et se releva afin de se présenter devant l’Empereur. Tous les autres firent pareil, mais Deidara retint Naruto et Sakura.

-Voici Gaara, présenta Shisui quand la fratrie fut devant Sasuke, Sōhei responsable du temple d’Ichibi. Ainsi que Kankuro et Temari.

-Enchanté, répondit l’Empereur.

-De même, enchaîna le roux en penchant la tête.

-J’espère que notre collaboration sera fructueuse, souhaita le souverain.

-Je l’espère aussi.

La fratrie s’inclina une dernière fois avant de retourner à sa place. Deidara envoya ensuite les deux autres se présenter devant l’Empereur.

-Naruto, présenta à nouveau Shisui. Sōhei responsable du temple de Kyūbi et Sakura, médecin.

-Enchanté, commença Sasuke.

-Yo ! lança Naruto.

-Naruto, soupira la jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui paraissait habituée aux pitreries de son ami.

-Sans gêne, murmura Neji.

Cela fit légèrement pouffer Sasuke, il était plutôt d’accord avec le brun.

-Nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer, rattrapa tant bien que mal Sakura.

-Ouais ouais, on peut retourner manger maintenant ? demanda le blond.

Il se prit une taloche derrière le crâne par son amie. Des chuchotements commencèrent à s’élever dans la salle.

-Maiseuh, Sakura-chan, j’ai faim ! Et il y a des ramens.

-Tu as toujours faim de toute manière, grinça la rose.

Un rictus prit place sur les lèvres de l’Empereur.

-Je ne vais vous retenir plus longtemps dans ce cas, annonça-t-il alors. Mais quand vous aurez mangé à votre faim, je souhaiterai voir ce que vous savez faire. Il serait en effet dommage que votre seul talent soit de vider des bols de ramen.

-Bien sûr votre Majesté, s’empressa de répondre Sakura. Naruto sera ravi de vous faire une démonstration de ses capacités.

-Pour sûr ! ttebayo !

Les deux jeunes gens retournèrent donc à leur place. Naruto se fit encore une fois frapper par Sakura. Elle était furieuse que son ami leur ait collé la honte. Devant l’Empereur et la cour toute entière en plus !

-Ce blond a l’air un peu benêt, commenta Neji.

-Hn.

Quoiqu’il en soit, tout le monde retourna à ses petites affaires. Ceci jusqu’à ce que le blond ait mangé une quantité non négligeable de ramen. A ce moment-là, les démonstrations s’organisèrent. Gaara proposa de dévoiler son talent en premier. Sasuke ordonna à Jûgo d’être son adversaire. Une place fut faite devant l’estrade de l’Empereur. Les nobles se disposèrent en demi-cercle afin de bien voir ce qu’il se passait et laisser la place aux combattants.

Les deux jeunes hommes se battirent un bon moment. Aucun des deux ne prenait l’avantage sur l’autre. Leur différence de taille était plutôt impressionnante, mais Gaara était suffisamment vif pour éviter les longs bras du Jûgo. De plus, il n’était pas handicapé par une armure lui. Finalement, une égalité fut déclarée et les combattants se saluèrent avant de revenir à leur place.

Sasuke jeta un coup d’œil à son garde du corps. Il était évident que celui-ci avait transpiré et sa respiration était un peu rapide. Sans doute avait-il dû se donner à fond. Cela s’annonçait très bien pour leur alliance.

Naruto s’avança ensuite au centre du cercle, après s’être débarrassé de son haori. Le blond avait l’air mortellement sérieux, bien loin de son attitude habituelle. Mais pour lui, un combat, peu importe son contexte, était quelque chose de sérieux.

-Shisui, appela alors Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d’opposer le plus de résistance possible à ce blond. Et pour ça quoi de mieux que le meilleur guerrier de l’Empire. Le soldat parut un instant décontenancé. Il jeta un petit regard à Itachi, hésitant. Mais il finit par obéir à l’ordre de l’Empereur. Il déposa son katana au sol et se défit de toute la partie haute de son armure, ne gardant plus que ses cuissardes et ses jambières. Il portait un kimono rouge par dessous son armure. Il se plaça ensuite face au blond dans le cercle. Quelqu’un donna le signal de départ.

Au début il ne se passa pas grand-chose, les deux combattants s’observèrent, essayant de jauger l’autre avec ce qu’ils voyaient. Puis vinrent les premiers mouvements, mais il était encore une fois évident que les deux hommes se jaugeaient en ne déployant pas toute leur puissance. Ils se contentaient d’observer les réactions de leur adversaire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? souffla Itachi à l’oreille de son frère.

Le blessé s’était rapproché de Sasuke et on avait presque l’impression qu’il allait lui prendre le bras.

-Shisui et ce Naruto se battent, expliqua Sasuke.

-Je le sais bien, mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe plus précisément ? Que fait Shisui ?

L’Empereur trouva cette question un peu étrange. Il pouvait comprendre que son frère demande des précisions sur le combat, après tout il ne voyait rien. Mais il n’avait pas paru s’intéresser particulièrement au premier combat. Alors pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? Parce que Shisui participait ?

-Il vient de bloquer un coup de pied plutôt puissant, annonça Sasuke.

En effet, Naruto avait lancé son pied droit sur le côté en direction du visage du brun. Ce dernier avait paré grâce à ses bras. Le blond replia sa jambe et commença à la déplier très rapidement. Il fit ce mouvement plusieurs fois de suite, son pied tapant contre les avant-bras de son adversaire.

-Et maintenant ? demanda encore Itachi.

Un bruit résonna dans la salle juste après la question de l’aveugle.

-Shisui vient de faire tomber le blond au sol.

En effet, le soldat avait réussi à crocheter la cheville gauche de Naruto le déséquilibrant. Cependant ce dernier ne s’était pas laissé totalement faire et avait agrippé le kimono du brun pour l’entraîner avec lui dans sa chute. Les deux hommes tombèrent et se séparèrent dans la chute afin de l’amortir en roulant sur le dos. Très rapidement, ils se relevèrent, accroupis sur la pointe des pieds. Le premier à bouger fut Shisui qui s’élança vers le blond. Ses deux mains saisirent les épaules de son adversaire. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, il agrippa les avant-bras du brun et se laissa chuter en arrière. Utilisant la force de Shisui pour le projeter. Celui-ci se laissa faire, utilisant la force nécessaire pour se défaire de la poigne de son opposant. Il roula ensuite sur lui-même et se remit debout, face au blond, en garde.

-Sasuke, se plaignit Itachi.

Son frère ne lui décrivait pas assez l’action à son goût. Il tâtonna de sa main gauche dans le vide avant de trouver la cuisse de Sasuke. Il agrippa le kimono et le serra dans sa main, le froissant.

-Aucun n’a pris l’avantage sur l’autre pour l’instant, l’informa l’Empereur.

Itachi parut se détendre un peu.

Les deux combattants passèrent un nouveau moment à s’observer. Naruto essuya de son poignet la sueur qui lui dégoulinait du front. Son adversaire était très fort, indubitablement. Le vaincre en serait encore plus jouissif. Mais il n’était pas sûr à cent pour cent de pouvoir ressortir victorieux de ce combat. Lui et Shisui faisait approximativement la même taille. Le brun était un peu entravé dans ses mouvements par les pièces de son armure. Ils avaient aussi la même vitesse. Le seul défaut que Naruto pouvait trouver à son adversaire, c’était qu’il n’était pas totalement concentré sur le combat. Il jetait de temps à autres des coups d’œil en direction de l’estrade. C’était très rapide, mais cela pouvait suffire pour faire pencher la victoire du côté du blond.

Naruto se concentra et observa les yeux de Shisui. Au moment où ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers l’Empereur, il attaqua. Il y eut très peu d’effet de surprise, le brun avait été alerté par le bruit des pieds de son adversaire. Cependant, il se crispa et ne put réagir à la prise du blond. Le bras de celui-ci s’enroula autour de la gorge du soldat. Les mains de ce dernier s'agrippèrent à ce bras qui mimait un étranglement. Naruto ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour régir, il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Le dos de Shisui rencontra les tatamis. Il eut de la peine à respirer pendant un très court instant. Mais ce temps fut mis à profit par le blond qui bloqua les jambes du soldat afin qu’il ne puisse pas contrer sa prise. Le brun tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte. Il n’y arriva pas de suite, et puis il savait bien que dans un combat réel il serait déjà bien trop désorienté par le manque d’oxygène pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il laissa échappa un petit soupire. Il était assez furieux contre lui de perdre contre ce blond, sous les yeux d’Itachi. Néanmoins, il tapa trois fois sur le tatami du plat de sa main, signifiant sa défaite.

-Shisui a perdu, annonça Sasuke à son frère. Il s’est fait étranglé par Naruto. Enfin, pour de faux, mais ça ressemblait vachement à un étranglement.

-Je sais Sasuke, coupa Itachi. N’oublie pas que j’ai appris toutes ces choses.

-Hn.

Naruto lâcha Shisui, heureux de sa victoire mais très impressionné par le guerrier. Il l’aida à se relever. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, tous les deux éprouvant un grand respect pour l’autre. Shisui regagna ensuite sa place. Naruto, lui, se tourna vers l’Empereur une main dans ses cheveux blonds qu’il ébouriffa un peu :

-Alors, ça t’a plu Majesté ?

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Je veux tout savoir, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Est-ce que la rencontre vous a plu ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Torēningu

La suite sera posté le 10 mars 2017. En attendant, prenez bien soin de vous !


	12. Torēningu

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello ! J’espère que vous allez bien ! Chez moi il fait super beau après près d’une semaine de pluie/neige. Aujourd’hui je devais, en plus de ce chapitre, publier un OS pour l’anniversaire d’un personnage du MCU. Mais, comme je suis lente, j’ai pas encore fini cet OS. Donc voilà, *snif* qu’une seule publication aujourd’hui.

Il y a un passage qui parle un peu d’équitation dans ce chapitre. J’en ai fait un peu quand j’étais petite (genre une semaine) donc j’ai de vagues notions. Mais si quelque chose s’avère incorrecte, que celles qui s’y connaissent mieux que moi me pardonnent. :)

Un grand merci à vous tous qui lisez cette histoire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Torēningu :** signifie entraînement.

**Kyaria :**  signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :**  signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōhei :**  moines-guerriers.

**Dobe :** idiot.

**Teme :** enfoiré.

**Usuratonkachi :** âne bâté.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 12 : Torēningu **

-Sasuke-heika, s’inclina Kakashi en entrant dans les appartements de l’Empereur. Auriez-vous un moment à m’accorder ?

-Bien sûr, confirma le jeune homme qui était en train de lire des documents afin de les ratifier.

L’homme aux cheveux gris s’installa en face du souverain. Il ne portait pas son armure comme la première fois qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés, juste un kimono noir et un hakama bleu foncé. L’emblème des Uchiha était brodé dans son dos. Kakashi était entré dans la famille impériale grâce à son mariage avec Obito. Comme la famille de ce dernier était bien plus importante que la sienne, il avait pris son nom de famille, comme cela se faisait habituellement dans ce cas. En effet, pour les nobles, le nom de famille le plus important était gardé, peu importe que cela soit celui du Kyaria à la base. Et dans le cas des mariages à l’intérieur du même clan, le rang le plus élevé était gardé. C’était donc pour ça que Kakashi, travaillant depuis longtemps pour les Uchiha, était d’un rang si élevé dans le clan. Pour ce qui était de son rôle dans l’armée, ce n’était dû qu’à ses capacités.

-Votre Altesse, comme il a été décidé que la guerre allait continuer, commença Kakashi. Il va falloir vous rendre sur le champ de bataille. Bien sûr, nous allons éviter que vous ayez à vous battre, mais vous seul pouvez guider les armées et leur insuffler le courage suffisant pour partir au combat. Pour cela, il est absolument nécessaire que vous sachiez monter à cheval correctement et manier à peu près le katana. Je me propose donc pour vous apprendre tout cela.

Un soupir s’échappa de la bouche de l’Empereur. Il n’était pas spécialement ravi de devoir se rendre sur le front, mais c’était une des conséquences logiques de sa décision.

-Bien, approuva Sasuke. Quand commençons-nous ?

-Cet après-midi. Veuillez enfiler des vêtements adaptés à la pratique de l’équitation.

* * *

 

Sasuke avait envie de pleurer. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses huit ans. C’était donc suffisamment exceptionnel pour être mentionné. La raison, son cheval venait encore une fois de l’abandonner quand il avait essayé de le monter. Il avait à peine mis son pied dans le premier étrier que la bête s’était sauvée, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Heureusement que le sol était fait de sable sinon il se serait fait vraiment très mal. Son kimono blanc était plutôt brunâtre maintenant et il avait sûrement une trace sur son hakama bleu foncé. L’Empereur courrait donc après son cheval récalcitrant, sous les yeux de Kakashi, Jûgo et Haku. Le premier essayait de rester sérieux mais sa bouche était bien trop souriante pour cela. Jûgo avait le regard trop vide pour que cela soit naturel et Haku grimaçait en compatissant avec son maître.

A bout, Sasuke ramena son cheval au milieu de la place où il s’entraînait.

-Bon, ce coup-ci arrête de bouger vieille carne ! fustigea-t-il.

Le jeune homme se mit en position, il agrippa la selle et un peu des poils de la crinière du cheval au passage. Il passa son pied dans l’étrier et commença à soulever le reste de son corps. Et ça ne manqua pas, le cheval hennit et détala faisant tomber le souverain dans la poussière.

Sasuke soupira en posant la manche de son kimono sur ses yeux. Dans ses souvenirs cela n’était pas si difficile.

-Hahahahaha !

Un énorme éclat de rire le fit se redresser, il dirigea son regard vers ses trois spectateurs, mais cela ne venait pas d’eux. Il vit alors à l’autre bout de la cour Naruto et Sakura se promenant. Ou plutôt Naruto se bidonnant et Sakura le regardant avec sévérité. Les deux jeunes gens approchèrent pendant que Sasuke se relevait et Naruto essuyait ses larmes de rire.

-Tu n’es pas très doué, Majesté, constata-t-il.

Sa Majesté, déjà à bout de nerfs, sentit clairement son stoïcisme partir en fumée.

-Dobe ! Viens faire mieux puisque tu trouves ça si drôle, éclata-t-il.

Le dobe en question se dirigea vers le cheval. Il claquer un peu sa langue contre son palais afin de stimuler l’animal. Ce dernier le laissa s’approcher. Naruto se plaça correctement et d’un mouvement souple monta sur le dos du cheval. Il le dirigea ensuite pour l’amener juste à côté de Sasuke.

-Alors qu’en dis-tu Majesté ?!

Sa posture était vraiment très droite sur le dos de l’animal, il tenait les rênes lâchement, une main sur sa hanche et le regard supérieur.

-Bien évidemment, c’est plus facile pour toi, usuratonkachi, répondit l’Empereur vexé. Vous êtes de la même famille.

-Hein ! Teme !

-Naruto, réprimanda Sakura.

La jeune femme était fatiguée de la bêtise de son ami et de son insubordination.

-Ah, pardon, se reprit le blond. Teme-heika.

Oh, kami-sama, pensa Sakura à bout. Kakashi était plutôt ébahi. L’Empereur paraissait sur le point d’exploser et il se comportait en gamin devant le blond. Ou plutôt, ce blond le faisait se comporter comme tout jeune de son âge.

-Dobe ! cria le souverain. Descends de là si tu veux te battre.

-Je suis toujours partant pour me battre teme-heika.

Naruto sauta à bas de son cheval et s’avançait vers la boule de nerfs qu’était devenue l’Empereur. Il trouva cela fort plaisant que la tête brune lui arrive au niveau des pectoraux. Sans avertir personne, il souleva son Altesse par la taille et le balança sur son épaule. Il le retint à l’arrière des genoux.

-Alors, tu voulais te battre, nargua Naruto en tournant un peu sur lui-même sous les cris de Sasuke.

Ce dernier avait la tête en bas, au niveau des reins du blond. Il essaya de le taper avec ses poings pour qu’il le lâche, mais cela ne sembla pas marcher. Naruto tourna un peu la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec le postérieur de l’Empereur. Il cligna un peu des yeux en se rendant compte que les fesses étaient très appétissantes, bien rondes et sans doute fermes.

-Lâche-moi, commença à hurler l’Empereur.

Le blond obéit, parce qu’il commençait être un peu gêné par cette proximité.

Sasuke respirait vite quand il fut remis sur pied. Il s’épousseta un instant en fusillant le prêtre du regard.

-Si tu es si malin, usuratonkachi, apprends-moi à monter à cheval !

-Je prends ça comme la reconnaissance de mon talent ! s’enorgueillit le blond.

-Mais bien sûr…

Sakura, heureuse que les choses se soient plus ou moins calmées, décida d’aller se poster près des autres.

-Bon, commença le tout nouveau professeur en dirigeant l’Empereur sur le côté du cheval.

Le blond se mit derrière Sasuke et lui expliqua où placer les mains.

-Non, pas comme ça, le reprit-il. Tu vas lui tirer les crins.

Il lui déplaça alors sa main pour la ramener sur le cuir de la selle.

-Voilà maintenant mets ton pied dans l’étrier. Tu t’y hisses et tu passes ton autre jambe de l’autre côté du cheval.

L’Empereur fit donc ce que lui conseillait son professeur. Le cheval ne broncha pas quand il mit tout son poids sur l’étrier. Son estomac toucha la selle et il s'agrippa un peu plus loin sur celle-ci avec ses mains. Ses muscles commencèrent à protester. Son pied d’appui tremblait et il n’arrivait pas à passer son autre jambe de l’autre côté du cheval. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

-Je glisse, se plaignit Sasuke.

En effet, quoi qu’il fasse, son corps était irrémédiablement attiré par le sol. Naruto fit la seule chose possible pour l’empêcher de tomber. Il saisit à pleines mains les fesses de l’Empereur et poussa dans le sens contraire. Et oui, le fessier impérial était incroyablement ferme mais moelleux, juste parfait. Le blond se lécha un court instant les lèvres.

Sasuke sentit parfaitement les grandes mains lui peloter les fesses. Il aurait voulu hurler. Mais il comprit bien vite que ces mains lui évitaient une rencontre douloureuse avec le sol. Elles le poussaient même vers le cheval. Mais rien n’y faisait, il n’arrivait juste pas à monter dessus. Il couina un instant quand il sentit le cheval remuer d’impatience.

-Ok, soupira Naruot. Lâche tout.

-Qu… Quoi ! Mais je vais tomber si je lâche tout !

-Mais non, je te rattraperai. Ce serait dommage que le popotin impérial s’écrase par terre, rigola le blond.

-Dobe ! cria l’Empereur.

Et il lâcha tout. Naruto le rattrapa efficacement en le serrant contre lui. Sasuke ne tomba pas par terre mais dans les bras du blond, complètement déséquilibré. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour tenir à nouveau sur ses jambes. A ce moment, Naruto le relâcha.

-Bon voilà ce qu’on va faire, annonça-t-il. Je vais t’aider à te donner l’élan pour monter sur le cheval.

Le brun hocha la tête pas super convaincu.

Les deux jeunes se replacèrent sur le côté du cheval. Sasuke mit ses mains sur la selle et son pied dans l’étrier, prêt à se hisser. Naruto pausa les mains sur la taille du souverain. Il eut un moment de blanc, se demandant comment on pouvait avoir une taille aussi fine et diriger tout un Empire sans crouler sous le poids des responsabilités.

-Prêt Majesté, un, deux, trois.

A trois Sasuke s’élança sur le dos du cheval. Naruto l’aida en le portant le plus possible. L’estomac du brun atterrit une nouvelle fois sur la selle, mais cette fois-ci il réussit, avec peine, à faire passer sa jambe de l’autre côté du corps de l’animal. Il gigota un peu afin de se redresser. Naruto tenait les rênes du cheval pour que celui-ci ne s’emballe pas. L’Empereur s’agrippa au pommeau de la selle, essoufflé.

-He bien, ce n’est pas trop mal Majesté, félicita quand même Naruto.

-Parle pour toi dobe !

-Heee, j’essayais d’être sympa teme-heika.

Le cheval commença alors à s’impatienter un peu faisant se crisper un peu Sasuke.

-On va faire le tour de la cour. Pour que tu puisses un peu t’habituer, Majesté.

-Ok, approuva le brun en tremblant.

Naruto prit le cheval par la bride et lui fit faire le tour de la cour d’entraînement. Le souverain n’était pas vraiment à son aise. C’était loin du sol et ça bougeait beaucoup. Il ressentait chaque pas de l’animal dans les muscles de son dos. Il essaya de se mettre dans la meilleure position possible, comme le blond un peu plus tôt. Mais n’arriva pas vraiment. Il porta alors son regard sur ses spectateurs. Il découvrit Haku, le visage soucieux, discuter avec un soldat en armure rouge. Quand il eut terminé il s’approcha d’eux.

-Sasuke-heika, interpella le domestique. Je viens d’apprendre que votre frère est cloué au lit avec une grosse fièvre.

-Quoi ?! J’arrive tout de suite, répondit Sasuke. Fais-moi descendre !

La dernière partie était destinée à Naruto qui le regardait un peu bizarrement.

-Bien, il suffit de faire l’inverse que pour monter.

-Vraiment ! Il ne peut pas plutôt se coucher ce cheval ?! s’énerva l’Empereur loin d’être ravi.

-Non, les chevaux ne se couchent pas. Même pour toi, teme-heika.

-Dobe ! Aide-moi au moins.

-Bien sûr bien sûr ! ttebayo !

La descente prit un certain temps. Sasuke dut se mettre à plat ventre sur la selle un fois que sa jambe eut passé la croupe du cheval. Ensuite Naruto le reprit par les hanches afin d’amortir sa chute. Le dos du brun se trouva une nouvelle fois en contact avec le torse du blond.

-Merci, souffla Sasuke quand il eut retrouvé la terre ferme.

Il s’en alla ensuite à la suite de son domestique.

-A demain pour la prochaine leçon ! cria Naruto en faisant de grands signes de mains.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de l’Empereur.

Sasuke, Haku et Jûgo parcoururent rapidement les galeries du palais afin de se diriger vers les appartements d’Itachi. Quand ils y arrivèrent, les gardes laissèrent entrer l’Empereur. Ce dernier se rua au chevet de son frère couché dans son futon. Celui-ci était pâle et semblait souffrir. Une bande de tissu mouillé était apposée sur son front, trempant quelques-unes de ses mèches noires. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il ne semblait pas dormir. Il portait un yukata noir un peu ouvert sur son torse. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau. Deidara était à côté de son maître et semblait le rafraîchir régulièrement. Ses sourcils blonds étaient froncés comme si quelque chose l’exaspérait. Shisui était là aussi, près de la tête d’Itachi. Il semblait très inquiet.

-Aniki, annonça Sasuke quand il s’assit aux côtés de son frère.

Le jeune homme était très inquiet, Il avait très peur que cette fièvre soit due à une infection des blessures de son frère. Il observa un instant les marques de brûlure sur le bras gauche de son frère. Les plaies ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître. Elles étaient rouges et Sasuke ne s’y connaissait pas assez en médecine pour dire si c’était bon signe ou pas.

-Sasuke, lui répondit Itachi d’une voix faible.

Le plus jeune prit alors la main gauche de son aîné dans les siennes. Il était vraiment très inquiet. Une infection était quelque chose de sérieux. La vie de l’aveugle était sérieusement menacée.

-Nii-san, que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda le souverain.

Deidara eut alors un genre de mouvement brusque qui fit fortement tinter les clochettes accrochées à son vêtement.

-Ça va aller Sasuke, lui répondit doucement Itachi. Je vais me reposer et dans quelques jours je serai de nouveau en forme.

Son affirmation fut légèrement démentie par le souffle tremblant qu’il laissa s’échapper de ses lèvres. Ce qui eut pour conséquence que Sasuke serra encore plus la prise sur sa main. Deidara s’agita une nouvelle fois, il sembla fusiller Shisui du regard. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que le domestique lui voulait.

-Nii-san, protesta l’Empereur. Tu n’as vraiment pas l’air bien, je pense qu’il serait sage de faire venir un médecin.

Le serviteur eut un nouveau mouvement brusque. Il fit même un geste de la main envers Sasuke, lui indiquant de sortir de la pièce. Le jeune homme en parut très étonné, et agacé. Cependant, il ne bougea pas du chevet de son frère.

-Ce n’est pas nécessaire, contredit Itachi. Ce n’est qu’une petite faiblesse passagère, j’irai mieux dans quelques jours après avoir pris du repos. Je t’assure, tout va très bien. Tu ne devrais pas tant t’en faire pour moi. Tu as bien d’autres choses à faire à mon avis.

A ces mots, il retira sa main de celles de son frère. Voulant démontrer par ce geste que tout allait bien pour lui. Sasuke soupira, conscient que son frère avait raison en ce qui concernait les choses qu’il avait à faire. La place d’Empereur n’était pas de tout repos.

Il jeta un œil à Shisui, ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Le soldat comprit très bien qu’il devait aller prévenir l’Empereur si la situation d’Itachi changeait. Sasuke se leva alors et quitta le chevet du malade, mais il restait quand même très inquiet.

Une fois à l’extérieur, il expliqua la situation à Haku.

-Je suis inquiet, avoua-t-il. Itachi n’est pas au mieux de sa forme depuis qu’il est rentré de la guerre. Ses blessures ne sont pas encore tout à fait guéries et j’ai très peur que cette fièvre soit due à une infection. Cependant, il se borne à penser que ce n’est pas grave.

-Je comprends votre inquiétude Sasuke-heika, compatit le domestique. Mais si votre frère pense que ce n’est pas grave, peut-être est-il bon de le croire. Après tout, il connaît son corps et ses limites. Et puis, vous ne pouvez pas le forcer à voir un médecin s’il n’en a pas envie. Et d’après ce que vous m’avez dit, son serviteur semble prendre bien soin de lui.

-Ouais, approuva l’Empereur pas vraiment ravi. On aurait dit qu’il savait parfaitement quoi faire, pourtant il n’est pas médecin.

-Hahah, c’est normal Sasuke-heika. Deidara-san est un bon domestique bien qu’il soit muet, quoique cela puisse être vu comme un avantage. Il ne révélera jamais rien sur son maître ainsi. Il n’est pas le serviteur de votre frère aîné pour rien. Sans doute a-t-il reçu quelques leçons de médecines, comme tout bon domestique.

-Comme toi ?

-Oui. Donc si un jour vous êtes malade, votre Altesse, je m’occuperais de vous. Je suis très doué pour faire les bandages !

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de l’Empereur à l’enthousiasme de son domestique. Il espérait néanmoins ne pas avoir à faire avec ces talents-là de son domestique.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de cette deuxième rencontre ? Est-ce que Sasuke va survire à sa deuxième leçon d’équitation ? Qu’a donc Itachi ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Keikaku

La prochain chapitre sera posté le 24 mars 2017. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	13. Keikaku

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, enfin le weekend, je n’en pouvais plus ! Ce chapitre n’est pas très long, mais j’espère qu’il vous plaira et je ne m’y connais toujours pas en équitation.

Un grand merci à vous tous qui lisez, followez, commentez !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Keikaku :** signifie plan.

**Kyaria :**  signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :**  signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōhei :**  moines-guerriers.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 13 : Keikaku **

-Ouah ! Teme-heika ! Bravo ! félicita Naruto en riant. Tu as réussi à faire aller le cheval jusque de l’autre côté de la cour ! Quel exploit !

Sasuke ferma les yeux, préférant ne rien répondre et se concentrer sur le maniement de l’animal.

Il avait réussi à monter sur le cheval avec plus de facilité aujourd’hui. Il était plutôt content. Surtout que le nombre de personne assistant à son entraînement avait beaucoup augmenté. Kakashi et Naruto était là, lui donnant les leçons. Bien que ce fût plutôt le blond qui s’en chargeait. Mais il avait l’accord de l’autre homme. Sakura était à nouveau là à les observer ainsi que Jûgo et Haku. Mais en plus, il y avait Neji et Hinata. Sûrement avertit par le domestique que l’Empereur s’entraînait et avait besoin de soutien moral. Gaara était aussi là, sans doute pour regarder son ami. Il avait emmené son frère et sa sœur avec lui. Finalement, Shikamaru était là lui aussi, sans doute pour échapper à ses obligations de chef de clan. Bref, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour la fierté de Sasuke. Cependant, il ne se voyait pas tellement leur dire de dégager. Il serrait donc juste les dents en espérant qu’il ne s’humilie pas trop.

-Allez teme-heika ! enchaîna le blond avec enthousiasme. Il est temps de mettre le cheval au trot, puis au galop !

Sasuke ferma un très court instant les yeux, priant pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Il n’avait absolument pas envie de faire avancer le cheval trop rapidement. Cependant, il talonna sa monture pour la faire aller au trot. Naruto lui avait expliqué la théorie concernant cette allure. Il lui fallait donc se soulever légèrement de la selle lorsque le dos de l’animal montait et se rasseoir lorsqu’il descendait. Il était donc impératif de se coordonner avec les mouvements de la monture. Les premières foulées furent difficiles. Le jeune homme ne réussit pas à suivre les battues du cheval, il rebondit donc inconfortablement sur sa selle. Et cela l’aida encore moins à suivre les enjambées de l’animal.

Frustré, Sasuke resserra ses cuisses sur la croupe du cheval. Tout son corps commença à se crisper.

-Hey ! Teme-heika ! Tu fous quoi là !? lui hurla le blond. Je t’ai dit d’y aller souplement.

-Parce que tu crois que c’est facile dobe ! lui répondit l’Empereur de la même manière.

-Bon, soupira Naruto. Fais revenir le cheval au pas et recommence. Il faut absolument que tu arrives à concorder tes gestes avec les siens !

Sasuke serra les dents, mais fit quand même ce que lui conseilla le Sōhei. Le cheval ralentit ses foulées et se retrouva au pas. L’Empereur lui fit faire un tour de la cour avant de faire accélérer l’animal à nouveau. Bien que le jeune homme ne se fasse pas trop d’illusion, cela se passa bien mieux que pour son premier essai. Après un début un peu brouillon, il réussit à suivre le rythme de sa monture et à se soulever de la selle au bon moment. Un discret sourire s’épanouit alors sur son visage. Il était heureux d’avoir réussi.

En passant devant ses spectateurs, il vit certains d’entre eux lui faire des signes d’encouragement.

Il continua de pratiquer cette allure un moment afin de s’y habituer et de la maîtriser.

Naruto regardait son élève faire des tours de la cour. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour un débutant n’ayant plus pratiqué pendant très longtemps. Mais ce n’est pas cela qui retenait actuellement son attention. C’était les hanches fines marquées par le obi de l’hakama bleu foncé. Celles-ci montaient et descendaient en rythme avec les foulées du cheval, le chevauchant souplement. Ce mouvement hypnotique obsédait le blond. Il s’imaginait étendu de tout son long, et ces hanches fines chevauchant son sexe avec volupté.

Naruto secoua sa tête, ne laissant pas ses pensées perverses l’emmener plus loin. Il est vrai que l’Empereur était vraiment très très appétissant, sexuellement parlant. Mais ça s’arrêtait là. Et de toute façon, le blond ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire plus que de fantasmer.

-Bien, dit-il en faisant claquer ses mains. Je pense qu’il serait temps de passer au galop maintenant, teme-heika.

En vérité, il ignorait si l’Empereur réussirait à maîtriser le galop en si peu de temps et dans un endroit aussi confiné. Mais il fallait absolument qu’il le fasse passer à autre chose où il ne pourrait pas empêcher ses propres pensées de s’égarer.

Sasuke grimaça. Il n’était pas super à l’aise quand le cheval trottait, il n’avait donc aucune envie de le faire aller plus vite. Cependant, il fit quand même ce que lui conseillait le blond. Sa fierté n’aurait pas supporté qu’il rechigne à faire un exercice.

Il se pencha donc en avant sur l’encolure du cheval et lui demanda d’accélérer encore une fois. L’animal ne se fit pas prier pour obéir et il commença à galoper. L’Empereur ressentit avec une acuité saisissante tous les mouvements de l’animal. Ses articulations bougeaient furieusement et ses sabots battaient sans pitié le sol de sable. Sasuke essaya de respirer longuement afin de garder son calme et la souplesse dans son corps afin d’éviter de se faire désarçonner.

* * *

 

Orochimaru ferma délicatement ses yeux alors qu’il portait sa coupelle de saké à ses lèvres. Il sentait parfaitement son vis-à-vis l’observer, mais il n’en avait cure.

Encore une fois, lui et Danzô étaient réunis chez le vieil homme. Monter un complot contre l’Empereur et sa famille prenait du temps et devait être réglé dans les moindres minuscules détails.

-Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour passer au-delà de Shisui, informa le chef du clan Hebi en reposant sa coupelle.

D’un signe de la tête Danzô l’enjoignit à continuer.

-Nous pouvons essayer de corrompre Deidara, le serviteur d’Itachi. De la même manière que j’ai réussi à corrompre le serviteur d’Obito pour qu’il lui serve des herbes annulant ses chances de tomber enceinte. Nous pouvons convaincre Deidara de mettre du poison dans le thé de son maître. Après tout, il est connu que le serviteur et son maître ne s’entendent pas.

-Cela peut en effet être une bonne idée, approuva Danzô. De plus, le pauvre garçon est muet, ce qui nous garantit qu’il ne révélera rien à personne. Il paraît que c’est l’œuvre du meurtrier de sa famille.

-C’est ce que tout le monde croit, intervint Orochimaru. En vérité c’est l’œuvre de Fugaku. Mais j’ignore pour quelle raison il a fait subir cela à Deidara alors qu’il n’était qu’un adolescent.

-C’est en effet très étrange.

Les deux hommes burent une nouvelle fois à leur coupe.

-Votre plan est vraiment intéressant, complimenta Danzô. Cependant, si Deidara refuse de nous aider nous serons dans l’obligation de le tuer. Même s’il ne peut pas parler, il a d’autres moyens de se faire comprendre. Et je suis sûr que Shisui portera beaucoup d’attention à la moindre rumeur de menace envers Itachi. Et si nous le tuons, cela se remarquera. Le serviteur du frère de l’Empereur ne peut pas disparaître comme ça sans que personne ne s’en soucie. Et puis, est-ce qu’il va vraiment accepter ? Ça fait plus de dix ans qu’il sert Itachi. Le risque qu’il refuse est bien trop grand.

Orochimaru ferma les yeux, déçu. Il comprenait parfaitement les arguments de son complice. Mais cette solution était vraiment la plus simple. C’était juste parfait pour tuer Itachi au nez et à la barbe de Shisui. Il fallait maintenant réfléchir à un nouveau plan.

Un silence s'éternisa dans la pièce pendant que les deux hommes réfléchissaient.

-Ce qu’il nous faut, explicita le chef du clan Hebi. C’est un moment où Shisui n’est pas collé à Itachi. Cela arrive, mais c’est de manière tellement irrégulière que c’est tout simplement imprévisible. Donc impossible d’y envoyer des hommes. Mais je suis persuadé qu’il y a un moment de la journée où Shisui est régulièrement séparé d’Itachi. Il nous faut absolument trouver ce moment, même s’il dure moins d’une minute. Je vais envoyer des hommes l’espionner.

-Faisons cela, approuva Danzô.

Ils n’avaient de toute manière pas d’autre choix. Il leur fallait absolument tuer le frère du souverain s’ils voulaient que leur plan aboutisse.

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de cette leçon d’équitation ? Et des révélations concernant Deidara ? Pensez-vous qu’Ororchimaru et Danzô vont réussir à faire aboutir leur plan ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Komon

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 7 avril 2017. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	14. Komon

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, enfin le weekend et les vacances !! Ce chapitre introduit un nouveau personnage et je peux dire sans risque que c’est l’un des personnages que je hais le plus de Naruto. C’est vite vu, j’ai réussi à m’énerver toute seule en écrivant les dialogues de ce personnage.

Un grand merci à vous tous, derrière votre écran.

Petit moment d’auto-pub : Je suis en train de publier une deuxième fic sur le fandom de Naruto. Elle s’appelle _Good Morning Konoha_ et c’est un genre de parodie de Talk-Show américain. Donc absolument rien à voir avec cette fic-ci. Allez y jeter un œil si ça vous intéresse.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Komon :** signifie conseiller.

**Kyaria :**  signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :**  signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōhei :**  moines-guerriers.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 14 : Komon **

Sasuke parcourait les galeries du palais impérial d’un pas pressé. Son serviteur et son garde du corps le suivaient docilement. Ils se rendaient à la salle du conseil. Une réunion avait été prévue afin de discuter des préparatifs liés au retour à la guerre. Le jeune souverain n’était pas en avance. Il avait perdu trop de temps à protester contre son domestique lors de l’habillage. Il faisait à nouveau chaud et humide ce jour-là et Sasuke aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas avoir à enfiler trois tonnes de vêtements. A son grand regret, il portait donc un premier kimono blanc suivi d’un deuxième de couleur rouge avec des fleurs de cerisiers blanches, peintes sur le tissu. Le symbole de son clan était brodé dans le haut de son dos. L’obi était rouge et plutôt mince, un quinzaine de centimètres seulement. Haku avait préféré le confort pour cet accessoire plutôt que la mode. Le domestique avait consenti à faire ce sacrifice car l’Empereur allait seulement à une réunion du conseil et non à un événement mondain. Cependant, il n’avait pas laissé le noble sortir de ses appartements sans son éventail. Il était d’un rouge uni et Sasuke le tenait, replié, d’une poigne de fer dans sa main droite.

-Sasuke-heika ! interpella soudain une voix.

Toute la petite troupe se retourna alors en direction de cette voix. Un homme arrivait vers eux en marchant rapidement. Ses cheveux gris étaient retenus de devant son visage par le bandeau du clan Hebi qu’il portait. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Ils paraissaient un peu grands derrière ses lunettes. Ces dernières avaient une monture en fer de couleur foncé. Cet accessoire donnait une assez bonne information sur la position de cet homme. Il était un noble, suffisamment riche pour se payer une paire de lunettes. Ses vêtements étaient complètement violets. Il portait un hakama, ce qui montrait son statut de Hiryō. Avec une grimace, Sasuke déplia sèchement son éventail devant sa bouche.

-Votre Altesse, commença le nouvel arrivant une fois qu’il fut arrivé à la hauteur du petit groupe. Je suis si heureux de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Kabuto. Je fais partie du clan Hebi. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous rencontrer enfin.

En disant cela, il s’inclina profondément devant l’Empereur qui le laissa faire.

-Je tenais à vous féliciter sincèrement pour votre décision de continuer la guerre, continua Kabuto une fois qu’il se fut redressé. Cela n’a pas dû être facile de choisir cette voie, mais je pense sincèrement que c’est la meilleure solution qui s’offre à nous. Il est impératif de se venger de ces barbares de l’Empire de la Terre.

Sasuke observa l’homme en face de lui, écoutant ses paroles d’une oreille distraite. Il était plus grand que lui, ce qui était normal. Il ne savait pas bien dire quel âge il avait vraiment, mais il lui donnerait à peu près le même qu’Itachi.

-Cela a dû être très dur pour vous. Prendre une décision aussi grave à un âge aussi jeune.

Une note de tristesse passa dans la voix de Kabuto à ses mots, comme si cela l’avait réellement affecté. Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux.

-Mais je suis si heureux que vous ayez réussi à prendre cette décision aussi dure. Beaucoup d’autres, bien plus âgés que vous, n’auraient pas forcément eu le courage nécessaire pour cela.

Un petit silence s’installa après cette phrase, Kabuto semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de l’Empereur, ou n’avait plus rien à dire.

-Puis-je demander où vous vous rendez si cela n’est pas trop indiscret ? demanda le noble du clan Hebi avec un sourire affable afin de relancer la conversation.

-A la salle du conseil, répondit Sasuke de bonnes grâces. Une réunion est prévue.

-Oh ! parut s’étonner Kabuto. Je serais très curieux de voir ce qu’il s’y passe. Je suis vraiment passionné par le fonctionnement de notre Empire. Et le conseil de l’Empereur est l’endroit où l’on voit les rouages du pays fonctionner. Il me semble que vous n’avez pas beaucoup de conseillers pour l’instant.

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question, mais Sasuke y répondit quand même :

-En effet, ils sont trois.

-C’est vrai, continua Kabuto. Et aucun ne fait partie du parti de l’Akatsuki, c’est tellement dommage.

Seul un froncement des fins sourcils noirs de l’Empereur lui répondit. Sous l’éventail, la bouche du souverain était mâchonnée.

-Cela est en effet dommage, consentit Sasuke. Je pense qu’il serait plus juste de prendre un membre de l’Akatsuki dans le conseil. Cela vous intéresserait-il vraiment ?

Un léger éclat passa dans les yeux sombres de l’homme aux cheveux gris.

-Cela serait un très grand honneur, répondit-il en se courbant profondément en deux.

-Bien, cela sera fait ainsi. Maintenant allons-y.

Kabuto suivit donc l’Empereur pour sa toute première réunion en tant que membre du conseil impérial. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement à la pièce réservée pour le conseil. Kakashi, Shikamaru et Itachi étaient déjà présents, assis autour d’une table. Ils avaient tous une tasse de thé devant eux ainsi que quelques papiers. Itachi était accompagné de Shisui comme à son habitude.

Sans hésiter, Sasuke alla s’installer aux côtés de son frère.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit l’aveugle. Je suis touché par votre inquiétude à mon égard, mais comme vous le voyez il n’y avait pas de quoi.

-Hn.

A peine l’Empereur eut-il le temps de s’installer qu’Haku disposait une tasse de thé devant lui.

-Installez-vous où vous le souhaitez, fit Sasuke à son nouveau conseiller. Je vous présente Kabuto, du clan Hebi. Il fera partie de mon conseil à partir d’aujourd’hui.

Les trois autres conseillers inclinèrent légèrement la tête pour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant.

Itachi le fit avec beaucoup de réticence. Il connaissait Kabuto de nom et de réputation. On disait de lui qu’il était entièrement dévoué au clan Hebi et à son chef, Orochimaru. Le plus jeune vouait apparemment une admiration son borne à son chef de clan. Certaines rumeurs parmi les domestiques voulaient même que les deux Hiryō couchent ensemble, ce qui était contre-nature. Itachi apportait peu de crédit à ce dernier ragot, car il savait Orochimaru bien trop intelligent pour que quoi que ce soit de louche à son propose soit découvert. Il n’était donc pas ravi de voir le bras droit du clan Hebi en plein milieu du conseil de son frère. Mais il allait falloir composer avec, que cela lui plaise ou non.

-Le moment de partir en guerre se rapproche doucement, commença Kakashi. Je pense qu’il serait temps de voir les différentes stratégies que nous pourrons bien adopter.

Un petit mouvement de tête de Sasuke l’informa qu’il pouvait continuer sur ce sujet et qu’il avait son attention.

-Il va falloir affecter les troupes, continua le général. Décider ce qu’elles feront lors de notre départ.

-Je pense, commença directement Kabuto. Qu’il serait sage d’envoyer toutes nos forces dans la guerre. Cela nous permettra de gagner à coup sûr. La plus grande armée gagne toujours.

-Cela n’a aucun intérêt, intervint Kakashi. Si cette armée se fait prendre à revers et que des troupes ennemies s’infiltrent dans son territoire. Qui défendra les gens restés en arrière ?

Le nouveau conseiller fit un mouvement de la main devant son visage comme pour montrer que cela n’était pas important.

-Une grande armée peut être obtenue si nous recrutons des soldats parmi les civils, nota Shikamaru. Si ces derniers peuvent participer au combat après avoir suivi un entraînement, notre armée en sera agrandie.

-Notre départ en guerre en sera alors retardé, fit Kabuto.

-Un mal pour un bien, renchérit Shikamaru.

-Il est impératif de laisser des soldats au palais, dicta Kakashi. Pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre et garder ce qui nous appartient.

Itachi ne participa pas à ce débat. Tout simplement parce qu’il se fiait à l’avis de Kakashi. Ce dernier n’était pas le commandant des armées impériales pour rien. Sasuke quant à lui se contenta d’écouter ce qu’on lui proposait. Cependant, il intervint quand le débat commença à devenir répétitif et à l’ennuyer.

-Vos opinions sont très intéressantes, j’en prends bonnes notes. Mais je ne prendrai aucune décision à ce sujet tant que le Roi d’Ame ne sera pas arrivé. La stratégie de guerre concerne tout autant son pays que le nôtre. Nous prendrons donc une décision ensemble. Il ne devrait d’ailleurs plus tarder à arriver à Konoha.

Il y eut quelques froncements de sourcils parmi ses conseillers, mais personne ne prit la peine d’objecter. Ils passèrent donc en revu d’autres sujets.

* * *

 

-Aloooors, Sakura-chan, taquina Naruto. Tu croyais quand même pas que je n’avais pas remarqué à quel point tu baves sur l’Empereur ?!

La jeune femme rosit à ces paroles.

Les deux amis étaient dans les appartements qu’ils partageaient durant leur séjour au palais. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le plancher de bois d’une galerie donnant sur un minuscule jardin. Celui-ci était complètement entouré par les galeries. Celles-ci donnaient toutes sur les appartements de deux jeunes gens. Ils profitaient donc de la chaleur de la journée et de l’ombre en buvant un thé et en grignotant quelques friandises.

-N’empêche qu’il est vraiment pas trop mal, nota le blond en se tapotant la lèvre inférieure de l’index. Mais un peu coincé du cul quand même. Je me ferais cependant un plaisir de le décoincer !

Le rougissement de Sakura se fit plus prononcé pendant qu’elle essayait de reprendre contenance en buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Tu rougis Sakura-chan ?! Ooooh, je ne pensais pas que c’était à ce point-là ! Tu devrais aller lui parler un peu. C’est qu’un Kyaria, très beau, mais sinon il est normal. Enfin, autant qu’un connard puisse l’être.

Seul un soupir lui répondit. La rose reposa sa tasse avant de donner une grande claque à l’arrière de la tête de l’idiot qui lui servait d’ami.

-Ne soit pas stupide Naruto. C’est de l’Empereur dont nous parlons. Je ne tenterai rien avec lui, je n’ai pas le rang nécessaire pour cela. Je ne suis que médecin dans un temple, alors qu’il est à la tête de notre Empire.

Une petite moue boudeuse apparut sur le visage du blond. Il parut un instant vouloir protester, mais Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps.

-Et puis, je doute fortement que son lit soit si facile d’accès. Il faut sans doute être son époux pour pouvoir goûter à sa peau. Réfléchis Naruto, les nobles font très attention en ce qui concerne les bâtards. Si pour toi et moi c’est quelque chose de courant et normal. Ce n’est pas le cas pour ces gens. C’est même très mal vu. Parfois je me demande si les gens de notre temple ne sont pas des bâtards de noble, abandonnés par leur parent pour éviter le déshonneur.

-Le déshonneur ? interrogea le blond ne croyant pas que c’était à ce point.

-Oui, c’est un déshonneur pour eux. Je pense donc que l’Empereur y fait particulièrement attention. Ce genre de chose est surtout déshonorant pour le Kyaria. Etre enceinte sans être marié est une grande honte. L’Empereur doit donc tout faire pour s’en protéger.

-Ouais, consentit Naruto. Mais toi tu pourrais coucher avec sans le mettre enceinte.

-En théorie oui, mais c’est difficile de se retenir Naruto. Mes instincts primaires d’Hiryō sont plus forts que ma retenue.

-Mmmh, marmonna le blond en mâchonnant ses lèvres. Dans ce cas je suppose que tu as raison. Tant pis pour le décoinçage du petit cul gelé alors.

Sur ce, il s’étendit sur le dos sous le soupir de son amie.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De l’ajout de Kabuto au conseil de Sasuke ? De la discussion entre Sakura et Naruto ? Selon vous, qui est le Roi d’Ame ? Les différents personnages arriveront-ils à leur but ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Mikata.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 21 avril 2017. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	15. Mikata

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, c’est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Comme vous l’aurez remarqué, il est plus long que les derniers. Il marque l’arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages (oui, encore XD). D’ailleurs, j’en profite pour répéter les mises en garde, il y a mention de MPreg dans ce chapitre. Rien de gore, juste un mec qui est enceinte. Donc si cela vous gêne, c’est le dernier moment pour quitter le navire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Mikata :** allié

**Kyaria :**  signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :**  signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Sōhei :**  moines-guerriers.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 15 : Mikata **

Beaucoup de monde se pressait dans la cour principale du palais impériale. On aurait dit que tous les habitants du palais se trouvaient là en même temps. Les nobles étaient vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits. Les domestiques chuchotaient entre eux, colportant diverses rumeurs sur leur maître et sur les arrivants. En effet, la délégation du Royaume d’Ame était en train de franchir les portes principales. Le Roi chevauchait en tête parmi ses soldats. Des palanquins suivaient. Sur l’un d’eux était gravé quatre traits verticaux parallèles, symbole du Royaume. Sans doute que la famille du Roi se trouvait dans ce palanquin.

Les personnes présentes dans la cour se mirent à observer les étrangers. Le Roi d’Ame particulièrement. Il le comparait, pas forcément intentionnellement, à leur Empereur. L’homme était un Hiryō, sa stature le démontrait clairement. Il possédait une silhouette de combattant. Il paraissait plutôt grand, mais c’était difficile à dire puisqu’il chevauchait. Ses yeux avaient une douce couleur noisette. Sa peau était ni pâle ni bronzé. Ses cheveux étaient roux flamboyant et juraient avec la couronne dorée qu’il portait. Celle-ci était sans doute faite en or et en cuivre. Elle avait la forme d’une bande circulaire, des symboles, sans doute de protection, étaient gravés sur le pourtour. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir. Il portait un pantalon serré sur ses jambes, des bottes et un manteau aux longs pans. Ces derniers voltèrent un instant quand il sauta à bas de son cheval.

Sasuke se tenait un peu en retrait de toute la foule. Il était entouré par plusieurs gardes du corps. Il attendait que la délégation finisse d’arriver avant de se diriger vers eux. Cependant, beaucoup de personnes lui jetaient des coups d’œil, sans doute pour observer ses réactions. Le jeune Empereur était paré d’un fin kimono blanc, d’un rouge et d’un troisième de la même couleur avec des dessins de cerisier brodés de fils d’or. Son large obi était aussi rouge et était parfaitement ajusté à sa taille fine. Le jeune homme tenait devant sa bouche l’éventail uchiwa de son clan. Le bandeau à l'effigie de son clan avait été soigneusement noué sur son front.

Les palanquins de la délégation d’Ame se firent doucement déposer au sol. Le Roi se dirigea immédiatement vers celui frappé de ses armoiries. Il aida la personne assise à l’intérieur à en sortir. Un jeune homme s’en extirpa. Le Roi le prit légèrement dans ses bras pour une courte embrassade. Son kimono pourpre le désignait clairement comme étant un Kyaria, bien qu’il soit plutôt grand, Son obi était mince et violet. Sa peau était très pâle, voire carrément blanche. Ses yeux étaient violets, marqués par d’étranges cercles concentriques. Ses cheveux étaient rouges et lui arrivaient à la mâchoire. Une coiffe d’or était disposée sur sa tête. Elle se constituait de minuscules fleurs dorées possédant une perle rouge en leur centre disposées à plat sur sa chevelure. Quelques fils d’or décorés de perles rouges descendaient sur le côté de son crâne. L’ouvrage était délicat et donnait clairement au Kyaria le statut de consort. Les murmures s’élevèrent à la vue de l’ornement. Ils grossirent bien vite quand la foule remarqua le ventre de l’homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci était légèrement gonflé. Ce n’était pas énorme mais le kimono épousait parfaitement sa courbe. Le Roi d’Ame allait bientôt avoir un héritier.

C’était étonnant que le consort ait fait le voyage jusqu’à Konoha en étant enceinte. Beaucoup de nobles étaient surpris par cela. Certains désapprouvaient même.

Enfin, toute la délégation d’Ame fut arrivée. Sasuke s’avança alors vers le couple royal, ses gardes le suivant. Il baissa légèrement la tête devant les deux hommes.

-Au nom de l’Empire du Feu, dit-il dans le silence qui s’était fait à son avancée. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Konoha.

Le couple baissa lui aussi la tête. Les fils d’or se balancèrent un instant autour de la tête aux cheveux rouges.

-C’est un plaisir, répondit le Roi. Au nom d’Ame, je vous remercie pour l’invitation.

-Un banquet a été dressé en votre honneur, prévint Sasuke. Si vous n’êtes pas trop fatigués par le voyage peut-être pourrions-nous nous y rendre.

Le Roi jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son compagnon qui hocha légèrement de la tête.

-Cela sera avec grand plaisir, accepta-t-il.

-Par ici, indiqua le plus jeune en ouvrant la marche.

Les trois souverains se dirigèrent donc sous bonne garde à l’intérieur du palais. Les nobles se dépêchèrent de les suivre sous le regard envieux de ceux qui n’avaient pas été conviés au banquet.

L’une des plus grandes pièces du palais avait été utilisée afin d’accueillir tout le monde. En effet, certains nobles du Royaume d’Ame avaient aussi fait le déplacement et participaient donc au banquet. Les nobles des deux pays étaient conviés à se mélanger en s’asseyant sur des coussins colorés disposés sur les tatamis de la pièce. Les souverains eux étaient assis sur une petite estrade. Itachi était tout à gauche. Le jeune homme n’était pas présent lors de l’arrivée d’Ame, mais il tenait à être là pour le banquet. Il portait deux kimono du même rouge que ceux de Sasuke, mais sans décoration. Son hakama était d’un noir profond. Il ne portait, une nouvelle fois, pas de haori. Shisui était agenouillé derrière lui, comme à son habitude. Son armure avait été lavée et il ne portait pas de casque, juste le bandeau du clan.

L’Empereur était assis à côté de son frère et du Roi d’Ame, venait ensuite son consort.

Des domestiques, dirigés par Haku et Deidara, leur apportèrent rapidement de quoi boire et manger.

-Je vous présente mon frère aîné, introduit Sasuke en faisant un geste du bras en direction de l’aveugle. Itachi.

-Enchanté, répondit le Roi d’Ame en inclinant la tête.

Il fit ensuite un geste en direction de son conjoint :

-Voici Nagato, mon mari.

Sasuke et Itachi firent un signe de la tête dans sa direction.

-Je me nomme Yahiko, enchaîna le roux. Et encore une fois, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

-De même, répondit l’Empereur. Mon nom est Sasuke. Mon serviteur s’appelle Haku, demandez-lui tout ce que vous souhaitez, il vous l’apportera.

Le domestique s’était un peu avancé entre son maître et le souverain étranger à ces mots. Il s’inclina bien bas, montrant ainsi sa dévotion. Yahiko le salua d’une inclinaison de la tête.

Les souverains se mirent alors à manger en silence. Cela n’empêcha pas la salle d’être bruyante. Les nobles parlaient beaucoup entre eux. Ils jetaient parfois des coups d’œil aux quatre personnes assises sur l’estrade en bout de pièce.

Sasuke portait d’un geste mécanique ses baguettes à sa bouche. Son regard était fixé sur Nagato. Ou plus exactement, sur le ventre de Nagato. Le jeune homme avait bien sûr déjà vu une personne enceinte. Ce n’est pas cela qui le choquait. En fait, il se rendait compte qu’il allait devoir, lui aussi, passer par là un jour. En tant qu’Empereur, il devait donner un héritier au trône. Il faudrait donc qu’il fasse un enfant, qu’il le porte dans son ventre, comme c’était le cas de Nagato maintenant. Et il n’allait pouvoir faire cela seul, il allait avoir besoin d’un conjoint. D’un époux qui prendrait sans doute son titre d’Empereur, ne lui laissant que celui de consort. Etrangement, Sasuke tenait à son titre. C’était celui qui aurait dû appartenir à son frère et qui lui avait échoué. Il ne voulait pas s’en séparer, le donner à une personne qu’il n’aimerait sans doute pas. Le jeune brun ne se faisait pas trop d’illusion. Il serait sans doute obligé d’épouser un Hiryō qu’il n’aimait pas. Une éventuelle alliance avec un pays voisin grâce à son mariage était bien plus importante que ses sentiments personnels. Il le savait bien, mais n’avait pas envie d’être obligé à faire ça. Il ne rêvait pas non plus d’épouser le Hiryō parfait ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Mais juste quelqu’un qu’il connaissait et appréciait un minimum. Et il voulait garder son titre et les rênes de l’Empire du Feu. Ce n’était que peu d’exigences, mais il ne pourrait sûrement pas les voir se réaliser.

Sasuke détacha enfin ses yeux de la jolie courbe du ventre de Nagato. Il observa un instant les plats étalés devant lui. Puis son regard se dirigea vers le couple à ses côtés. Yahiko mangeait avec appétit. Ses yeux bruns parcouraient la salle. Il jetait parfois un coup d’œil à son conjoint. Ce dernier mangeait beaucoup plus doucement que son mari. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur ce qu’il faisait et il ne relevait jamais la tête. Il était assis à quelques distances de son époux. Leurs attitudes correspondaient parfaitement à l’image que Sasuke avait d’un mariage sans amour. Avec un discret soupir, il se reconcentra sur sa nourriture.

Chacun fut absorbé par son repas jusqu’à ce que Yahiko ait fini de manger et entame la discussion :

-Où en sont les préparatifs de guerre de votre côté ?

-Rien n’a encore été clairement décidé, lui répondit Sasuke en s’interrompant dans son repas. J’ai préféré attendre que nous nous rencontrions afin de définir clairement comment nous souhaitons procéder.

-C’est une très bonne idée. Mon pays et moi sommes prêts à vous soutenir de toutes nos forces. Je pense que c’est seulement comme ça que nous avons les meilleures chances de gagner cette guerre.

-Hn. C’est en effet la meilleure solution. De notre côté, nous donnerons tout nous aussi. Il est impératif de frapper fortement l’Empire de la Terre.

Yahiko acquiesça, apparemment du même avis.

-Je pense qu’il serait sage que mon conseil et le vôtre se réunissent afin de planifier tout ce qui doit encore l’être. Il ne faut rien laisser au hasard si nous voulons gagner cette guerre.

-En effet, cela me paraît essentiel, répondit le Roi d’Ame.

Les deux souverains discutèrent encore un moment de quelques détails.

* * *

 

Sasuke était exténué. Le banquet avait duré très longtemps. Cependant, il ne pouvait se permettre de montrer un signe de fatigue. En effet, il guidait Yahiko et Nagato jusqu’à ses appartements personnels. Il était en effet de coutume que des souverains se rencontrant aient un moment d’intimité dans les appartements de celui qui recevait.

Une fois qu’ils furent arrivés, ils s’installèrent autour d’une table basse. Haku leur servit à chacun une tasse de thé avant de se retirer dans une autre pièce.

-J’espère que cette réception vous a plus ? demanda Sasuke en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant.

-C’était très plaisant, complimenta Yahiko.

-De toute façon, tant qu’il y a de la nourriture tu trouves cela plaisant, le taquina Nagato. Mais je suis d’accord avec toi.

Sasuke fut un peu surpris d’entendre la voix du Kyaria, surtout avec ce ton joueur et affectueux. Il était resté tellement silencieux pendant toute la réception que le jeune homme le prenait pour quelqu’un de très timide, d’effacé voir intimidé.

Avec tendresse, Yahiko passa son bras autour des épaules de son mari et le serra contre son torse en souriant. Sasuke laissa échapper un petit bruit d’étonnement devant cette démonstration flagrante d’affection. Le Roi se mit alors à rire sous le discret sourire de Nagato.

-Beaucoup de gens se laissent prendre, expliqua ce dernier. Nous n’aimons pas être expansif en public, mais on s’aime sincèrement.

-Oh, fit l’Empereur sachant que ce genre de mariage pour des nobles était quelque chose de rare.

-Ouaip, enchaîna Yahiko en rapprochant encore plus le corps pâle contre lui. Je suis tombé complètement sous son charme lorsqu’il a été présenté à la cour. On devait avoir seize ans tous les deux. Depuis je n’ai pas lâché l’affaire. J’ai fait tout mon possible pour devenir le meilleur parti possible pour l’héritier du trône et j’y suis finalement arrivé. Et il faut croire que je n’étais pas le seul à être charmé par l’autre.

Sa voix était emplie de tendresse. Ses lèvres affichaient un grand sourire et ses yeux étaient tendrement posés sur son mari.

-Vous voulez dire…, demanda Sasuke encore plus étonné.

-Oui, confirma Nagato. J’étais le Roi avant de me marier. J’ai laissé le titre à Yahiko parce que je savais qu’il serait bien meilleur que moi pour cette tâche. Et puis, je préférerai m’occuper de mes enfants.

En disant cette dernière phrase, il caressa d’une main légère son ventre arrondi.

Ces paroles firent réfléchir le brun. Dans l’éventualité où il se marierait avec la personne qu’il aime, est-ce qu’il lui laisserait la charge d’Empereur ? Il ne pensait pas. C’était quelque chose de bien trop significatif pour lui. Et puis, contrairement à Nagato, s’occuper d’enfants n’était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Mais peut-être qu’il disait ça maintenant parce qu’il n’avait pas de personne qu’il aimait. Dans tous les cas, il espérait pouvoir être autant heureux que les deux hommes en face de lui lorsqu’il serait marié.

-Cela n’a pas été trop dur de vous imposer comme nouveau Roi ? demanda Sasuke.

-Hmmm, c’est allé, lui répondit Yahiko. Les gens ont été un peu scandalisé au début parce que ma famille n’est pas très élevée dans la noblesse, mais j’avais correctement prouvé ma valeur et j’ai continué à le faire.

-Il faut savoir que les familles nobles de notre pays ont beaucoup moins de pouvoir et de puissance que celles de chez vous, continua Nagato. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’on m’a dit.

-Les choses doivent être tellement plus simple, soupira Sasuke.

-Haha, sans doute, fit Yahiko en agitant la main. Mais notre pays est bien plus petit que l’Empire du Feu. Il y a donc moins de nobles, mais aussi moins de ressources.

-Hn.

L’Empereur se fit un instant pensif, le coude posé sur la table.

-D’ailleurs, continua le Roi d’Ame avec un visage bien plus sérieux que précédemment. J’ai entendu dire que vous vous êtes alliés avec les Sōhei.

-C’est exact.

-C’est une très bonne chose, je trouve. Cela gonflera encore nos troupes. Et nous aurons besoin du maximum d’hommes possibles. Apparemment Kusa et Taki vont s’allier avec l’Empire de la Terre.

Kusa et Taki étaient les deux autres pays entre l’Empire du Feu et celui de la Terre. Cette information tira une légère grimace à Sasuke qui avait déposé son éventail sur la table de bois depuis qu’il avait commencé à boire son thé.

-En effet, remarque Yahiko qui devinait sans mal le sentiment qui habitait l’Empereur. Il est donc primordial d’avoir beaucoup d’hommes. Avez-vous prévu de vous allier avec d’autres personnes ?

-Non, je n’avais rien prévu d’autre et seuls deux temples ont répondu à mon appel. Je ne peux pas forcer les autres, car l’Empire n’a aucune main mise sur les affaires des temples Sōhei.

Un petit grognement sortit de la bouche du roux avant qu’il continue à parler.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être pouvons-nous envisager de nous allier avec Uzushio ?

Seul le soulèvement d’un fin sourcil noir lui répondit. Sasuke était étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. Bien qu’Uzushio n’ait rien à voir avec la première guerre entre les deux Empires. En effet, le petit pays était en fait une île se situant à l’est de l’Empire du Feu. Et d’après ce que Sasuke savait, les deux pays étaient plutôt en bons termes actuellement. Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant, c’était que l’armée d’Uzushio était réputée pour être la plus puissante au monde. De quoi décourager tous les envahisseurs.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qu’avez-vous pensé de Yahiko et Nagato ? Est-ce que leur alliance avec Sasuke va bien se passer ? Pensez-vous que Sasuke va pouvoir obtenir l’aide d’Uzushio ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Kobudō

Prochaine chapitre le 5 mai 2017. D’ici là, portez-vous bien !


	16. Kobudō

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, le chapitre est là ! Il s’y passe pas mal de chose, pas toujours primordial pour l’intrigue principale. Il y a notamment le premier passage avec du smut de la fic ! Je vous laisse la surprise du couple par contre XD Et, je ne suis pas du tout experte en Kobudō, j'ai juste une connaissance qui en fait. Donc si tout n'est pas strictement correcte, ne m'en voulez pas ! Je suis juste une pauvre auteure qui se renseigne comme elle peut TT_TT

Merci encore pour les kudos et pour votre présence !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Kobudō**  : signifie art martiaux.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 16 : Kobudō **

Sasuke expira lentement pendant qu’il abaissait son boken. Il eut l’impression que le son de sa respiration raisonnait trop fortement dans le dôjo.

-Aaaah ! Non non ! Ça va pas ! s’exclama d’un coup Naruto. Je te l’ai déjà dit, tu dois couper !

L’Empereur camoufla un soupir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’il s’entraînait dans l’un des dôjo du palais, sous la houlette du Sōhei blond. Ce dernier lui avait déjà plusieurs fois conseillé de « couper » avec son sabre en bois. Et le jeune Kyaria ne comprenait absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Il se contentait donc d’abattre son sabre sur le vide en y mettant le plus de force et de volonté possible. Mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Pourtant, son public habituel ne se faisait pas prier pour l’encourager. Ceux-ci se trouvaient assis sur les tatamis, contre le mur pour ne pas gêner l’Empereur dans son entraînement. Ce dernier portait à nouveau une tenue adaptée à son activité, c’est-à-dire un kimono blanc et un hakama violet. Les vêtements étaient un peu lourd et l’air dans la salle étouffante. Ce qui expliquait qu’il transpirait désagréablement.

En inspirant longuement, Sasuke ramena son boken au-dessus de sa tête. Il bloqua sa respiration et relâcha l’air de ses poumons quand il descendit son sabre. Avant même qu’il eut fini de complètement l’abattre, il sut que se technique n’était pas encore bonne. En effet, il entendit le soupir que poussa Naruto qui l’observait avec attention.

-Ça ne va pas ! lâcha-t-il sans tact. Tu es vraiment nul teme-heika.

-Toi-même, dobe ! renchérit l’Empereur à bout de patience.

-Je t’ai déjà dit que tu devais couper avec ton sabre !

-Et bien, désolé usuratonkachi, mais pour moi cela ne veut absolument rien dire.

-Mais si, teme-heika, il faut couper.

En disant cela il fit un petit mouvement de la main sans doute destiné à couper quelque chose. Ses yeux bleus étaient convaincus par ce qu’il disait, même si cela ne faisait aucun sens chez son élève.

Sasuke relâcha sa position. Il n’en pouvait plus de ne pas comprendre ce que lui demandait le blond. Il était fatigué et en train de se dire que le maniement du katana n’était pas fait pour lui. Cela devait sûrement se voir un peu sur son visage car Naruto prit les choses en main.

-Ok ok, remets-toi en position !

L’Empereur fit ce qui lui était demandé et plaça son boken devant lui. Ses doigts étaient correctement placés sur le manche en bois. Il écarta doucement les pieds afin d’adopter la meilleure position possible. Il eut un léger sursaut quand le torse de son professeur vint se coller à son dos. Il eut alors la sensation de se faire complètement dominer. En effet, Naruto était plus grand que lui d’au moins une bonne tête. Il était aussi plus large, plus musclé. Son torse enveloppait donc entièrement le dos fin du jeune noble. En se pressant encore plus contre lui, le blond vint recouvrir les mains pâles des siennes.

Sasuke eut un moment d’absence quand il sentit les hanches du Sōhei se presser contre son bassin. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de l’autre homme à travers les couches de tissus. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait penser de tout cela. Son souffle fut un instant brouillé. Puis, les mains fortes l’obligèrent à monter son boken encore une fois au-dessus de sa tête et il réussit alors à se reconcentrer sur la leçon.

Naruto de son côté, n’en menait pas bien large. Il s’était déjà collé contre de nombreux élèves pour leur expliquer les principes de base du Kobudō. Seulement, ses élèves étaient tous Hiryō. Il n’y avait donc pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mais ce n’était pas le cas de l’Empereur auquel il était collé actuellement. Sentir le dos fragile contre son torse puissant lui plaisait un peu trop pour sa santé mentale. Et ne parlons même pas de son sexe positionné droit en face des fesses bien rondes qu’il avait déjà pu tâter l’autre jour. Il devait utiliser toute sa concentration pour éviter d’avoir une érection forte mal venue dans pareille situation. Heureusement, les mouvements de katana n’avaient plus aucun secret pour lui et il les avait tellement pratiqués que c’était devenu comme une seconde nature. Il indiqua donc sobrement quels gestes l’Empereur devait effectuer. Ce dernier se laissa faire, poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Cela lui donna encore plus envie d’essayer quelque chose. Après tout, qui lui disait que sa Majesté se rebellerait s’il tentait quelque chose.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat, scanda tout à coup Neji. Tenir un katana n’est pas compliqué.

Cette intervention fut bienvenue pour Naruto. Il put ainsi reprendre ses esprits et reculer légèrement son bassin qui était décidément bien trop pressé contre les fesses de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne sembla pas l’avoir remarqué ou alors il n’en eut cure.

-Tss, comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?! s’exclama Gaara. Alors que vous n’avez jamais tenu un katana dans vos mains. Si cela vous paraît si facile, vous devriez venir essayer et nous montrer à tous votre talent.

Cette demande figea tout le monde. Chacun attendait la réponse du jeune noble. Ce dernier parut un instant courroucé qu’on lui réponde ainsi. Mais il n’hésita pas bien longtemps avant de se lever et de lancer un regard de défi au roux. Ce dernier eut un sourire quelque peu carnassier avec de rejoindre le Kyaria au centre des tatamis. Ils devinrent alors la cible de tous les regards. Naruto lança à son compère le boken qu’il avait accroché à son obi au début de la leçon et qu’il n’utilisait pas. Gaara le rattrapa aisément. Il sourit ensuite à son nouvel élève et lui tendit le sabre en bois. Il lui enseigna alors comment tenir l’arme correctement. Il déplaça doucement ses mains fines pour que celles-ci soient bien l’une en dessus de l’autre.

-Et maintenant, monsieur je-sais-manier-un-katana, provoqua Gaara.

Neji lui envoya un regard noir. Il exécuta ensuite le même geste auquel s’était entraîné Sasuke toute la journée. Cependant, il fut bien moins habile que l’Empereur. Parce que c’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il effectuait ce geste et parce qu’il ne portait pas de vêtements adaptés. En effet, son large obi était très resserré au niveau de sa taille, l’empêchant de prendre de profondes inspirations nécessaires à la bonne pratique du maniement du katana. En rabaissant le sabre de bois, il eut même l’impression qu’il allait tomber sur le côté. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car une poigne forte lui empoigna le coude pour l’empêcher de basculer. Un regard sur sa gauche lui indiqua que c’était bien Gaara qui l’avait retenu. Par fierté, il aurait souhaité se dégager de la prise du roux. Mais il n’en fit rien, appréciant le contact de la main puissante sur son bras.

-Bon allez teme-heika, scanda soudain Naruto. On s’y remet !

Kakashi eut un sourire en voyant l’Empereur traîner un peu la patte pour aller s’entraîner. Les jeunes gens étaient tellement insouciants ces derniers temps. En pensant cela, il se fit l’effet d’être son vieil ami Gai.

* * *

 

Comme à son habitude, Shikamaru bailla outrageusement, et ce même s’il était installé juste en face de l’Empereur. Celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque. Il commençait à bien connaître son conseiller et savait qu’il baillait toujours pour un rien.

-Venant en au sujet suivant, fit alors Sasuke qui était lui aussi ennuyé par la discussion en cours.

Il avait fait réunir son conseil après sa leçon de maniement de katana. La guerre était à leur porte, mais il y avait encore beaucoup de détails qu’il fallait régler, des décisions à prendre, etc.

-Il a été porté à mon attention, commença l’Empereur. Qu’une alliance avec Uzushio pourrait nous être bénéfique.

Il laissa ensuite ses conseillers lui donner leurs avis sur la question. C’est Kakashi qui prit la parole en premier.

-Cela peut en effet être une bonne idée, approuva-t-il. Mais Uzushio se trouve à l’autre bout de notre pays, à l’opposition complète de l’Empire de la Terre. Je ne vois donc pas trop ce qu’ils ont à voir dans cette guerre.

-Je pense pareil, soupira le chef du clan Nara.

Ces deux-là était donc plutôt neutre quand à cette question. Cela étonnait un peu Sasuke qui pensait que le général de ses armées aurait directement sauté sur le fait qu’Uzushio possédait les soldats les plus puissants au monde. Mais apparemment cela n’était pas un critère de sélection pour l’homme.

-Pour ma part, enchaîna Kabuto. Je pense que c’est une très bonne idée. Cela gonflera encore nos troupes, nous rapprochant de la victoire contre notre ennemi. Et puis je suis sûr qu’Uzushio sera heureux de nous aider.

Les bras du conseiller étaient croisés sur la table et il arborait un étrange petit sourire. Sasuke était naturellement plutôt de son avis. Mais avant de prendre une quelconque décision, il voulait entendre ce que son frère avait à dire.

-Je suis contre, déclara Itachi sans préambule.

Cela étonna tout le monde dans la salle. Même Kakashi qui était généralement du même avis que le jeune homme et qui le respectait énormément.

-Nos relations avec Uzushio n’ont pas toujours été au beau fixe, explicita l’aveugle. On peut même dire qu’il y a eu de graves tensions entre nos deux pays. Je crois que ça date d’un peu moins de vingt ans. Le Roi et la Reine sont venus à Konoha en visite diplomatique. La Reine a été assassinée et l’Empire du Feu a été accusé. Je pense qu’il n’en s’est fallu de peu pour qu’une guerre éclate. Dans tous les cas, les rancœurs sont tenaces. Je pense qu’elles pourraient ressurgir sur le champ de bataille. Ce qui serait dramatique.

Le jeune homme paraissait mortellement sérieux. Il pensait vraiment qu’Uzushio pouvait se retourner contre eux s’ils s’alliaient. Sasuke était plutôt étonné de tant de vigueur de la part de son frère. Cependant son avis était important pour lui. Il le prit donc en compte et décida de repousser à plus tard sa conclusion.

-Bien, je tiendrai compte de vos avis, annonça-t-il. Notre alliance avec Ame a été signée ce matin même.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle, explicita Kakashi.

Cette parole rassura étrangement Sasuke. Il était un peu heureux que ses actes soient approuvés par des personnes qu’il respectait et admirait.

* * *

 

Nagato serra les lèvres pour éviter de laisser s’échapper des gémissements. Sa main droite se crispa sur la couverture recouvrant son futon. Les doigts de sa main gauche s’enfoncèrent dans la peau de la hanche de Yahiko.

Les deux hommes étaient étendus de côté sur leur futon. Ils étaient l’un en face de l’autre, ou plutôt visage en face du bassin de l’autre. Ils pouvaient se donner ainsi mutuellement du plaisir. Mais pour le moment, Nagato avait lâché sa prise sur la verge de son mari, trop noyé dans le plaisir et faisant tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

-Nagato, dit avec tendresse Yahiko en délivrant le sexe de son amant de sa bouche.

Un souffle tremblant s’échappa des lèvres du consort tandis qu’il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il dirigea ses mains tremblantes vers la verge rouge et humide face à lui. Il l‘attrapa en douceur, la frottant légèrement entre ses doigts. Grâce à ce mouvement, Yahiko reprit le sexe de son mari en bouche et continua de bouger ses doigts enfouis dans son intimité. Cela arracha un nouveau gémissement à Nagato. Il n’arriva pas à retenir ce son et cela lui fit froncer un peu les sourcils. Néanmoins, il ne s’en préoccupa pas et posa ses lèvres sur le gland rougi de son amant. Un grognement bas répondit à son geste, ce qui fit onduler délicieusement l’intérieur des joues du Roi. Impatient de rendre le plaisir qui lui était donné, il écarta les lèvres et commença à faire entrer le sexe demandeur dans sa bouche. Il le prit le plus loin possible, se concentrant pour détendre ses muscles et diminuer ses réflexes. L’une des jambes de Yahiko, étendue à côté de lui, tremblait. Il déplaça ses mains sur la base du membre tendu. De la salive s’écoulait sur ses doigts, mais il ne pouvait l’empêcher de couler hors de sa bouche. Il déglutit malgré qu’il sache que cela n’arrangerait rien. Mais son amant apprécia grandement le resserrement autour de sa verge. Un coup de langue bien placé et une poussée contre sa prostate récompensèrent Nagato pour son geste. Ce dernier eut beaucoup de peine à se retenir et il sentit son bassin se trémousser pour pousser sur les doigts et dans la bouche de son mari. Le mouvement n’était pas très puissant. Le Kyaria était allongé sur son côté droit, cela l’empêchait de mouvoir ses hanches correctement, sans compter le poids du bébé qui pesait sur son ventre. Cependant, Yahiko comprit le message et accéléra son rythme. Ce qui entraîna l’accélération des succions du consort sur sa verge. Finalement, les deux hommes jouirent bien vite dans la bouche de l’autre. Chacun avala la semence de l’autre sans manifester de dégoût. En effet, ils étaient habitués au goût de l’autre et cela ne les rebutait pas.

Nagato s’effondra sur le futon, n’ayant plus assez de force pour faire un seul geste. Yahiko se retourna de manière à être en face de son mari. Il lui sourit doucement, heureux d’avoir pu partager ce moment avec lui. Le Kyaria vint se blottir contre lui, déposant son nez au creux de son épaule. Son ventre rond se posa tendrement contre celui, plat, du Roi. Ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de poser ses mains de part et d’autre de l’abdomen gonflé. Il se mit à caresser la peau blanche, espérant pouvoir atteindre son enfant ainsi.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Yahiko.

-Mmmh, bien sûr, répondit Nagato en se serrant encore plus contre son mari.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment splendide depuis que tu portes notre enfant. J’adore la silhouette que ce joli ventre te fait.

Seul un pouffement lui répondit.

-Tu sais que cela va se terminer un jour ? lui fit justement remarquer le Kyaria.

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! Je suis même très impatient que notre enfant vienne au monde. Et puis, je pense que tu seras tout autant splendide avec notre bébé dans les bras.

Nagato sourit dans le cou de son mari, heureux que celui-ci soit autant enthousiaste à propos de cette grossesse. Quand il avait appris qu’il était enceinte, il pensait bien que Yahiko serait plutôt content, mais pas à ce point. Cela l’attendrissait à chaque fois que son mari faisait référence à sa grossesse.

-Je suis heureux d’être ici avec toi, dévoila le Kyaria.

-Moi aussi, Nagato, je suis heureux.

Un léger silence plana alors dans la pièce. Chacun profitait à fond de la présence de l’autre. Inscrivant chaque instant passé ensemble dans leur mémoire. Ils pourraient ainsi se repasser ces souvenirs lorsqu’ils seraient séparés. En effet, la guerre approchait et Yahiko allait devoir partir au front, laissant son mari à Konoha.

-Je suis heureux que nous nous soyons alliés avec l’Empire du Feu, sortit soudainement Nagato.

-Moi aussi, révéla le Roi. Cela va nous permettre de gagner cette guerre et de faire fuir les pilleurs qui se sont installés dans notre pays.

-Oui, murmura le consort qui sombrait doucement dans le sommeil. J’espère que tout ira pour le mieux.

-Oui, chuchota l’autre homme.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front pâle, entre les mèches écarlates, avant de s’endormir lui aussi.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Du petit moment hot entre Yahiko et Nagato ? De l’entraînement de Sasuke ? De l’intervention de Neji ? De la méfiance d’Itachi ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Junbi.

Le chapitre suivant arrivera le 19 mai 2017. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	17. Junbi

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, le nouveau chapitre est là ! J’espère qu’il sera à votre goût. On va prendre des nouvelles de personnages qu’on n’a plus vu depuis un certain temps !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Junbi**  : signifie préparatifs.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 17 : Junbi **

-Très bien, lança Naruto à son élève. Maintenant agenouille-toi lentement et passe en garde haute.

Sasuke fit ce qui lui était demandé et mit son genou gauche à terre. Il leva les bras afin de tenir son boken au-dessus de sa tête. Le blond abattit lentement le sien en travers de celui de l’Empereur. Les deux jeunes hommes s’entraînaient aux différents kata. Les mouvements de Sasuke n’étaient de loin pas parfaits, mais cela suffirait pour se débrouiller un peu sur le champ de bataille. De toute façon, le jeune homme serait en permanence entouré d’une garde rapprochée.

-Maintenant relève-toi, continua Naruto.

Sasuke obéit une nouvelle fois, sauf qu’il marcha par inadvertance sur le tissu de son hakama. Cela le fit chuter en avant. Il ne put rétablir sa position, malgré son bras gauche qui battait l’air. Il s’étala donc de tout son long sur les tatamis, aux pieds du blond. Un silence d’étonnement régna juste avant que le brun gémisse un peu sous la douleur.

-Ooooh, c’est trop gentil, mais il n’y avait vraiment pas la peine de t’incliner devant moi teme-heika, scanda le Sōhei. Je sais que je suis vraiment trop doué !

Une grimace tordit les traits de l’Empereur. Cependant celle-ci était un peu forcée, comme l’air furieux qu’il arbora après. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il commençait à apprécier le côté piquant du blond. C’était finalement amusant et divertissant de se disputer gentiment avec lui. C’est donc pour cela qu’il se releva vivement, abandonnant son sabre de bois sur les tatamis, et ceintura Naruto. Il voulut le faire basculer en arrière, mais sa force ne fut pas suffisante pour déséquilibrer le combattant. Il recula à peine d’un pas.

-Oy ! Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de faire teme-heika ?!

Le blond paraissait bien plus amusé qu’outré. Il ricana même un peu en voyant que l’Empereur déployait toute sa force, mais que cela ne menait à rien. Il observa un moment le souverain peinant à le mettre par terre. Puis il décida de l’aider. Il plia un peu les genoux, de sorte à pouvoir attraper la taille de son adversaire entre ses bras. D’un violent coup d’épaule il le fit chuter en arrière. Sasuke eut bien de la peine à résister. L’écart de force entre les deux jeunes hommes était bien trop grand. Le brun finit donc couché sur le dos, contre sa volonté.

Naruto sourit hautainement quand il réussit à étaler l’Empereur. Ce n’était qu’un jeu, mais cela était très satisfaisant de voir le souverain soumis sous sa force. Et puis, le blond remarqua dans quelle position exactement il se trouvait. En faisant tomber Sasuke, il avait automatiquement enjambé son corps pour s’asseoir sur ses hanches. C’était un réflexe de combattant. Mais encore une fois, il ne se battait pas avec des Kyaria habituellement. Cette position n’était donc censée n’avoir aucune connotation. Seulement, le brun était en train de se tortiller afin d’échapper à sa poigne et cela commençait à bien trop plaire au blond. Son sourire s’effaça doucement quand il se rendit compte qu’il n’allait pas pouvoir s’empêcher d’avoir une érection là maintenant tout de suite. Il se redressa donc vivement, ne voulant pas que l’autre remarque son état. Il aida cependant l’Empereur à se relever, le tirant par la main. Sans doute qu’il y mit trop de force dans sa frustration, car Sasuke se trouva avec le nez dans son torse. Heureusement, il eut la présence d’esprit de retenir les hanches du brun pour qu’elles n’aillent pas rencontrer les siennes et découvre la preuve de son envie.

Une respiration tremblante échappa à Naruto alors qu’il réalisait à quel point ils étaient proches tous les deux. Il n’avait qu’à pencher un peu la tête et il se retrouverait avec le nez dans les fins cheveux corbeaux. Ces derniers avaient l’air d’être d’une grande douceur. Il pouvait voir les yeux noirs de l’Empereur qui paraissait un peu troublé d’être dans cette position. Le blond ignorait si c’était parce que le souverain était surpris ou si c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de se trouver dans pareil position. Quelle que soit la raison, cela fit monter son désir. Il serra donc sa poigne sur la hanche étroite, la gardant à bonne distance de son bassin. Sans doute y mit-il trop de force, parce que Sasuke grogna et lui jeta un regard peu amène.

-He, dobe, s’exclama-t-il. Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Naruto fut très heureux d’obéir, il lâcha donc l’Empereur et se recula d’un pas. Heureusement, ses vêtements étaient ample au niveau de son bas-ventre, il était donc impossible de remarquer son trouble. Cependant, le brun lui jeta un étrange regard, mais il ne dit rien. Il lui tourna le dos pour ramasser son boken. Le blond déglutit quand il vit le tissu du hakama violet se tendre sur les fesses rondes.

* * *

 

Konoha était très agitée depuis plusieurs jours. Cela avait commencé par le palais impérial. Mais l’agitation s’était répandue à toute la ville en quelques jours. Des soldats allaient et venaient entre leur caserne et différents endroits de la ville. Les forgerons travaillaient jours et nuits pour fournir le plus de matériel possible aux personnes partant en guerre. Les différents greniers de la cité étaient vidés en partie afin de nourrir tous ceux qui partaient au front défendre l’Empire. Cela donnait un étrange remue-ménage multicolore dans les rues.

-Il fallait s’y attendre, marmonna Suigetsu.

Le jeune homme se promenait dans les rues de la ville. Il profitait à nouveau de quelques instants de congé. Ses bras étaient croisés derrière sa tête comme il en avait l’habitude. Cette position dévoilait ses fins avant-bras. En effet, le tissu des manches de son kimono lilas retombait jusqu’à ses coudes.

-L’Empereur est tellement doué pour organiser son armée, scanda Karin les yeux dégoulinant d’amour.

La jeune femme accompagnait le Kyaria dans sa promenade. Cela ne plaisait ni à l’un ni à l’autre, mais c’était une habitude.

Suigetsu leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de sa collègue. Il trouvait cette dernière bien trop naïve. Il était évident que ce n’était pas entièrement l’Empereur qui organisait son armée, des conseillers et autres généraux se chargeaient de ces tâches ingrates. Et puis, les chefs de clan dirigeaient leurs propres troupes. Alors l’Empereur n’avait à se soucier que de l’armée de son clan et de l’union de tous les hommes. Enfin bref, tout cela était bien plus compliqué qu’il n’y paraissait. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de découragement. Il commençait à trouver l’aveuglement de son amie lassant.

-J’espère qu’il reviendra sain et sauf de la guerre ! s’exclama-t-elle soudain.

Suigetsu n’eut même pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait tant cela était évident.

-Le pauvre, continua-t-elle. Obligé de partir à la guerre ! Sans aucun Hiryō pour le protéger ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Sasuke-heika ! Je serai là pour vous protéger !

-Pardon ? demanda le Kyaria qui n’était plus sûr de suivre les raisonnements tordus de son amie.

-L’Empereur aura ma protection, asséna Karin. Nous allons le rejoindre sur le champ de bataille.

Elle leva le poing en l’air en disant cela, absolument convaincue de ce qu’elle avançait.

-Comment ça nous ?! Il est hors de question que je fasse quelque chose d’aussi stupide ! Et je te rappelle que tu ne sais pas te battre et moi non plus !

-Je pense qu’il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices.

Un gros soupir s’échappa des lèvres de Suigetsu quand il se rendit compte que sa collègue ne l’avait pas du tout écouté. Ça ne l’étonnait pas trop, mais cela le désespérait.

Dans leur marche, ils s’approchèrent d’une des casernes dispersées dans la ville.

-Viens Suigetsu, ordonna soudain la rousse en tirant son ami par le bras.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fous ! scanda le Kyaria.

-Nous allons aider l’Empereur au front !

Le jeune homme essaya de se débattre mais son amie le traînait avec bien trop de conviction. Il était donc obligé de s’infiltrer dans cette caserne avec elle. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il était clair qu’ils se feraient repérés directement. Et si ce n’était miraculeusement pas le cas, ils se feraient tuer sur le champ de bataille. En effet, ni lui ni elle ne savaient manier une arme. Après tous, ils étaient des prostitués, pas des guerriers. Cependant, le fait de peut-être pouvoir apercevoir le garde du corps de l’Empereur mit du baume au cœur de Suigetsu. S’il pouvait le voir encore rien qu’une fois avant de mourir, cela l’enchanterait plus que tout.

* * *

 

Sasuke serra les dents alors qu’il changeait légèrement de position. Depuis que son entraînement était terminé, il avait mal à tous les muscles de son corps. Il avait même l’impression d’en posséder de nouveau tant il avait mal en des endroits incongrus. Il fronça les sourcils quand il eut mal au bras en soulevant sa tasse de thé. Il avait vraiment très envie de s’énerver et de crier. Mais il savait que cela lui occasionnerait bien plus de douleur qu’autre chose. Du coup, cela l’énervait encore plus. Il était donc assis devant une table basse à triturer ses pensées, vêtu d’un léger yukata rouge refermé par un fin obi blanc. L’habit était la seule bonne nouvelle dans toute l’histoire. Le jeune homme reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table en la fusillant du regard quand un bruit de chute se fit entendre dans la pièce.

Sasuke releva rapidement le regard et découvrit Haku allongé sur les tatamis. L’Empereur se releva en vitesse, faisant fi de la douleur, pour rejoindre son domestique qui était visiblement tombé au sol. Il s’agenouilla à côté du corps de son valet et secoua doucement son épaule.

-Haku, appela-t-il l’inquiétude gagnant son cœur.

Le jeune homme gémit un peu avant que ses yeux papillonnent doucement. Il semblait quelque peu hagard et ne pas savoir ce qu’il faisait ici. Sasuke l’aida à s’asseoir et il lui desserra son obi pour l’aider à bien respirer.

-Haku, est-ce que ça va ? demanda une nouvelle fois l’Empereur.

Le souverain était très inquiet. Il appréciait énormément son domestique, il ne voulait donc pas le voir tomber malade. Le serviteur posa une main à son front comme si cela pouvait l’aider à réorganiser ses pensées. Ses yeux bruns étaient fermés et il semblait encore avoir du mal à se concentrer sur la réalité. Sasuke ne lâcha pas l’épaule fine de son ami. Il avait peur qu’il retombe une nouvelle fois dans les pommes et se fasse très mal. De son autre main, il brossa les longs cheveux bruns en arrière sur son crâne. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le front de son serviteur et il le sentit clairement fiévreux.

-Haku, tout va bien ? insista-t-il.

-Oui, lui répondit enfin son domestique. Tout va bien, ce n’est rien.

-Ce n’est pas rien, contredit Sasuke. Tu viens de tomber dans les pommes devant moi !

-Je vous assure que ce n’est rien. Juste la fin de ma période de fertilité. Nous n’avons pas tous la chance d’avoir une légère fièvre comme vous.

L’Empereur poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Si c’était juste la fin de sa période fertile alors ce n’était rien de très grave. Mais cela restait très impressionnant.

-Ce n’est pas comme ça à chaque fois ? demanda le corbeau.

Il plaignait vraiment son ami si c’était le cas. En général, le symptôme qui annonçait qu’un Kyaria n’était plus fertile et n’avait pas été fécondé était de la fièvre. Mais celle-ci pouvait être plus ou moins forte suivant les individus. Sasuke avait la chance de n’avoir que de très faible montée de température. Sans doute devait-il tenir cela de sa mère qu’il n’avait jamais vu souffrante.

-Non, non, le rassura Haku. Cette fois-ci est juste plus violente que les autres, ça arrive. Je n’ai qu’un peu de fièvre normalement mais des fois cela est bien plus fort. Comme aujourd’hui.

-D’accord, souffla le souverain.

Son inquiétude dégonfla doucement. Ce n’était finalement qu’un phénomène naturel, et Haku ne risquait rien s’il ne se faisait pas mal en tombant.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer, proposa Sasuke.

-Ce n’est pas nécessaire, je vais très bien.

Le domestique avait un petit air buté en disant cela. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas être freiné dans son travail par sa nature de Kyaria.

-Bien, soupira le corbeau qui aurait voulu que son ami prenne du repos. Mais n’en fais pas trop d’accord. Je sais que ces moments peuvent être handicapant. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses en tombant une nouvelle fois.

Les deux jeunes hommes se redressèrent alors. Haku hocha la tête aux recommandations de son souverain. Il était vraiment touché par son inquiétude. Il eut un petit sourire heureux. Il avait vraiment l’impression d’être plus qu’un domestique pour son Empereur. Finalement, il le considérait sans doute presque comme un ami.

Haku garda son petit sourire pendant qu’il effectuait ses tâches. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard de Sasuke qui ne le quittait pas.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du moment de trouble de Naruto ? Et des aventures de Karin et Suigetsu ? Et des petits soucis d’Haku ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Shuppatsu.

Le prochaine chapitre sera publié le 2 juin 2017 ! En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	18. Shuppatsu

**Note de l’auteure :** Holalala ! J’ai oublié qu’on était vendredi XD Je vous présente donc un long chapitre qui aura fait baver ma bêta ! Je suis partie dans pas mal de délire dans ce chapitre, ou plutôt les personnages ont fait ce qu’il voulait. Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre que je n’avais pas prévu dans mon plan… Et un moment entre les deux frères qui sort de nulle part. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’espère que ça vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Shuppatsu**  : signifie préparatifs.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Kobakama :** court pantalon que portaient les samouraïs sous leur armure.

**Shitagi :** sorte de veste ou kimono court qui est portée sous l’armure.

**Menpō :** protection facial portée par les samouraïs.

**Kashira :** décoration au bout du pommeau d’un katana.

**Tsuba :** garde d’un katana. Celle-ci est très souvent décorée.

**Hamon :** ligne marquant la partie trempée d’un katana. En général elle a une forme de vaguelette. C’est assez difficile à expliquer alors allez jeter un œil sur Google images.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 18 : Shuppatsu **

-Mmmmh, je pense que ça suffira, annonça Naruto en se tenant le menton de ses doigts.

Il observait son élève. Ce dernier avait fait de beaux progrès. Il était évident que Sasuke ne connaissait pas tous les secrets du katana, mais ce qu’il savait serait suffisant. En effet, il en connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir se défendre sommairement et ne pas se mettre la honte en manipulant son arme.

L’Empereur relâcha la tension dans ses épaules quand il se rendit compte que son entraînement était terminé. Il était heureux de ne plus devoir pratiquer encore et encore les mêmes choses. Mais si le blond estimait qu’il était prêt, alors ça voulait dire que le départ à la guerre se rapprochait beaucoup.

-C’était un plaisir de t’entraîner, teme-heika, révéla Naruto.

Chose exceptionnelle, le blond s’inclina légèrement devant l’Empereur.

-Merci d’avoir pris le temps de m’enseigner ton savoir, retourna le brun en s’inclinant lui aussi.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Sōhei, mais il avait un petit air mal à l’aise. Il fit un geste de la main pour dire que ce n’était rien. Sasuke sourit. Il était quelque peu nostalgique, comme si ces salutations terminaient une époque et sans doute que c’était le cas. Quoi qu’il en soit, il sortit des tatamis et ne put que se réjouir du bain qui l’attendait dans ses appartements.

* * *

 

Kakashi observa le nouvel arrivant un instant avant de lui prendre le message qu’il lui tendait. Ce dernier s’inclina avant de s‘éclipser.

Le général se trouvait dans son bureau et des messagers venant de toutes parts venaient l’informer de l’avancement des préparatifs de guerre.

L’homme parcourut du regard sa liste. Tout était bientôt prêt. Même l’Empereur avait terminé ses préparatifs personnels. Il devenait de plus en plus clair que le départ se ferait dans la journée voir le lendemain dans le pire des cas. Certaines troupes s’étaient déjà réunies et mises en ordre de marche en dehors de la ville. Elles n’attendaient plus que leur souverain pour les guider au combat.

Un petit soupir s’échappa de la bouche du général. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il n’arrêtait pas de travailler, défiant sa fatigue pour que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il ferma un instant son œil valide et s’appuya en arrière sur ses bras. Quelques silencieuses minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu’on toque une nouvelle fois à sa porte.

-Entrez, scanda-t-il en se redressant.

Il se prépara à recevoir un nouveau messager. Seulement, ce fut Obito qui franchit la porte. Il avait dans ses bras un plateau contenant deux tasses de thé. Kakashi fut assez étonné de voir son mari ici. Mais il était aussi très heureux.

-Obito, souffla-t-il tendrement quand le Kyaria s’agenouilla près de lui.

Il prit un temps pour observer le visage de l’être aimé. Il était tellement heureux de l’avoir épousé. Son amour pour lui n’avait fait que gonfler depuis leur rencontre. Et ce malgré leur incapacité à avoir un enfant. Kakashi s’en moquait, il était juste heureux d’être avec son aimé. Mais parfois, ce bonheur était voilé par la dépression qu’Obito portait au creux de son cœur. Le Kyaria ne pouvait supporter de ne pas réussir à porter l’enfant de son époux.

-J’ai pensé qu’une tasse de thé te ferait du bien, murmura le noble en tendant le récipient de terre cuite à son mari.

Kakashi l’accepta avec plaisir. Il attendit qu’Obito se saisisse de son thé avant de boire une gorgée bienfaisante. Une fois qu’il reposa la tasse sur la table de bois, il se tourna de manière à être face à son mari. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les courts cheveux noirs poussant sur les tempes fines. Les paupières du noble se fermèrent doucement, voilant ses yeux noirs. Kakashi ne put résister. De sa main libre, il se saisit de la taille du Kyaria et le ramena contre lui. Puis, il pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son mari. Le baiser était très doux et léger, comme le toucher d’un pétale de fleur. Ils se séparèrent ensuite et plongèrent dans le regard de l’autre. Les yeux noirs d’Obito étaient étrangement calmes. L’homme ne semblait pas être aux prises avec sa dépression et sa tristesse. Comme si l’instant était trop important pour qu’il soit gâché par ses démons.

Kakashi souffla doucement par le nez et ferma un court moment les yeux. Puis, il passa sa main dans le col du kimono noir de son mari. Il sépara lentement les deux pans de tissus, laissant le torse fin se découvrir devant ses yeux avides. La peau du Kyaria était absolument parfaite, aucune marque, aucune cicatrice ne venait la profaner. Ce qui rendait le général parfois hésitant quand il avait envie de laisser des marques de son amour sur son mari.

Un téton rosé se dévoila sous sa main. Il en fit délicatement le tour du bout de son pouce. Obito eut un petit soupir tremblant. L’homme était passif et se laissait totalement faire. Il voulait que Kakashi fasse comme bon lui semblait. Il ne voulait pas le stresser avec son désir d’enfant, pas aujourd’hui. Il avait juste envie d’être réuni une dernière fois avec son époux avant que celui-ci parte à la guerre. Il espérait que ce souvenir pourrait faire revenir celui qu’il aimait éperdument.

-Obito, murmura une nouvelle fois le général alors qu’il faisait passer le tissu noir derrière les épaules de son mari.

Le kimono de ce dernier ne fut plus que retenu par son large obi. Son torse et ses bras étaient entièrement dénudés. Kakashi le caressa comme si il était la chose la plus fragile et belle qu’il eut existée en ce monde. Le Kyaria soupira de contentement. Il passa ses bras sur les épaules de son amant et porta son front à la rencontre de celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ferma ensuite délicatement les yeux et se laissa emmener sur le chemin du plaisir.

Kakashi observa avec bonheur le visage complètement détendu de son mari. Cela lui procura un immense bonheur ainsi qu’une érection trépignante d’impatience. Obito était le plus désirable quand il s’abandonnait complètement à lui. Et à cause de leur problème, cela n’était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Une des mains du général s’enfouit dans la chevelure noire. Il poussa légèrement sur le crâne pour que leurs bouches se touchent à nouveau. Encore une fois, ce fut très doux, à peine un effleurement.

-Obito, souffla encore le Hiryō perdu dans le bonheur et le désir.

-Kakashi, lui répondit doucement son mari.

Une légère rougeur s’était installée sur les joues de ce dernier. Cette si jolie couleur était sans doute le témoignage de son excitation et de sa gêne. Il baissa alors un peu les yeux, mais les releva après un très court instant. Il détacha ensuite le bandeau que portait le général. Cela dévoila son œil blessé. Mais Obito n’en eut cure et embrassa même la paupière fendue en deux par une cicatrice. Kakashi soupira une nouvelle fois de bonheur. Il passa ses mains dans le dos de son mari. Il agrippa assez fort la chaire souple et réfugia son nez dans l’épaule tendre. L’odeur du brun lui envahit directement les narines. Cela l’enchanta plus que tout. Il savait qu’il pourrait rester toute sa vie ainsi sans que cela ne lui pose le moindre souci. Cependant, il ne resta pas inactif et commença à défaire le large obi maintenant devenu encombrant. Quand il réussit à s’en débarrasser, il posa le tissu à côté de lui et se recula un peu pour observer son amant. En effet, le kimono avait chu de chaque côté du corps fin, le laissant nu.

Obito était un peu gêné de se trouver nu dans le bureau de son époux. Ses cuisses étaient donc serrées ainsi que ses mains posées sur ses jambes, masquant la vue au général. Un sourire orna le visage de celui-ci. Il s’approcha donc du Kyaria, lui prit délicatement les mains et murmura à son oreille :

-Obito, il n’y a aucune raison d’être si pudique.

L’homme détourna le regard sur un coin de la table qu’il semblait fixer avec grand intérêt.

-Quelqu’un pourrait entrer, souffla-t-il alors.

Cela sonnait comme une excuse, comme s’il n’y croyait pas lui-même.

Un petit sourire orna les traits du général. Il trouvait décidément son mari vraiment très mignon à être gêné ainsi. Mais il pouvait comprendre. En effet, la plupart du temps, ils faisaient l’amour dans leur chambre. C’était très rare qu’ils se laissent dominer par leurs instincts ailleurs. Il pouvait donc comprendre qu’Obito ne soit pas complètement à son aise.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, souffla le Hiryō. Je vais aller prévenir les gardes de ne laisser entrer personne.

Il fit alors mine de se relever, mais le noble le retint. Son regard était comme désolé et il avait une moue toute craquante. Un petit rire échappa à Kakashi qui comprit bien que son amant avait déjà prévenu les gardes en entrant dans la pièce.

-Allez, viens là, proposa-t-il alors.

Il tapota le tatami entre ses jambes écartées. Obito lui obéit timidement et vint s’installer contre son torse. Le général laissa un instant son nez fouiller les cheveux noirs, se droguant de leur odeur. Puis il commença disséminer des baisers sur la nuque fragile. Sa bouche descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale, forçant le Kyaria à se pencher en avant. Arrivé à la marque de son mari, il la suivit du nez, puis de la langue. La fleur de lotus était d’un noir profond et très sensible au toucher. Malgré sa couleur quelque peu sinistre, Kakashi la vénérait. C’était étrange, mais il adorait la voir. C’était comme une marque de confiance de la part du noble. Quelque chose qu’il ne montrait qu’à lui et il en était fier.

La respiration du brun s’était accélérée sous le délicieux toucher. Ses mains étaient agrippées aux jambes de son époux. Comme s’il avait besoin de son contact pour ne pas sombrer.

-Kakashi, murmura-t-il doucement.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement quand il vit l’effet qu’il faisait à son amant. Sa main gauche vint caresser l’intérieur doux d’une cuisse. Grâce à cette caresse, il convainquit Obito d’écarter les jambes. Il put alors observer le sexe quémandeur de son mari. Par jeu, il se contenta juste de l’effleurer d’un doigt. Cela fit se tendre le corps fin contre lui et un petit gémissement s’échappa des belles lèvres serrées. De sa main droite, il suivit la colonne vertébrale des doigts. Il la descendit lentement, passant parfois sur une vertèbre en particulier, partant un instant sur les côtes avant de revenir dans le dos. Il finit la course de sa main sur les belles fesses rondes. Il prit alors son temps pour les caresser, leur vouant un culte. La peau était ferme, pâle et d’une douceur exquise. Il infiltra l’un de ses doigts dans la raie, la suivant en descendant le plus possible. Son amant se tendit encore plus. Il fit même basculer son poids vers l’avant de sorte de dévoiler ses fesses le plus possible.

-Obito, souffla alors Kakashi un peu frustré. Mets-toi sur les genoux.

Le Kyaria obéit. Comprenant parfaitement ce qu’allait faire son époux et le désirant lui aussi. De sa main gauche, le général retint son mari contre lui en passant son bras au travers de son ventre. De sa main droite, préalablement humidifié par sa salive, il alla trouver l’entrée délicatement rosée de son amant. Il frotta un instant son index sur la peau fripée avant de le faire pénétrer le corps tendu de désir. Obito eut un petit gémissement d’approbation quand il sentit le membre entrer en lui. Ses chaires étaient déjà suffisamment détendues pour que cela ne soit pas douloureux. Grâce à de lents mouvements de rotation des hanches, il aida l’intrus à s’inviter en lui.

-Kakashi, soupira-t-il déjà à bout de patience.

Le général l’embrassa délicatement dans le cou. Il fallait qu’il se calme et qu’il ne se laisse pas emporter par l’excitation et le besoin d’Obito. Ce dernier était vraiment très enthousiaste, car il chevauchait déjà son doigt. Cela décida Kakashi à ajouter son majeur. Il n’eut pas trop de peine, mais il sentit quand même son amant trembler contre lui. Il fut alors très précautionneux dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient, ne souhaitant pas blesser son partenaire. Quand il le sentit se détendre à nouveau, il n’hésita pas et alla directement taquiner le point de plaisir à l’intérieur de son mari. Obito eut un gémissement purement indécent quand il sentit l’éclair de plaisir éclater dans son cerveau. Son monde se ramena alors exclusivement à son époux et au plaisir qu’il était en train de lui donner. Sa tête se mit à tourner et il eut de la peine à enregistrer ce qu’il se passa par la suite. Il crut sentir une nouvelle douleur à un moment, mais il n’en était pas tellement sûr, car le plaisir avait bien trop pris ses droits sur son corps. Sa nuque se fit embrasser une nouvelle fois, puis les doigts bienfaisants se retirèrent à son plus grand regret. Il entendit comme un bruit de tissu, mais il était bien trop occupé à gémir de dépit pour s’en rendre compte. Finalement, il sentit parfaitement Kakashi le pousser doucement en avant.

Ses hanches étaient relevées, mais son torse touchait les tatamis de la pièce. Soudain, son dos se fit recouvrir par le torse fort de son époux. Il sentit avec bonheur les petites imperfections de la peau de son mari se frotter contre son épiderme lisse. Kakashi était un guerrier, cela avait laissé des marques sur son corps. Il avait plusieurs cicatrices, certaines très discrètes et d’autres beaucoup plus voyantes. Obito les aimait toutes, car grâce à elles il pouvait retracer l’histoire de cet homme fort.

Le général embrassa encore une fois la nuque de son amant avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Il y alla en douceur, appréciant sentir les chaires bouillantes se refermer sur lui. Le Kyaria se tendit un peu sous la légère douleur, mais cela ne dura pas. La sensation d’avoir son époux profondément enfoui en lui surpassa son inconfort. Kakashi commença alors à bouger son bassin. En premier lieu, ses mouvements avaient peu d’ampleur et étaient très doux. Il terra son nez dans la douce chevelure noire et inspira plusieurs fois l’odeur de son mari. Enfin, quand il fut sûr que son amant était parfaitement détendu, il accéléra ses va-et-vient et les rendit plus profonds. Il fit bien attention de toujours toucher l’endroit où était logée la prostate d’Obito. Rapidement, les deux hommes eurent le souffle court. Le brun gémissait avec délectation, tout perdu qu’il était dans son plaisir.

-Obito, soupira le général.

Il avait envie de composer une sérénade rien qu’avec ce nom et l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour l’homme qui le portait.

Le Kyaria tourna un peu la tête en direction de son époux afin de le voir du coin de l’œil. Il le trouvait si beau ainsi, le dominant complètement, quémandant chaque centimètre carré de sa chaire.

Soudain, le Hiryō se retira. Son souffle était complètement erratique quand il demanda :

-Obito, retourne-toi. Je veux voir ton visage quand tu jouiras.

Le noble obéit, se retournant lentement. Son corps était déjà fatigué de l’assaut qu’il venait de subir. Mais il s’acharna quand même à recevoir et donner encore plus de plaisir. Il s’étendit alors sur le dos. Il écarta grand les jambes, sa pudeur noyée sous toute la volupté que lui faisait ressentir son amant. Kakashi s’allongea alors sur lui. Il dut s’aider d’une de ses mains pour faire entrer son sexe rougi à l’intérieur de son mari.

-Là, soupira-t-il de bonheur quand il donna le premier coup de hanche.

Obito vocalisa son accord par un doux gémissement. Il s’accrocha ensuite au cou de son époux et se laissa transcender par le plaisir. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour atteindre l’orgasme. Sa prostate était bien trop délicieusement abusée et son sexe frottait avec fureur contre le ventre du général. Il sentit comme si sa tête avait explosé pour ne laisser plus que du blanc devant ses yeux. Son corps se tendit. Son cœur sembla vouloir voler hors de sa poitrine. Sa bouche s’ouvrit comme pour chercher de l’air. Tout cela et bien plus encore, entraîna Kakashi dans la jouissance. Il donna un dernier coup de reins profond avant d’éjaculer à l’intérieur de son amant. Il grogna doucement, se laissant emporter par le plaisir et la vision de son mari subissant son orgasme.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, ils respiraient vite tous les deux. Ils se sourirent tendrement. Le général se retira ensuite et se coucha sur le côté. Sa tête reposa sur le ventre de son amant. Obito serra ses cuisses dans une étrange habitude. Le Hiryō fit, comme d’habitude, semblant de ne rien remarquer. Il était juste heureux. Ils n’avaient plus fait l’amour ainsi, sans arrière-pensée, depuis plusieurs mois. Un sourire aux lèvres, il embrassa le ventre plat sous lui. Etrangement, il avait vraiment envie que cette fois-ci débouche sur une grossesse. Tout avait été tellement merveilleux que ça ne pouvait que continuer. L’une des mains du noble vint se perdre dans sa chevelure grise.

-Je t’aime, souffla le Kyaria.

-Je t’aime aussi, répondit Kakashi.

Un sourire heureux prit alors possession de ses lèvres avant qu’il s’endorme.

* * *

 

Sasuke observa avec déférence l’armure rouge exposée dans le fond de la pièce. Sa gorge était complètement nouée alors qu’il voyait son domestique décrocher les différentes pièces de métal de leur support. L’armure impériale était d’une beauté irréelle. Elle se transmettait de génération en génération, portée par les différents Empereurs au fil de l’histoire de l’Empire du Feu. Quelques ajustements avaient bien sûr été faits, notamment pour correspondre à la taille et à la corpulence de la personne la portant.

Le jeune Empereur se trouvait dans la salle où était conservée l’armure. Cette dernière avait été nettoyée et réparée depuis la mort de son père. Sasuke portait un kobakama rouge assez serré ainsi qu’un shitagi de la même couleur. Il attendait qu’Haku ait fini d’ajuster l’armure à sa taille. Il pourrait ensuite la revêtir et aller guider les troupes à la guerre. Près de lui se trouvait son frère qui avait demandé à assister à cet habillage. Shisui l’accompagnait bien sûr. Le soldat avait le regard figé sur les plaques de métal rouges que le domestique manipulait avec précaution.

Finalement, Haku s’approcha de l’Empereur avec les premières pièces de l’armure. Il aida son souverain à les placer correctement. Plus les protections de métal étaient fixées sur son corps et plus Sasuke se sentait lourd. C’était dû au poids non négligeable de l’armure, mais aussi ce que la revêtir signifiait. Partir faire la guerre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait être totalement serein face à cela. C’était sa décision, mais il était effrayé de devoir se rendre sur un champ de bataille. Il tâchait cependant de ne pas le montrer. Afin de se calmer, il regarda Haku fixer les protections sur ses épaules. Le domestique faisait très attention à faire tenir parfaitement les différentes parties de l’armure et qu’elles s'emboîtent correctement. Même s’il y avait peu de chance que l’Empereur se fasse attaquer aujourd’hui, sa survie pouvait dépendre de la manière dont l’armure avait été assemblée.

-Agenouillez-vous un instant s’il vous plaît, demanda le jeune serviteur en ramenant le bandeau du clan Uchiha vers Sasuke.

Ce dernier obéit. Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler légèrement. Il pensait ne pas pouvoir nouer lui-même le bandeau de son frère sans se couvrir de ridicule. Son domestique le fit donc pour lui.

Le regard de Shisui fut un instant attiré par ce bandeau qu’il connaissait bien. Il trouva cependant très étrange de le voir sur un autre front que celui d’Itachi. Il regrettait de ne plus pouvoir voir les longs cheveux noirs retenus par le tissu foncé. Une grande tristesse s’empara de son cœur, mais il ne le montra pas. Que ce soit sur Sasuke ou sur son frère, le soldat avait toujours eu l’impression que ce bandeau renforçait la détermination de son porteur. En effet, les yeux de l’Empereur paraissaient bien plus déterminés que précédemment. Sa bouche était resserrée en une fine ligne pâle.

Haku vint vers Sasuke avec le menpō. Il le fixa avec précaution sur le visage du souverain. Le masque couvrait le menton, la bouche et le début des pommettes du jeune homme. C’était la seule partie de l’armure à ne pas être rouge. Elle était d’un noir mat, donnant un visage effrayant au Kyaria. En effet, au niveau de la bouche se trouvaient d’énormes crocs luisants. Ces derniers étaient disposés de telle sorte à ce qu’on croie voir une bête sauvage en train de grogner. Bien évidemment, une ouverture était pratiquée à ce niveau dans le métal afin que le porteur puisse parler correctement.

Le domestique revint avec la dernière partie de l’armure impériale, le casque. Ce dernier était rouge. Il possédait un ornement à l’avant. Celui-ci représentait la flamme de l’Empire du Feu. En son centre se trouvait l’éventail du clan Uchiha. Ces deux figures indiquaient clairement qui se trouvait sous ce casque. Sur le dessus de la protection était fichée une longue plume rouge. Précautionneusement, Haku posa le casque sur la tête de son souverain. Il prit bien soin de le sangler correctement. Puis, il se recula d’un pas et regarda son maître se relever.

Sasuke avait l’étrange impression d’être envahi d’une force mystique lorsqu’il se redressa. L’armure était lourde à porter et il sentait les mouvements de la plume sur son casque à chaque fois qu’il bougeait la tête. Il vit Shisui le regarder avec une étrange déférence dans les yeux. Comme s’il était conditionné depuis tout petit à se prosterner devant le porteur de cette armure.

Itachi ignorait ce qu’il se passait exactement. Il savait que son petit frère était en train de revêtir l’armure impériale. Il pouvait clairement entendre le bruit que faisaient les pièces de métal lorsque le domestique les ajustait. Cependant, il ne voyait pas à quoi son cadet pouvait bien ressembler et cela le frustrait grandement. Sans doute que Sasuke était impérial. En tout cas, Shisui semblait impressionné. Itachi entendait les quelques accrocs dans sa respiration, montrant que l’émotion l’assaillait parfois.

Haku s’avança une nouvelle fois vers l’Empereur. Il se plaça devant lui et mit un genou à terre. Ses mains se tendirent vers le haut, portant un katana. L’arme était rangée dans son fourreau noir. Une cordelette rouge était enroulée autour du bois laqué. Elle était fixée au fourreau grâce à un anneau fiché dans celui-ci. Sasuke empoigna l’arme à deux mains afin de l’observer de plus près. Il ignorait qu’on lui avait fait fabriquer un katana. En règle générale, les jeunes apprentis guerriers les recevaient vers leurs quinze ans. Ils étaient alors liés avec l’arme, cette dernière pouvant être considérée comme une partie de leur âme. Il la gardait donc durant toute leur vie et en prenait particulièrement soin. En effet, prendre soin de son katana s’était comme prendre soin de sa vie. Sasuke était donc très intrigué par ce sabre que quelqu’un avait forgé pour lui. Le laçage sur la poignée était aussi fait de cordelettes rouges. Le kashira était orné de la flamme de l’Empire. Le tsuba était décoré d’un grand oiseau. Sasuke eut un peu de peine à l’identifier, mais il reconnut un corbeau. Il se demanda pourquoi on avait choisi cet animal pour orner la garde de son sabre, mais il ne posa pas la question. Il sortit le katana de son fourreau afin de pouvoir continuer à l’admirer. La lame d’un soixantaine de centimètres luisait doucement. Elle paraissait vraiment tranchante aussi, le jeune homme ne s’aventura pas à y passer un doigt. Le hamon était particulièrement régulier, témoignant de la virtuosité du forgeron.

-Il est splendide, murmura alors l’Empereur. A qui es-tu allé demander de me forger un katana ?

Cette question s’adressait à Haku. Sasuke avait pris l’habitude que le domestique gère sa vie, il pensait donc que c’était lui qui avait pris cette initiative. Le serviteur parut mal à l’aise, il se mit à tripoter un pan de son kimono et jetait des regards à Itachi.

-Aniki ? demanda le souverain en abaissant sa lame.

Est-ce que son frère avait fait forger son sabre ?

Sasuke regarda une nouvelle fois le corbeau incrusté dans la garde. Un pressentiment fit son chemin dans sa tête et il crut sentir son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

-C’est le mien, lui confirma son aîné.

L’Empereur ferma les yeux de douleur. Il renfonça ensuite le sabre dans son fourreau les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Le bandeau était quelque chose. Mais le katana de son frère était encore autre chose et il ne pouvait pas l’accepter. Cette arme devait servir son maître et ce n’était clairement pas lui. Il pouvait parfaitement voir à quel point Itachi avait pris soin de cette lame. Sans doute s’en occupait-il encore malgré sa cécité. Il ne pouvait arracher une partie de l’âme de son frère.

-Itachi, souffla-t-il en s’agenouillant devant ce dernier. Je ne peux pas accepter.

-Si, contredit son aîné en posant sa main sur le fourreau noir.

En voyant cette main pâle se détacher sur le bois laqué, Sasuke comprit à quel point ce katana avait été forgé pour son frère. En effet, la main de l’aveugle englobait parfaitement la largeur de l’arme. La longueur de la lame était idéale pour sa taille. Comme la poignée devait être parfaitement adaptée à ses mains.

-Non, se renfrogna Sasuke.

-Oui. Sasuke, soit raisonnable. Un katana prend du temps à être forgé. Il est donc impossible que tu puisses disposer du tien. Prends donc le mien.

-Non, je ne peux pas prendre le tien aniki. N’importe quel autre katana fera l’affaire.

Itachi eut un lourd soupir, fustigeant sa tête de mule de frère.

-Sasuke, un katana doit être adapté à son porteur. Tu ne peux donc pas prendre n’importe quel sabre. Nous faisons presque la même taille, mon katana sera donc parfait pour toi. De plus, tu es l’Empereur. Tu ne peux donc pas te montrer avec une arme de mauvaise qualité.

En effet, et quoi de mieux que l’arme qui avait été forgée pour l’héritier au trône.

-Itachi ! continua le cadet en élevant un peu la voix. Je ne peux pas prendre ton katana. Je ne peux pas prendre ce qui représente une partie de ton âme.

-Si tu le peux. Parce que je te donne ma permission. Parce que je ferais n’importe quoi pour te protéger. Et c’est la seule chose que je puisse faire dans ces circonstances.

C’était la vérité et Sasuke le savait. Du fond de ses tripes il le savait. Submergé par le trop-plein d’émotions, il se mit à pleurer en serrant l’arme contre lui. Itachi s’empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer. Il avait l’impression de se retrouver une dizaine d’années en arrière et cela lui fit étrangement du bien. Il resserra l’étreinte sur son petit frère. Il ne put lui caresser le dos ou les cheveux à cause de l’armure et il le regretta.

Haku fut très surpris par le débordement d’émotions de l’Empereur. Lui qui semblait tout encaisser craquait et cela lui faisait bizarre. Mais il comprenait bien que le souverain n’était finalement qu’un jeune homme à qui beaucoup de malheurs étaient arrivés.

Shisui trouva très grotesque la face de Sasuke portant le menpō et pleurant. Mais il n’en fit pas part, se contentant de regarder les deux frères enlacés. Le soldat avait directement reconnu le katana d’Itachi. Il avait vu suffisamment de fois ce dernier le manier pour le reconnaître facilement. De toute façon, l’aveugle lui avait parlé d’en faire cadeau à son frère. Shisui n’était pas vraiment pour. Pour lui, un guerrier vivait et mourrait avec son katana, rien ne l’en séparait. Et voir Itachi se séparer du sien était comme une petite mort. La mort de son lui guerrier. Même s’il était évident, depuis leur retour du champ de bataille, pour le soldat que l’aveugle ne pourrait plus jamais manier son katana. Il avait vraiment l’impression qu’Itachi tuait quelque chose en lui en donnant ce sabre à son frère. Parce qu’il était évident que ce n’était pas un prêt. Shisui ferma les yeux, prenant conscience qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais s’entraîner avec son protégé, nettoyer leurs armes ensemble. D’ordinaire, ils le faisaient côte à côte. Mais depuis qu’il était aveugle, le soldat devait aider le noble pour ne pas qu’il se coupe les doigts en tâtant la lame.

Les deux frères se séparèrent enfin. Sasuke sécha ses larmes de sa main en se relevant. D’une poigne résolue, il passa le katana dans son obi, du côté gauche tranchant vers le haut. Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si cela pouvait l’aider à gérer son rôle.

-Itachi, annonça-t-il. Je souhaite que tu prennes bien soin de Konoha pendant mon absence.

-Avec grand plaisir, Sasuke-heika, répondit l’aveugle en penchant la tête.

L’Empereur hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées. Tout cela le bouleversait. C’était complètement absurde que ce soit à lui d’aller au front alors qu’il savait à peine tenir un katana et pas son grand frère qui était un excellent guerrier. Même diminué comme il l’était, Sasuke était sûr qu’Itachi était encore bien meilleur que lui.

-Shisui, continua le souverain. Veille correctement sur Itachi pendant mon absence.

-A vos ordres, Majesté, s’inclina le soldat.

Les yeux des deux hommes se croisèrent et la même tristesse envahit leurs regards.

* * *

 

-Nous devons faire vite, pressa Danzô. Quelqu’un pourrait nous remarquer.

Effectivement, le vieil homme et son complice se trouvaient dans un couloir du palais peu fréquenté. L’un des gardes d’Orochimaru surveillait le passage. Le chef du clan Hebi acquiesça.

-Pour l’instant, il est impossible de prévoir un plan correct pour assassiner Itachi, révéla-t-il. Et je dois partir au front pour diriger mes troupes.

Danzô hocha la tête, montrant qu’il avait compris et acceptait cet état de fait.

-Je pense qu’il serait plus prudent que vous vous montriez discret, continua le chef de clan. Ne tentez rien contre Itachi en mon absence.

Son complice ne paraissait pas vraiment enchanté par cela, mais il sembla comprendre que ça ne servirait à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne resterons pas inactifs pour autant. Cette guerre est une belle aubaine pour tuer l’Empereur.

Un large sourire carnassier s’épanouit alors sur les lèvres de Danzô.

* * *

 

Le bruit était juste assourdissant. La foule était en liesse. Elle criait et agitait de petits drapeaux aux couleurs de l’Empire du Feu. Le son du métal s’entrechoquant et des pas des soldats battait lourdement aux oreilles de Sasuke. Ce dernier montait un cheval aux côtés de Yahiko. Ils dominaient tous les deux les guerriers partant à pied. Derrière eux, on pouvait trouver les généraux et chefs de clan ainsi que les dragons. Puis venaient les aides de camp et les domestiques. Ils marchaient à côté de différentes charrettes contenant des provisions et du matériel. Tout ce cortège quittait la ville afin de se rendre sur le champ de bataille. Ils y retrouveraient une partie des troupes de l’Empire du Feu ainsi que celles d’Ame.

Yahiko jeta un petit regard derrière lui en direction du palais impérial. Là où se trouvait Nagato. Il n’appréciait pas d’être séparé de son mari, mais là il ne pouvait l’emmener avec lui. Il préférait le savoir en sécurité chez leurs alliés.

Sasuke laissait ses yeux voyager de visages souriant en visages souriants. Tout le peuple paraissait très content de ce départ en guerre. Les soldats semblaient eux aussi heureux, ou plutôt impatients. Mais l’Empereur, lui, ne pouvait faire taire la sourde angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Ils partaient en guerre, comme cela pouvait être joyeux ?! Cependant, le jeune homme essaya de faire bonne figure. Pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit, et son cheval en particulier qui agitait un peu trop les oreilles pour la tranquillité d’esprit du brun.

Naruto avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. Il guidait ses troupes. Ils étaient facilement repérables à leurs armures orange. Ils portaient des menpō en forme de gueule de renard. De plus, le blond avait neuf grandes plumes orange fichées dans son casque, le désignant comme le chef de son unité. Il était très impatient d’être sur le champ de bataille. Il adorait se battre, peu importe la circonstance. Même si cela pouvait être dangereux. Après tout, n’était-ce pas en mettant sa vie en danger qu’on pouvait vraiment se sentir vivre ?

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du lemon ? Des interactions entre Sasuke et Itachi ? De la progression du complot d’Orochimaru et Danzô ? Et du départ en guerre ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Tabi

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 16 juin 2017 ! (Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y aura trois publication au mois de juin). En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	19. Tabi

**Note de l’auteure un peu énervée :** J’ai souvent entendu dû dire que les francophones on était un peu radin au niveau des reviews. J’ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. J’ai toujours trouvé que j’avais un nombre de reviews plutôt correcte. Bien sûr, il n’y avait qu’un petit nombre de lecteurs qui laissait des commentaires, mais ça allait quand même. Même sur les Fandoms pas très grand ça restait correct. Pourtant, je suis là, sur le Fandom de Naruto, vous être plus de 250 à avoir lu le chapitre 18 de cette fic rien que sur Fanfiction.Net. Mais, si je compte les reviews obtenues sur Fanfiction.Net et AO3, **j’ai eu 3 reviews, toutes en ANGLAIS**. Alors là, oui, je suis d’accord, les francophones sont vraiment radins. Et après ils s’étonnent encore d’avoir de moins en moins de fic en français de qualité. En effet, si vous remerciez ainsi les auteurs, ça ne va pas les motiver à écrire pour vous.

Je voulais juste souligner ce fait. Faites comme bon vous semble, je ne vais pas utiliser de chantage au rythme de publication pour avoir plus de reviews, car ça serait tomber bien bas. Mais je ne pouvais juste pas me taire là-dessus. On passe beaucoup de temps à écrire ces fanfictions, c’est parfois dur émotionnellement, et notre seul salaire sont les reviews. Donc penser à remercier vos auteurs favoris pour le boulot de dingue qu’ils font pour vous faire plaisir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Tabi**  : signifie voyage.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Shōgiban**  : plateau de jeu pour jouer au Shōgi.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 19 : Tabi **

La pluie tombait drue. Cela ralentissait l’armée en chemin. Les soldats se traînaient péniblement dans la boue qu’était devenue la route pour le front. Les chariots à l’arrière s’embourbaient régulièrement. Il fallait donc constamment faire appel à des bras costauds pour qu’ils puissent continuer d’avancer. Les chevaux renâclaient souvent. La pluie ne les mettait pas de bonne humeur ainsi que les jours de marche qu’ils avaient déjà dans les jambes.

Jûgo avait le regard braqué droit devant lui. Le jeune homme était déterminé. Il accomplira son devoir envers l’Empereur et ce peu importe les conséquences. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour protéger le souverain. Étrangement, il ne ressentait pas de peur face à la mort, en tout cas la mort au combat. C’était l’idéal de tous guerriers de mourir ainsi. Et Jûgo était prêt. Si sa fin devait venir avec ce conflit alors il en serait ainsi.

Sasuke avait de la peine à garder ses yeux ouverts. Pas que cela change quelque chose. La pluie tombait tellement fort qu’elle brouillait complètement la vision du souverain. Celui-ci était tout simplement exténué. Pour cause, il n’avait pas l’habitude de chevaucher sur de longues durées. Son fessier le faisait donc atrocement souffrir ainsi que tous les endroits de son corps où s’appuyait son armure. Cette dernière frottait affreusement sur sa peau, lui occasionnant de douloureuses brûlures. Haku lui avait bien passé une pâte apaisante, mais les effets n’avaient pas duré une fois qu’il avait revêtu son armure. Il n’avait donc qu’une seule envie, s’arrête, descendre de son cheval, enlever la cuirasse qui le torturait et dormir.

Kakashi regardait l’horizon. Ou du moins ce qu’il en voyait. Il avait une bonne vue de l’ensemble des troupes depuis son cheval. En tant que général des armées impériales, c’était lui qui dirigeait les hommes, avec l’approbation de l’Empereur. Il essayait le plus possible de prendre en compte le bien-être de ses hommes. Mais là ce n’était pas possible. Il fallait continuer d’avancer, même s’ils étaient complètement trempés. La nouvelle du départ des troupes devrait bientôt arriver jusqu’aux oreilles de l’Empire de la Terre. Leur ennemi profiterait alors du petit nombre de soldats restés au front pour attaquer avant même que l’armée principale arrive sur place. Pour éviter cela, il fallait absolument aller le plus vite possible, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire par ce temps. Heureusement, cela avait aussi des chances de ralentir les espions de l’ennemi. Avec un petit soupir, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’Empereur qui chevauchait à ses côtés. Le jeune homme semblait vraiment peiner à rester sur son cheval. Mais Kakashi ne pouvait pas se permettre de ralentir la marche, même pour le souverain. L’urgence de la situation prévalait sur le confort. Le général voulait vraiment faire tout son possible pour ramener le plus de soldats vivants à Konoha. Et l’Empereur par-dessus tout. Ce n’était pas tolérable que le nouveau souverain meurt dans ce combat, comme son prédécesseur. Surtout que la liste des héritiers s’amincissait.

Kakashi soupira encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas suivre ce chemin de pensée. Celui qu’Obito suivait indubitablement, celui où il se sentirait coupable de ne pas pouvoir procréer, assurant ainsi la continuité de la lignée. Le général était un peu inquiet pour son mari. Malgré ce qu’il avait montré juste avant son départ, le Kyaria était toujours très déprimé. Et Kakashi aurait souhaité rester près de lui afin de le rassurer et le soutenir. Obito avait toujours eu beaucoup de peine à se sortir seul de ses idées noires. Et c’était encore plus vrai maintenant. Il ne fallait pas qu’il pense ça, mais il espérait vraiment avoir fécondé son mari avant de partir. Qu’un bébé était présentement en train de grandir dans le ventre d’Obito. Il ne pouvait faire taire cet espoir. Cette voix qui le torturait, mais à qui il faisait étrangement confiance. Et même s’il mourrait lors de cette guerre mais que son mari portait le fruit de leur amour, cela lui allait très bien. Parce que, même si c’était moins désespéré que chez Obito, lui aussi voulait un enfant au-delà de tout.

Sakura repoussa l’une de ses mèches mouillées de devant ses yeux. Malgré la pluie, elle avait chaud. C’était le cinquième chariot qu’elle aidait à désembourber. Et malgré que cela réchauffe ses muscles, elle commençait à en avoir marre. Ses habits étaient complètement trempés et tâchés de boue. Cela l’incommodait franchement ; en plus de ce départ en guerre qu’elle n’approuvait pas. Mais ce n’était pas à elle que revenait cette décision. En tant que médecin du temple de Kyūbi, elle allait participer au conflit. Tout du moins allait-elle soigner les soldats. Et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu’il n’y en aurait pas beaucoup à soigner, pas beaucoup de morts ou de blessés. Elle voulait que rien n’arrive à tous ces gens. Que tout le monde puisse rentrer tranquillement chez lui et ne pas patauger lamentablement dans cette gadoue. Même les cavaliers paraissaient en difficulté. Elle le voyait au visage pincé de certains nobles. Tout le monde semblait être dans le même bateau et d’humeur exécrable. Enfin, Sakura pouvait entendre de sa place reculée dans la colonne de l’armée les chants des hommes de son temple. Ils semblaient être les seuls heureux à partir en guerre. A ne pas en douter, cela venait de celui qui les dirigeait. Sa bonne humeur avait tendance à être communicative. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, espérant que Naruto ne trouverait pas l’occasion de faire l’andouille lors de cette guerre.

Naruto entama un nouveau chant. Il marchait devant ses troupes. Les neufs plumes accrochées à son casque étaient alourdies par l’eau et pointaient vers le sol. Cela ne paraissait pas déranger le blond. Il continuait à chanter et à avancer avec détermination. Cependant, il s’aidait de sa naginata afin de ne pas trop s’enfoncer dans la boue. Quand il remarqua que l’homme dirigeant les troupes marchant à côté des siennes le regardaient, il essaya de le motiver à chanter en lui faisant des signes et en chantant plus fort. Mais l’homme ne paraissait pas intéressé et détourna la tête. Le blond haussa les épaules, s’en moquant. Il était juste heureux, de chanter, d’être en chemin pour le combat. C’était ce qu’il savait le mieux faire. A pat peut-être forniquer joyeusement. Et il ne se privait pas d'exercer ses talents, parce qu’il adorait ça.

Orochimaru avait les yeux fixés sur le dos Jûgo. Le chef du clan Hebi chevauchait derrière le garde du corps du souverain. Il ne pouvait empêcher un petit sourire ravi de poindre sur ses lèvres. Ses pions étaient tellement bien placés pour ses projets. Jûgo se tiendrait pendant toute cette guerre juste à côté de l’Empereur. Il y aurait donc de nombreuses occasions pour le garde du corps, pour qu’il plonge son katana dans le ventre de l’Uchiha. Il suffirait qu’il saisisse la meilleure opportunité pour réaliser ce plan prévu de longue date. Faire assassiner l’Empereur était la raison pour laquelle il avait cédé son meilleur soldat au jeune souverain. Orochimaru s’en frotterait presque les mains. Plus qu’un petit mouvement et il pourrait mater son adversaire. Tout avait été scrupuleusement calculé pour cela. Après tout, la cour de l’Empire du Feu n’était qu’un énorme shōgiban.

Haku n’en pouvait plus. Ses cheveux bruns étaient gorgés d’eau et tombaient lourdement sur son dos. Comme les autres domestiques, il avait bien essayé de se protéger avec une ombrelle lorsque la pluie avait commencé à tomber. Mais elle s’était faite tellement violente que cela ne servait à plus rien. Ils avaient alors tous fermé leurs ombrelles, et puis celles-ci finissaient par peser lourd. Les domestiques étaient donc condamnés à marcher sous la pluie aux côtés des chariots. Ils essayaient d’aider lorsque l’un d’entre eux s’embourbait, mais ils n’avaient pas la même force que les soldats affectés à cette tâche. Et ils étaient peu habitués à marcher sur de si longues distances. Beaucoup de serviteurs étaient donc épuisés et traînaient la patte. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu’on les avait placés en fin de file. En effet, de sa place, Haku voyait à peine la croupe des derniers cavaliers. Il n’avait aucune idée de la situation de l’Empereur. Et, en tant que le valet personnel du souverain, cela l’exaspérait. Cependant, il ne voulait pas profiter d’un traitement spécial à cause de son maître. Car, sans doute que s’il l’avait demandé, il aurait pu voyager à dos de monture ou sur l’un des chariots. Mais il préférait endurer, comme tout le monde. Même l’Empereur ne devait pas être dans une situation enviable. Le jeune domestique poussa un petit soupir fatigué alors qu’il resserrait les pans de son haori contre lui.

Yahiko avait les yeux plissés et une mine sombre. Bientôt, ils traverseraient Ame et ses terres complètement dévastées par les pilleurs de guerre. Cela le désolait énormément. Il adorait son Royaume, mais ne pouvait supporter ce que la guerre lui avait fait. Il en était complètement consterné. C’était le cas de Nagato aussi. En pensant à son mari, son visage se détendit quelque peu, mais il fut vite rongé par l’inquiétude. Il espérait que le Kyaria allait bien. Que tout se passait bien à Konoha. Que leur enfant continuait de grandir à l’abri dans le ventre rond de Nagato. Il se réjouissait tellement de sa venue au monde. Il était déjà tellement impatient alors qu’il restait encore quatre mois. Quatre longs mois. Et s’il ne pouvait pas rentrer à temps pour l’accouchement ? Yahiko espérait de tout son cœur en avoir terminé avec cette guerre avant le terme de la grossesse de son mari. Il espérait même qu’il soit encore en état de voyager quand il reviendrait. Ainsi, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux et leur enfant naîtrait à Ame. Il aimait beaucoup Konoha, mais rien n’arrivait à la cheville d’Ame. Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois.

Suigetsu grimaçait sans discontinuer. Il en avait juste marre. Ses pieds et ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de marcher, sinon on lui crierait dessus pour qu’il continue. Et puis, son armure blanche et bleue pesait bien trop lourdement sur ses épaules. Il avait juste envie de l’ôter.

-Ton idée était stupide Karin, cria-t-il à son amie qui marchait à ses côtés.

La pluie assourdissait tout, il était obligé d’élever la voix pour parler.

-Tais-toi Suigetsu, reprocha la rousse. Tout se passe parfaitement bien ! Sasuke est juste derrière nous. C’est optimal, pour sa protection.

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Preuve que le jeune homme était épuisé, il n’avait même plus la force de répondre aux imbécillités de son amie. Il se demandait, pour au moins la millième fois, ce qu’il lui avait pris de la suivre et d’enfiler cette armure. Ils allaient se faire tuer, sans aucun doute. Si ce n’était pas par leurs adversaires, ce serait par leurs autorités quand ils seraient découverts. Et l’un des deux cas allait forcément arriver. Parce que de là où il venait, Suigetsu avait appris que la vie était rude et finissait toujours par vous baiser. Au propre comme au figuré dans son cas.

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Titre du prochain chapitre : Sensō.

Publication du prochaine chapitre le 30 juin 2017. En attendant, portez-vous bien !


	20. Sensō

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre. J’espère qu’il vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Sens** **ō**  : signifie guerre.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 20 : Sensō **

-Si nous pouvons essayer de les prendre à revers en gravissant la colline sur notre flanc gauche, proposa Shikamaru en pointant l’endroit du doigt sur la carte. Cela nous donnerait un bon avantage de surprise.

Le conseil de l’Empereur et le souverain lui-même étaient réunis dans la tente des cartes. Ils discutaient de la prochaine stratégie à mettre en place. Le gros de l’armée était arrivé au front depuis plusieurs semaines. Les combats faisaient rage, mais aucune grosse offensive n’avait déjà été mise en place par l’un des deux camps.

-Si nos troupes désertent le front principal, cela va se remarquer, fit justement remarquer Kakashi.

-Effectivement, enchaîna le chef du clan Nara. C’est pour ça que je propose que nous scindions notre armée. Une partie restera sur le front principal tandis que le reste attaquera depuis cette colline.

-Pour que la supercherie soit efficace il va falloir laisser une grosse partie de l’armée sur la ligne principale, nota Kabuto en croisant les bras.

-Oui, céda Shikamaru. Mais cela reste une stratégie efficace. C’est aussi la seule que nous ayons pour l’instant. Qu’en dites-vous Majesté ?

Son regard se tourna vers le bout de la table où étaient étalées les cartes. L’Empereur était assis, les bras croisés, dans son armure bien qu’il ne portait pas son casque ni son menpō. Sasuke observait les cartes. La décision de tenter cette stratégie lui revenait. Et il n’avait pas la présence de son frère pour l’épauler. Il devait décider seul. Cependant, il avait confiance en Shikamaru. Sa stratégie paraissait vraiment bonne.

-Bien, annonça-t-il. Nous allons donc suivre votre idée.

Le jeune chef de clan inclina un peu la tête.

-Nous devrions profiter de l’excellent moral des troupes pour lancer cet assaut rapidement, proposa-t-il. Les hommes seront plus enclins à vous suivre.

-Je pense que c’est une bonne idée, appuya Kakashi. Votre arrivée au front a mis du baume aux cœurs des soldats. De plus, je pense qu’il est primordial que ce soit vous qui lancez l’assaut. On ne peut se permettre que les hommes soient mal motivés.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il était quelque peu inquiet, car lancer l’assaut signifiait participer au combat, bien que dans une moindre mesure. Depuis qu’il était arrivé sur le champ de bataille, il avait soigneusement évité les combats, restant au campement, prétextant avoir des choses à faire. Cela marchait très bien, personne ne lui demandait d’aller se battre ou quoi que ce soit. Sans doute que tout le monde avait été averti de son inexpérience.

-Il faudra un certain temps pour préparer cette offensive, remarqua Shikamaru. En attendant, concentrons-nous sur le front principal. Il ne faut pas que l’ennemi se doute que nous préparons quelque chose.

Ceci dit, les quatre hommes sortirent de la tente aux cartes. Chacun avait quelque chose d’autre à faire.

L’air enfumé du champ de bataille s’infiltra dans les narines de Sasuke. Certains feux de camp n’étaient jamais éteints. En effet, il y avait toujours de la viande à griller, des soldats à réchauffer et des tours de garde à endurer.

Au loin, on entendait les fracas des combats. Le front se trouvait à bonne distance du campement. Mais cela n’empêchait pas les sons de porter loin sur la plaine. L’air était saturé de tous les bruits que produisaient les soldats, que ce soit au front ou dans le campement. Ce dernier ressemblait à une fourmilière géante. Il y avait de l’activité partout, tout le temps.

* * *

 

Naruto s’agenouilla légèrement dans la boue du champ de bataille. D’un mouvement circulaire de sa naginata, il érafla l’armure de son opposant. Les deux guerriers étaient séparés par plus d’un mètre, mais l’arme du blond lui permettait d’atteindre quand même son adversaire qui était pourvu d’un simple katana. Il n’avait donc d’autre choix que d’essayer de passer la garde du Sōhei afin de l’atteindre. Mais Naruto jouait trop bien de sa naginata pour laisser l’autre s’approcher. Et si cela se produisait, il pouvait lâcher la longue arme pour se saisir de son katana qui reposait sur sa hanche gauche. Mais aucun adversaire ne l’avait contraint à cela depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés sur le champ de bataille. Le blond était extrêmement redoutable. Grâce à sa naginata de plus de deux mètres, il pouvait facilement couper les jarrets des chevaux ennemis et aller achever leur cavalier en affrontement à moyenne distance. Et il s’amusait comme un petit fou. Parce qu’il avait passé sa vie à s’entraîner pour cela, et c’est ce qu’il faisait de mieux, ce qui lui plaisait. L’art de la guerre rythmait sa vie.

Il n’était pas le seul dans ce cas. C’était le propre même des Sōhei de dévouer leurs vies aux combats. Effectivement, sur la gauche du blond, Gaara se battait avec fougue. Tranchant ses ennemis sans sourciller. En tout cas, c’était ce qu’il laissait apparaître. En effet, le Sōhei roux était quelque peu perturbé. Son esprit était loin d’être focalisé sur les combats, mais plutôt sur une longue chevelure brune voltant au vent. Une peau pâle comme l’ivoire qu’il imaginait d’une douceur délectable sous ses doigts. Et un regard lavande qu’il fantasmait aimant.

Pourtant, Gaara se rendait parfaitement compte que son esprit était pris par la vision de Neji, mais il ne pouvait s’en détacher. Parce que la sensation de manque qui l’assaillait ne pouvait être ignorée. Elle était là, rampante dans son cœur de manière insidieuse, ne lui laissant aucun instant de repos. Et cela était le meilleur indicateur du monde. Gaara le savait. Il avait passé bien trop de temps à observer, plus ou moins consciemment, le jeune Kyaria pour que cela reste sans effet. Il avait rarement été amoureux, étant quelqu’un de plutôt solitaire de toute manière, mais il en reconnaissait parfaitement les premiers symptômes. Notamment ce manque et cette légère inquiétude constante. Et comme Gaara n’était pas le genre à attendre que les choses viennent à lui, il pensa directement à ouvrir son cœur à l’objet de son affection. Mais avant cela, il ressentait le besoin de se confier. Bien que son frère et sa sœur soient présents sur le champ de bataille, c’était à Naruto qu’il pensa en premier. Il avait l’impression que ce dernier pourrait bien mieux le comprendre.

Après plusieurs heures de combat, les Sōhei se retirèrent des affrontements. Ils allèrent prendre un repos amplement mérité. Tous les soldats s’installèrent autour de différents feux de camps. Ils pouvaient ainsi profiter de la chaleur et grignoter un petit quelque chose afin de reprendre des forces. Gaara s’installa à côté de Naruto sur un tronc de bois qui faisait office de banc. Le roux étira un peu ses jambes. Il détacha l’attache de son casque et l’ôta ainsi que son menpō. Le blond fit pareil de son côté. Puis il se jeta sur la première pièce de viande qui lui passa devant le nez. Gaara pouffa un peu en voyant son ami si exubérant, comme à son habitude. Cependant, le roux se servit, lui aussi, rapidement et généreusement de nourriture. Se battre lui avait donné faim. Il mangea donc en silence, mais quand il eut terminé, il engagea la conversation avec le blond.

-Naruto, interpella-t-il. Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

-Hein ? répondit le Sōhei ses baguettes entre ses lèvres.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur le visage du roux. Il laissa son ami se concentrer pour retrouver ce qu’il avait dit.

-Ha ! s’exclama le blond en comprenant enfin de quoi il en retournait. Non. Pourquoi ? Toi oui ?

-Je pense l’être à l’heure actuelle, révéla Gaara.

-Ha. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux de moi ?!

Naruto fit une tête dégoûtée en exprimant cette hypothèse. Il espérait qu’elle soit fausse, car il ne voulait pas perdre l’amitié de Gaara.

-Bien sûr que non ! réfuta véhément le roux.

Le blond soupira, soulagé.

-Si je te dis ça, c’est parce que je pense me déclarer une fois que nous serons rentrés.

-Genre tu vas faire une demande en mariage ?! C’est pas un peu cucul ? Tu sais, le mec qui rentre de la guerre et qui demande l’élu de son cœur en mariage.

Gaara soupira, le blond avait parfois de ces idées…

-Non, je ne vais pas le demander en mariage. D’ailleurs, un mariage n’est pas possible.

-T’es amoureux de l’Empereur ?

Etrangement, cette possibilité était assez insupportable pour Naruto.

-Non, soupira le roux qui ne comprenait décidemment pas comment était construit le cerveau de son ami pour sauter à de telles conclusions. C’est de Neji Hyûga.

-Haaaaa !

-Il me manque, révéla Gaara sans qu’il ne l’ait réellement voulu.

Un éclat de rire lui répondit. Cela lui fit froncer ses sourcils inexistants. Il ne voyait pas ce qu’il y avait de drôle dans ce qu’il venait de dire.

-On se croirait dans une de ces histoires à l’eau de rose ! C’est tellement ridicule.

Et le blond continua de rire.

-Idiot, soupira le roux.

Naruto avait beau rire, mais il devait bien admettre qu’il comprenait un peu ce que ressentait Gaara. Lui aussi avait l’impression d’avoir comme un trou dans la poitrine, comme si quelque chose n’était pas à la bonne place, comme s’il lui manquait un organe pour fonctionner correctement. C’était très étrange.

Un petit soupir lui échappa. Il continua donc de finir son repas en observant un peu ce qu’il se passait autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de soldats qui faisaient exactement la même chose que lui, manger. A quelques mètres se trouvait les tentes des nobles. Entre elles, Naruto aperçu l’Empereur et son garde du corps. Les deux hommes étaient en armure. Le brun paraissait assez pensif. Finissant rapidement son bol, le blond se dit qu’aller embêter sa Majesté était un bon moyen de se distraire et ne plus penser à ce trou dans sa poitrine.

Sasuke fut étrangement heureux quand Naruto vint se poster en face de lui.

-Alors, teme-heika, on se promène ? lança le blond.

L’Empereur inspecta rapidement le guerrier en face de lui. Il se sentit très soulagé quand il remarqua qu’il ne semblait pas avoir été blessé.

-Hn, répondit-il.

Sasuke aurait souhaité rester un peu plus avec le blond, répondre correctement à ses boutades. Mais il ne pouvait s’attarder, sa présence était requise ailleurs.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas discuter avec toi, nota-il. Certains ont du travail.

Sur ces belles paroles, il s’éloigna en saluant Naruto de la main. Un rictus tordit la bouche du Sōhei. Il avait apprécié taquiner l’Empereur malgré la manière dont ça s’était terminé. Ou justement, à cause de ça. Après tout, il y avait assez peu de personne de son entourage qui possédait un tel répondant. L’esprit étrangement apaisé, Naruto retourna vers Gaara.

* * *

 

-Un peu de saké ? proposa Yahiko.

-Non merci, déclina Sasuke.

Les deux souverains étaient réunis dans la tente du Roi d’Ame. Le brun était appuyé contre quelques coussins. Il portait toujours son armure, de même que le roux. La sienne était entièrement noire. Les épaulières étaient terminées par une pointe. Sasuke était sûr de se faire empaler si le roux lui donnait un coup d’épaule.

-Mes conseillers ont établis une stratégie, informa le brun. Je pense qu’elle vaut la peine d’être tentée. J’ai confiance en Shikamaru.

-J’irai lui parler plus tard afin qu’il m’explique tout cela, informa Yahiko en prenant une gorgée de saké. Mais s’il vous a convaincu, je pense qu’il en sera de même pour moi.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Un petit silence s’installa. Les deux souverains étaient quelque peu fatigués. Diriger des troupes, prendre de difficiles décisions, aller d’un coin à l’autre du campement, tout cela demandait une bonne quantité d’énergie et la journée avait été longue.

-Etre loin de sa maison et de la personne que l’on chérit est éprouvant, annonça soudain Yahiko.

-Hn.

C’était le cas pour Sasuke aussi, Konoha lui manquait, Itachi lui manquait. Et plus important, le soutient que lui apportait Itachi, son avis, lui manquait cruellement. Mais il ne devait pas laisser paraître son inexpérience. Il fallait que les soldats aient envie de mourir pour lui, pour l’Empire qu’il incarnait. Alors il devait se montrer sous son meilleur jour, digne de son rôle d’Empereur. Et ce malgré ce qu’il pouvait se passer autour de lui.

-La guerre n’est pas seulement rude pour ceux qui se battent vaillamment au front, enchaîna Yahiko. Mais aussi pour ceux qui doivent prendre les décisions, derrière les lignes. Envoyer des centaines de personnes à la mort ne se fait pas sans horreur, même si c’est pour le bien d’une stratégie complexe.

-Oui, souffla le brun.

Le Roi d’Ame semblait en avoir vu et fait beaucoup plus que ce qu’il semblait au premier abord.

-Bref, finit le roux en faisant un mouvement de la main, comme s’il chassait une mouche. N’êtes-vous toujours pas disposé à vous allier avec Uzushio ? Leurs soldats sont vraiment très reconnus de par le monde. Les avoir dans notre camp ne peut être qu’une bonne opportunité.

Sasuke savait cela. Il en avait déjà entendu parler quand il était enfant, des terribles guerriers d’Uzushio. Il se disait même qu’ils pouvaient tuer avec rien d’autre qu’un regard. Mais ce n’était sans doute pas le cas. Et même si leur réputation était complètement surfaite, avoir des soldats en plus ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Pourtant, Itachi avait été franchement contre une alliance. Mais est-ce que ces rancœurs, qui dataient de près de vingt ans, avaient vraiment un risque de surgir sur le champ de bataille ? Est-ce qu’Uzushio en voulait vraiment à l’Empire du Feu ? Après tout, ils n’avaient jamais essayé de demander revanche, en tout cas pas que Sasuke le sache. Sans doute que l’Empire du Feu était vraiment trop grand par rapport à la petite île, malgré ses soldats.

Un soupir échappa à Sasuke. Il avait l’impression que plus rien ne serait jamais simple dans sa vie.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la guerre ? Des opinions des différents personnages ? Des sentiments de Gaara ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Bōkō

Publication du prochain chapitre : le 14 juillet 2017 (Il faudra que je pense à souhaiter une bonne fête nationale à mes amis français). En attendant, portez-vous bien !


	21. Bōkō

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Quelques annonces aussi :

Déjà, bonne fête nationale à mes voisins français !

Finalement, avec ce chapitre, on commence un petit arc d’action qui ne se termine qu’au chapitre 23. Il y a pas tant de suspens que ça, mais je préfère prévenir. Aussi, nous sommes actuellement à la moitié de cette fic !

Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Bōkō**  : signifie assaut.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 21 : Bōkō **

Sasuke essayait de prendre les plus profondes inspirations possibles afin de réduire son stress. Il ne pouvait se permettre que son cheval se cabre. Pas maintenant. Car maintenant, un assaut important allait être lancé. En effet, le brun gravissait la colline depuis laquelle l’attaque serait lancée. Et c’est à lui-même qu’échouait la tâche de pousser les soldats au combat. Il y avait beaucoup de guerriers à motiver. Toute l’armée avait été engagée dans cette bataille, mais seule la moitié montait sur la colline. Le reste était sur le front principal, donnant le change à leurs ennemis. Sasuke et ses troupes étaient donc partis au petit matin afin de passer derrière le campement, puis derrière la butte. Ceci afin de ne pas se faire repérer par leurs adversaires. Et pour l’instant, cela semblait être le cas. Donc pour le moment, le principal souci de Sasuke était de tenir correctement sur son cheval.

Naruto gravissait la colline à pied. Aucun chemin n’était tracé. Il était donc un peu difficile de progresser, autant pour les cavaliers que l’infanterie. Le blond n’avait pas compris toutes les raisons qui avaient nécessité un tel déplacement des troupes. Et quelles troupes ! Toute l’armée était engagée, même les troupes de secours. Et si Naruto savait une chose en stratégie, c’était que les troupes de secours n’étaient pas utilisées dans une attaque. Elles étaient là en cas de grosses pertes, s’il fallait venir aider les troupes principales. Elles pouvaient servir de deuxième vague d’attaque dans certains cas. Mais jamais elles n’étaient ainsi lancées dans le combat. Bon, peut-être qu’une fois en haut de la colline les stratèges allaient leur demander de former deux vagues. Mais Naruto doutait que ce soit le cas.

Orochimaru était exaspéré et de bonne humeur à la fois. Le premier sentiment lui venait du fait qu’il était obligé de participer au combat. L’Empereur avait demandé à ce que tous les clans participent à cette attaque. Le deuxième venait du fait que Sasuke était, en raison de cet assaut, bien plus proche du front qu’il ne l’avait jamais été depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu des combats. Avec un peu de chance, l’Empereur serait contraint à se battre et un incident était si rapidement arrivé.

Avec une efficacité redoutable, l’armée se mettait en rang. Sasuke n’avait pas l’impression de voir plusieurs personnes collaborer, mais une seule entité bouger lentement. Le premier rang de soldats se trouvait un pas avant l’endroit où ils seraient visibles pour une personne placée en contrebas de la colline. On pouvait entendre la clameur des combats sur le front principal. L’Empereur, son garde du corps et Kakashi se trouvaient sur le côté de l’armée. Sasuke devrait bientôt lancer l’assaut. Ses mains tremblaient en tenant les rênes de son cheval. Sa mâchoire était serrée sous son menpō pour s’empêcher de céder à la panique qui le parcourait.

Finalement, les derniers soldats se mirent en place. Leurs pas résonnèrent une dernière fois alors qu’ils se mettaient en position. Puis, un silence insupportable plana sur le sommet de la colline. Sasuke déglutit difficilement. Il talonna son cheval pour le faire avancer le long des lignes. Il arrêta son cheval quand il se trouva devant le milieu de son armée. La main tremblante, il sortit le katana d’Itachi de son fourreau.

Prête-moi ta force aniki, pensa-t-il.

Il tint l’arme devant lui et se mit à parler d’une voix forte et, il l’espérait, assurée :

-Aujourd’hui, nous avons l’occasion de nous venger de ce qui nous a été fait ici-même. De nous venger de tous ceux qui sont tombés au combat contre l’Empire de la Terre. Alors, aujourd’hui, il ne nous faut plus hésiter et fondre sur notre ennemi comme milles faucons affamés. Il nous faut redorer notre honneur en soumettant notre ennemi ici et maintenant. Aucun recul n’est possible. C’est ici et maintenant. Pour l’Empire du Feu et Ame !

En disant ces derniers mots, Sasuke leva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Il talonna une nouvelle fois sa monture, lui fit faire un demi-tour et commença à dévaler la colline.

Les hommes poussèrent un puissant cri et le suivirent à l’assaut. Ils coururent à la rencontre du flanc gauche de l’ennemi. Ils dépassèrent le cheval de l’Empereur qui ralentissait.

Sasuke respirait fortement par la bouche, la gorge serrée. La peur lui compressait l’estomac. C’était complètement irréel de voir tous ces guerriers armes au clair, prêts à déchirer la chair de leurs adversaires. Ce n’était pas grisant, juste terrifiant. Et en bas de la colline, on pouvait voir les hommes de l’Empire de la Terre réagir. Le flanc gauche de l’armée ennemi bougeait lentement afin de prendre cet assaut surprise de face.

Sasuke ne tenait son sabre plus que faiblement, dépassé par les événements. Qu’avait-il fait ? Il venait d’envoyer des milliers d’hommes à la mort. Et tout le monde semblait n’avoir aucun problème avec ça ! Pourtant, le brun ne voulait seulement que le bien pour son peuple ! Est-ce que précipiter la mort d’une partie de la population de l’Empire correspondait à ce souhait ? Ce sacrifice était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Allait-il être utile ? Ou ne serait-ce qu’un échec, une erreur ?

Le mouvement d’un point orange sortit Sasuke de ses idées noires. Naruto participait à l’assaut. Cela glaça d’horreur le brun. Il ne voulait pas que le blond entre en contact avec l’armée ennemie, pas maintenant. Jamais.

-Majesté, l’interpella Jûgo. Remontons un peu la colline.

L’Empereur hocha la tête et le suivit. Il serait plus en sécurité s’il se contentait d’observer l’assaut depuis le sommet de la butte.

* * *

 

Naruto avait l’impression d’avoir des ailes. Dévaler la pente menant à l’armée ennemie était tellement jouissif. Il pouvait voir ses adversaires se préparer au choc. On avait placé des lanciers sur le flanc gauche, pour les accueillir. Ils ne courraient pas dans leur direction, ils se contentaient d’attendre le choc. Il était en effet plus facile de se préparer ainsi plutôt que de remonter la pente en courant.

-Tenez les rangs ! Hurla un commandant quelque part.

Sur le côté de la vague d’assaut, Naruto pouvait distinguer les archers montés prendre de l’avance. Certains s’étaient déjà redressés, prêts à bander leurs arcs courts.

Mis à part les soldats qui allaient directement être en contact avec l’armée de l’Empire du Feu, les autre semblaient déroutés par l’apparition de la masse braillant et agressive qui dévalait la colline. L’effet de surprise avait fonctionné car l’attention était plus fixée sur eux que sur le front principal où le Feu semblait avoir pris le dessus sur la Terre.

* * *

Jiraya observa les guerriers descendre de la colline qu’ils avaient escaladée le matin même.

-Votre stratégie semble avoir fonctionné, fit-il remarquer à Shikamaru qui se tenait sur son cheval à ses côtés. Tout le monde semble très surpris dans le camp adverse.

-En effet, reconnut le jeune homme. Maintenant, il faut réussir à garder cet avantage. Pour cela, il est impératif que nous dominions l’Empire de la Terre sur le nouveau front que nous venons de créer.

-Mmmmh. Pensez-vous que nous réussirons ?

-Ça dépend principalement de la réaction à plus grande échelle de notre adversaire. S’il se contente de rester dans cette position, s’il n’avance pas, alors je pense que cela sera assez facile.

-Il ne reste plus qu’à attendre la réaction des têtes pensantes de notre adversaire, conclu Jiraya.

-Oui, en espérant que Kakashi-san et sa Majesté sauront faire les bons choix en conséquence.

-Kakashi-san est un très bon général. Si nous avons pu revenir la dernière fois c’est grâce à lui en grande partie.

Seul un bâillement lui répondit.

Jiraya donna une grande claque dans le dos de Shikamaru en riant.

-Allons, nous avons du travail nous aussi, pas le temps de paresser.

-Galère…

* * *

-Tout se passe bien pour l’instant, nota Kakashi. L’ennemi réagit comme nous l’avions prévu. Vous avez fait du bon boulot Majesté.

Sasuke essaya de se détendre à ces paroles. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la vague colorée qui allait bientôt s’échouer contre le roc gris.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici, continua le général en se méprenant sur l’origine du trouble du souverain.

-Hn.

Sasuke finit par fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait se passer. Il avait l’impression que la terre allait s’ouvrir sous les pieds des soldats quand les adversaires allaient enfin se rencontrer. Que de la lave allait tomber du ciel, que les kamis se mettraient en colère et qu’ils leur feraient payer leur avidité.

* * *

-Karin ! hurla Suigetsu. Espèce d’abrutie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as tiré dans tes histoires de merde !?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Suigetsu ?

Les deux prostitués étaient toujours dissimulés sous leurs armures. Personne n’avait encore remarqué qu’ils n’étaient pas des soldats. Et pour l’instant, ils participaient à l’assaut, dévalant la colline comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Et c’était sans doute le cas.

-Je te parle du fait qu’il y ait des soldats ennemis juste en face de nous et que dans quelques instants nous serons à portée de leurs armes ! explicita le jeune Kyaria.

-Fais semblant de savoir te battre, conseilla la rousse. Ça suffira largement pour nous en sortir.

-Putain ! paniqua Suigetsu alors qu’il pouvait discerner les traits de visages des soldats en face de lui.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des différents sentiments des personnages ? Quelle sera l’issu de la bataille à votre avis ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Shi.

Prochain chapitre publié le samedi 29 juillet 2017. Oui, je décale d’un jour parce que je dois rendre mon travail de fin d’étude le vendredi 28 donc je ne pense pas que j’aurais le temps de me connecter pour publier le nouveau chapitre, navrée. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	22. Shi

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J’espère qu’il vous plaira. Quelques petites annonces :

-Il y a une référence, assez discrète, aux films du Seigneur des Anneaux, plus particulièrement au deuxième.

-Bonne fête nationale en retard à mes amis belges. Sauf erreur c’était le 21 juillet.

-Bonne fête nationale en avance à mes compatriotes suisses ! 

Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient, ça me fait super plaisir ! On est à une review des 100 !!

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Shi**  : signifie mort.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

 

** Chapitre 22 : Shi **

L’armée de l’Empire du Feu n’avait pas totalement tenue le choc contre celle de l’Empire de la Terre. Les rangs s’étaient défaits. Il en résultait un espace effrayant entre certaines compagnies. Malheureusement, Kakashi, du haut de la colline, ne fut pas le seul à voir cela. En effet, leurs ennemis l’avaient aussi remarqué. Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps avant que leurs adversaires profitent de cette brèche pour remonter leurs lignes. Depuis l’endroit où il était, Kakashi ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait juste attendre que les troupes engagées dans la bataille remarquent ce qui était en train d’arriver. Il était donc obligé de compter sur le sens de l’observation de ses soldats. Mais depuis son point de vue, il était assez limpide que les guerriers de la Terre fonçaient droit sur l’endroit où il se tenait. Précisément, il fonçait sur l’Empereur. Car une armée, dont la tête avait été coupée, opposait bien moins de résistance. Surtout quand, dans le cas de celle du Feu, ça serait déjà la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, s’ils arrivaient à leurs fins. Il était donc impératif de garder Sasuke en vie. Car l’Empire ne s’en relèverait jamais s’il lui arrivait malheur.

* * *

Naruto était placé trop près de la brèche pour ne pas la remarquer. Près d’une centaine de soldats ennemis remontait leurs lignes. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. Et sourd, parce qu’ils faisaient beaucoup de bruits. Cependant, le blond ne réagit pas tout de suite. Après tout, leurs propres soldats à l’arrière allaient arrêter cette vague envahissante. C’est seulement quand il remarqua que les ennemis continuaient d’affluer, d’avancer, qu’il se dit qu’il y avait peut-être un problème. Soit les guerriers à l’arrière n’arrivaient pas à contenir les envahisseurs. Soit il n’y avait carrément plus personne à l’arrière ! Et si personne ne défend, alors l’ennemi peut prendre tout ce qu’il souhaite.

La peur au ventre, Naruto se retourna pour observer ce qu’il se passait à l’arrière. Il vit très clairement la brèche laissée par son armée. C’était effrayant de voir à quel point leurs rangs s’étaient disjoints. Il y avait un couloir complètement vide dans lequel s’étaient maintenant engouffrés leurs adversaires. Et tout au bout de ce couloir de la mort, l’Empereur sur son cheval, figure splendide, s’il en était.

-Merde, jura le blond.

Trop de soldats se dirigeaient vers le souverain. La petite garde qui l’accompagnait ne pourrait rien faire contre eux tous. Sasuke avait besoin d’aide, maintenant ! Alors, Naruto tourna le dos au front et remonta la colline afin d’aller sauver le brun. Il devait pousser de ses épaules les guerriers qui se dirigeaient dans l’autre sens.

-A l’Empereur, cria soudain quelqu’un.

Et les hommes bougèrent encore. Ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour par la gauche afin de remonter la butte sur le côté jusqu’au souverain en mauvaise position. Ils se mirent à avancer plus vite, retardant encore le blond qui avait l’impression de patauger dans la boue.

Il sembla à Naruto que son cœur battait à mille à l’heure. Que l’adrénaline n’avait jamais pulsée autant fort dans ses veines. Que sa vie entière allait être déterminée par les instants suivants. Il ne pouvait juste pas arriver aux côtés de l’Empereur à temps. La marée de soldats empêchait sa progression.

-Putain, grogna-t-il dépité.

Une sueur froide glissait dans son dos, rendant le port de son armure désagréable. Son souffle se fit plus court alors qu’il regardait les premiers assaillants arriver à la hauteur de Sasuke.

* * *

Comment un assaut qui était si bien parti avait pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Sasuke se le demandait sans discontinuer alors qu’il voyait de plus en plus distinctement les soldats de la Terre.

-Dégainer votre sabre, le pressa soudain Jûgo.

-Que…, s'interrogea l’Empereur.

-Nos troupes n’ont pas réagi à temps, explicita Kakashi le sabre au clair. Nos assaillants vont arriver jusqu’ici. Préparez-vous à toutes les issues possibles.

Un stress et une peur atroce s’emparèrent de Sasuke. Il tira son katana de son fourreau en tremblant. Il avait cependant besoin de ses deux mains pour diriger son cheval alors son sabre reposait en travers des épaules de l’animal.

Les premiers soldats arrivèrent en hurlant, agressifs. La garde rapprochée de l’Empereur les accueillit avec tout le respect qui leur était dû. Le souverain se contentait de suivre ses gardes de manière à toujours se trouver entre eux. Ils purent contenir la première vague, tuant tous les attaquants. La deuxième vague arriva très rapidement et elle apportait avec elle des archers.

-Couchez-vous sur l’encolure de votre monture, pressa Kakashi à l’adresse de Sasuke lorsqu’il vit les archers bander leurs arcs.

Le brun fit ce qu’il lui était conseillé. Il eut un peu de peine à contrôler correctement l’animal dans cette position, mais il comprenait bien que c’était pour sa sécurité.

D’autres soldats arrivèrent ainsi que la première volée de flèches. Elles manquèrent toutes leur cible. Mais la deuxième volée se fit bien plus précise. Et la troisième toucha son but.

Le cheval de Sasuke hennit furieusement. Puis il se tordit d’une étrange manière. Cela désarçonna l’Empereur juste avant que la bête s’effondre. Et ça sauva la vie du brun. En effet, il ne se fit pas écraser par sa monture quand celle-ci tomba au sol. La chute fut cependant rude lui meurtrissant son flanc droit. Mais il eut la présence d’esprit de s'asseoir et de reculer un peu de l’animal. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand il vit son cheval à terre. Une flèche en bambou à l'empennage gris était plantée dans le haut de la cuisse de la jument.

Sasuke détacha difficilement ses yeux de l’animal agonisant, car il était impératif qu’il reste concentré sur le déroulement des évènements. Il resserra sa prise sur le manche de son katana. Il ne l’avait, heureusement, pas perdu lors de sa chute. Il se redressa ensuite, sa jambe droite n’était pas sûre. Le choc avait engourdi son membre. Il épousseta grossièrement son armure. Il eut donc juste le temps de relever la tête que le guerrier fondit sur lui. Le jeune Kyaria ne put que parer l’attaque. Il positionna son katana horizontalement, au niveau de son front. Il tenait la poignée à deux mains, comme le lui avait enseigné Naruto. Son adversaire avait de l’élan et il frappa depuis une garde haute. L’Empereur crut que ses poignets allaient se briser sous la violence du choc, que ses épaules allaient se démettre. S’il n’avait pas paré, la frappe aurait été mortelle. Mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir en parer une deuxième du même genre. Pas sans se récolter des blessures plus ou moins grave.

Déjà, son adversaire relevait sa lame afin de lui asséner un deuxième coup. Sasuke sentit sa bouche s’assécher. Etait-il destiné à mourir ainsi ? Au combat, le sabre de son frère en main. Cependant, le soldat, qui lui faisait face, s’immobilisa dans son geste. Son visage se tordit dans une expression très étrange. Le devant de son plastron se fit transpercer par un sabre rouge de sang. Et enfin, le brun remarqua Jûgo positionné derrière son ennemi. La lame se retira et le soldat tomba sur le côté, poussé par le roux.

-Tout va bien ? demanda le garde du corps.

Ce dernier avait sauté à bas de son cheval quand il avait vu l’Empereur à terre. Il l’avait ensuite rejoint le plus rapidement possible. Et il arrivait juste à temps apparemment.

Sasuke hocha la tête, un peu chamboulé.

-Restez près de moi.

Les bras tremblants, l’esprit ailleurs, le brun suivit docilement son garde du corps.

Finalement, après des instants angoissants où la garde impériale était seule en haut de la colline, les premiers guerriers du Feu arrivèrent en renfort. Ils criaient et semblaient particulièrement remontés. Les affrontements furent excessivement violents. Le code de l’honneur était respecté de justesse. Comme si les soldats étaient bien trop aveuglés par la haine pour respecter les principes qui avaient dictés toute leur vie.

Sasuke put enfin se retirer des combats. Jûgo ne le quittait pas d’une semelle et paraissait être continuellement à l'affût de quelque chose.

Au final, les armées se combattaient à trois endroits. Sur le front principal, en bas de la colline et en haut de celle-ci. Les affrontements se mirent à tirer en longueur. L’Empire du Feu se mit lentement à dominer cet assaut. Mais il fallait rester prudent car un nouveau retournement de situation était tout à fait possible.

On amena un nouveau cheval à Sasuke. Le souverain monta dessus avec peu d’aise. Il espérait que cet animal ne serait pas trop caractériel. De plus, le jeune Kyaria souhaitait rentrer au camp. Il avait eu son lot d’émotions fortes pour le moment. Il avait même l’impression que sa tête tournait un peu et qu’il n’allait pas tarder à s’évanouir. Son apathie se prolongea jusqu’à ce qu’un cri déchirant se fasse entendre sur le champ de bataille.

L’un des soldats du clan Namekuji jeta son casque à terre en se précipitant vers un autre guerrier. Ce dernier avait une flèche plantée dans la poitrine. Et celui qui venait d’enlever son casque avait des cheveux blancs.

Suigetsu se jeta presque sur le corps de son amie. La flèche avait été soigneusement tirée dans un espace non couvert par l’armure, plus exactement entre le plastron et le bas de l’épaulière, presque sous le bras. L’archer qui l’avait tiré était incroyablement précis, ou chanceux. La blessure était mortelle, elle saignait bien trop pour que quoique ce soit puisse être fait. A part peut-être de trancher la gorge de la victime pour lui épargner des souffrances inutiles.

Suigetsu n’appréciait pas Karin. C’était un fait, c’était inscrit. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de souffrir, de se sentir noyé sous le chagrin. Car Karin était le soldat sur lequel on avait tiré.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du déroulement de la bataille ? Des sentiments de Naruto ? Et de la fin de ce chapitre ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Hakken

Prochaine chapitre : le 11 août 2017. Jusque-là prenez soin de vous !


	23. Hakken

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J’espère qu’il sera à votre goût :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Hakken**  : signifie découvert.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

**  
Chapitre 23 : Hakken **

C’était évident pour Suigetsu que se faire passer pour des soldats allait mal tourner. Et c’était exactement ce qu’il se passait maintenant. Le jeune Kyaria allait devoir payer pour avoir suivi son amie aveuglément. Une étrange douleur le prit au cœur quand il repensa à Karin. La jeune femme avait succombé à sa blessure. On ne voulait pas lui accorder un bûcher funéraire. Elle et Suigetsu étaient vus comme des criminels. Après tout, ils avaient feint d’être des soldats alors que ce n’était pas le cas. Ils étaient accusés d’usurpation d’identité. Et si Karin, morte, ne pouvait plus vraiment craindre la sentence des autorités, ce n’était pas le cas de Suigetsu.

En effet, le jeune homme se trouvait dans la tente de commandement, les mains liées. Il était face à une longue table en bois autour de laquelle s’installaient les chefs de clans, le général des armées et l’Empereur. Les nobles arrivaient petit à petit, une fois qu’ils avaient reçu les rapports de leurs troupes. L’assaut lancé le matin même était terminé. L’Empire du Feu avait réussi à faire reculer l’Empire de la Terre de manière significative. En dehors de la tente, les soldats étaient en liesse.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la tente fixaient le jeune prostitué avec sévérité, mise à part Sasuke et Jûgo. Le premier observait son garde du corps. Tandis que le roux était inquiet. La sentence allait sans doute être lourde pour le jeune Kyaria et il ne souhaitait pas qu’il lui arrive du mal. C’était un peu irrationnel, pas ce qu’il devait penser, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher.

-Je pense que tout le monde est là Majesté, nota Kakashi quand les chefs des neuf plus grands clans furent réunis.

-Bien, commença Sasuke un peu las. Nous allons statuer sur le devenir de Suigetsu qui s’est introduit dans nos rangs sans y avoir été invité.

-L’usurpation d’identité est punie par l'emprisonnement, dicta Tsunade les bras croisés sous son opulente poitrine.

-Effectivement, enchaîna Orochimaru avec un air mauvais. Mais Suigetsu est un cas à part. C’est un prostitué rattaché à l’une de mes maisons de plaisir. Un Kyaria.

Cette dernière information était dite de manière très dédaigneuse, comme si cela baissait la valeur humaine que pouvait avoir Suigetsu. Comme si cela le rendait plus animal qu’humain. Sasuke et Tsunade froncèrent les sourcils à cette intonation. En tant que Kyaria, ils ne voyaient pas ce qu’ils pouvaient avoir de moins que les Hiryō. La possibilité de porter des enfants ne devait pas leur être péjoratif. Aucun des deux genres ne devait avoir moins de valeur que l’autre, c’était idiot. Cependant, une grande majorité de la société pensait comme Orochimaru. Et actuellement, Sasuke ne pouvait rien faire pour que cela change.

-Il me semble donc logique, continua le chef du clan Hebi. Qu’il fasse son travail et s’occupe d’Hiryō. Et je pense qu’il ne manquera pas de quoi faire.

La proposition semblait logique. L’intrus ne pouvait pas être nourri et blanchi sans quelque chose en retour. De plus, il était plutôt joli, tout en finesse et en longueur. Ne pas en profiter serait un gâchis ! Surtout que l’armée n’était pas partie de Konoha avec un détachement de prostitués. Beaucoup de monde était donc en manque de contacts charnels.

-L’offrir à l’armée entière est peut-être un peu trop, intervint Jiraya avec un regard quelque peu lubrique. Mais il pourrait très bien s’occuper des nobles. Beaucoup d’entre nous seraient ravis de pouvoir profiter de ses services.

Parle pour toi vieux pervers, pensa Jûgo avec rage.

Il ne pouvait admettre que le Kyaria qui lui plaisait tant soit si mal traité. Certes, il avait commis un crime, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le rabaisser ainsi. Dans la bouche des nobles, on aurait dit qu’il n’était qu’un trou qui n’était bon qu’à être comblé. Et oui, le roux avait clairement été attiré par son physique en premier lieu, mais ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il n’avait pas envie d’en savoir plus. Il voulait connaître le prostitué, prendre soin de lui, le vénérer, l’aimer. C’était des désirs très égoïstes, mais Jûgo n’avait pas envie de partager le jeune homme. Il voulait le garder pour lui seul. Etre le seul à pouvoir profiter de ses charmes. Le défendre envers et contre tout. Le roux avait envie de se lever maintenant et se mettre devant Suigetsu pour le protéger de tout ce que ces raclures de nobles souhaitaient lui faire. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste, sous aucun prétexte. Il dut donc regarder le prostitué se faire rabaisser en serrant les dents.

-Ça suffit, coupa soudain Sasuke.

Le silence tomba sur la tente. Tout le monde se retourna vers l’Empereur qui affichait un air sévère et mécontent. En effet, il ne supportait plus ce que les chefs de clan se permettaient de dire. Il trouvait cela extrêmement désobligeant de se permettre de médire ainsi alors que le sujet de leur haine était dans la même pièce.

-N’avez-vous donc aucune pitié ? enchaîna le souverain. Vous êtes prêt à le traiter comme un moins que rien alors que son amie vient de mourir. N’avez-vous donc aucune considération pour les personnes qui vous servent ? Tout comme vous, ils sont des êtres humains.

Beaucoup des chefs de clan crurent entendre Itachi dans ce discours. Et cela ne leur plut pas forcément.

-Je pense que je vais m’occuper moi-même de son cas, statua Sasuke. Vous pouvez disposer, je n’ai plus besoin de vous.

C’était un ordre, pas une suggestion. Hiashi grinça des dents devant l’assurance que l’Empereur semblait prendre. Celui-ci regardait les chefs de clan se lever et s’en aller, un coude posé sur la table, sa main soutenant son menton.

Quand tout le monde eut quitté la tente, de sorte à ce qu’il ne reste plus que Sasuke, Jûgo et Suigetsu, le brun se releva.

-Bien, nota-t-il. Jûgo, détache-lui les mains. Nous allons dans ma tente.

-Vous ne me punissez pas ? s’étonna le prostitué.

-Si tu considères qu’assister mon serviteur personnel est une punition, alors oui.

Suigetsu écarta juste les yeux. Entrer au service de l’Empereur était un honneur, même lui le savait. Ça n’avait absolument rien d’une punition. Alors le prostitué s’inclina bien bas devant le souverain, comme il ne l’avait jamais fait pour personne.

Jûgo sentit une vague de soulagement l’envahir. Il ne pouvait que remercier Sasuke pour la manière dont il traitait le jeune prisonnier. C’était triste qu’elle sorte de l’ordinaire alors que ce n’était que le plus basique des respects. Encore une fois, le guerrier se dit qu’il était prêt à mourir pour le souverain s’il le fallait, parce que ce dernier le méritait.

* * *

Haku préparait le thé pour l’Empereur et son invité. Le domestique avait été plutôt étonné en voyant le souverain revenir avec quelqu’un dans sa tente personnelle. La situation lui avait rapidement été expliquée et il avait été un peu moins étonné. Il avait ensuite fourni à Suigetsu un kimono dans lequel il serait plus à l’aise que dans son armure volée. Puis, Haku avait aidé Sasuke à revêtir quelque chose de plus confortable. Le jeune homme comptait rester dans sa tente privée pour le moment et son armure lui pesait. Il portait donc un yukata rouge à son plus grand bonheur.

Jûgo observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux avec pas mal d’étonnement. Les trois jeunes Kyaria, à la demande de l’Empereur, étaient installés autour d’une table basse et ils papotaient comme si aucune barrière sociale ne se dressait entre eux. Suigetsu avait donc avoué les raisons qui l’avaient poussé à s'introduire illégalement dans l’armée. Sasuke avait vraiment tiqué quand il avait compris que Karin avait vraiment été folle de lui.

De son côté, le noble avait expliqué au prostitué ce qui allait se passer pour lui. En effet, lorsqu’ils seraient de retour à Konoha, Suigetsu allait devoir retourner dans sa maison de plaisir. Le jeune homme le savait, mais il était déjà très reconnaissant envers le souverain de le tirer des griffes d’Orochimaru pendant le temps que durerait la guerre. Cela lui ferait de très agréables vacances. Et puis, tant qu’il était avec sa Majesté, il allait pouvoir observer son garde du corps. Sa punition n’en était donc pas vraiment une. Le jeune prostitué était donc plus que satisfait.

Haku ne posa pas de question sur la situation. Ce n’était pas son travail de juger les actes de l’Empereur. Il se contentait de gérer les aspects les plus basiques de sa vie et de lui tenir un peu compagnie.

Sasuke pouvait voir le prostitué en face de lui jeter de petits coups d’œil gêné en direction de Jûgo. Cela lui faisait fortement penser à la fois dans la maison de plaisir quand les deux jeunes hommes se livraient déjà au même manège. Le roux étant actuellement derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas voir ses réactions.

-Alors, commença Sasuke. Pourquoi avoir suivi ton amie dans l’armée ? Tu y avais toi aussi quelqu’un à retrouver ? A moins que tu sois amoureux de ton amie ?

-Yerk ! s’exclama Suigetsu avec une moue franchement dégoûté. Moi, amoureux de Karin ?! Jamais dans cette vie !

Haku pouffa discrètement devant l’exubérance du prostitué.

-C’est juste qu’elle est une tête de mule. Impossible de lui faire changer d’avis. Elle m’a traîné là-dedans de force.

Suigetsu avait le regard étrangement mélancolique en disant cela, ses yeux étaient fixés sur sa tasse de thé. Un soupir lui échappa. Malgré ce qu’il pouvait bien dire, Karin était quand même son amie et la voir mourir ne l’avait pas laissé de marbre.

-Est-ce que cela fait longtemps que vous travaillez dans une maison de plaisir ? demanda soudain Haku quelque peu curieux.

Le prostitué prit quelque instant pour réfléchir.

-Cela doit faire trois quatre ans, je ne sais plus bien. Mes parents avaient besoin d’argent. Ils ont en emprunté au clan Hebi. Et c’est à moi de rembourser ce prêt avec mon travail. Mais je dois bien dire que je n’en vois pas le bout. Il y a tant de dépenses qui se rajoutent au montant originel.

C’était très courant, la plupart des prostitués avait une histoire similaire à celle de Suigetsu. La grande majorité n’arrivait jamais à rembourser leur dette, restant donc emprisonnée dans les quartiers rouges. Et ce jusqu’à être trop vieux ou bien, pour les moins chanceux, jusqu’à la mort lorsque celle-ci intervenait trop tôt.

-Et quel âge as-tu ? demanda Sasuke les sourcils froncés, en colère.

Il ne respectait pas beaucoup Orochimaru, mais il avait naïvement pensé que ce dernier n’obligerait pas des enfants à venir travailler dans ses maisons de plaisir.

-Dix-huit ans ! entonna Suigetsu.

Il avait donc commencé à vendre ses services à quatorze ans. Ce qui était bien trop jeune au goût du souverain, mais pas à celui de la loi. Il se contenta donc de boire une gorgée de thé en fronçant les sourcils. En tant qu’Empereur, il pouvait changer les lois, mais suivant auxquelles il touchait, il pouvait se retrouver avec une révolte sur les bras. Son champ d’action était finalement assez limité.

-Et vous, Majesté, s’enquit soudain le prostitué avec excitation. Vous avez trouvé un prince honorable rien que pour vous ? Comme dans les histoires ?!

-Certainement pas, répondit glacialement le concerné.

Cela sembla décevoir le jeune Kyaria. Il se tourna donc vers Haku.

-Et toi ?

Le domestique s'empourpra à cette question. Ses yeux se firent un peu fuyants quand il répondit :

-N… non.

Suigetsu soupira. Lui qui pensait que les habitants du palais impérial vivaient des histoires d’amour plus romantique les unes que les autres, il était un peu déçu. Il reprit une gorgée de thé en jetant un coup d’œil curieux vers Jûgo. Le garde du corps avait-il quelqu’un dans sa vie ?

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des réactions des nobles ? Du passé de Suigetsu ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Kyūsen

Prochaine publication le vendredi 25 août 2017. En attendant, portez-vous bien !


	24. Kyūsen

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre :) J’espère qu’il sera à votre goût.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Kyūsen**  : signifie trêve.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**L’heure du Cheval :** ancienne heure japonaise, se déroule de 11H à 13H.

* * *

** Chapitre 24 : Kyūsen **

La table de la tente de commandement était encombrée de cartes diverses. Elles étaient consultées avec avidité par les personnes présentes. L’Empereur et le Roi d’Ame observaient Kakashi, Shikamaru et Kabuto réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. Tout le monde était très satisfait du dernier assaut. Il avait eu des conséquences extrêmement favorables pour l’Empire du Feu. En effet, les troupes ennemies avaient reculé et leurs soldats opposaient moins de résistance et étaient moins nombreux sur le champ de bataille.

-Le moral de nos troupes est excellent, révéla Kakashi. Il serait donc bénéfique d’organiser une nouvelle offensive de grande ampleur.

-Hn, répondit Sasuke écoutant son conseiller avec sérieux.

-De plus, continua Shikamaru. Si nous remportons encore une bataille de grande ampleur, nous pouvons espérer repousser l’Empire de Terre suffisamment loin pour qu’il ne nous cause plus d’ennuis. Ce que j’entends par là, c’est que nous pouvons gagner cette guerre. Bien entendu, il ne faudra pas perdre de terrain entre temps. Sinon, le conflit risque de durer bien plus longtemps.

Son analyse était très juste. Cependant, organiser une nouvelle offensive n’avait absolument rien de facile. En effet, après l’assaut depuis le haut d’une colline, l’Empire de la Terre allait se méfier.

-Nous avons perdu assez peu de soldats lors de la dernière bataille, enchaîna Kabuto. Si nous engageons toutes nos forces dans le combat, nous pouvons l’emporter. Nos ennemis ont subi bien plus de pertes que nous.

-Je ne pense pas qu’utiliser la force brute soit une bonne stratégie, contra Shikamaru. Si nous jugeons mal l’état de notre ennemi, cela pour tourner à la catastrophe. Il nous faut être plus prudent. Il y a beaucoup trop d’enjeux qui dépendent de cette offensive.

-Si nous pouvions terminer cette guerre rapidement, ce ne serait pas du gâchis, exposa Yahiko.

Le roux portait son armure noire. Il écoutait attentivement les stratèges de Konoha, plutôt impressionné. Nagato lui manquait. Comme à chaque fois qu’ils étaient séparés.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous d’accord là-dessus, approuva Kakashi.

Bien qu’il soit général des armées impériales, l’homme n’aimait pas la guerre. Il préférait devoir organiser des parades et des entraînements plutôt que des offensives mortelles. Et puis ses appartements au palais étaient bien plus confortables que sa tente. Et Obito lui tenait chaud pendant la nuit au moins. Un petit soupir s’échappa de sa bouche. Il devait se faire vieux si son confort lui manquait ainsi.

-Peut-être pouvons-nous essayer de contourner les armées de nos ennemis, de sorte à surgir dans leur dos, proposa soudain Yahiko alors que son regard était posé sur une carte.

-Cela demanderait bien trop de temps, réfuta Shikamaru. De plus, nos adversaires sont bien trop sur leur garde. Il faudrait donc faire un plus grand détour encore et cela demanderait des moyens techniques dont nous ne disposons pas.

-Sans parler du fait que cela n’est pas très honorable, soupira Kakashi.

Et malheureusement, gagner une guerre de manière déshonorante n’apporte aucune victoire. Le code de l’honneur dominait tout en ce qui concernait la voie de la guerre. Il se devait donc d’être strictement observé.

-Trouver une stratégie efficace et facile à mettre en place ne sera pas mince affaire, exposa Shikamaru.

Le jeune chef de clan paraissait quelque peu découragé, à moins que ce ne soit dû à son caractère flemmard.

Un lourd silence se mit à régner dans la tente. Les différentes personnes présentes se mirent à observer les cartes afin de trouver une idée. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire une nouvelle proposition, un soldat fit irruption. Il portait l’armure rouge du clan Uchiha.

-Vos Altesses, commença-t-il. Un messager de l’ennemi demande à vous parler.

La surprise fut de mise. Personne n’avait pensé que leurs adversaires enverraient un messager, et ce pour quoi que ce soit.

-Je pense que le plus intelligent serait d’aller voir ce que vous veux votre ennemi, Majesté, conseilla Kakashi qui se remit de la surprise en premier.

-C’est ce que je comptais faire, rétorqua Sasuke.

C’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire. Peut-être que leurs adversaires leur proposeraient une trêve, peut-être avaient-ils besoin de temps supplémentaire pour honorer leurs morts ou bien était-ce juste une provocation.

Les nobles suivirent donc le soldat en dehors de la tente. Il les conduisit à travers le campement jusqu’à un endroit où beaucoup de guerriers étaient assemblés. Ils avaient tous leur attention dirigée vers une personne, le messager de l’ennemi. Il était facile à reconnaître. D’abord, son armure était de couleur grise et aucun clan de l’Empire du Feu n’était représenté par cette couleur. Ensuite, il portait un grand drapeau blanc. Cet accessoire le protégeait, symboliquement, de toute attaque. Et puis, il n’avait pas vraiment l’air très à l’aise parmi tous les soldats de l’Empire du Feu.

-Votre Altesse, voici le messager, présenta le soldat du clan Uchiha.

Sasuke se livra aux salutations d’usage avec l’autre homme.

-J’apporte un message de mon Empereur.

-Celui-ci a-t-il besoin d’être délivré dans l’intimité ? demanda le brun.

Il avait parfaitement conscience de la curiosité qui semblait ronger toutes les personnes assistant à cette scène. Et puis, de plus en plus de monde affluait à l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, attirés par la présence du messager ennemi et des deux souverains.

-Cela n’est pas nécessaire, répondit l’homme.

Un petit geste de la tête le poussa à délivrer son message.

-Ônoki-heika, Empereur de la Terre, vous adresse ses plus sincères félicitations pour l’assaut que vous avez mené l’autre jour, commença à réciter le soldat. Cela découlait d’une brillante stratégie, ainsi que d’une pointe de culot. Il souhaiterait pouvoir opposer ses stratégies aux vôtres pendant encore longtemps.

Les guerriers du Feu se tendirent à cette phrase. Après tout, rien ne disait que le messager ne faisait pas partie d’une stratégie perverse de leurs ennemis.

-Malheureusement, continua le soldat adverse. Ônoki-heika ne peut continuer cette guerre. En effet, lors de votre surprenante attaque, l’Empire de la Terre a perdu bien plus que du terrain. L’un des enfants Hiryō d’Ônoki-heika est tombé au champ d’honneur lors de cette bataille.

Plusieurs soldats sourirent largement à cette annonce. En effet, la mort de l’un des enfants de l’Empereur adverse était une grande et bonne nouvelle. L’assaut avait été bien plus bénéfique qu’au premier abord. Cela compensait donc les pertes que l’Empire du Feu avait eues à subir.

Sasuke était étrangement calme. Il ne se réjouissait pas particulièrement de cette annonce. Il savait la douleur de perdre un membre de sa famille.

-Et bien que la mort de son enfant ait été des plus honorables, Ônoki-heika ne peut se remettre de la peine d’avoir perdu l’un des fruits de sa chaire et de son sang. Il ne peut tolérer que cette guerre fasse partir ses enfants avant lui. Il demande la compréhension de votre Majesté et souhaite terminer cette guerre maintenant. Et cela sans plus de combats vains. Il espère que vous ayez les mêmes aspirations que lui. Dans ce cas, il souhaite vous rencontrer pour planifier la reddition de l’Empire de la Terre.

Les réactions furent diverses. Beaucoup de soldats parurent extrêmement contents. Kakashi ferma son seul œil visible apparemment soulagé. Shikamaru avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et il murmura un discret “galère”, mais il semblait plutôt content. Yahiko avait l’air rayonnant, heureux que tout se termine ainsi. Il se voyait déjà rentrer chez lui avec Nagato. Kabuto paraissait très pensif, comme s’il cherchait le mensonge dans ce message.

Le choix d’accepter la reddition revenait à Sasuke. Normalement, le jeune souverain aurait dû écouter les avis de ses conseillers et de son allié. Mais il n’avait pas envie de tergiverser. Il avait vu bien assez de la guerre pour comprendre que ce n’était pas une bonne chose, qu’elle blessait le peuple plutôt que de le servir. Il ne voulait plus à avoir à mener des soldats à la mort et ce pour une question d’orgueil mal placé. Et puis, la mort d’un des enfants de l’Empereur de la Terre vengeait suffisamment son frère et son père à son goût. Il prit donc la parole sans avoir consulté personne. Il prendrait sa décision seul, en son âme et conscience.

-Vous pouvez rapporter à votre Empereur la chose suivante. J’accepte sa reddition et m’impatiente de le rencontrer afin d’en fixer les termes. J’espère que cela marquera une nouvelle ère pour nos deux pays.

-Votre Majesté est complaisante, remarqua le messager. Ônoki-heika propose que vous vous rencontriez demain à l’heure du Cheval exactement entre nos deux camps. Il propose que vous comme lui soyez accompagnés du garde de votre choix. Cela vous convient-il ?

Sasuke jeta un coup d’œil à Kakashi. Le général était bien plus habitué que lui aux choses de la guerre. Il pouvait donc lui dire si ces conditions étaient raisonnables. L’homme lui fit signe de la tête d’accepter. L’Empereur chercha aussi le regard de Yahiko pour avoir son approbation. Le Roi lui assura donc que cette reddition lui convenait et qu’il le laisserait donc représenter Ame lors des négociations du lendemain.

-Cela me convient, répondit le souverain. J’ose espérer que, comme je représenterai Ame, votre Empereur représentera ses alliés, Kusa et Taki.

-Bien sûr. Nos alliés approuvent la décision d’Ônoki-heika d’arrêter cette guerre destructrice.

-Bien.

L’entretien fut alors fini. Il n’y avait plus rien à dire, le reste attendrait jusqu’au lendemain. Le messager s’en retourna donc jusqu’à son campement, le drapeau blanc bien en vue. Sasuke se sentit étrangement léger en le regardant s’éloigner. Pourtant, tout allait se jouer le lendemain et il serait complètement seul pour prendre ses décisions. Mais il n’avait bizarrement pas peur. Sans doute parce qu’il attendait ce moment depuis qu’il était arrivé sur le champ de bataille. La fin de la guerre était proche ! Et cela ne pouvait que le réjouir. Surtout qu’il n’allait vraisemblablement plus perdre aucun soldat pour arriver à la paix tant attendue. Sans doute n’avait-il pas l'habilitée de son frère au combat, mais il avait quand même réussi à faire ployer son ennemi.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il voyait la silhouette du messager s’éloigner à l’horizon. Le feu de la détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la décision de Sasuke ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Samitto.

Prochaine publication le vendredi 8 septembre 2017. En attendant, portez-vous bien !


	25. Samitto

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre. J’espère qu’il vous plaira, il marque un peu un tournant. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me soutiennent d’une manière ou d’une autre en ce qui concerne cette histoire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Samitto**  : signifie sommet.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 25 : Samitto **

-Je pense que vous êtes prêt pour rencontrer l’Empereur de la Terre, nota Haku en observant une dernière fois Sasuke.

Le jeune souverain était vêtu de l’armure impériale. Le menpō avait été laissé de côté, car il n’aurait pas été poli d’aller parlementer avec un adversaire le visage couvert. Et ce, même si Sasuke était un Kyaria.

-Il me manque un garde, contra le noble.

En vérité, ce n’était pas exactement vrai, Jugô pouvait très bien remplir cette tâche. Et le brun avait confiance en son garde du corps. Seulement, il pouvait choisir n’importe quel soldat de son armée et il sentait qu’il devait choisir Naruto. Il ne saurait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi il avait ce sentiment persistant qu’il devait demander au blond de l’accompagner. Mais c’était en lui. Et il n’avait pas l’envie de se battre contre cela.

Heureux d’avoir pu prendre cette décision, il sortit de la tente. A l’extérieur, les membres de son conseil, Yahiko ainsi que quelques chefs de clans l’attendaient. Ils étaient tous très inquiets concernant les négociations. Ils avaient tous un dernier mot à dire à l’Empereur, un dernier encouragement. Mais Sasuke était déjà décidé sur ce qu’il souhaitait réclamer à son ennemi. Il en avait discuté avec Kakashi et Yahiko le soir d’avant, juste après la visite du messager de leur adversaire.

-Allez me chercher Naruto, ordonna Sasuke à l’un des soldats qui gardaient sa tente.

-Pourquoi auriez-vous besoin du Sōhei ? lui demanda Kabuto.

-C’est lui qui va m’accompagner lors de cette rencontre, déclara l’Empereur sans broncher.

-Jugô ne vous satisfait-il pas ? s’intéressa Orochimaru.

-Jugô peut être fier du travail qu’il a accompli pour moi, répondit le souverain. Mais Naruto viendra avec moi, car il pourra ainsi représenter les intérêts des Sōhei.

Cela sembla décevoir, pour une étrange raison, Orochimaru. Mais il fit quand même un signe de tête en direction de Sasuke pour montrer qu’il avait compris les raisons de son choix. Raisons qui venaient d’être inventées de toutes pièces par le brun. La vérité était qu’il avait juste besoin de Naruto près de lui en ce moment. Bien qu’il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi il avait besoin de la présence du blond à ses côtés.

* * *

Tout était vide et silencieux. Rien ne venait troubler le calme de la plaine, même les oiseaux se taisaient. L’herbe semblait bien verte et souple. Le sol était moelleux. Rien ne laissait paraître que de terribles batailles avaient eu lieu ici quelques jours auparavant, que des litres de sang avaient été versés pour l’honneur et que des soldats avaient agonisé en cet endroit.

Naruto resserra sa prise sur sa naginata. Ce silence et ce calme étaient étranges. On aurait dit un répit avant une grosse catastrophe. Et le blond ne voyait qu’une chose qui soit suffisamment catastrophique pour succéder à un calme aussi plat. Un détachement de cavaliers fonçant droit sur eux. Dans ce cas, le Sōhei ne pourrait absolument rien faire. Ils étaient bien trop loin de leur ligne pour recevoir de l’aide et à deux, voire un et demi, contre plusieurs hommes à cheval, ils n’auraient aucune chance. Il ne restait donc plus qu’à espérer que leur adversaire n’allait pas les duper.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Ônoki, l’Empereur de la Terre, et un soldat en armure grise les attendaient. Une couverture et des coussins colorés étaient disposés à terre. Le vieil homme était installé parmi eux. Il portait une armure de couleur grise pourvue de plusieurs ornements. Il y avait des pièces de métal dorées ainsi que différentes pierres précieuses. Cette armure montrait clairement la richesse des sous-sols de l’Empire de la Terre. Son casque était disposé à son côté, découvrant son crâne quelque peu dégarni. Les cheveux qui lui restaient étaient assez longs et blancs, se confondant avec son imposante moustache.

-Aaaah, s’exclama-t-il en voyant arriver Sasuke. Mon très cher ami, installez-vous seulement.

Il désigna une pile de coussins libres qui lui faisait face.

-Pardonnez les besoins de confort d’un vieil homme.

Sasuke s’installa de la même manière que son vis-à-vis. Il laissa Naruto se poster là où il le souhaitait à ses côtés. Le brun décrocha son casque, le posant à côté de lui à la manière de l’autre souverain.

-Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer enfin, commença le Kyaria.

-Moi de même mon cher. J’ai toujours été très curieux en ce qui vous concerne. Vous êtes si jeune et pouvez déjà mener de si brillantes stratégies. Je suis très impressionné.

Sasuke pencha la tête vers l’avant, remerciant le vieil homme.

-Votre messager a déjà dû vous aviser, mais je représente aussi le Royaume d’Ame lors de ces négociations, avertit le brun.

-Oui, oui, ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, fit Ônoki en agitant la main.

L’Empereur de la Terre semblait prendre ces négociations à la légère. Ou peut-être qu’il y était simplement habitué. Cependant, Sasuke s’apprêtait à réclamer des compensations pour les dommages faits à son peuple. Son opposant ne devrait pas se sentir aussi serein. A moins que l’Empire de la Terre soit si riche et opulent qu’il se moque de perdre un avantage sur leur voisin.

-Il me semble donc logique, enchaîna Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils. Que dès à présent, vous laissiez le Royaume d’Ame en paix. Si vous vous risquez à l’attaquer, l’Empire du Feu porterait alors immédiatement secours au peuple d’Ame.

-Aaah, Ame a trouvé un bon allié en venant pleurer vers vous l’envahissement de son territoire, soupira Ônoki.

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse, assez mécontent de cette insinuation. Cependant, il décida de ne rien laisser paraître. Il était d’une haute importance que ces négociations soient menées à bien.

-Chacun est libre de chercher et trouver des alliées là où il le souhaite, rétorqua-t-il quand même.

-Certes, certes.

-L’Empire du Feu apportera une aide financière au Royaume d’Ame afin qu’il puisse reconstruire ce qui a été détruit par cette guerre. J’en attends à ce que l’Empire de la Terre fasse de même.

-Vous êtes dur en affaire cher ami, mais soit, j’accepte.

Le jeune Kyaria n’appréciait pas la manière qu’avait de l’appeler l’Empereur de la Terre. Il n’était pas son ami et ne souhaitait pas vraiment le devenir. Il voulait juste conclure la paix. Et que celle-ci soit durable.

-Bien évidemment, poursuivit-il. Toute agression envers l’Empire du Feu sera vivement réprimée et il vous sera demandé de répondre de celle-ci.

Le vieil Empereur parut réfléchir un instant à cette nouvelle condition. Sasuke craignit qu’il ne l’accepte pas et qu’ils doivent tous retourner en guerre.

-Bien, finit-il par accepter. Cependant, je souhaiterai appliquer à nouveau les accords commerciaux négociés avec votre père. Nous ne pouvons nous passer de certaines de vos marchandises. Et inversement.

Sasuke connaissait le contenu de ces accords pour les avoir examinés avant de partir en guerre. Itachi l’avait aidé à bien comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

-Ces accords seront à nouveau en vigueur, annonça le jeune Kyaria. Mais ils subiront quelques modifications. Les taxes imposées à la frontière sur les marchandises provenant de l’Empire du Feu seront réduites de moitié. Et les prix pratiqués sur vos produits seront baissés afin de permettre à la population d’y avoir un meilleur accès.

A la fin de sa tirade, Sasuke crut entendre un grincement de dents tout à fait désagréable émaner de son homologue.

-Vous êtes vraiment très dur en affaire, remarqua une nouvelle fois Ônoki

Il paraissait particulièrement amer.

-Mais je n’ai pas vraiment le choix d’accepter ou non, n’est-ce pas ? fit-il justement.

-En effet, répondit sèchement le brun.

Il était intransigeant. Ses conditions seraient acceptées, ou bien ce serait le retour à la guerre. Bien évidemment, il ne souhaitait pas revenir au conflit, mais si son ennemi n’acceptait pas ses conditions, il y serait obligé.

-Bien bien, soupira le vieux souverain en faisant un mouvement de la main. J’accepte tout cela. Avez-vous d’autres clauses à ajouter ?

-Non, je pense que cela suffira. Un document écrit sera rédigé. Il vous faudra donc venir à Konoha pour le signer.

-Bien, cependant, je souhaite pouvoir rentrer chez moi avant, afin de préparer correctement mon enfant décédé à son dernier voyage.

Sasuke fronça un peu les sourcils, craignant que son adversaire le dupe. Mais il accepta quand même sa requête. Honorer les morts était un rituel particulièrement important.

-Je pense que l’accord de paix est complet, nota le brun. Je vous attendrai donc à Konoha.

-Avec plaisir mon cher ami. Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous.

Ônoki se leva et Sasuke l’imita. Les deux Empereurs se serrèrent la main. Puis chacun repartit dans la direction de son camp.

Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu’il fut sûr que le vieil homme ne pouvait plus l’entendre.

-Tu as géré tout cela avec talent teme-heika, sourit Naruto.

Le blond était heureux de ce qui était ressorti de l’entretien. Il avait su se faire discret pendant que les deux souverains parlementaient.

Sasuke sourit à cette remarque. Le surnom stupide que lui donnait le Sōhei lui mit du baume au cœur. Il ignorait pour quelle raison, mais cela lui fit du bien.

Quand ils revinrent au camp, tout le monde paraissait extrêmement tendu. Alors quand le brun annonça que la paix était scellée, une euphorie générale s’empara des troupes. Des vivats fusèrent de toutes parts. Et une fête, qui allait durer une bonne partie de la nuit, commença à s’organiser. On alla chercher le plus de musiciens possible. L’alcool se mit à couler à flots. Les cuisiniers furent mis à contribution pour préparer un festin avec ce qu’ils avaient à disposition comme denrées. Tout cela fut organisé à une vitesse folle. Sasuke fut réquisitionné avant même qu’il puisse se rendre en direction de sa tente. On le fit s'asseoir sur un tronc de bois. Il fut très rapidement entouré par ses soldats qui le congratulaient de toutes parts. Jugô avait réussi à le rejoindre malgré la foule afin de veiller à sa sécurité en compagnie de Naruto qui n’avait pas quitté l’Empereur d’une semelle. On aurait dit que l’armée entière souhaitait adresser au moins un mot à son souverain qui lui avait offert la paix. Des centaines et des centaines de visages défilèrent devant le brun quelque peu abasourdi. Grâce à la vigilance de ses deux gardes du corps, aucun incident ne fut à déplorer.

Le lendemain, bien que la plupart des hommes fussent encore embrouillés par les vapeurs de l’alcool, l’armée leva le camp pour rentrer à Konoha. Et la perspective de retrouver foyer et famille motiva même les plus avinés.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la fin de cette guerre ? Des sentiments de Sasuke ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Kanki

Prochain chapitre le 22 septembre 2017. Portez-vous bien en attendant !


	26. Kanki

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, je poste un jour plus tôt, car je ne pense pas que j’aurais le temps demain.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Kanki**  : signifie liesse.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 26 : Kanki **

Sasuke avait chaud. Il se sentait inconfortable dans son armure. Son dos le faisait souffrir à cause du long voyage à cheval qu’il lui imposait. Cependant, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire discrètement derrière son menpō. Les armées impériales marchaient en direction de Konoha en chantant. Tout le monde paraissait d’excellente humeur et l’Empereur n’y échappait pas. Même les messagers qui devaient aller annoncer la victoire de l’Empire de Feu dans les contrées reculées semblaient heureux de galoper pendant des jours loin de chez eux.

Outre le fait de rentrer enfin chez lui et avoir un accès à un confort qui lui avait parfois manqué lors de la guerre, Sasuke se réjouissait de retrouver Itachi. Il avait hâte de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle de sa victoire à son frère. Il espérait pouvoir le rendre fier.

Lorsque Konoha se dessina au loin, il eut envie de talonner son cheval afin de le faire avancer plus vite vers la cité. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de semer ses troupes. Il était donc obligé d’avancer au rythme de l’infanterie. Cette dernière se mit à accélérer en voyant la ville se profiler au loin. Plus ils s’approchaient, plus des gens venaient à leur rencontre en les acclamant. La nouvelle de la victoire avait déjà envahi la capitale. Une fois qu’ils furent entrés dans la ville, la foule devint particulièrement dense. Il y avait des fanions aux couleurs de l’Empire partout. Le peuple faisait beaucoup de bruits, se bousculant en tentant d’apercevoir le jeune Empereur qui avait triomphé là où son père avait échoué. Sasuke se prit quelque peu au jeu et fit un signe de main vers son peuple. Des applaudissements commencèrent à retentirent sur leur chemin. Lors de leur avancée, certains corps de l’armée se séparaient du gros des troupes afin de retourner directement à leur caserne. Celles restantes semblèrent accélérer encore le pas quand le palais impérial fut en vue.

Sasuke se sentit beaucoup plus léger quand il passa les grandes portes qui gardaient la cour principale de la résidence impériale. Et lorsqu’il put enfin descendre de son cheval, il aperçut son frère, accompagné de Shisui, qui venait assister à l’arrivée triomphante de l’armée. Oubliant tous ses devoirs et toute étiquette, le jeune Kyaria courut à la rencontre de son aîné. Se moquant de le déséquilibrer, il le prit dans ses bras, bien trop heureux de le revoir.

-Aniki, salua-t-il.

-Sasuke, souffla l’autre en retour.

Les deux frères s’étreignirent longuement, heureux de se revoir. Itachi serra fort son cadet dans ses bras. Il était tellement soulagé de le savoir revenir vivant. Il avait été tellement inquiet à son sujet. Mais Sasuke avait triomphé de cette guerre. Il était de retour, acclamé, victorieux et surtout vivant.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda le plus jeune en reculant face à son frère.

-Tout va bien. Il ne s’est rien passé au palais et à Konoha lors de votre absence, Majesté.

Le souverain hocha la tête, satisfait. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire, bien trop heureux de retrouver Itachi.

* * *

Les bruits de la fête semblaient noyer tout le palais impérial, comme si personne ne pouvait échapper à l’euphorie générale. Et c’était le cas. Les nobles se pressaient dans la pièce où le banquet impérial était donné. Les domestiques paraissaient plus que ravis de servir leur maître. Et les soldats semblaient tous étrangement souriants.

Un brouhaha général régnait dans la salle du banquet, couvrant la musique. Pour une fois, personne ne semblait épier son voisin. Tout le monde était concentré sur les retrouvailles.

Du coin de l’œil, Sasuke pouvait voir Yahiko et Nagato se jeter des regards plus brûlants les uns que les autres. Les deux hommes étaient bien plus proches qu'à l’accoutumé. Ils ne pouvaient réfréner totalement les gestes tendres qu’ils avaient l’un pour l’autre. Ils s’étaient bien trop languis l’un de l’autre et bien trop inquiétés. S’ils avaient pu, ils seraient restés tous les deux dans leurs appartements à profiter de la présence de l’autre. Malheureusement, ils avaient des obligations à tenir.

Neji ne savait pas quoi penser de la situation. Lorsqu’il était entré dans la salle, le jeune Kyaria était allé s’asseoir près de son oncle. Dès qu’il s’était installé sur un coussin, Gaara était venu le rejoindre. Le Sōhei roux s’était assis juste à côté du brun. Et depuis, aucun des deux n’avait ouvert la bouche. Le silence entre eux était étrange, mais pas forcément désagréable.

Une fois que la soirée fut bien avancée, plusieurs personnes s’éclipsèrent avec une discrétion assez relative. L’ivresse, apportée par l’alcool et la victoire, avait aidé certains couples à se former. Ces derniers semblaient faire bien peu de cas de l’honneur apporté par une cour assidue. C’est donc ainsi, que Shikamaru et Temari s’en furent de la fête. Le jeune homme avait l’un de ses bras passé autour des épaules de sa compagne. Aucun des deux n’avertit leurs amis qu’ils quittaient la réception. Ils étaient bien trop concentrés sur eux-mêmes.

Naruto ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d’œil en direction de l’Empereur et ce malgré tous les bols de ramen qu’il s’enfilait les uns après les autres. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’admirer la prestance du Kyaria, son regard droit, son port de tête, ses mains fines et blanches, sa taille marquée par l’obi noir qu’il portait, le sourire qu’il adressait à son frère et qu’il souhaitait voir se tourner vers lui un jour. Tout n’était que perfection chez le souverain à ses yeux.

Sasuke ne pouvait s’abstenir de laisser traîner son regard vers le halo blond qu’étaient les cheveux du Sōhei de Kyûbi. Il fallait qu’il le voie manger ses ramens, qu’il s’assure de sa présence et de son bien-être. Et ce soir, il n’avait pas envie de déterminer s’il devait trouver cela étrange ou pas.

Aucun des deux hommes n’avait conscience du regard de l’autre. Peu de monde prit garde à leur manège. En effet, les autres convives étaient bien trop pris par leurs propres histoires de cœur.

* * *

Gaara laissa l’air de la nuit lui remplir les poumons. Un léger vent jouait dans ses cheveux roux et faisait voleter les mèches brunes de Neji. Le Sōhei suivait le noble, le raccompagnant jusqu'à ses appartements. Aucun des deux n’avait demandé l’avis de l’autre. Quand Neji s’était levé et annoncé vouloir se retirer, Gaara lui avait juste dit qu’il l’accompagnait. Depuis, le silence régnait entre eux.

-C’est ici, déclara le Kyaria en s’arrêtant devant l’entrée des quartiers des Hyûga.

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent face. Le brun paraissait gêné, tandis que le roux était stoïque.

-Bon, ben, bonne nuit, souffla Neji.

Alors qu’il allait se retourner pour rentrer chez lui, Gaara le retint par le poignet.

-Attends, fit-il. J’aimerais te dire quelque chose.

Le noble se retourna, faisant à nouveau face à l’autre. Il leva des yeux curieux vers le visage du roux. Son poignet toujours encerclé par les doigts du Sohei.

-Je me suis rendu compte au front que tu me manquais affreusement. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais, ne voulais, être séparé de toi. Que j’avais juste envie de rester à tes côtés aussi longtemps que possible. Que je veux juste pouvoir te contempler encore et encore. Te serrer dans mes bras. Caresser tes cheveux, y perdre mes doigts. Me fondre en toi et t’offrir tout l’amour que tu mérites.

Les joues de Neji se colorèrent de rose. Le noble baissa son regard sur sa main qui triturait une de ses mèches de cheveux. Le discours de Gaara le touchait. Mais il ne pouvait pas y répondre, il avait bien trop peur de perdre ses moyens. Et puis, bien qu’il ressente la même chose que le roux, ils ne pouvaient démarrer une quelconque relation, car Hiashi y serait opposé.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées et sa gêne, Neji ne remarqua que lorsque le visage de Gaara fut très près du sien que le roux l’avait tiré vers lui par le bras. Un petit couinement de surprise s’échappa de sa bouche avant que celle-ci se fasse recouvrir par les lèvres fines de l’Hiryō. Une chaleur démente explosa dans tout son corps et plus particulièrement dans ses lèvres et sa taille, là où le roux le touchait. Ce dernier avait enroulé ses bras autour des hanches du brun et le serrait contre lui. Neji pouvait sentir ses muscles se presser contre son corps. Cela le brûlait de la plus délicieuse des manières. Ne sachant que faire de ses bras alors que ses lèvres se faisaient doucement écarter par une langue conquérante, il les enroula autour du cou du Sōhei. Ses doigts s’emmêlèrent dans les courts cheveux roux et les tirèrent un peu sous les assauts du plaisir. Lorsque leurs langues entrèrent en contact pour la première fois, le noble se sentit trembler. Il eut l’impression que toutes ses forces l’abandonnaient, le laissant aussi incertain sur ses jambes qu’un faon qui vient de naître. Et quand il crut définitivement s’écrouler sous le poids de ses sensations et de ses sentiments, Gaara se recula. Il le regarda un instant dans les yeux, caressant ses reins du bout des doigts. Leur souffle était court. La peau pâle des joues du Kyaria arborait un très joli rouge framboise, tandis que celle du roux était légèrement rosée.

Après un dernier effleurement, le Sohei s’éloigna encore d’un pas afin qu’ils ne soient plus en contact.

-Si tu souhaites me faire part de tes sentiments, sache que cela peut bien attendre, souffla Gaara. Je peux attendre.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et s’en alla, laissant Neji seul, le cœur tambourinant.

* * *

-Je pense que nous sommes à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, déclara Danzô en entrant dans une pièce vide du palais. De quoi vouliez-vous m’entretenir de si urgent ?

Il se tourna vers Orochimaru qui l’avait suivi.

-J’ai un plan pour nous débarrasser d’Itachi.

Le noble avait un ton particulièrement suffisant. Il semblait très fier.

-Un de mes espions m’a informé qu’Itachi n’est pas avec Shisui lors de ses ablutions du soir, avant qu’il ne se couche, informa-t-il.

Danzô lui lança alors un regard très envieux, comme s’il allait bientôt pouvoir se régaler de quelque chose. Orochimaru sourit à pleines dents. Leur plan allait pouvoir se réaliser très bientôt.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du baiser entre Gaara et Neji ? Des regards en coin de Sasuke et Naruto ? Du complot contre Itachi ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Uso.

Le prochaine chapitre sera publié le 6 octobre 2017. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	27. Uso

**Note de l’auteure :** Oui, j’ai encore une fois un jour d’avance, mais vous allez pas me dire que ça vous dérange ? Ces derniers temps, le jeudi est plus pratique pour moi. Quoiqu’il en soit, je vous retrouve avec l’un des chapitres préférés de ma bêta. J’espère qu’il sera à votre goût !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Uso**  : signifie mensonge.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Dango :** boulette faite à partir de riz gluant et d’eau.

* * *

** Chapitre 27 : Uso **

Sasuke se sentait étrangement à l’aise dans son kimono. Bien que le vêtement soit assez encombrant. Des grues s’envolant étaient dessinées sur le tissu rouge. Au niveau de la poitrine, deux pompons allongés de couleur blanche étaient fixés. Avoir porté la lourde armure impériale pendant plusieurs semaines rendait les vêtements d’apparat du brun bien plus agréable. Même l'éventail qu’il devait déployer devant sa bouche lui semblait un bien meilleur accessoire que son katana.

Si l’Empereur était habillé ainsi, c’était parce qu’il assistait à une réunion. Tous les chefs de clans ainsi que les Sōhei, Yahiko et le conseil avaient été réunis. Ils attendaient juste les paroles du souverain concernant cette guerre.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, commença Sasuke. Nous avons gagné la guerre. Une délégation de l’Empire de la Terre et leur souverain vont venir à Konoha d’ici quelques semaines, afin de signer le traité de paix. Celui-ci comportera toutes les conditions à la reddition de notre adversaire. En attendant que le traité soit signé, tous nos alliés sont invités à rester à Konoha.

Cela était plus simple, surtout pour ceux d'Ame qui habitaient trop loin pour faire l’aller-retour dans les temps. Et puis, cette décision réjouissait Sasuke. En effet, ainsi Naruto n’allait pas rentrer dans son temple. Il pouvait rester au palais et le brun pouvait espérer le voir encore. Yahiko, pour sa part, n’était pas très enchanté. Il aurait préféré signer le traité au front, à la va-vite. Ainsi, il n’aurait eu qu’à venir chercher Nagato à Konoha et rentrer chez eux. Tandis que dans cette situation, il devait attendre. Et le souverain aurait voulu rentrer le plus rapidement possible. En effet, la reconstruction du Royaume allait prendre beaucoup de temps, il voulait donc la commencer le plus rapidement possible. Et puis, Nagato ne pourrait bientôt plus voyager, du fait de son état. Que son enfant naisse à Ame était quelque chose d’important pour le roux. Cette décision ne l’arrangeait donc pas du tout. Mais il allait devoir faire avec. Comme tous les autres.

* * *

-Et donc, il t’a embrassé, Neji-nii-san?

-Oui, souffla Neji en réponse à sa cousine.

Hinata porta ses mains à sa bouche avec un petit couinement. Elle était tellement heureuse pour son cousin. Le jeune homme de son côté ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il avait rejoué dans sa tête un million de fois ce baiser. Et s’il s’était senti très euphorique au début, il ne savait maintenant plus quoi penser. Gaara avait été tellement doux avec lui, tellement prévenant et aimant. Et Neji avait envie de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Mais il savait que son oncle comptait sur lui et Hinata pour renforcer le pouvoir du clan Hyûga en les mariant. Donc tomber sous le charme du roux était une mauvaise idée, car il allait devoir épouser quelqu’un d’autre. Il aurait tellement voulu que tout soit plus simple. Malheureusement, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Dans le calme de ses appartements, il confia tout cela à sa cousine.

-Je comprends, murmura celle-ci en baissant la tête.

Elle avait déjà eu les mêmes inquiétudes. Bien que rien de tangible ne se soit jamais produit dans sa vie amoureuse pour déclencher de telles appréhensions.

-Je pense que tu devrais te laisser aller, Neji-nii-san, conseilla-t-elle. Peut-être devrons-nous nous résoudre à épouser des personnes que nous n’aimons pas. Mais avant cela, rien ne nous empêche de profiter un peu de la vie. Il suffit juste que chichi-ue ne soit pas au courant. Et il y a bien assez d’endroits dans ce palais où il ne se rend pas pour que vous puissiez vous cacher de lui.

Il allait falloir être un peu prudent. Mais s’ils faisaient attention, c’était parfaitement jouable.

-Après tout, continua-t-elle. Il te plaît beaucoup et tu sembles lui plaire également. Tu n’as rien à perdre Neji-nii-san. Si j’étais dans la même situation que toi, je foncerais.

-Merci, souffla le brun.

Sa cousine l’avait convaincu. Foncer dans les bras de Gaara ne semblait pas être la meilleure décision à prendre dans sa situation, mais il allait la prendre. Parce que c’est ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire. Il ne pouvait donc pas l’ignorer. Un petit soupir lui échappa alors qu’il rassemblait toute sa résolution.

* * *

Sasuke était pensif. Il laissait Haku l’habiller en ne prêtant pas attention aux habits qu’il lui passait. De toute manière, il allait rendre visite à Itachi, il n’avait donc pas besoin d’être paré de ses plus beaux kimono. Il avait besoin de voir son frère, de lui confier tout ce qu’il était arrivé lors de cette guerre. Il avait l’impression que son aîné comprendrait des choses qu’il lui avait peut-être complètement échappé. Et puis, si Itachi voulait remplir correctement sa fonction de conseiller, il devait savoir ce qu’il s’était passé. Sasuke allait donc l’informer de tout cela. Il le faisait avec grand plaisir. Son frère lui avait bien trop manqué. Il souhaitait donc passer la soirée avec lui, boire du thé en mangeant des dango et parler de tout et de rien.

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées en entendant Haku se mettre à siffloter gaiement pendant qu’il lui nouait son obi. L’Empereur se mit à observer son domestique ajuster ses vêtements. Le jeune Kyaria paraissait particulièrement heureux et rayonnant. Même en sifflotant un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Qu’est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux Haku ? demanda le souverain curieux.

-Oh, fit le domestique.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte de l’aura qu’il dégageait en ce moment. Il sourit à son maître, comme pour s’excuser de toute sa bonne humeur.

-Je suis heureux d’être de retour au palais, répondit-il. Ici nous sommes en sécurité. Nous n’avons pas à craindre une attaque. Et puis, rien ne vaut le confort de son propre futon.

-Tu as bien raison, lui accorda le noble.

Il était lui aussi bien plus à l’aise dans ses appartements que sur le front. Il écouta donc encore un moment Haku siffloter et chantonner. Puis, son domestique lui indiqua qu’il était prêt pour rendre visite à son frère.

* * *

Itachi sentit l’air froid sur son dos et ses reins lorsque Deidara le délesta de son kimono. Comme chaque soir à la même heure, ils n’étaient que tous les deux dans les appartements de l’aveugle. Ce dernier tâta de sa main droite la brûlure sur son bras gauche afin d’en déterminer l’état. Il pouvait encore sentir la différence de texture au toucher. Sans doute que la blessure était encore trop rosée par rapport à la couleur de sa peau. Cependant, elle ne le faisait plus souffrir.

Un courant d’air plus violent fit frissonner le noble. Il eut un instant l’impression que le léger vent s’enroulait autour de sa cuisse nue pour aller ensuite caresser ses fesses découvertes. Puis, le bruit des clochettes de Deidara le détourna de ses observations. Le son aigu dura étrangement longtemps. Le tintement était irrégulier, tantôt fort, tantôt plus faible, comme si le blond s’ébrouait. Puis, il y eut un son bien plus sourd, comme quelque chose de lourd tombant au sol sans se briser. Le bruit fut partiellement absorbé par les tatamis au sol. Des pas se firent entendre, des pas qui n’étaient pas ceux de Deidara ou de Shisui. Mais avant qu’Itachi ait pu dire quoique ce soit, quelque chose s’enroula autour de sa gorge et le tira légèrement en arrière. Une main moite vint se poser sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de crier.

Malgré sa cécité et son étonnement, le noble se rendit très rapidement compte qu’on était en train de l’étrangler, sans doute avec une corde. Le jeune homme commença par essayer de se débattre, mais il n’avait aucune idée à quelle distance se trouvait son agresseur. En outre, il y avait beaucoup de chances qu’ils soient plusieurs à s’être introduits dans ses appartements. D’après ce qu’il avait entendu, Deidara n’était plus en état de lui apporter une quelconque aide.

Se débattre n’eut aucun résultat, mis à part le fait qu’Itachi chuta et se trouva allongé sur le dos. Sa gorge le brûlait comme jamais. Il pouvait sentir précisément les endroits où la corde mordait sa chair. Il savait qu’il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience puis de mourir de la plus déshonorante des façons. Il sentait ses réflexes et ses mouvements ralentir.

Soudain, son bras droit se cogna contre l’un des pieds de la table basse en bois disposée dans ses appartements. En tâtonnant avec empressement, il réussit à atteindre le plateau du meuble et l’une des tasses en terre cuite posées dessus. Il s’en empara rapidement et la balança à travers la pièce. Le bruit de la vaisselle se brisant lui parut bien trop insignifiant. Il se demanda si cela suffirait à attirer l’attention de ses gardes. Itachi gémit, il eut l’impression que la corde se resserrait encore sur sa gorge comme si elle allait se fondre dans sa peau. Ses yeux aveugles commencèrent à le brûler. Il sentit doucement sa conscience lui glisser entre les doigts.

Shisui patientait devant la porte des appartements d’Itachi en discutant avec les autres gardes, comme chaque soir. Il lui sembla que Deidara mettait un peu de temps cette fois-ci à venir le chercher. Mais il ne s’en inquiéta pas. Jusqu’à ce que lui et les autres entendent de la vaisselle se briser. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Un accident était vite arrivé, mais cela lui semblait bizarre que la poterie se casse maintenant quand ni Itachi ni Deidara ne devaient en manipuler. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, le guerrier entra dans la pièce. Et ce qu’il vit lui glaça un instant le sang.

Deidara semblait soit mort soit évanoui. Son corps formait un arc au sol. Trois hommes armés et masqués se tenaient dans la pièce. Sans doute étaient-ils entrés par le shōji donnant sur le jardin. Deux d’entre eux tirèrent leur katana en voyant Shisui. Le troisième était agenouillé et serrait une corde autour du cou d’Itachi. Ce dernier était complètement nu et paraissait faible.

Ne réfléchissant pas plus, le guerrier brun tira son sabre et appela ses camarades à la rescousse. Ne se préoccupant pas des deux autres gardes, Shisui plongea directement sur l’assaillant étranglant l’aveugle. Les deux autres essayèrent de l’en empêcher. Mais ils n’y arrivèrent pas. Le brun les écarta de son chemin sans pitié, bien trop énervé et inquiet. Sans autre scrupule et résistance, il décapita l’homme agressant Itachi, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se défendre.

Il s’agenouilla ensuite auprès de l’aveugle. Il rangea son katana dans son fourreau, comptant sur ses collègues pour s’occuper des deux autres intrus.

-Itachi-dono, avertit-il. C’est moi, Shisui.

La main gauche du noble s’accrocha à sa manche en tremblant. Le guerrier passa ses bras autour du corps meurtri. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas dévier son regard du visage aux yeux blancs. Cependant, lorsqu’il aida le jeune homme à se mettre assis, il ne put s’empêcher de regarder le dos fin. Shisui commença alors à avoir de la peine à respirer, sa bouche s'assécha désagréablement, tandis que l’étonnement le plus complet prenait place sur son visage. Ce qu’il avait devant les yeux ne pouvait pas être réel. D’un doigt tremblant, il traça les contours de la fleur de lotus rouge sang entre les deux omoplates d’Itachi.

-Shisui, se plaignit alors le noble.

L’aveugle cacha son visage dans ses mains en arrondissant le dos.

De là où il était assis, le guerrier entendit quelqu’un avoir un hoquet de surprise.

-Aniki, demanda la voix médusée de l’Empereur.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre et des différentes révélations qui y sont faites ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Haha. Ce sera un chapitre un petit peu particulier :)

Publication du prochain chapitre le 20 octobre 2017.


	28. Haha

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, oui je publie encore un jeudi, mais je crois que je vais finir par définitivement changer pour ce jour, car cela m’arrange plus actuellement.

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre ! Certains ont déjà bien trouvé de quoi il allait parler !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Haha**  : signifie mère.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**-sama :** suffixe utilisé pour désigner une personne de rang supérieur. Je l’ai utilisé pour Mikoto parce que je ne savais pas s’il existait un suffixe particulier pour l’Impératrice.

**-chan :** suffixe utilisé généralement pour les filles, mais là il serait utilisé pour désigner un jeune enfant.

* * *

** Chapitre 28 : Haha **

_*23 ans plus tôt*_

La main de Mikoto trembla lorsqu’elle porta la troisième coupe de saké à ses lèvres. Elle eut l’impression de voir sa vie défilée devant ses yeux à mesure qu’elle buvait l’alcool. Elle pouvait sentir le regarde de Fugaku, son mari dès qu’elle aurait bu toute sa coupe, sur elle. L’Empereur avait un regard pénétrant et froid pour les circonstances. Mikoto espérait pouvoir l’apprécier le plus possible. En effet, la jeune femme n’était pas amoureuse de son mari. Et l’inverse était vrai aussi. Elle avait été choisie pour devenir l’épouse de l’Empereur. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de discuter avec Fugaku avant ce jour. Mais on l’avait choisie et elle en était fière, alors elle assumerait son nouveau rôle d’Impératrice du mieux possible. Bien sûr, mis à part donner des héritiers à l’Empereur, il ne lui serait pas vraiment demandé autre chose. La jeune femme se sentit angoisser en pensant que son rôle commencerait dès ce soir. En effet, le jour du mariage avait été spécialement choisi pour que la conception d’un héritier vigoureux soit la plus probable. Et cela inquiétait Mikoto, parce que la jeune Kyaria était toujours vierge. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cela ne serait plus le cas après cette nuit.

Sa première nuit en tant qu’Impératrice n’avait pas été une réussite. Mikoto ne comprenait pas tout ce dont ses amies s’étaient extasiées à propos du sexe. Il n’y avait rien eu de magique pour elle. Ça n’avait été qu’un gênant mélange de fluide. Ni elle ni Fugaku n’avaient été à l’aise. Malgré tout, Mikoto savait qu’elle allait devoir continuer son devoir conjugal encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’elle tombe enceinte. Elle espérait donc que cette première fois était une exception et qu’elle trouverait bien plus de plaisir dans les fois suivantes.

* * *

Près de trois mois après son mariage, Mikoto se rendit compte qu’elle était enceinte. Si elle fut d’abord heureuse d’avoir rempli son devoir d’Impératrice, ensuite elle fut juste enchantée de devenir maman.

La première personne à qui elle parla de son état fut sa domestique. Celle-ci fut aussi enchantée qu’elle. Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent donc un bon moment à se réjouir de la venue du bébé. Elles essayèrent de s’imaginer l’allure qu’il aurait. Cela fut alors évident pour Mikoto que peu importe que son enfant soit une fille ou un garçon, un Hiryo ou un Kyaria, elle l’aimerait malgré tout. Elle en avait encore pour plusieurs longs mois de grossesse, mais elle se réjouissait déjà de sa venue.

Quand les deux jeunes femmes se calmèrent un peu, elles pensèrent immédiatement à faire venir un médecin. Mikoto était assez sûre d’elle, mais elle préférait qu’un professionnel l’examine avant d’en informer Fugaku. Le médecin impérial vint donc lui rendre visite. Il lui posa quelques questions et palpa son bas-ventre. Puis il confirma son sentiment, elle était bien enceinte. Cela enchanta encore plus Mikoto que le médecin le lui confirme. Elle décida donc d’annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son mari au repas du soir.

Fugaku parut tout aussi enchanté que son épouse. Son visage fut rayonnant quand il apprit la nouvelle. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir être plus heureux. Et Mikoto fut immensément fière de tout cela. Elle allait donner naissance à l’enfant de l’Empereur, à l’héritier de son époux. La jeune femme ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

-Ne vous surmenez pas trop jusqu’à la naissance de l’enfant, lui conseilla Fugaku en finissant son bol de riz. Il serait regrettable qu’il vous arrive quelque chose, à tous les deux.

-Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Mikoto en baissant un peu la tête, ravie que son mari se fasse du souci pour elle.

-Et comme vous allez garder cet enfant en vous pendant plusieurs mois, je pense que c’est à vous que revient le plaisir de lui choisir un nom.

La jeune femme releva la tête à cette affirmation. Elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir choisir le prénom de son bébé.

-Bien évidemment, continua Fugaku. Une fois né, je prendrai grand soin de l’enfant, vous pourrez ainsi vous reposer de cette longue tâche qu’est celle de donner la vie.

Son époux était tellement prévenant, cela enchanta l’Impératrice. Elle sourit donc doucement en rajoutant un peu de sel sur son riz. Ce qui n’échappa pas à Fugaku. Il sourit lui aussi.

-Avoir un Hiryō comme premier enfant serait vraiment très plaisant, lui confia-t-il.

Mikoto hocha la tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement son époux. Si le bébé était un petit Hiryō, il deviendrait l’héritier au trône. Ce qui laisserait donc leur lignée en charge de diriger l’Empire pour la génération suivante. Cela assurerait la pérennité du clan Uchiha et consoliderait sa position dominante sur les autres clans. Tout ceci pouvait aussi être accompli si le premier-né du couple était Kyaria. Cependant, il fallait au moins un Hiryō dans leur descendance pour reprendre le trône. Et si leur premier enfant ne l’était pas, il faudrait avoir d’autres enfants en espérant en avoir un rapidement afin de ne pas affaiblir leur position. En étant à la tête de l’Empire, les grossesses de Mikoto allaient être des événements politiques. Elle le savait bien, mais ça la répugnait. Car les autres clans allaient agir et pas forcément de manière amicale. Des Impératrices avaient déjà dû faire face à des tentatives d'assassinat alors qu’elles étaient enceintes. Elle espérait que ça ne lui arrive pas. Elle était cependant tout à fait préparée à défendre sa vie.

* * *

Mikoto avait l’impression de frôler l’inconscience à chaque seconde. Sa peau était bien plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée et elle était couverte de sueur.

-Encore un petit effort Mikoto-sama, l’encouragea la matrone qui l’assistait dans son accouchement.

L’Impératrice était étendue sur son futon et était en train de donner naissance à son premier enfant. Son mari attendait la délivrance dans la pièce d’à côté. L’accouchement était une affaire de Kyaria, les Hiryō n’avaient qu’à attendre.

Dans ce qu’elle espérait être son dernier effort, Mikoto mobilisa toutes ses forces pour expulser l’enfant.

-Excellent, commenta la sage-femme.

Un pleur remplit soudain la chambre, annonçant la naissance du bébé. L’Impératrice releva la tête. Elle aperçut le dos de son enfant sur lequel une fleur de lotus rouge sang s’épanouissait. Son premier-né était donc un Kyaria. Une légère déception s'empara d’elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu donner l’héritier parfait à son mari.

-C’est un petit garçon, l’informa la sage-femme alors qu’elle lui tendait l’enfant après l’avoir sommairement nettoyé.

Mikoto serra le bébé contre sa poitrine. L’enfant avait arrêté de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient fermés, comme s’il dormait, comme si sa venue au monde l’avait épuisé. Sa peau était très rouge, comme tout nouveau-né. Une petite touffe de cheveux noirs ornait son crâne. Pour la jeune maman, il était parfait.

-Mon petit Itachi, murmura-t-elle en caressant le dos de l’enfant.

Elle avait déjà tant d’amour pour son fils. Elle avait l’impression que son cœur allait éclater tant il débordait de ce sentiment. Mikoto observa encore son enfant jusqu'à ce que Fugaku entre dans la pièce, averti par la sage-femme. Il paraissait en colère. Sans doute que son désir d’avoir un bon héritier était bien plus intense que ce qu’il avait montré à sa femme. Sans délicatesse, l’Empereur prit son fils dans ses bras. L’enfant gigota, inconfortable, puis se mit à pleurer. Le souverain avait un regard de pure haine envers le dos marqué du bébé.

-Écoutez-moi bien, ordonna-t-il à sa femme et à la praticienne. Cet enfant est un Hiryō. Oubliez ce que vous avez vu sur son dos.

-Mais Itachi est…, tenta de se plaindre Mikoto avant de se faire couper par son mari.

-Je vous ai dit d’oublier !

Fugaku était furieux et il terrifiait la jeune femme. Elle ne fit donc absolument rien pour rétablir la vérité. La matrone ne dit rien non plus. Quelques mois plus tard, elle fut retrouvée morte chez elle. Personne ne sut jamais ce qui lui était arrivée. Mais au fond de son cœur, Mikoto savait que son mari s’était assuré de son silence. L’Impératrice ne put rien faire. Elle se contenta de regarder son fils grandir. Il fut éduqué comme l’héritier du trône, comme tout noble Hiryō. Et cela désespéra sa mère.

* * *

 

Près de cinq ans passèrent ainsi. Puis, Mikoto se découvrir enceinte pour la deuxième fois. Elle fut ravie. Avoir plusieurs enfants avait toujours été l’un de ses rêves. Un rêve qu’elle pourrait aisément réaliser.

Cette fois encore, elle annonça la nouvelle à son mari pendant leur du repas du soir qu’ils prenaient tous les trois ensemble. Seulement, Fugaku parut bien moins enthousiaste que la première fois. Son regard brillait moins d’excitation et il avait l’air moins heureux.

-C’est bien, se contenta-t-il de remarquer.

Il continua ensuite à manger. Il ne fit pas attention que Mikoto salait beaucoup ses aliments. Après tout, aux yeux de tous il avait déjà l’héritier parfait avec Itachi. L’enfant, par contre, était beaucoup plus enthousiaste que son père. Ses yeux brillaient et il observait le ventre de sa mère avec ravissement. Mikoto lui sourit, heureuse malgré tout. L’enfant s’était bien développé en cinq ans. Il était curieux et posait beaucoup de questions. Il était bien dégourdi pour son âge, et Mikoto entre apercevait les prémices d’une vive intelligence. Elle ne voyait que peu Itachi, car Fugaku se chargeait de son éducation. Personne n’avait découvert la vérité à son propos. Pourtant, l’Impératrice trouvait que la vraie nature de son fils se voyait pour qui savait observer. En effet, Itachi était plutôt fluet pour un Hiryō et surtout ses yeux étaient bordés de longs cils, lui donnant un regard très doux malgré les marques sur ses joues qu’il avait héritées de Fugaku.

-Comment va s’appeler le bébé ? demanda Itachi à sa mère.

L’enfant avait son attention entièrement tournée vers elle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune femme.

-Je vous laisse choisir le prénom, interrompit Fugaku en jetant un regard à sa femme. Et je m’occuperai de lui après sa naissance.

-Bien sûr, accepta l’Impératrice.

Cela la rendait triste. Si son mari s’occupait seul de l’éducation de son deuxième enfant, elle ne pourrait les voir suffisamment à son goût. Mais elle ne pouvait aller contre les souhaits de l’Empereur.

* * *

Mikoto avait pensé que son deuxième accouchement serait moins douloureux que le premier, moins épuisant. Vraisemblablement, elle avait tort. Son ventre lui donnait l’impression qu’il allait se déchirer sous les assauts de la douleur. Sa respiration était complètement hachée. Il lui semblait que le travail durait depuis des heures et des heures, que l’enfant ne sortirait jamais de son corps. La sage-femme qui s’occupait d’elle était étrangement pâle. Ses lèvres étaient pincées.

Après ce qui lui sembla comme encore plusieurs heures, la pièce se remplit des pleurs virulents du nouveau-né. Mikoto put voir la fleur rose sur le dos du bébé. Encore un Kyaria donc. Mais elle se moqua de cela, c’était son bébé et il avait déjà tout son amour.

-C’est un garçon, annonça la sage-femme par-dessus les pleurs du petit.

-Alors ce sera Sasuke, annonça l’Impératrice en prenant son fils contre elle.

Le bébé avait la même apparence qu’avait eue Itachi au moment de sa naissance, la peau rouge et les cheveux noirs. Seulement, il ne s’arrêtait pas de pleurer. Alors Mikoto lui caressa le dos en espérant l’apaiser. Cela sembla avoir l’effet escompté, car Sasuke se calma lentement.

La sage-femme alla prévenir Fugaku qui attendait dans la pièce adjacente avec Itachi. L’enfant se précipita directement au chevet de sa mère, vers son petit frère. Tandis que l’Empereur se contenta de jeter un coup d’œil au dos du nouveau-né. Il s’en désintéressa dès qu’il y vit la fleur de lotus.

-Regarde Itachi, montra Mikoto. C’est ton petit frère, Sasuke.

-Il est tellement minuscule haha-ue, s’étonna l’aîné.

-Oui, tu étais pareil à la naissance.

Itachi sembla un peu sceptique, mais il ne réfuta pas les dires de sa mère. D’un petit doigt curieux, il toucha le petit bras potelé de son frère. Le bébé gigota en geignant.

-Bonjour Sasu-chan.

Mikoto sourit heureuse. Itachi semblait très intéressé par son petit frère.

-Mikoto-sama, intervint la sage-femme. Il faut que vous vous reposiez, l’accouchement a été particulièrement long.

On laissa donc l’Impératrice tranquille. Sasuke fut placé dans un couffin près d’elle.

Itachi vint voir son petit frère tous les jours. Il passait son temps à l’observer. Quand le bébé se mettait à pleurer, il essayait de le calmer. Mikoto l’aida à prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. Puis, quand il fut suffisamment assuré, elle le laissa faire seul. Itachi sortait alors parfois dans les jardins impériaux avec son petit frère. Il prenait grand soin du bébé. Mikoto l’avait même entendu une fois jurer à l’enfant de le protéger quoiqu’il arrive. Cela avait beaucoup ému l’Impératrice. Parce que malgré la manière différente dont ils allaient être élevés, ils allaient sans doute être proches. Et c’est tout ce qu’elle souhaitait pour ses enfants. En effet, Sasuke étant un Kyaria, son éducation lui avait été confiée. Et cela enchantait la jeune femme. Elle allait pouvoir transmettre plein de choses à son enfant. Elle s'arrangerait pour que Fugaku soit fière d’elle et de son fils. Elle l’éduquerait du mieux possible. Dans ses rêves, elle s’imaginait que Sasuke devenait un splendide jeune homme et que tous les bons partis du monde cherchaient à l’épouser. Il reviendrait donc à Fugaku ou Itachi de choisir le meilleur mariage pour le Kyaria. Mikoto se réjouissait donc des moments où elle pourrait partager ses connaissances avec son plus jeune fils.

* * *

Six ans passèrent. L’Impératrice tomba une nouvelle fois enceinte. Et encore une fois, cela l’enchanta. Ce ne fut pas le cas de son mari qui se contenta de lui jeter un regard lorsqu’elle le lui annonça. Itachi et Sasuke furent bien plus réactifs.

-Un bébé ? demanda le plus jeune. Mais il est où ?

-Il est dans le ventre de haha-ue, lui enseigna patiemment Itachi. Mais il est trop petit pour l’instant, on ne peut pas le voir.

Sasuke se mit à observer avec concentration le ventre de sa mère.

-Tu vas devenir un grand frère, Sasuke, l’informa son aîné.

-Oui, répondit le plus jeune avec fierté en bombant le torse.

L’échange attendrit l’Impératrice. Ses enfants s’entendaient tellement bien malgré qu’ils passent peu de temps ensemble. Itachi était très occupé avec les enseignements qu’ils recevaient de Fugaku. L’enfant les appliquait à la lettre. Il était extrêmement doué dans tout ce que son père lui demandait de faire. Parfois, cela effrayait Mikoto. Elle ne comprenait pas comme un si jeune enfant pouvait déjà manier le katana à la perfection. Elle avait l’impression de ne pas avoir vu son bébé grandir, se demandant même parfois si Itachi n’avait jamais été un bébé. Il avait été tellement mature tellement vite.

De plus, cela faisait onze ans que cette comédie de faire d’Itachi un Hiryō durait et personne n’avait découvert le pot aux roses. Il faut dire que l’enfant était tellement doué dans les arts de la guerre, de sorte que personne ne doutait de son genre. Beaucoup en faisaient l’éloge comme d’un génie. Sauf que Mikoto, elle, voyait très bien la vraie nature du garçon. Itachi était profondément doux, patient et aimant, surtout envers son petit frère. Il était juste une personne viscéralement bonne et gentille, c’était aussi simple que ça. Et il était bien loin du futur Empereur impartial que désirait Fugaku. Sa condition se remarquait aussi sur son physique. Malgré qu’il n’ait pas encore atteint la puberté, Mikoto pouvait voir qu’il était plus petit que ses camarades et qu’il le resterait sans doute. Sa morphologie était fine. Et puis, toujours ses yeux ourlés de longs cils que la jeune femme trouvait adorables. Même son regard ne semblait jamais vouloir se durcir. En définitif, Itachi n’avait pas le profil d’un Hiryō et la vérité finirait inévitablement par éclater au grand jour. Les conséquences en seraient alors assez pénibles à assumer.

* * *

Mikoto n’en pouvait plus. Elle souhaitait s’évanouir plus que tout. La douleur était insupportable. Elle avait l’impression que quelqu’un cherchait à couper son corps en deux en s’y prenant très mal. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu’elle pleurait en demandant pitié. La sage-femme qui s’occupait d’elle avait dû demander de l’aide à deux de ses collègues.

L’accouchement se passait mal et si Mikoto n’en avait pas vraiment conscience, ce n’était pas le cas de Fugaku et Itachi qui avaient été prévenus. L’Empereur faisait les cent pas dans la pièce où il attendait, inquiet pour son épouse. Itachi essayait d’expliquer la situation à son frère, tout en se rassurant en serrant l’enfant contre lui.

Finalement, la délivrance arriva. L’Impératrice était au bout de ses forces. Sa tête était lourde et sa vision troublée. Juste avant de fermer les yeux, elle put voir le dos dépourvu de marque du bébé.

-Mikoto-sama, cria une sage-femme alors que la souveraine se laissait aller dans les limbes.

Un dernier sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu’elle réalisa avoir enfin fourni l’héritier parfait pour son époux.

Et l’Impératrice mourut.

Et l’enfant qu’elle venait de mettre au monde ne vécut jamais.

Fugaku entra dans une rage folle quand il apprit que sa femme et le nouveau-né Hiryō étaient morts. Sasuke pleura en apprenant la mort de sa mère. Et la colère de son père l’impressionnait, ne l’aidant pas à tarir ses larmes. Itachi le garda tout contre lui afin de le consoler. Il mit le plus possible sa propre peine de côté pour prendre soin de son petit frère. Il fourra son nez dans les courts cheveux noirs d’encre afin de se rassurer lui-même grâce à la douce odeur qu’ils dégageaient.

-Ça va aller Sasuke, lui chuchota-t-il. Je te le promets.

Son cadet ne lui répondit pas, mais il s’accrocha encore plus fort à lui, comprenant que ce serait là son seul soutien. Et Itachi le laisse faire, parce qu’il était prêt à mourir pour son petit frère.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les choses sont devenues plus claires ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Gekido

Prochaine publication le 2-3 novembre 2017.


	29. Gekido

**Note de l’auteure :** Encore une publication le jeudi ! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent, je vois que vous êtes beaucoup à ne pas trop aimer Fugaku XD Je n’ai toujours pas trouvé le temps de répondre à vos messages, mais je le ferais dès que je ne suis plus noyée sous ma vie professionnelle, ma vie sociale et mon écriture (#NaNoWriMo). Donc merci encore, et je suis désolé d’être lente à répondre, mais ça va se faire !

Le chapitre du jour reprend à la suite du chapitre 27 :) J’espère que ça vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Gekido**  : signifie fureur.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

**  
Chapitre 29 : Gekido **

Sasuke entra dans une colère noire quand il comprit de quoi il en retournait. Quand il comprit que son grand frère s’était fait passer, pendant des années, pour quelque chose qu’il n’était pas. Qu’il avait menti sur son genre. Que son aîné si aimant lui avait caché la vérité. Et pas n’importe laquelle. Il lui avait dissimulé être un Kyaria, comme lui. Et ça, pour le jeune homme, c’était inacceptable. Il le ressentait comme une trahison. Comme si soudain son frère s’était retourné contre lui pour lui planter un poignard dans le dos.

-Aniki ? demanda-t-il encore sa voix tremblant sous l’effet de sa colère.

Itachi comprit parfaitement à cet appel que son frère était entré dans ses appartements au mauvais moment et qu’il avait sans aucun doute tout vu.

-Sasuke, tenta-t-il. Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois…

-Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ? l’interrompit son cadet ivre de rage.

Itachi se retourna dans les bras de Shisui de sorte à être face à l’endroit d’où provenait la voix colérique. Il écarta de lui son garde du corps d’un mouvement de bras. L’aveugle ne se releva pas, il préféra rester à genoux.

-Ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’ai délibérément essayé de te cacher.

-Pardon, s’offusqua l’Empereur. Et comment appelles-tu le fait de ne m’avoir jamais rien dit !?

-Chichi-ue m’y a obligé, plaida Itachi. Je ne pouvais pas aller contre ses exigences.

L’aveugle sursauta quand un tissu rêche se posa sur ses épaules. Son attention était trop tournée sur son frère et il n’avait pas fait attention aux bruits émanant de Shisui. Le guerrier avait ôté sa veste d’uniforme pour la poser sur les épaules frêles du noble. Il ne pouvait le laisser complètement nu plus longtemps, pour sa santé mentale. Le noble manipula rapidement le vêtement afin qu’il dissimule son entrejambe et son dos.

-Chichi-ue est mort, cria Sasuke en réponse à son frère. Tu avais largement le temps de me dire la vérité à ce moment-là !

-C’était bien trop tard, lui répondit Itachi.

Sa voix semblait vouloir se briser très prochainement, comme s’il n’allait pas tarder à pleurer. Shisui trouvait cela insolite venant de la part de l’aveugle.

-Le mensonge de chichi-ue avait été trop bien orchestré. Personne ne doutait. Et je ne pouvais juste pas me dévoiler ainsi. J’étais déjà bien assez affaibli par mes blessures. Il n’y avait pas besoin de rajouter un mensonge en plus. Cela aurait mis en péril ma position à la cour et affaiblit la tienne. Sasuke, je t’en supplie comprends-moi.

-Parce que tout ce qui t’intéresse c’est ta position ! se fourvoya le plus jeune. N’as-tu jamais été honnête avec moi ?!

Des pas se firent entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant l’aveugle. Sasuke s’accroupit pour être à la hauteur du visage de son frère. Son souffle rageur balayait le visage défait de son aîné.

-Est-ce que tu as continué à prétendre être un Hiryō pour avoir l'ascendant sur moi ?! Est-ce que c’était jouissif de me voir m’incliner devant toi pendant que je me méprenais sur ton compte ?! Réponds-moi !

Sasuke hurla ses derniers mots en secouant son frère par les épaules. Shisui eut un mouvement pour l’empêcher de saisir l’aveugle, mais il se restreignit de poursuivre son geste en se rappelant qu’il était l’Empereur et le chef du clan Uchiha. Il avait tous les droits sur Itachi qui était ni plus ni moins coupable d’imposture.

-Bien sûr que non, réussit à répondre l’aîné. Je suis de ton côté Sasuke. Seulement, j’ai agi toute ma vie comme un Hiryō. Je ne sais pas faire autrement, faire comme toi et être fort malgré que notre société tout entière te dénigre parce que tu as une fleur marquée dans le dos.

C’était la pure vérité, les sentiments d’Itachi, à cœur découvert. Seulement, ils ne semblèrent pas atteindre son frère, emmuré dans sa colère.

-Tes mensonges ne m’atteindront plus Itachi, déclara Sasuke avec hargne. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Dorénavant, tu es consigné dans tes appartements avec l’interdiction formelle d’en sortir.

Itachi baissa la tête, abattu par l’aveuglement de son petit frère.

-Shisui, tu resteras avec Itachi afin de le surveiller.

Le guerrier hocha la tête, bien obligé d’obéir à son Empereur. Cependant, comme une attaque avait été dirigée contre le jeune homme, cela lui permettrait d’assurer sa sécurité avant tout. Et puis Shisui avait avant tout besoin de remettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Parce qu’actuellement, l’image du dos marqué d’Itachi tournait en boucle dans sa tête. C’était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser. L’homme qu’il aimait, d’un amour qu’il croyait contre nature, était en fait un Kyaria. Ce qui rendait cet amour beaucoup moins contre nature. Et le guerrier ne savait plus tellement comment agir. Il avait l’impression que tout ceci était beaucoup trop beau, qu’il était en train de rêver.

Les bruits de Sasuke quittant la pièce d’une démarche furieuse le firent sortir de ses pensées. Itachi avait l’air plus abattu que jamais à ses côtés. Il ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi. Même lorsqu’on lui avait appris qu’il ne retrouverait pas la vue, il n’avait pas semblé si anéanti.

L’Empereur parcourait les couloirs jusqu’à ses appartements avec fureur. Il avait l’impression que rien ne pourrait le calmer. Un insupportable sentiment de trahison prenait place dans sa poitrine. Et il l’étouffait.

Itachi avait toujours été la personne qu’il admirait le plus. Celle qui le guidait dans le néant de son ignorance. Seulement, est-ce que son frère aîné avait été sincère en l’aidant et le soutenant ? Ou était-ce un mensonge de plus ? Après tout il lui avait menti une fois, qu’est-ce qui lui disait qu’il ne l’avait pas fait encore et encore ? Connaissait-il réellement son frère ? Pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ? Qu’est-ce qu’il devait faire ?! Il était évident qu’on attendrait une réaction de sa part. Trop de personnes avaient assisté à la scène, donc la vérité allait forcément se répandre dans le palais. Et on lui demanderait de rendre des comptes. Parce que les mensonges d’Itachi pouvaient s'apparenter à de la trahison. Et qu’il allait sans doute falloir qu’il le punisse pour cela.

* * *

Cela ne manqua pas, la vérité se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le palais. Des domestiques jusqu’aux nobles. Tout le monde sut qu’Itachi Uchiha n’était pas un Hiryō. Et les réactions furent variées.

Les Sōhei et leurs amis s’en moquèrent. Tout cela ne les concernait pas. Ils n’avaient jamais prêté attention aux rumeurs circulant parmi la noblesse, ce n’était pas maintenant qu’ils allaient leur apporter du crédit.

Kakashi et Obito furent bien plus étonnés. Ils avaient côtoyé Itachi depuis sa naissance et ils n’avaient jamais rien remarqué. Le général se rappela même ce jour où Sasuke s’était précipité dans les appartements de son frère souffrant d’une forte fièvre. Sur le moment il s’était dit que c’était juste une fièvre due aux blessures de l’aveugle. Mais maintenant, en connaissant la vérité, il se demandait si ce n’était pas juste le fonctionnement normal du corps Kyaria d’Itachi.

-En fait, énonça soudain Obito. Ça ne m’étonne pas tant que ça.

Cela surprit Kakashi. Il jeta un regard intrigué à son mari afin que celui-ci s’explique.

-Je veux dire, cela correspond bien à Fugaku. Il a toujours intrigué pour son propre compte. Faire passer son fils aîné pour un Hiryō afin d’avoir un héritier parfait est quelque chose qu’il aurait pu faire.

-Sans doute, reconnut le général. Mais comment aurait-il fait pour le mariage d’Itachi ? Il l’aurait marié à un Kyaria ? Mais ils n’auraient jamais pu avoir d’enfants !

-Je suis sûr qu’il aurait trouvé une solution.

-Et si Sasuke avait été un Hiryō. Il y aurait eu de graves problèmes de succession.

-Oui, admit le noble. Mais je pense qu’il se serait arrangé pour que Sasuke monte sur le trône.

Kakashi regarda attentivement son époux.

-Tu penses qu’il aurait fait tuer Itachi, chuchota-t-il avec horreur.

-Oui, avoua Obito. Mais tu conviendras que Fugaku n’était pas quelqu’un de tendre et qu’il ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs. Il était sans doute préparé à tuer son fils aîné. Heureusement, Mikoto-sama est morte avant d’avoir pu donner un descendant Hiryō à son mari.

Kakashi soupira en fourrageant sa tignasse grise de sa main.

-Tu as sans doute raison, concéda-t-il. Mais je ne peux imaginer Fugaku tuer le si brillant Itachi.

-Un accident est si vite arrivé, commenta sombrement Obito.

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Chacun essayait de prendre la mesure de la situation. Beaucoup de choses allaient changer à cause de cette révélation. La dynamique de la cour tout entière allait devoir s’adapter.

* * *

La fureur de Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir décliner. Et c’était avec les dents serrées qu’il se présenta devant les chefs de clans qu’il avait fait réunir. Ces derniers étaient bien évidemment déjà au courant de l’incident avec Itachi. La plupart avait l’air mécontent de ce qu’ils avaient appris. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de s’installer sur le coussin mis à sa disposition que les plaintes commencèrent.

-J’exige une explication sur ce que nous venons d’apprendre, tempêta Hiashi.

-Il n’y a rien à expliquer, répondit hargneusement l’Empereur. Itachi est un Kyaria malgré ce qu’il a prétendu être toute sa vie.

-Vous ne pouvez négliger vingt-deux ans de mensonges ! s’insurgea le chef du clan Yamanaka. La fourberie de votre frère a mis en échec tous les jeux de cour auxquels nous nous sommes livrés.

-En effet, appuya Shikamaru. Nous avons tous manigancé, plus ou moins habilement, en pensant qu’Itachi-dono était un Hiryō alors que ce n’est définitivement pas le cas. Ce qui change beaucoup de choses dans nos éventuels plans.

Le chef du clan Nara avait parfaitement raison et Sasuke le savait. Mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de ne pas aimer ce qu’il avançait. Surtout la partie où les autres nobles complotaient dans son dos.

-Effectivement, Majesté, reprit Orochimaru. La nouvelle condition d’Itachi-dono change tout. Notamment au niveau de son mariage. Nous lui avons présenté les mauvaises personnes, il va donc tout falloir recommencer. Et puis, votre frère a bien trop de pouvoir dans ses mains, de responsabilités et d’influence pour un Kyaria.

-Peut-être oubliez-vous que j’en suis également un, répondit acidement l’Empereur, énervé par la phrase de l’autre homme.

Tsunade était, elle aussi, furieuse par les propos tenus par son homologue.

-Je comprends bien tout ce que vous reprochez, continua le souverain en colère. Cependant, ce n’est pas ma faute. Elle revient à mon prédécesseur et je ne peux rien faire pour la réparer. Il faudra donc vous habituer, que ça vous plaise ou non, au fait qu’Itachi est un Kyaria. Cependant, je me permets de vous faire remarquer que je suis le chef du clan Uchiha. En conséquence, comme c’est un Kyaria, il a besoin de l’approbation de son chef de clan pour se marier. C’est donc moi qui déciderai qui il épousera. Tâchez de ne pas l’oublier ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Sans se soucier de la réaction des nobles, Sasuke se leva et sortit de la salle à pas furieux. La situation le dépassait et il en voulait à son frère de le plonger dans les ennuis. Il avait besoin de réfléchir calmement, à tête reposée. Mais il était bien trop énervé pour le faire maintenant. L’Empereur retourna donc à ses appartements, le cœur tourmenté.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la réaction de Sasuke ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Shōgai

Le prochain chapitre sera publié le 16 novembre 2017. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	30. Shōgai

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, cette fois je publie avec du retard, je m’en excuse. J’étais malade jeudi et occupée vendredi (comme d’habitude -_-‘). Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages, je les lis tous avec beaucoup de plaisir ! Je n’ai malheureusement pas encore eu le temps d’y répondre, car le Nanowrimo me pompe toute mon énergie ! Mais je finirais bien par trouver un moment ! Quoiqu’il en soit, merci encore. Pour me faire pardonner, je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire :) Je n’en dis pas plus !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Shōgai**  : signifie trouble.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 30 : Shōgai **

Danzô observa Orochimaru boire sa coupe de saké avec délectation.

-L’attaque contre Itachi a été un échec, nota le vieil homme avec fermeté.

-En effet, concéda le chef du clan Hebi. Mais il en ressort quand même certains points positifs. D’abord, tous les soldats que nous avons envoyés ont été tués. Nous sommes donc certains qu’ils ne divulgueront rien d'embarrassant.

-Certes, mais nous n’avons pas réussi à éliminer Itachi de la succession, remarqua Danzô avec amertume.

Perdre trois soldats n’affectaient pas tant que ça les deux hommes. Mais ils avaient espéré qu’au moins un des guerriers aurait réussi à entraîner l’aveugle avec lui dans la mort. Apparemment, ça n’avait pas été le cas. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu’il s’était passé, mais il semblerait que Shisui avait réussi à arrêter les assaillants à temps. Encore une fois, ils maudirent le jeune homme. Fugaku avait été particulièrement inspiré le jour où il en avait fait le garde du corps de son fils aîné.

-Cependant, enchaîna Orochimaru un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Les conséquences qui ont découlé de cette attaque ratée sont des plus intéressantes. Qu’Itachi se révèle être un Kyaria est des plus inattendu et cela va servir nos plans. Il sera plus facile de l’éloigner de la succession maintenant. Qui voudrait d’un Kyaria aveugle sur le trône ?!

Les lèvres de Danzô se courbèrent dans le même sourire que son complice.

* * *

Sasuke sirotait son thé, l’esprit bien trop perdu pour se focaliser sur le goût qu’avait la boisson. Son vis-à-vis semblait, lui, bien plus enchanté par la saveur du breuvage de qualité.

-Il n’y a pas à dire, sourit Kabuto à l’Empereur. Votre domestique sait vraiment bien préparer le thé.

Le souverain se contenta d’un mouvement de la tête. Il était vrai qu’Haku préparait un thé délicieux, mais le noble n’était pas d’humeur à aborder des sujets aussi futiles.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé un entretien ? questionna-t-il.

-Oh, sembla s’étonner le conseiller. Je souhaitais vous faire part de mon soutien en ce qui concernait les problèmes avec votre frère.

-Hn.

Évidemment, qui ne le soutiendrait pas ? Qui prendrait le parti d’Itachi ? Personne, Itachi était en faute et Sasuke était l’Empereur. De toute manière, il n’y avait pas vraiment de parti. L’aveugle n’avait même pas tenté de se rebeller. Il avait juste tenu à expliquer les circonstances, puis il s’était docilement rangé aux décisions de son souverain. Et étrangement, ça frustrait un peu Sasuke. Il aurait voulu que son frère tempête. Comme ça il aurait pu lui faire du mal, comme son aîné lui avait fait du mal. Il voulait pouvoir être cruel. Parce que c’était cruel de la part d’Itachi de ne pas lui avoir montré qu’il était comme lui, un Kyaria.

-Je pense qu’il faut trouver une punition adaptée pour votre frère, enchaîna Kabuto. Quelque chose qui soit à la hauteur de sa trahison.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, il se contenta d’écouter. Il avait bien pensé qu’il lui faudrait punir son frère. Mais il ne savait quoi faire. Il avait déjà contraint Itachi à rester dans ses appartements. Il l’avait complètement coupé de la cour, l’avait empêché d’agir. Mais il ne savait pas si c’était suffisant. Il ne voulait pas que les autres nobles pensent qu’il avait été tendre parce qu’Itachi était son frère. Mais d’un autre côté, il avait parfaitement conscience de s’être tiré une flèche dans le pied en coupant l’aveugle de la gestion de l’Empire. Parce qu’Itachi était le conseiller en lequel il avait le plus confiance. En effet, malgré ce qu’il s’était passé, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de reconnaître que les conseils de son frère avaient toujours été bons.

-La peine doit être à la hauteur du crime, énonça encore une fois Kabuto. Je pense que le priver de ses droits de succession serait des plus approprié.

Est-ce que ce n’était pas un peu trop ? Est-ce qu’Itachi le méritait vraiment ? Et si Sasuke faisait ça, à qui reviendrait le trône s’il mourait sans avoir d’enfants ?

-Après tout, continua le conseiller. Votre frère a obtenu le rôle d’hériter de votre père grâce à son imposture.

Ce n’était pas faux. Mais Itachi avait dit que c’était Fugaku qui l’avait forcé à mentir. Qui devait croire Sasuke, son conseiller ? Son grand frère ? Le jeune homme n’arrivait juste plus à démêler ses pensées. Il détestait cette sensation. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsqu’il devait faire son choix concernant la guerre. Tout le monde attendait qu’il prenne une décision, essayait de le persuader et au final il était toujours seul pour faire ses choix.

Las de tout ceci, Sasuke fit renvoyer Kabuto. Il avait besoin d’être seul, de s’aérer. L’Empereur partit donc se promener dans les grands jardins du palais. Son garde du corps le suivait à distance respectable afin de lui laisser de l’intimité.

Sasuke commença à s’apaiser quelque peu en observant le splendide paysage façonné par les jardiniers impériaux. Chaque plante, chaque rocher avaient été judicieusement placés afin que le visiteur y trouve une source de calme et d’inspiration. Et c’est ce qui commença doucement à prendre la place de la colère dans le cœur du souverain lorsqu’il croisa une chevelure blonde au détour d’un chemin.

-Ooooh, teme-heika ! s’étonna Naruto.

-Dobe, salua Sasuke en retour pendant qu’il déployait son éventail rouge devant sa bouche.

Les manches de son kimono cachaient ses mains pâles et le blond trouva cela électrisant. Les seules parties du corps du souverain qu’il pouvait apercevoir étaient ses yeux, son cou, son front, ses oreilles et ses cheveux. D’une certaine manière, cela lui mettait l’eau à la bouche. Comme lorsqu’il sentait une délicieuse odeur de ramen dans l’air, mais ne pouvait pas y goûter.

-On se promène ? demande le Sōhei.

-Hn, lui répondit l’Empereur alors qu’il observait l’étang face à eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur promenade ensemble. Ils marchèrent côte à côte. Leurs pas se calèrent l’un sur l’autre très rapidement, voire trop rapidement. Naruto croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à siffloter un peu. Il était serein. Il était sorti se promener, car il faisait incroyablement beau et il en avait marre d’être enfermé dans ses appartements. Il était heureux d’avoir croisé l’Empereur.

Sasuke observait le Sōhei. Ou plus précisément, le morceau de torse révélé par les deux pans de kimono orange mal resserrés. La peau était délicieusement dorée, voire légèrement tannée. Le début d'alléchants pectoraux roulait sous l’épiderme dès que le blond bougeait un peu ses bras. Le jeune Kyaria ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter des petits coups d’œil à ce morceau de peau. Pourtant il essayait vraiment de se restreindre. Il ne voulait pas que le blond le prenne sur le fait, sans doute se moquerait-il de lui. Heureusement, Naruto ne sembla pas remarquer le manège du souverain.

-Et bien, tu es bien silencieux aujourd’hui, teme-heika, remarqua le blond.

-Hn, soupira l’Empereur.

Son esprit n’arrivait pas totalement à se détacher de son frère. Il ressassait encore et encore les mêmes pensées. C’était peut-être moins fort que tout à l’heure, mais il ne pouvait s’en défaire complètement.

-Est-ce que c’est parce que tu es subjugué par ma courtoisie de t’accompagner dans ta promenade ?

-J’ignorais que tu connaissais le mot subjuguer dobe !

-Heeee, râla Naruto pour la forme.

-En vérité, je pense à Itachi, avoua Sasuke.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il abordait le sujet avec le guerrier. Mais il lui semblait que c’était la bonne chose à faire.

-Oh, le blond parut un peu étonné et embarrassé.

-Il m’a menti toutes ses années sans que j’aie le moindre soupçon à son égard. Et maintenant que la vérité a été découverte, je ne sais plus quoi penser ou faire à son sujet.

Sasuke détourna les yeux du Sōhei. Il observa un oiseau sautiller dans l’herbe sans doute à la recherche de nourriture.

-Je sais que le plus gros de la faute revient à chichi-ue, appuya l’Empereur. Mais je ne peux m’empêcher de penser qu’Itachi est coupable lui aussi. Il aurait pu me dire la vérité bien avant qu’elle lui soit arrachée. Toute la cour souhaite que je le punisse. Et si je suis plutôt d’accord avec cela, je ne sais quelle punition peut être appropriée. Ça reste mon grand frère et je le chéris énormément. Et puis, au final il est aussi la victime dans cette histoire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Sasuke paraissait vraiment abattu. Naruto se gratta un instant la tête avec une moue qui indiquait qu’il était en train de réfléchir.

-Hmmm. Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, annonça-t-il. Je n’ai jamais eu de frère. Et même si les gens de mon temple sont comme ma famille, ce n’est sans doute pas la même chose.

Le brun soupira un instant. Il avait, extrêmement naïvement, pensé que le blond aurait la réponse à toutes ses inquiétudes. Ce qui n’était pas le cas.

Sous l’impulsion du Sōhei, les deux jeunes hommes s’arrêtèrent de marcher. Le guerrier se déplaça pour être face à l’Empereur.

-Cependant, je pense que tu dois prendre ta décision avec ton cœur.

En disant cela, il attrapa la main libre de Sasuke dans la sienne pour la placer sur la poitrine du Kyaria. Il paraissait extrêmement convaincu de ce qu’il avançait.

Sasuke fut un peu étonné. La réponse était simpliste, mais pourtant elle lui plaisait. Il observa la grande main brune et calleuse de Naruto sur la sienne, fine et douce. Il bougea alors légèrement ses doigts afin qu’il s’entremêle avec ceux du blond. Il avait l’impression qu’une chaleur bien trop agréable se propageait dans tout son corps depuis le dos de sa main. Dans un réflexe, il remonta un peu son éventail pour qu’il cache complètement ses joues, au cas où celles-ci se mettraient à rougir.

-Quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, je te soutiendrai, continua Naruto. Même l’Empereur a besoin d’allié face à la cour. Tu ne dois pas penser à eux quand tu choisiras comment tu souhaites punir ton frère. Parce que justement, c’est ton frère, c’est entre vous deux que ça doit se régler, en famille.

Un petit sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres du souverain.

-Tu oublies que ma famille est la famille impériale. Tout le monde est donc concerné par ce qu’il s’y passe.

Le Sōhei fit un geste de la main pour montrer que ce n’était pas important. Il s’approcha de Sasuke, resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

-On s’en moque, c’est à toi de décider, à toi de choisir, appuya-t-il. Tu es notre Empereur. Ils seront bien obligés de se soumettre à ta décision.

-Si seulement c’était aussi simple, soupira le souverain bien conscient qu’une révolte pouvait éclater à tout moment si les chefs de clan ne l’estimaient pas digne de régner.

Naruto eut un petit sourire contrit. Il s’approcha encore du Kyaria. Sa main libre vint caresser les cheveux corbeaux. Il observa les reflets bleus qui se créèrent à cause du soleil. Puis, il plongea dans les deux yeux noirs qui étaient relevés vers lui. Il y tomba, s’y perdant. Son ventre semblait bouillir, tel un volcan en éruption. La réalité semblait s’être estompée. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ces yeux noirs charbons et cette fine bouche rose qui était légèrement dévoilée par l'éventail tenu trop lâchement. Il s’approcha encore, n’ayant pas vraiment conscience de son geste et de ce qui en découlerait. Les yeux noirs parurent très étonnés. Le blond ferma doucement les siens. Avant de les rouvrir en grand lorsqu’il sentit la texture du papier contre sa bouche.

-Qu’est-ce que tu crois faire dobe ? demanda l’Empereur troublé et furieux.

L'éventail rouge les séparait telle une barrière.

Naruto se recula gêné.

-Tu avais une poussière dans les cheveux, répondit-il.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, y chassant une saleté qui n’existait pas.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment lorsque Gaara arriva au niveau des écuries du palais. Il avait été très surpris de recevoir un mot de Neji lui demandant de le retrouver à cet endroit. Mais c’était une agréable surprise. Il n’avait plus vu le noble depuis qu’il l’avait embrassé à la fin du banquet de la victoire. Et il souhaitait ardemment le revoir. Parce qu’il avait besoin de sa présence pour se sentir bien et parce qu’ils avaient besoin de clarifier la situation entre eux.

Le roux attendit très peu de temps avant que Neji arrive. Le noble paraissait bien plus assuré que lors de leur dernière entrevue. Son regard semblait bien moins vacillant. Il marchait avec calme en direction du guerrier. Ses pas étaient mesurés, mais cela était peut-être dû à son kimono lilas plutôt qu’à son état d’esprit.

Gaara le trouva d’une beauté irréelle. Comme s’il était plus créature de la nuit qu’humain. Le roux sentit son corps se remplir de désir. Il espérait que le noble veuille bien se laisser tenter par ses sentiments, car il ne pouvait réfréner les siens.

-Bonsoir, murmura-t-il quand Neji fut arrivé à ses côtés.

Le brun lui fit un signe de tête. Bien qu’il ait gagné en assurance, sa timidité ne semblait pas l’avoir complètement quittée. Et cela le rendait mignon.

Gaara s’avança de sorte à prendre la main pâle du noble dans la sienne. La peau était incroyablement douce contre la sienne, calleuse. Du pouce, il caressa le dos de la main. Les doigts de Neji se resserrèrent sur les siens.

-Je sais que la décision que je vais prendre n’est pas sensée, commença doucement le brun. Et que mon oncle me punirait pour cela. Mais je ne peux pas y résister. Mon cœur t’appartient déjà entièrement.

Gaara réussit à conserver un visage impassible, mais son ventre se tordait délicieusement sous le bonheur.

-Neji, murmura-t-il en enlaçant le noble.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns, se gorgeant de leur aspect soyeux. Il sentit une des mains du noble passer dans son dos et serrer son kimono entre ses doigts.

L’instant leur sembla parfait et unique. Ils avaient l’impression que le temps s’était ralenti et que chacun de leur battement de cœur durait une éternité. Aucun d’eux n’avait froid et ne pensait au fait qu’ils pouvaient se faire surprendre.

À chaque inspiration, Gaara respirait l’odeur envoûtante des longs cheveux bruns. Il avait l’impression que le parfum lui embrumait le cerveau, l’empêchant de penser raisonnablement. Il se sentait devenir brûlant et ne souhaitait que succomber à cette chaleur. Doucement, il chercha la bouche de Neji et y déposa la sienne avec impatience. Le brun haleta doucement, comme s’il attendait ce baiser depuis longtemps.

Neji se pressa contre le roux. Son corps le brûlait, il avait chaud. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le dos et la main du guerrier. Ses jambes tremblaient. Une sorte d’impatience prenait place dans son cœur et se trahissait dans ses mouvements. Une nouvelle fois, il s’approcha encore plus du roux, ça commençait à être douloureux et à en devenir gênant pour s’embrasser. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Neji avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de fondre son essence avec celle de Gaara. De les détruire ensemble et de les reconstruire de ses mains. Il avait envie de se confondre avec le roux, de ne plus pouvoir distinguer ce qui lui appartenait de ce qui appartenait à son partenaire.

Le noble gémit alors que sa frustration augmentait.

Gaara était dur et c’était la seule chose sur laquelle son esprit arrivait à se focaliser. Les tortillements du brun contre lui étaient un délicieux supplice. S’isoler commençait à devenir urgent. Seulement, le roux ne pouvait pas emmener Neji dans ses appartements, car il les partageait avec son frère et sa sœur. Et entrer chez les Hyûga lui était tout simplement impossible. D’un vague coup d’œil, il avisa les écuries, jamais fermées. Se détachant doucement du noble, il lui fit un signe de tête vers son objectif. Comme il ne reçut aucune plainte, il l’y entraîna par la main.

Les écuries étaient incroyablement calmes. Tous les chevaux semblaient dormir. Des lanternes tamisées éclairaient l’immense pièce. La chaleur des bêtes réchauffait l’atmosphère. Les deux jeunes hommes mirent un peu de temps avant de trouver une stalle vide. Mais une fois que ce fut fait, Gaara entraîna avec plaisir Neji sur la paille qui tapissait le sol.

Étrangement, le noble était assez peu nerveux malgré qu’il ne se fasse aucun doute sur ce qu’il allait se passer ensuite. Il était vierge, mais il désirait le roux plus que tout. Il se laissa donc allonger sur le dos, se faisant surplomber par le Sōhei. Ce dernier l’embrassa encore une fois. Le corps pâle de Neji se tendit. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose en lui était sur le point de déborder.

Gaara ne pouvait, ne voulait, pas attendre. Le noble était bien trop désirable pour cela. Ses mains plongèrent dans le dos du Kyaria. Il se saisit de ses fesses et les fit basculer. Il se retrouva à genoux sur la paille avec le brun sur ses cuisses. Il continua de l’embrasser. Les mains du noble se perdirent dans son dos alors que ses bras s’enroulaient autour de son cou. Avec des gestes excédés, le roux défit l’obi de Neji. Impatient, il écarta les pans du kimono lilas pour se retrouver face à un kimono blanc. Un grognement lui échappa et le baiser fut rompu. Le brun s’avança sur les cuisses du roux, de sorte que leurs torses se touchent. Contre son aine, il sentit l’érection du Sōhei. Cela l’effraya quelque peu, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il se mordit un instant les lèvres alors qu’il observait le visage du guerrier. Ce dernier était concentré à défaire l’obi de son kimono blanc. Ne voulant pas être le seul à se retrouver nu, Neji recula un peu. Il put ainsi dénouer le nœud retenant l’hakama que portait le roux. Il repoussa le plus possible les pans du vêtement afin d’atteindre l’obi qui retenait le kimono. Ils finirent donc par se dévêtir en même temps. Il leur fallut ensuite un moment avant de se débarrasser des encombrants tissus. Gaara s’emmêla un peu les pieds dans son hakama.

Neji se rallongea sur la paille. Les brins piquèrent son dos nu. Mais il ne s’en soucia guère, car le Sōhei s’allongea sur lui. D’une main calleuse, il parcourut tout son corps pâle. Il commença par sa joue et s’arrêta sur sa cheville. Un long frisson traversa son corps. Il se sentait bien quoique désireux de plus. Mais il n’était pas mal à l’aise. Comment pouvait-il l’être avec les regards que lui lançait Gaara ? On aurait dit qu’il était son plus précieux trésor. Et le brun avait envie de l’être.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, lui murmura le roux alors que sa main cheminait sur son ventre. Je serai doux.

Ce dernier avait de l’expérience. Ça se sentait dans ses gestes et dans sa manière d’aborder la chose. Neji s’en moquait. Il voulait juste que Gaara les transcende tous les deux.

Et c’est ce qui arriva.

Car juste avant la délivrance, alors que le roux s’enfonçait avec volupté en lui. Son front appuyé contre le sien, Neji n’avait plus conscience de son corps et de celui du roux comme de deux entités distinctes, mais comme d’un tout. Un tout qui se crispait et se tendait alors que le plaisir l’assaillait. Puis, tout finit par exploser. Du blanc envahit la vision déjà brouillée du noble et il sombra dans l’inconscience.

Une fois ses esprits retrouvés, Gaara se blottit avec plaisir contre le corps chaud de son amant. Il l’enlaça délicatement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il déposa un baiser sur le front pâle avant de s’endormir. Il ne prit absolument pas garde à leur position peu discrète ainsi qu’aux diverses conséquences de leur acte.

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Alors, alors, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Que pensez-vous des complots qui se mettent en place ? Du rapprochement entre Naruto et Sasuke ? Et entre Neji et Gaara ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Kōgeki

Prochaine publication, Le 1er décembre 2017 !


	31. Kōgeki

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, cette fois-ci je ne suis pas en retard ! Un énorme merci pour vos messages, je les lis tous avec grand plaisir ! J’ai toujours beaucoup de retard dans mes réponses, mais le Nanowrimo se termine ce soir, donc je vais enfin avoir à nouveau du temps ! Et dès que je le pourrais, je répondrai à tous vos messages ! Je ne vous oublie pas, c’est juste que ce mois a été très très rempli !

Quoiqu’il en soit, j’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Kōgeki :** signifie attaque

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

**Huang Shang** : signifie Altesse Impériale en chinois.

* * *

** Chapitre 31: Kōgeki **

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur un coussin de manière fort peu gracieuse. Il pencha la moitié supérieure de son corps de sorte à l’appuyer sur la table basse devant lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés.

L’Empereur était exténué. Il avait passé la journée à supporter les plaintes des nobles. Ces derniers n’étaient toujours pas passés au-dessus de la vérité concernant son frère. C’était aussi le cas de Sasuke, mais lui au moins ne passait pas son temps à râler. Ou en tout cas, il ne le faisait pas toute la journée.

-Je vous ai préparé du thé, Sasuke-heika, le prévint Haku en déposant la tasse sur la table.

L’Empereur releva à peine les yeux. Il soupira ensuite en posant sa tête de côté afin d’observer son domestique. Celui-ci fit le tour de la table et se plaça derrière lui afin de commencer à le dévêtir. Sasuke se laissa faire, car son kimono était encore une fois encombrant. Et il avait trop chaud, et mal à la tête. En fait, il en avait juste marre. Il avait presque l’impression que tous les kamis avaient décidé de l’excéder. Cette impression se renforça quand l’un de ses gardes l’avertit de la présence d’un messager. Haku voulut le faire réenfiler les vêtements qu’il lui avait déjà ôtés. Mais Sasuke l’en empêcha. Il se redressa et accueillit son visiteur dans un simple kimono rouge.

L’homme était sale de la route qu’il avait parcourue. C’est la première chose que remarqua l’Empereur. En regardant au-delà de la crasse, il découvrit que l’homme était en fait une femme. Elle portait un pantalon de toile noire de qualité ainsi qu’une étrange tunique bleu marine. Le vêtement lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et était ouvert sur les côtés. Différentes broderies blanches le décoraient. Des attaches blanches semblaient suivre la clavicule gauche de la femme, l’habit devait pouvoir s’ouvrir grâce à celles-ci. Par-dessus, elle portait un long haori brun qui lui arrivait à mi-mollet. Ses pieds étaient nus et bandés, sans que cela soit dû à une blessure. Il en était de même pour ses poignets, que Sasuke put distinguer quand la femme enveloppa son poing droit de sa main gauche en s’inclinant légèrement.

-Mes salutations du soir, Huang Shang, fit-elle avec respect.

-Salutations, lui répondit l’Empereur en baissant légèrement la tête.

-Je viens de la part de son Altesse Royale d’Uzushio, expliqua la femme. J’ai un message à vous transmettre. Seriez-vous disposé à l’écouter, Huang Shang ?

Sasuke ignorait ce que voulait dire Huang Shang, mais il avait tendance à penser que c’était une marque de respect. La messagère ne semblait pas hostile à son égard et si ses gardes l’avaient laissée entrer c’est qu’elle ne représentait pas un danger.

-Souhaiteriez- vous boire quelque chose avant cela ? proposa le brun. Votre voyage a dû être long et épuisant.

En effet, bien qu’Uzushio et l’Empire du Feu soient limitrophes, une mer les séparait. Et puis, Konoha se trouvait au milieu de l’immense Empire. Il fallait donc plusieurs semaines de voyage pour y arriver.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que nécessaire, répondit la messagère.

-Bien, mais n’hésitez pas à passer aux cuisines du palais vous restaurer. Laisser repartir un messager le ventre vide serait un vrai déshonneur pour l’Empire. Je vous écoute.

-Je prendrai garde à y faire une halte, s’inclina la femme.

Elle se redressa ensuite et commença à délivrer son message :

-Son Altesse Royale souhaite vous féliciter, Huang Shang, pour votre ascension sur le trône du Feu. Il souhaite par ailleurs vous rencontrer afin de célébrer cet événement comme il se doit.

Ce n’était pas étonnant que ces félicitations n’arrivaient que maintenant alors que Sasuke était Empereur depuis plusieurs mois. Mais il fallait bien faire avec l’énorme distance qui séparait les deux pays.

-De plus, son Altesse souhaiterait savoir si les différents accords négociés avec votre prédécesseur sont toujours d’actualité. Bien sûr, comme un nouveau dirigeant se tient sur le trône du Feu, de nouvelles décisions sont à espérer, Huang Shang.

Ou autrement dit, le Roi d’Uzushio souhaitait conclure de nouveaux accords avec Sasuke.

Le jeune Empereur resta pensif un instant. Rencontrer un souverain étranger pour débattre n’avait rien de bien exceptionnel. Ça se faisait beaucoup et pleins de bonnes, comme parfois de mauvaises, choses pouvaient ressortir de cette rencontre. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête l’avertissement que son frère lui avait donné il y a de cela quelques mois. Il n’arrivait donc pas à admettre que le Roi demandait une rencontre sans arrière-pensées sinistres. Cependant, il était curieux à l’encontre de ce souverain dirigeant la nation pourvue des plus puissants soldats au monde. Et puis, s’ils négociaient quelques accords, cela pourrait être bénéfique pour l’Empire du Feu aussi.

-Je serais enchanté de rencontrer son Altesse Royale. Je l’accueillerai avec plaisir, lui ainsi que tous ceux qu’il jugera dignes de l’accompagner, à Konoha.

-Votre générosité est grande, Huang Shang. J’en ferai part à son Altesse. Souhaitez-vous m’aviser d’autre chose ? Ou puis-je me retirer ?

-Non, ce sera tout. N’oubliez pas de prendre du repos, insista Sasuke.

-Je n’y manquerai pas, fit la femme avant de s’incliner une nouvelle fois, son poing droit dans sa main gauche. Que la clairvoyance guide vos pas, Huang Shang.

Sur cette salutation, la femme sortit des appartements impériaux. Sasuke laissa échapper un léger soupir. Traiter avec Yahiko était facile, car leurs cultures étaient très semblables, il en allait de même, dans une moindre mesure, de l’Empire de la Terre. Mais ce n’était pas le cas d’Uzushio. Du fait dans son isolement, l’île avait ses propres croyances et protocoles. Si le Roi devait venir à Konoha, il faudrait que Sasuke se renseigne un peu afin de ne pas paraître impoli.

-Puis-je continuer à vous dévêtir ? demanda Haku qui était revenu auprès de son souverain.

-Hn, bien sûr.

Il le laissa donc le défaire de ses habits. Une fois que ce fut fait, le domestique le fit passer un léger yukata gris. Il disposa sur la table une nouvelle tasse de thé ainsi que quelques mets légers. Sasuke se restaura avec plaisir. Les tracas de sa journée semblèrent s’éloigner de lui et cela l’enchanta.

-Majesté, l’interpella soudain Haku.

L’Empereur tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Le jeune serviteur paraissait gêné.

-Qu’y a-t-il Haku ? demanda le noble avec une voix qu’il espérait apaisante.

-Je souhaitais vous faire part de mon mariage.

Sasuke fut d’abord étonné. Il n’avait pas vu venir le fait que son domestique allait se marier. Mais ensuite, il fut vraiment très heureux pour lui. S’il avait trouvé quelqu’un pour lui, qui prenait soin de lui, c’était juste parfait. Le jeune serviteur était doucement devenu son ami et son bonheur comptait beaucoup pour lui.

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi, lui dit-il. J’ignorais que tu avais trouvé quelqu’un. Qui est donc l’Hiryō assez chanceux pour t’épouser ?

Un délicat rougissement prit place sur les joues du domestique. Il sembla vouloir se tortiller sous le compliment, mais il sut se retenir.

-Il s’appelle Zabuza, confia-t-il. C’est un de vos soldats. Je l’ai rencontré lors de la guerre. Il a été très prévenant à mon égard.

Sasuke sourit. L’amour qu’Haku portait à son futur mari se voyait sur son visage et c’était un spectacle splendide.

-J’espère qu’il le restera, lâcha l’Empereur de manière quelque peu protectrice. J’espère que tout se passera bien pour vous deux. N’hésite pas à venir me parler le cas échéant. Ce soir, je vais prier pour que les kamis veillent sur vous deux.

-Vous n’avez pas à faire cela, protesta Haku gêné devant tant de reconnaissance. Votre approbation nous suffit amplement.

-Et toi et ton futur mari l’avez sans aucun doute.

-Votre gentillesse est sans égal, Sasuke-heika, remercia Haku en s’inclinant.

* * *

Lire était une activité que Sasuke avait toujours appréciée. Déjà enfant, il se laissait transporter par les mots sur le papier. Alors quand ses devoirs d’Empereur lui laissaient un peu de temps libre, il s’installait confortablement et lisait le plus possible, ne prenant pas garde aux allées et venues de ses domestiques.

Mais ce soir, le cri que poussa l’un d’eux le sortit de sa sphère de bonheur. Alerté, il releva la tête. La pièce où il se trouvait était calme. Il supposa que le serviteur avait dû laisser tomber quelque chose. Seulement, il ne put retourner à sa lecture en toute quiétude, car un homme entra dans sa chambre. Il était complètement vêtu de noir de la tête au pied. Même le bas de son visage était masqué par le tissu foncé. Sasuke voulait lui demander ce qu’il faisait ici et qui lui avait permis d’entrer. Seulement, il s’en abstint quand il avisa le katana de l’intrus dégainé en une silencieuse menace. Un court instant d’immobilité passa où l’Empereur et son opposant s’affrontèrent du regard. Le noble était désarmé, et ils le savaient tous les deux. D’un sursaut, Sasuke se leva et se recula jusqu’au mur. L’intrus parut sourire et il s’avança.

L’esprit de Sasuke était blanc, vide. Il ne savait pas comment se sortir de cette situation. Il n’avait pas d’arme à disposition et il était sûr de perdre en combat à mains nues. Alors qu’il pensait que tout était fini, une autre personne déboula dans la pièce. Le jeune homme fut soulagé, avant de voir que l’individu portait la même tenue que le premier homme.

-Ah, tu l’as trouvé, excellent, félicita le nouveau venu.

L’autre ne répondit rien, il se contenta de garder le souverain dans son champ de vision. Son acolyte parut soupirer, comme si l’attitude bornée de son collègue ne l’étonnait pas.

-Bien, je garde l’entrée, occupe-toi de lui, fit-il en se plaçant dans l’encadrement.

Sasuke sentit ses maigres possibilités de fuite se réduire encore. Mise à part la porte, il n’y avait aucune autre issue à la pièce. Aucun des shōji, qui entouraient la chambre, ne pouvait s’ouvrir.

En voyant l’intrus s’avancer encore, le jeune noble essaya de se reculer encore, mais il était déjà complètement collé contre le papier de riz. Alors qu’il pensait sa fin proche, un grand fracas se fit entendre. Surpris, Sasuke détourna les yeux de son vis-à-vis pour les poser sur l’entrée de la pièce. Avec un frisson de soulagement, il vit Jûgo se débarrasser de l’intrus qui gardait la porte. Puis, les événements s’enchaînèrent très rapidement.

Beaucoup de gardes et d’ennemis affluèrent dans la chambre. Il y eut une sorte de mêlée et, profitant qu’on ne faisant pas attention à lui, l’intrus face au souverain chargea, le katana en avant. Sasuke eut le réflexe stupide de se protéger le visage de son bras alors que son ventre était visé. Avec un cri, il fut éjecté sur le côté et tomba au sol. Quand il releva la tête, il aperçut Jûgo qui l’avait écarté de la trajectoire de la lame. Le roux était debout, les yeux écarquillés, le katana de son ennemi planté dans son ventre. Du sang dégoulinait de manière sinistre sur l’armure violette, jurant avec sa couleur. Pendant une seconde, tout parut suspendu, comme si l’univers entier retenait son souffle. Puis, le garde cracha une gerbe de sang et s’écroula à terre.

-Jûgo, fut tout ce que Sasuke arriva à faire sortir de sa bouche, alors qu’il rampait vers le roux.

En ne prenant pas garde à ce qu’il se passait autour de lui, l’Empereur inspecta rapidement l’état du blessé. Même s’il ne s’y connaissait pas vraiment, il pouvait dire que la blessure était intraitable. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Mais Jûgo aurait une mort honorable.

-Sasuke-heika, interpella le mourant d’une voix faible.

-Jûgo, répéta le souverain en se penchant vers le visage de son garde.

Les yeux rougeâtres semblaient avoir de la peine à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit et paraissaient paniqués. Un voile commençait à les recouvrir avec lenteur.

-Je… Je vous en supplie, souffla le mourant. Suigetsu...

L’inspiration qu’il prit fut macabrement sifflante.

-Allez… le chercher…

Son élocution était hachée. Il était évident qu’il mettait ses dernières forces dans ses paroles. Sasuke fit donc très attention à bien l’écouter, mettant de côté le tourbillon de sentiments que lui inspirait la mort de son garde du corps.

-Il… attend…

Du sang coula de sa bouche. Pendant quelques secondes il ne dit plus rien et Sasuke crut qu’il était mort avant d’avoir pu finir sa phrase. Mais ses paupières papillonnèrent comme s’il se réveillait d’une sieste qui l’avait pris par surprise. Il lui fallut encore un moment pour rassembler ses esprits et ses ultimes forces.

-Suigetsu… attend… mon… enfant.

La main gauche de Jûgo, couverte de sang, s’accrocha au yukata de Sasuke et ses yeux se fichèrent dans les siens avec détermination.

-Par pitié, allez…

Le bras gauche du garde tomba avec un son sourd au sol. Ses yeux s’éteignirent, fixant un point imaginaire au plafond.

-Jûgo, appela Sasuke alors qu’il comprenait bien que le roux avait perdu son combat face à la mort.

Il le secoua par l’épaule, espérant le réveiller. Ses dents se crispèrent sous la douleur. Il n’était pas spécialement proche du géant roux. Mais il s’était habitué à sa présence à ses côtés. Le voir mourir lui était donc extrêmement pénible. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l’épaule de Jûgo alors qu’il essayait de réfréner sa douleur.

-Majesté, l’appela-t-on.

D’autres de ses gardes se trouvaient autour de lui. Ils semblaient s’être occupés de tous les intrus. Contre le mur, Sasuke en repéra un qui était encore vivant et étroitement surveillé. Sans doute aurait-il été moins douloureux pour lui qu’il meurt.

-Êtes-vous blessés Majesté ? continua l’un des soldats. Vous êtes couvert de sang.

Le noble ne remarqua qu’à ce moment-là que son yukata avait pris une teinte carmin. Il releva ses mains devant ses yeux. Leur pâleur tranchait avec le rouge andrinople du sang qui les recouvrait. Ce violent contraste ainsi que la retombée de l’adrénaline le fit vaciller. Un garde le rattrapa par le bras avant qu’il ne s'effondre sur le corps mort de Jûgo. Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Le soldat l’aida à se relever. Puis, lui et quelques collègues l’escortèrent jusqu’à une autre pièce où l’attendait Haku. Le jeune domestique paraissait être en bonne santé, mais il avait l’air complètement paniqué.

Sasuke se laissa manipuler par son serviteur. Celui-ci le fit se changer et nettoya les traces de sang. L’Empereur ne le remarqua pas vraiment. Il était bien trop pris par ses pensées. Notamment par les dernières volontés de Jûgo. Elles ne l’étonnaient pas trop. Il avait bien remarqué l’affection que semblait avoir le roux pour le jeune prostitué. Et puis, lors de la guerre, où ils s’étaient retrouvés tous les deux, ils avaient bien dû avoir quelques moments seuls. À profiter l’un de l’autre. Il était tout à fait possible que le jeune Kyaria soit enceinte. Par contre, que cela soit le fruit de Jûgo était plus discutable. Suigetsu était un prostitué. De par ce fait, il n’était pas impossible que quelqu’un d’autre, un des clients du jeune homme, soit le père de l’enfant à naître.

Que Jûgo soit effectivement le père ou pas, Sasuke allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour exaucer les derniers vœux de son garde du corps.

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la future venue d’Uzushio ? De l’attaque et de la mort de Jûgo ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Shinpai

Prochaine publication le 15 décembre 2017.


	32. Shinpai

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J’ai commencé à rattraper mon retard dans les réponses aux commentaires. Quoiqu’il en soit, vos messages me font super plaisir ! Encore un grand merci ! J’espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Vous vous rendez compte que je suis allée lire un article sur les invasions de sauterelles pour ce chapitre. Qu’est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour cette fic…

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Shinpai :** signifie inquiétude

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 32 : Shinpai **

Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. C’était comme si les autres sujets de conversations, les autres pensées avaient été effacés de l’esprit de tous les habitants du palais impérial. Cela touchait tout le monde, que ce soit les domestiques, les gardes ou même les nobles. Tous avaient ces mots à la bouche “attaque” et “Empereur”. Les commérages allaient bon train. À tel point qu’une certaine frénésie s’était emparée du palais. Les domestiques s'arrêtaient souvent pour discuter entre eux ou avec les gardes. Les nobles s’invitaient à prendre le thé afin de discuter. En à peine quelques heures, la nouvelle que l’Empereur s’était fait attaquer dans ses appartements avait fait le tour du domaine.

* * *

Naruto ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le tour de la table basse meublant la pièce principale des appartements qu’il partageait avec Sakura. Cette dernière le regardait faire. Il lui donnait presque le tournis à arpenter la pièce ainsi.

L’inquiétude étreignait le cœur du blond. Comme tout le monde, il était au courant de ce qu’il était arrivé à l’Empereur. Savoir qu’il n’avait pas pu être là pour protéger le souverain lors de cette tentative d’assassinat lui retournait l’estomac. Et l’inquiétude le lui resserrait. Bien qu’il soit au courant de cet événement grâce aux domestiques qui s’occupaient de lui et de son amie, il lui était impossible de savoir quel était l’état de Sasuke. Alors qu’il allait entamer son deux centième tour de table, une servante l’interrompit :

-Naruto-sama, je suis allée aux nouvelles comme vous me l’aviez demandé.

La jeune femme travaillait pour les deux invités depuis leur arrivée au palais. Elle était pourtant très timide.

-Qu’as-tu appris ?! La pressa Naruto.

-Il m’a été impossible d’interroger l’un des serviteurs de l’Empereur. Je n’ai pu trouver aucun d’entre eux en dehors des appartements impériaux. Et il est actuellement impossible d’y pénétrer. Je suis restée là-bas un moment pour voir si quelqu’un en sortait, mais je n’ai vu personne.

Il semblait donc impossible d’avoir des informations sur le souverain.

-Mais, continua la jeune femme. Quand j’ai posé des questions aux soldats du clan Uchiha, ils ont bien voulu me dire que l’Empereur resterait reclus dans ses appartements tant que les prisonniers n’auraient pas dénoncé celui qui les envoyait.

C’était une plutôt bonne nouvelle. Ça voulait dire que Sasuke était en plus ou moins bonne santé et qu’il y avait la possibilité de trouver et punir le coupable. Naruto se sentit soulagé, un petit peu.

D’un signe de tête, il remercia la domestique et la laissa vaquer à ses occupations. Il ne put alors s’empêcher de se mettre à tourner autour de la table. Cela ne l’apaisait pas. Mais il en avait besoin afin de ne pas s’embrouiller dans ses pensées.

D’une certaine manière, il avait besoin de s’assurer que Sasuke allait bien. Il lui fallait une preuve tangible et non quelques rumeurs que s’échangeaient les domestiques. Il avait besoin de voir le souverain, de lui parler, de le toucher. Seulement, tout cela était impossible pour l’instant. Il ne lui restait donc que des pensées et des prières à ressasser. Et un tour de table à faire.

Sakura souriait en buvant son thé. Observer son ami avait quelque chose d’amusant. Elle le trouvait tellement transparent. S’inquiéter ainsi pour l’Empereur démontrait très clairement ses sentiments envers ce dernier. Il était amoureux, c’était aussi simple que ça. Sakura n’approuvait pas. Elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas d’influence sur les sentiments de son ami, mais elle n’approuvait pas ce qu’il ressentait pour le souverain. Après tout, il n’était qu’un orphelin abandonné devant la porte d’un temple. Et malgré qu’il dirigeât celui-ci, il n’avait pas le rang nécessaire pour vivre une histoire d’amour avec l’Empereur.

Mais Naruto était son ami, Sakura était donc prête à défier son bon sens pour l’aider et le soutenir. Car il était évident que le blond allait tenter quelque chose. Il n’était pas du genre à attendre passivement que les événements se déclenchent. Il était plutôt du genre à les provoquer. Sakura était donc prête à l’aider à faire tomber le noble dans ses bras. Et s’ils y arrivaient, elle leur souhaiterait le plus de bonheur possible avant que la réalité ne les rattrape.

* * *

La nouvelle avait traversé le palais jusqu’à Shisui qui s’était empressé d’en informer Itachi. Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée. L’aveugle était déjà suffisamment pris par d’autres problèmes, mais son garde n’aurait pu lui cacher une information de cette importance. Et puis, si ça ne venait pas de lui, quelqu’un d’autre l’aurait forcément averti.

Itachi ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet. Malgré qu’il sache que son frère n’avait pas été blessé dans la tentative d’assassinat, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d’être tourmenté. Parce que quelqu’un avait attenté à la vie de son petit frère. Ce petit bout d’homme qui le suivait partout dès qu’il avait appris à marcher, qui le sollicitait tout le temps pour un jeu ou pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, qui le regardait avec admiration. Itachi ne pouvait pas se remettre de n’avoir pas su le protéger lors de cette attaque, de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Mais entre son isolement forcé, celui de Sasuke et sa cécité, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. Mais malgré cela, son esprit ne cessait de le culpabiliser, le torturant. Lui chuchotant qu’il était étrange qu’on attente à sa vie et à celle de son frère de manière si rapproché. Le pire était sans doute à craindre.

Les kamis avaient été miséricordieux, Sasuke n’avait rien. Mais si ça n’avait pas été le cas, Itachi ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait. L’aveugle se savait incapable de vivre dans un monde où son petit frère n’était plus. Il sacrifierait n’importe quoi pour le voir en bonne santé et heureux. Il savait que ce n’était pas une attitude responsable. Seulement c’était inscrit en lui, dans sa chaire, dans son sang. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre sa nature profonde.

Un soupir lui échappa. Il s’accouda peu gracieusement à la table basse devant lui. Le pire était peut-être son inactivité. Depuis que Sasuke l’avait confiné dans ses appartements, il ne faisait presque plus rien de ses journées. En effet, ayant accès à ce qu’il se passait à la cour seulement par des rumeurs fumeuses, il ne pouvait planifier quoique ce soit pour aider son frère. Et puis, de toute manière, ce dernier ne venait plus demander après ses conseils. Personne ne venait lui rendre visite, car cela était mal vu. Il ne pouvait pas lire, activité qu’il avait toujours adorée. Se promener dans son jardin privé lui était pénible. Et écouter de la musique commençait à devenir lassant. Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps à boire du thé en se perdant dans ses pensées et cela commençait à lui peser. Malheureusement, il ne lui semblait rien pouvoir faire pour améliorer sa situation. Tout dépendait de son frère. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa.

Shisui fixait le dos crispé de l’aveugle. Ses yeux semblaient complètement immobiles. Comme s’il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu’il se trouvait devant lui. Bien qu’il fût entièrement attentif à son environnement, le tourbillon de ses pensées prenait toute la place dans sa tête. Effectivement, ce qui consommait toute son énergie mentale n’était autre que les sentiments qu’il avait à l’égard d’Itachi. Il n’arrivait pas à ne pas en être obsédé. Depuis qu’il avait appris la vérité sur le noble, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y revenir, encore et encore. Parce que son amour n’était plus contre nature. Qu’il lui suffirait de demander, de courtiser pour avoir ce qu’il désirait depuis de si nombreuses années. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment faire. Et il n’était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de se faire des espoirs sur une éventuelle relation. Après tout, Itachi était très haut placé dans son clan, traditionnellement il aurait été utilisé afin de former une bonne alliance politique grâce à son mariage. Par exemple, pour s’assurer que l’Empire de la Terre ne les attaque plus pendant quelques générations, l’Empereur aurait pu marier l’aveugle avec l’un des descendants Hiryō de son homologue. Et si Shisui connaissait bien Itachi, ce n’était pas le cas de Sasuke. Il ignorait donc ce que ce dernier prévoyait pour le mariage de son frère. Il lui semblait donc bien vain d’espérer.

Quoi qu’il en soit, cela n’empêchait pas son estomac de se tordre dans tous les sens en voyant l’état dans lequel se mettait l’aveugle. Le guerrier s’inquiétait pour lui. Il avait envie de l’aider, de le soulager de sa peine, mais il ignorait comment faire. Il ignorait quelles paroles, quels gestes pourraient le réconforter. Et ce, sans outrepasser la conduite due à leur rang respectif.

Le guerrier ferma brièvement les paupières. Il se borna à ne pas agir et à se contenter de garder les arrières d’Itachi.

* * *

-C’est une nouvelle fois un échec, déclama Danzô.

-En effet, soupira Orochimaru.

Leur ton n’était pas particulièrement déçu. Sans doute se consolaient-ils en se disant qu’il y aurait encore plein d’occasions pour assassiner l’Empereur.

-Apparemment, continua Danzô sur le ton de la conversation en observant sa coupelle de saké. Un soldat de votre clan serait mort dans l’attaque.

-C’est possible, remarque le chef du clan Hebi de manière désintéressée. Cela a peu d’importance. Il n’a pas rempli la mission que je lui avais assignée. Tuer l’Empereur était pourtant ridiculement simple depuis le poste qu’il occupait. Pourquoi me soucierais-je d’un soldat qui m’a déçu ?

Seul un ricanement lui répondit.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux à boire leur saké.

-Nous ne pouvons pas retenter une attaque sur l’Empereur, coupa soudain Danzô. Les gardes vont être bien trop méfiants dans les prochains mois.

-En effet, approuva Orochimaru.

-Nous ne pouvons cependant pas nous contenter d’attendre qu’ils relâchent leur attention. Il nous faut continuer à œuvrer pour notre projet.

-J’ai peut-être la solution, confia le chef du clan Hebi. Ce n’est pas une action directe contre l’Empereur, mais elle l’affaiblira quand même.

-Je vous écoute.

-Comme vous le savez, les clans Gama et Namekuji sont les plus puissants de l’Empire avec le clan Hebi. Tous les deux tirent leur puissance de culture, le lin et le riz. S’il s'avérait que la nouvelle récolte était mauvaise, ils perdraient beaucoup d’argents, donc de ressources que ce soit militaires ou non. Et donc de puissance et de poids à la cour. Donc d’influence sur l’Empereur.

-Intéressant, approuva Danzô. Mais à ce que je sache, vous n’avez pas le pouvoir d’influer sur les éléments afin de produire une mauvaise récolte.

-En effet, mais il est plus facile de manipuler des êtres vivants plutôt que la nature qui est le domaine des kamis.

Danzô fronça les sourcils, demandant silencieusement plus d’explication à l’autre homme.

-Je parle de sauterelles. Si un grand nombre d’entre elles s’arrêtent sur les différentes cultures, elles les détruiront.

-Et comment comptez-vous diriger des milliers d’insectes sur les terres de nos opposants.

-Il suffit de les chasser de l’endroit où elles se trouvent et les orienter là-bas. Il s’y trouve de la nourriture en abondance après tout.

Danzô resta pensif un moment. Ce plan avait un bon fondement, mais il lui paraissait assez compliqué à mettre en œuvre, sans compter sur l’imprévisibilité des insectes.

-Après tout, pourquoi pas, céda-t-il. Nous n’avons rien à perdre.

Orochimaru eut un sourire maniaque. Cette stratégie était bonne, mais elle prendrait du temps à se mettre en place. Il était déjà impatient d’en voir les résultats.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Qu’en avez-vous pensé ? Particulièrement de la réaction des différents personnages ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Yakusoku

Prochaine publication : Sans doute à Noël ;)


	33. Yakusoku

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, oui je suis très en retard -_-‘ Mais avec les fêtes je n’ai pas eu le temps de me connecter avant aujourd’hui. Pour me faire pardonner, je publie deux chapitres d’un coup ! En plus celui-ci est assez long. J’espère qu’ils seront à votre goût ! N’hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire !

Naori et Naka sont les deux Uchiha qui apparaissent dans l’animé lors de l’explication d’Itachi sur Izanami et Izanagi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Yakusoku :** signifie promesse.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

**  
Chapitre 33 : Yakusoku **

Sasuke n’avait pas supporté longtemps d’être consigné dans ses appartements. Depuis ses huit ans, il n’était pas passé un jour sans qu’il ait quelque chose à faire. Ça n’allait donc pas commencer maintenant. Sans se préoccuper de l’avis de ses gardes, il était sorti. Ces derniers l’avaient bien évidemment accompagné. Et quand ils avaient vu qu’il comptait sortir de l’enceinte du palais impérial, ils avaient presque gémi d’impuissance. Ils avaient fini par le suivre docilement, encore une fois.

Sasuke se dirigeait avec fermeté vers la maison de plaisir où travaillait Suigetsu. Le palanquin, dans lequel il était assis, ne portait aucun symbole pour une plus grande discrétion. Le jeune noble n’avait pas cessé de penser aux derniers mots de Jûgo. Il avait trépigné pendant son enfermement, souhaitant tenir la promesse qu’il avait faite à son garde dans les plus brefs délais.

Une fois arrivé, il ne porta aucune attention à la décoration extérieure de la maison. Ses pas étaient vifs et il paraissait déterminé. Il n’avait en fait pas envie de s’attarder. Tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux maisons de plaisir l’exaspérait. Il avait trop l’impression que leurs employés étaient plus des esclaves qu’autre chose. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit, il n’était pas là pour ça aujourd’hui.

Rapidement, la tenancière vint à sa rencontre. Elle paraissait bien trop satisfaite lorsqu’elle s’inclina devant lui.

-Majesté, quel plaisir de vous revoir, fit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Faites venir Suigetsu, lui ordonna-t-il.

La femme se redressa la face troublée.

-Mais, Suigetsu est un Kyaria, comme vous. Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas plutôt que je vous présente quelques Hiryō.

-Non, nia avec fermeté l’Empereur. Amenez-moi Suigetsu.

La tenancière put voir la colère se répandre sur les traits du souverain. Elle consentit donc à faire ce qui lui était ordonné. Elle guida l’Empereur dans une chambre disposant d’un futon. L’un de ses employés y emmena Suigetsu. Le jeune prostitué paraissait très étonné d’être demandé par le souverain. Sasuke l’inspecta rapidement. On ne pouvait voir, pour l’instant, qu’il était enceinte. Quand le noble releva la tête du ventre de Suigetsu, il découvrit celui-ci en train d’ôter les manches de son kimono.

-Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il mal à l’aise.

-Bah, répondit le prostitué. Vous m’avez demandé. Et bien que ça me dégoûte, il faut que je fasse mon travail.

Sasuke ne comprit pas dans un premier temps. Puis il sentit son cœur remonter au bord de ses lèvres quand il comprit.

-Je ne t’ai pas demandé pour coucher avec toi !

Il avait presque hurlé cette phrase tant la situation lui déplaisait.

-Bah quoi alors ? demanda Suigetsu en clignant des yeux.

Il était intérieurement soulagé. Il ne voulait pas avoir de relation charnelle avec un Kyaria, même s’il s’agissait de l’Empereur. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il ne voulait pas commencer.

-Je suis venu t’emmener avec moi au palais. Je viens racheter ton contrat.

La bouche du prostitué se referma dans un claquement sous la surprise.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Son cerveau n’arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement. La seule chose qu’il pouvait assimiler c’était qu’il allait être tiré de cet enfer. Qu’il n’aurait plus à vendre son corps. À laisser n’importe qui venir entre ses cuisses, qu’il pourrait vivre sa vie comme il l’entendait, avec Jûgo, et leur enfant. En pensant à cela, il passe une main délicate sur son ventre. L’Empereur capta son geste et le suivit du regard. Suigetsu détourna les yeux. Il remit son kimono correctement, soulagé.

-Je t’expliquerai une fois que nous serons au palais. Maintenant, allons voir ta …

Sasuke répugnait à employer le terme patronne pour désigner une femme qui retenait des dizaines de jeunes gens en esclavage.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent donc de la chambre. Ils trouvèrent rapidement la tenancière.

-Cela a été rapide, remarqua-t-elle en les observant.

-L’Empereur n’a pas ce genre de goût répugnant, défendit Suigetsu. Il voulait juste me parler.

-Je souhaite racheter sa dette, balança Sasuke sans tact.

Les gardes qui l’avaient suivi s’agitèrent un instant. La tenancière paraissait très étonnée. Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas, coupa sèchement Sasuke.

-Suigetsu est le favori d’Orochimaru-sama, je ne peux pas le laisser partir, informa-t-elle d’une voix douce.

Suigetsu grimaça. Il se serait bien passé de cette faveur. Il n’aimait pas l’homme. Pendant un instant, il crut que l’Empereur renoncerait et qu’il allait rester pour toujours dans sa maison de plaisir.

-Je vais racheter sa dette, asséna Sasuke. Ce n’était pas une demande.

Il tira de son kimono un rouleau scellé par le sceau impérial. Il le tendit à la femme.

-Présentez ceci au trésorier impérial, il vous donnera ce qu’il faut.

La tenancière parut être ailleurs quand elle accepta de se saisir du rouleau.

-Maintenant allons-y, déclara Sasuke en se tournant vers la sortie.

Suigetsu le suivait, le pas léger. Le soleil l’aveugla quand il sortit pour la dernière fois de sa maison de plaisir. Il mit son bras devant ses yeux et observa l’Empereur monter dans son palanquin. Cet homme était bon et juste, profondément. Et Suigetsu comprenait enfin le dévouement qu’avait Jûgo envers lui. Il décida qu’à partir d’aujourd’hui il aurait le même.

-Dépêche-toi de monter, le pressa Sasuke. Je n’ai pas envie de traîner ici.

Avec un sourire, Suigetsu le suivit donc dans la chaise à porteur.

Le trajet de retour se fit dans le silence. L’Empereur était perdu dans ses pensées et l’ex-prostitué observait les rues. Une fois arrivés au palais, ils se dirigèrent directement dans les appartements impériaux. Là, ils s’assirent autour d’une table et Haku leur prépara du thé.

-Si je suis venu te chercher, commença Sasuke en évitant de regarder son interlocuteur. C’est sur un vœu de Jûgo…

-Où est-il ? le coupa Suigetsu plus qu’enchanté d’être au palais.

Le noble eut une grimace. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Finalement, il choisit d’aller directement à l’essentielle, les détails n’étaient finalement pas si importants.

-Il est mort, asséna-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Suigetsu.

Tous les espoirs que le jeune homme avait fondés à une vitesse hallucinante en sortant de sa maison de plaisir s’effondrèrent encore plus rapidement. Il eut l’impression de contempler un champ de ruine de ses yeux écarquillés. Il eut envie de hurler, de maudire tous les kamis pour s’acharner sur lui. Les larmes coulèrent. Elles lui firent mal, le brûlèrent. Il se sentit seul et froid. Comme si toute chaleur l’avait abandonné, comme si plus personne ne pourrait le réchauffer.

De la morve commença à lui couler du nez. Il eut l’impression de s’étouffer avec ses sanglots. Il se demanda un instant si ce n’était pas ce qu’il allait faire. Se laisser mourir parce que Jûgo n’était plus. Puis, il pensa à l’enfant dans son ventre et il pleura de plus belle. Le bébé n’aurait jamais de père. Et cela le fit pleurer d’autant plus, car ils étaient deux à souffrir de la mort de Jûgo.

Des doigts s’enroulèrent autour de sa main et la serrèrent. Suigetsu releva la tête. À travers ses yeux noyés, il vit l’Empereur le visage sur le côté et les yeux humides. Le souverain ne pleura pas, mais il s’essuya le haut des pommettes avec la manche de son kimono. Il ne dit rien non plus. Mais Suigetsu comprit très bien que le décès de son garde du corps l’avait affecté. Cependant, cela ne le consola pas. Sa main bougea de façon à serrer celle du souverain. Sous sa douleur, ses ongles se plantèrent dans la peau tendre de la paume du noble. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Endurant la peine en silence alors que Suigetsu l’extériorisait.

Soudain, le domestique de l’Empereur vint s’asseoir à sa gauche. Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules et l’attira contre lui pour un câlin. Suigetsu se laissa faire parce qu’Haku avait quelque chose de maternel et de rassurant.

-Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il. Ça va aller.

-Jûgo, gémit Suigetsu en fourrant son visage dans les longs cheveux bruns.

-Il a donné sa vie pour protéger notre Empereur, rapporta Haku en jetant un coup d’œil au souverain. Il est mort avec tous les honneurs. Ses dernières pensées ont été pour toi. Sa place est parmi les kamis maintenant et de là, il veillera sur toi et ton enfant.

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment calmer Suigetsu. Bien qu’il fut reconnaissant à Haku pour ses paroles. Un petit soupir s’échappa de la bouche du domestique.

-Sois réaliste, le secoua-t-il doucement. En tombant amoureux d’un guerrier, tu devais savoir que quelque chose de ce genre pouvait arriver. Après tout, c’est le but de leur vie, mourir avec honneur.

Sasuke se demanda si Haku ne parlait pas pour son propre cas. Après tout, Zabuza était un soldat lui aussi.

-Dis-toi qu’il a eu la mort qu’il souhaitait. Mais ce qu’il désirait par-dessus tout c’est que toi et ton enfant viviez dans de bonnes conditions.

-Je l’aime, avoua Suigetsu avec douleur.

Il serra les dents. Les arguments d’Haku avaient fini par faire mouche. Et puis, si Jûgo veillait sur lui, il voulait lui montrer qu’il allait bien, qu’il s’en sortait. Ses larmes se tarirent laissant ses yeux et sa figure rouges.

-Si tu le souhaites, exposa doucement l’Empereur. Tu peux rester au palais et travailler comme domestique pour ma famille.

Il ne fallait pas être très intelligent pour comprendre qu’une telle proposition ne se refusait pas. Servir dans le clan impérial était un honneur. Il arrivait que certains nobles de moindre importance envoient leurs enfants servir au palais dans ce but.

-Oui, oui, s’il vous plaît, répondit Suigetsu avec reconnaissance.

-Tu verras, lui dit Haku qui paraissait enjoué. Les Uchiha sont de bonnes personnes. Tu seras bien traité. Je vais te trouver quelqu’un de pas trop exigeant, avec déjà un domestique, pour que tu apprennes bien le métier. Peut-être Obito-dono ?

-Si tu veux qu’il s’enfonce encore plus dans la dépression quand il saura que son serviteur est enceinte, remarqua Sasuke avec ironie.

Il retira sa main de celle de Suigetsu. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien la remarque de l’Empereur.

-Qu’a donc cet Obito… -dono ? demanda-t-il.

-Lui et son mari n’arrivent pas à avoir un enfant et ça lui pèse beaucoup.

Haku parut réfléchir un moment.

-Avec Itachi-dono alors ! Je suis sûr qu’avoir un seconde domestique lui plairait. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que Deidara ait beaucoup de conversation.

-Pourquoi ? interrompit l’ex-prostitué.

-Il est muet, lui répondit le souverain. Et si nous laissions mon frère de côté pour aujourd’hui.

-D’accord, d’accord, accepta le petit brun.

Suigetsu, lui, n’en revenait pas qu’on lui ait proposé de travailler pour le frère de l’Empereur, le génie. Ça aurait été un grand honneur. Mais Sasuke paraissait assez amer envers son aîné.

-Peut-être Naori alors, proposa Haku après un instant de réflexion. C’est une bonne personne. Son mari, Naka, est lui aussi sympathique. Il se fait un peu mener par le bout du nez.

-C’est une bonne idée, approuva le souverain. Ils seront heureux d’avoir un domestique en plus. Ils ont des enfants, tu pourras t’entraîner en t’occupant d’eux.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, s’inclina Suigetsu.

Il n’en revenait pas que l’Empereur lui fournisse un travail si rapidement.

-Bien, se réjouit Haku. Tu viendras avec moi demain, nous irons te présenter. En attendant, je vais te montrer tes appartements. Ils sont juste à côté des miens donc n’hésite pas. Mon mari est un peu effrayant au premier abord, mais il est gentil. Je vais aussi te débarrasser de ce kimono de prostitué. Les domestiques du palais se doivent d’avoir une tenue adaptée à leur travail.

Suigetsu fut légèrement débordé par toutes ces informations, mais il hocha la tête. Il se sentait soulagé d’avoir trouvé un toit et un vrai travail.

* * *

Sasuke était en train de signer un rapport sur l’inventaire d’un des greniers de Konoha lorsqu’un soldat vient le déranger.

-Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda l’Empereur alors qu’il regardait la cire, dans laquelle s’était enfoncé son sceau, refroidir.

-Votre frère demande à vous voir, l’informa-t-il.

Les sourcils du noble se froncèrent. Avait-il envie d’aller voir Itachi ? Avait-il envie de l’écouter après qu’il lui ait menti ? N’était-ce pas un juste retour des choses d’ignorer son aîné ? Et puis d’abord, que lui voulait-il ? Poussé par sa curiosité, le souverain se leva pour se diriger vers les appartements de son frère, accompagné de ses gardes.

La première, et seule, chose qui le choqua chez son frère fut la manière dont il était habillé. L’aveugle portait un kimono de Kyaria et ses cheveux étaient détachés. Ses vêtements ne rivalisaient pas avec les encombrants kimono d’apparat de Sasuke, mais c’était déjà un changement conséquent. Le premier kimono était rouge, en tout cas de ce qu’en voyait le souverain. Le deuxième était noir avec le symbole du clan sur le dos ainsi qu’en plus petit sur chacun des pectoraux. L’obi était rouge et plutôt fin. C’était étrange de voir Itachi ainsi, mais ça lui allait bien.

L'aîné était heureux que son petit frère ait accepté de le voir. Le savoir en bonne santé allégeait son cœur tourmenté. C’est lui qui avait demandé à son domestique de l’habiller ainsi. Il n’était plus utile de mentir, tout le monde savait qu’il n’était pas un Hiryō. Il était donc temps de se comporter comme ce qu’il était vraiment.

Sasuke s’agenouilla en face de son frère. Il lui toucha le genou pour lui montrer où il se trouvait.

-Pourquoi m’avoir fait demander ? questionna-t-il.

Itachi sourit. Son cadet paraissait ne plus être en colère. Ou en tout cas, plus aussi terriblement qu’il y a quelques jours.

-Je voulais te dire que j’étais prêt à recevoir le châtiment que tu trouverais adapté, informa l’aveugle avec sérieux.

Seul un soupir lui répondit. Sasuke savait que certains chefs de clan allaient lui en vouloir, mais il ne souhaitait pas punir Itachi plus que cela. Ça lui avait pris du temps, mais il avait compris que le véritable fautif n’était autre que Fugaku. Itachi n’était que la victime de ses manigances. Les conséquences étaient dures à supporter, mais encore une fois, ce n’était pas la faute de l’aveugle.

-Laisse tomber, finit par soupirer l’Empereur. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Tout le blâme revient à chichi-ue.

L’aîné parut un peu décontenancé, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Merci, dit-il en s’inclinant légèrement.

-Cependant, continua le souverain. J’aimerais que tu reprennes ta place à la cour sans cacher ce que tu es. Tu es un Kyaria et tu agiras comme tel.

-Oui, Majesté.

Sasuke fut un peu embarrassé de se montrer strict envers son grand frère. Il y eut un petit silence gênant avant que le plus jeune reprenne la parole presque timidement.

-Ça te va bien, les cheveux détachés. Tu as toujours eu les beaux cheveux d’haha-ue.

Itachi sourit et d’une certaine manière cela répara le lien entre leurs cœurs quand Sasuke l’imita.

-Et toi son sourire, compléta l’aveugle.

Il tendit alors son bras en direction du visage de son cadet. Ses doigts touchèrent doucement sa joue. Il l’engloba alors dans sa paume. Son autre main fit la même chose, de sorte à prendre le visage de Sasuke en coupe.

-Aniki, protesta le plus jeune, gêné.

-Laisse-moi toucher ton visage, otōto. J’en ai besoin.

Ses pouces se déplacèrent pour sentir le nez droit. Il remonta un peu ses mains de sort à tâter les sourcils noirs. Il remonta encore et passa ses doigts dans les courts cheveux corbeaux. Il les brossa un instant. Puis attira son frère dans ses bras.

-Tu as grandi, Sasuke.

-Pas depuis la dernière fois, râla ce dernier.

Itachi ne répondit rien et se contenta de serrer son petit frère contre son cœur. Il était immensément heureux et reconnaissant que son cadet l’accepte comme il était. Il avait eu peur qu’il ne lui pardonne jamais et qu’ils restent en froid à vie. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Et Itachi était juste bien.

-Je suis content, précisa-t-il à haute voix.

-Hn.

-Toi aussi, Sasu-chan, fit l’aîné avec un air malicieux.

-M’appelle pas comme ça, tempêta le cadet comme dans leur enfance.

-Sasu-chan, répéta Itachi.

-Itachi, grogna Sasuke en poussant son frère.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent par terre à se chamailler. Sasuke au-dessus d’Itachi, puis inversement. Le souverain était restreint par son kimono. Son aîné s’en sortait étonnamment bien malgré sa cécité.

Lorsqu’Itachi était tombé au sol, Shisui n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de réagir, Il était à moitié levé quand il comprit que ce n’était qu’un jeu. Depuis, il regardait les deux frères avec étonnement. Il ne savait pas tellement quoi penser du fait que l’Empereur et son frère étaient en train de se rouler par terre.

-Aïe ! Aniki ! Tu m’as mordu ! se plaignit Sasuke.

Itachi rigola.

-Abandonne otōto, fit-il avec une voix conquérante. Je suis plus fort que toi. Et plus grand. Et plus beau.

-T’es aussi laid qu’un crapaud !

L’aîné eut un sourire un peu sournois alors qu’il se mit à tâtonner de tous les côtés.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le cadet.

Il fronça les sourcils jusqu’à ce qu’il voit son frère lui agripper la cheville

.-Non non, cria-t-il. C’est de la triche aniki !

Mais Itachi n’écoutait pas et s’affairait à ôter le tabi de son frère. Ce dernier se redressa et, dérogeant à leurs règles enfantines, empoigna les longs cheveux noirs et tira.

-Ha, Sasuke, lâche mes cheveux !

-Seulement si tu laisses mes pieds tranquilles, vil aniki !

-Je ne suis pas vil, petit frère déloyal.

Mais Itachi relâcha quand même la cheville de son cadet et celui-ci fit de même avec ses cheveux.

Les deux frères se serrèrent dans les bras, apaisés. Puis, Sasuke se releva et prit congé. Haku le disputa tout le long du chemin jusqu’à ses appartements. La petite bataille qu’il avait livrée avait laissé ses vêtements froissés. Sasuke ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de sourire.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux abords des appartements impériaux, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent:

-Je vous le répète, vous n’avez pas le droit d’être ici !

-Mais euh, je veux juste voir sa Majesté ! ttebayo !

-On vous l’a déjà dit, s’énerva franchement l’un des gardes. Sasuke-heika n’est pas dans ses appartements.

-Je peux attendre, c’est pas grave.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda l’Empereur en voyant ses gardes entourer Naruto.

-Ah, teme-heika ! Je te cherchais !

Le blond s’était directement tourné vers lui. Ses yeux et son sourire brillaient. Sasuke eut l’impression de se faire aveugler. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison le guerrier était venu le trouver, mais il était heureux qu’il soit là. Alors, il décida de le couvrir auprès de  ses gardes.

-Tu es là, pile à l’heure, dobe, remarqua-t-il. Allons nous promener dans les jardins.

Il ne lui laissa pas le choix et tourna le dos afin de se diriger vers leur destination. Il entendit des pas de course avant que Naruto arrive à sa hauteur. D’autres pas lui indiquèrent que des soldats les suivaient. Un petit sourire prit place sur sa bouche, camouflé par son éventail.

-Tu as l’air en forme, teme-heika, rapporta le blond.

En fait, il était heureux et soulagé que l’Empereur n’ait rien. Il avait rongé son frein, mais aujourd’hui il avait craqué, il devait absolument savoir si le souverain allait bien. C’est pour cela qu’il avait pénétré le quartier des Uchiha sans autorisation. Il ne s’était pas fait prendre avant d’arriver devant les appartements impériaux où les gardes l’avaient interpellé.

-Bien sûr que je suis en forme, dobe.

Naruto sourit. Il était juste bien, marcher aux côtés du Kyaria lui faisait du bien. En fait, juste l'apercevoir lui avait fait du bien. Il avait l’impression que ses journées ne pouvaient pas être complétées s’il n'apercevait pas le brun. Qu’une journée sans Sasuke ne valait pas la peine d’être vécue. Que ça ne valait pas la peine de penser au futur s’il n’était pas à ses côtés. Que rien n’avait de sens sans lui, rien n’avait de valeur. C’était comme si sa présence éclairait sa vie et son esprit.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’ils arrivèrent aux jardins impériaux. Un sourire coquin prit place sur les lèvres alors qu’il observait l’Empereur le devancer. En trois foulées, il le rattrapa. Il le saisit à la taille et posa son menton sur sa tête.

-Alors, teme-heika, on aime bien se promener, lui dit-il avant qu’il puisse protester. C’est déjà ici qu’on s’était retrouvé la dernière fois.

Sasuke avait sursauté quand le blond l’avait saisi, il ne s’y attendait pas. Puis, il avait été excédé et gêné, il ne savait pas quel sentiment prédominait sur l’autre. Les grandes mains du Sōhei étaient incroyablement chaudes. Ses hanches lui brûlaient. Son dos s’appuya contre le torse du guerrier dans un mouvement inconscient. Il sentait l’os de la mâchoire lui rentrer dans le cuir chevelu de manière désagréable.

-Dégage, dobe, répondit le souverain en donnant un coup du tranchant de la main dans l’un des bras du blond.

-Hé, fit Naruto en se dégageant. Tu es une brute, ttebayo !

Il se massa le bras en faisant une moue vexée. En réalité, il n’avait pas eu mal, mais ça l’amusait plus que tout de taquiner l’Empereur.

-Regardez donc qui parle, répliqua Sasuke, dédaigneux.

-Maaah, je ne suis pas une brute, se plaignit Naruto. Je suis tout doux, comme un agneau. Et je peux te le prouver !

Sans signe avant-coureur, il prit le brun dans ses bras. Il l’engloba dans son étreinte. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, les croisa et les laissa innocemment reposer contre ses reins. Il s’assura de ne laisser aucun espace entre eux. Ne pouvant résister, il laissa son nez se perdre dans les cheveux corbeaux. Il crut défaillir tant ils étaient doux et tant leur odeur l’obsédait. Il pouvait sentir un léger parfum floral qui n’avait rien de naturel. Puis, il y avait l’odeur typique du cuir chevelu. Et finalement, quelque chose qu’il identifia comme étant l’effluve propre à Sasuke. Cette dernière lui faisait juste tourner la tête. Il avait envie de se rouler dedans, de s’en imprégner afin qu’elle ne la quitte plus. Qu’il puisse l’emporter partout avec lui. Qu’il puisse vivre avec elle. Et mourir avec elle.

Sasuke avait le visage enfoncé dans le torse du blond, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, ou peut-être que si. Il ne savait pas vraiment. C’était assez agréable. Les muscles du guerrier étaient fermes. Il portait sur lui une légère odeur de transpiration, mais ce n’était pas désagréable. Le noble avait presque envie de frotter son visage contre le kimono orange, puis de faire une sieste. Les bras autour de son corps lui tenaient chaud. Il se sentait bien. Mais, ce qui lui demandait toute sa concentration, c’était de ne pas relever la tête. Parce que s’il faisait cela, il savait que ses lèvres seraient à portée de celles du blond. Et cette fois-ci, il n’était pas sûr d’avoir la force mentale nécessaire pour empêcher le guerrier de l’embrasser. Parce qu’il en avait envie lui aussi, étrangement.

-Tu vois, fit soudainement Naruto en s’écartant. Aussi doux qu’un agneau.

Les deux jeunes hommes regrettèrent cette perte de proximité. Sasuke rajusta son éventail devant son visage, ne souhaitant pas que le blond lise trop facilement les émotions passant sur sa figure. Il essaya de garder ses yeux aussi froids que possible.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela prouve, répondit-il avec dédain.

Naruto parut très légèrement énervé, mais ça ne dura qu’un court instant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d’œil à l’étang disposé dans les jardins avec une moue pensive.

-Et si nous allions observer les poissons ? proposa-t-il.

Le souverain le regarda étrangement, mais accepta. Ils se rendirent donc sur la berge de l’étang, tout près du bord. Le blond s'accroupit. Sasuke parut très sceptique à faire de même. En effet, une légère boue maculait le pourtour de la marre, s’accroupir aurait voulu dire salir son kimono. Ce qu’Haku ne lui pardonnerait jamais probablement.

-Oh ! Regarde celui-là ! montra soudain le guerrier en pointant un point près du bord. Il est énooorme !

Sasuke s’approcha de la berge, voulant apercevoir ce poisson si monstrueux. Il eut à peine le temps d’apercevoir des écailles rouges avant de tomber dans la marre. Naruto s’était relevé à son arrivée et l’avait poussé. Maintenant, le blond se bidonnait, bien trop heureux que son petit plan ait marché.

Sasuke enrageait. L’étang n’était pas profond, aucune chance qu’il se noie. Mais il était sale. Le fond était vaseux et les carpes qui y paraissaient étaient de taille respectable. Ses vêtements se gorgèrent d’eau, s’alourdissant. Sous la surprise il avait lâché son éventail et il ignorait où il se trouvait maintenant. Ses doigts se plantèrent dans le sol meuble alors qu’il essayait de se relever. De la vase s’infiltra sous ses ongles.

-Dobe, hurla-t-il. Ça te fait rire en plus ?!

-Ouiii, rit Naruto.

La garde de l’Empereur s’était rapprochée en voyant l’incident. Ils fusillèrent le blond du regard alors qu’ils s’approchaient du bord de l’étang pour aller repêcher leur souverain. Mais le brun se releva seul. En des enjambées furieuses et peu gracieuses, il revint vers la berge. Profitant que le Sōhei riait comme une baleine, il le tira par le devant de son kimono, le faisant tomber dans l’étang à son tour.

-Teme-heika, hurla le blond alors qu’il chuta sur le dos.

-A charge de revanche, avertit Sasuke alors qu’il tentait d’essorer son kimono.

Naruto parut un peu vexé. Il voulut se venger à son tour, mais les gardes impériaux paraissaient assez mécontents de ce qui était arrivé à l’Empereur. Le blond abandonna donc. Il se releva et sortit de l’eau. Il essora un peu ses habits. Puis se perdit dans la contemplation du souverain. Il était incroyablement mignon les cheveux mouillés. Son kimono lui collait à la peau, montrant le contour d’une hanche normalement dissimulée, le galbe d’une cuisse bien trop alléchante et la minceur de ses bras. Son regard était furieux malgré sa revanche. Il tenait sa main droite devant le bas de son visage, en remplacement de son éventail perdu. Naruto eut une puissante envie de l’embrasser, comme ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Tout le reste avait fondu face à cette envie brûlante. Sauf que… Ce n’était pas possible, ni maintenant ni jamais. Parce que les gardes les surveillaient de près, parce que Sasuke était l’Empereur et lui ne possédait pas d’une bonne filiation, voire de filiation du tout. Parce que Sasuke était fâché contre lui et qu’il n’était même pas noble.

-Tu devrais rentrer, teme-heika, conseilla le blond. Tu vas attraper froid.

Le souverain le regarda étrangement, comme s’il essayait de lire en lui. Puis il hocha très lentement la tête.

-À bientôt, dobe, murmura-t-il en passant près de Naruto.

Puis il s’en alla avec ses gardes. Et le guerrier sentit son cœur lui remonter dans la gorge, comme si il avait envie de pleurer en regardant le dos du noble s’éloigner. Il finit par se détourner et rentrer lui aussi dans ses appartements.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’en avez-vous pensé ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Hanzai sha


	34. Hanzai sha

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Hanzai sha :** signifie coupable.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 34 : Hanzai sha **

-Vos agresseurs ont parlé Majesté, annonça Kakashi de but en blanc alors que les membres du conseil impérial s’installaient.

Sasuke fut assez étonné, il ne pensait pas que ça prendrait si peu de temps. À côté de lui, Itachi hochait la tête, satisfait. La torture n’était pas quelque chose qu’il approuvait, mais si cela pouvait protéger son petit frère alors il ne s’y opposait pas. Kabuto affichait une façade satisfaite, mais intérieurement il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Il se demandait ce que les soldats, qui avaient eu l'incompétence de se faire capturer, avaient bien pu lâcher comme informations. Il y avait des possibilités qu’Orochimaru soit en danger. Kabuto ne pouvait pas le tolérer, il fallait qu’il étouffe tous soupçons. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il faisait partie du conseil de l’Empereur, influer le souverain dans le sens du clan Hebi et dissimuler leurs activités moins légales.

-Ils auraient été envoyés par Danzô, continua le général. Leur but était bien entendu de vous tuer, Sasuke-heika.

Personne ne parut surpris. Le poing d’Itachi se serra sur la table. Et Kabuto fut intérieurement soulagé. Cependant, Sasuke était quelque peu perdu, il ne connaissait pas Danzô. Il ne savait pas qui il était et ce qu’il avait bien pu lui faire pour qu’il décide de l’assassiner si gratuitement.

-Qui est ce Danzô ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-C’est un membre du clan Shimura, le renseigna Shikamaru qui paraissait bien au courant. Il n’a pas vraiment une place particulièrement importante. Mais tout le monde sait que c’est un bâtard. Ce qui se sait moins c’est que sa mère a fauté avec un Uchiha.

Le jeune souverain fut surpris, il ignorait que l’un des membres de son clan avait eu un enfant illégitime. Finalement, il n’était revenu à la cour seulement depuis moins d’un an, il ne pouvait pas en connaître tous ses secrets si rapidement.

-Apparemment, continua le chef du clan Nara. Ce serait quelqu’un de très proche d’un des anciens Empereurs, voir même l’un d’entre eux. Danzô en est donc très aigri. Il tente d’imposer sa légitimité sur le trône depuis des années, déjà à l’époque de votre père. Ce n’est donc pas très étonnant qu’il tente de vous tuer, Majesté.

Sasuke hocha la tête, montrant qu’il avait compris.

-De plus, ajouta Itachi amèrement. C’est un fervent croyant en la supériorité des Hiryō. Il ne perd pas une occasion pour dénigrer les Kyaria. Il les croit bon qu’à satisfaire ses besoins physiques. Je pense qu’il a dû être plus que furieux de vous voir monter sur le trône.

L’Empereur ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais la description qu’en faisait son frère le rebutait au plus haut point. Il détestait déjà ce Danzô.

-Nous devons l’arrêter le plus rapidement possible, reprit Kakashi. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d’attendre. Il possède peut-être des espions qui pourraient l’avertir. Il nous faut le capturer et le condamner pour haute trahison.

Sasuke approuva malgré qu’il sache que cela condamnerait l’homme à mort. En effet, la sentence pour haute trahison était la pendaison, une mort déshonorable pour les traîtres.

-Bien, dès que ce conseil sera terminé, je me rendrai chez lui avec quelques soldats, proposa le général.

-Je me réjouis que tout cela soit réglé si rapidement, fit part Itachi.

L’aveugle paraissait très sérieux, très intense et sûr de lui. Sasuke avait l’impression de faire face à l’Empereur qu’il aurait dû être. Cela lui parut très étrange. Ça lui apportait des sentiments contradictoires. Autant il voulait serrer son aîné dans ses bras, autant il voulait le réprimer, car c’était lui l’Empereur. Il ne dit rien, parce qu’il avait confiance en son frère et qu’il savait qu’il n’essayerait pas de le renverser.

Comme le point le plus urgent de la séance était réglé, le conseil examina d’autres sujets qui requéraient son attention.

* * *

Kakashi hocha la tête lorsque l’un de ses soldats lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier que tout le monde était en place. Le général et quelques-uns de ses guerriers avaient entouré discrètement les appartements de Danzô afin que celui-ci ne s’enfuie pas. Les soldats faisaient majoritairement partie du clan Uchiha, mais certains venaient du clan Nara ainsi que du temple de Kyūbi. Il était possible de les distinguer grâce à la couleur de leur armure, brun pour les premiers et orange pour les deuxièmes. Parmi eux se trouvait Naruto qui avait volontairement proposé son aide quand il avait appris que le général impérial cherchait des soldats pour une opération. Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu et combattre était le meilleur moyen de dépenser son surplus d’énergie.

Tout se passa assez rapidement. Kakashi et quelques soldats se présentèrent devant les gardes surveillant l’entrée des appartements du vieil homme.

-Par ordre de l’Empereur, nous venons arrêter Danzô du clan Shimura pour haute trahison. Laissez-nous passer ou vous serez considérés comme complices, ordonna le général.

Les deux gardes parurent embarrassés un instant. Ils se consultèrent brièvement du regard avant de s’écarter du chemin des guerriers. La petite troupe avança et entra dans les appartements sans autre forme de cérémonie. Ils trouvèrent rapidement Danzô. Il buvait du thé en lisant un rouleau. Il parut très surpris de voir le général des armées impériales chez lui.

-Danzô du clan Shimura, vous êtes en état d’arrestation. Le conseil vous a condamné à la pendaison pour haute trahison. Veuillez nous suivre sans résistance.

Le vieil homme ne parut pas vraiment surpris, ou il le cacha bien, mais il était clairement en colère. Il se leva avec fureur et affronta Kakashi du regard.

-Il est hors de question que je me laisse emmener par des chiens à la botte de cet Empereur de pacotille, asséna-t-il avec rage.

-Faites attention à vos paroles, prévient le général. Si vous ne voulez pas ajouter l’outrage impérial à la liste de vos torts.

-Il est hors de question que je me soumette à un Kyaria !

Lui aussi prononçait le mot Kyaria comme si c’était la plus outrageante des insultes.

-Ça suffit, coupa Kakashi en colère. Saisissez-vous de lui !

Les soldats agrippèrent les bras de Danzô et l’entraînèrent à l’extérieur. Le général les suivit. Il fit signe aux autres guerriers, leur montrant que l’opération s’était bien déroulée et qu’ils pouvaient arrêter leur surveillance.

Danzô fut emmené dans les prisons du palais. Il y resterait jusqu’à son exécution.

* * *

-Orochimaru-sama, fit Kabuto en s’inclinant devant son chef de clan.

-Qu’avais-tu à me dire de si important ? demanda le noble.

Il se lécha les lèvres en observant l’autre homme à genoux.

-Danzô-sama s’est fait arrêter par Kakashi. Il est condamné à la pendaison.

Orochimaru eut un tic à la paupière gauche. Sa bouche se crispa. Il était furieux. Renverser l’Empereur serait bien plus dur seul qu’avec l’appui d’un complice. Danzô n’était pas forcément quelqu’un de puissant, mais il était intelligent et retors. Il avait toujours un plan quelconque sous le coude. Bien sûr, Orochimaru pouvait monter lui-même ses propres stratégies, mais être deux était plus intéressant et donnait de meilleurs résultats.

Le chef du clan Hebi poussa un lourd soupir. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à sa colère. Il devait faire comme tout le monde et être heureux de l’arrestation du traître. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’attirer l’attention sur lui et ses desseins pernicieux.

Avant tout, il lui fallait savoir si les soldats capturés avaient pu révéler quelque chose sur lui. Si c’était le cas, il devait prévoir un plan pour se sortir d’une situation bien délicate. Rejoindre Danzô sur la potence n’était pas dans ses objectifs. Il fallait qu’il y réfléchisse tout de suite, c’était sa priorité absolue.

* * *

Shisui était à deux doigts de baver. Il avait bien conscience que ça n’avait rien de professionnel et qu’il aurait dû mettre plus de volonté à être attentif à son environnement. Tout son environnement et pas seulement le profil d’Itachi. Et surtout, faire disparaître cette aigreur dans son ventre alors que les doigts de Deidara manipulaient la longue chevelure noire du noble.

En effet, dans l’optique d’obéir au souhait de son frère, Itachi avait déclaré vouloir coiffer ses cheveux de manière plus sophistiquée, correspondant plus à son statut de Kyaria. Seulement, Deidara n’était pas formé dans ce domaine. Une coiffeuse professionnelle assistait donc le blond afin de modeler parfaitement la crinière de son maître. Tout cela sous les yeux fascinés de Shisui.

Différents accessoires et ustensiles de coiffure étaient déposés sur la table près de Deidara. Le blond ne paraissait pas très heureux. Il était un peu maladroit. Ses doigts ne se coordonnaient pas suffisamment bien pour manipuler les fins cheveux noirs. Ce qui engendrait pas mal de remarque de la coiffeuse. Itachi restait patient et immobile. Il était assis à genoux sur un coussin. Près de lui était disposé une tasse de thé et quelques dango. Il se laissait docilement faire. Quand la coiffure que testait son domestique était terminée, il la tâtait délicatement du bout des doigts.

Ainsi, noble et serviteur avaient déjà testé une simple tresse, un chignon décoré de différentes épingles et un autre chignon, bien plus formel avec moins de décorations. Actuellement, Deidara essayait de tresser les cheveux noirs pour former une couronne. Cela lui paraissait extrêmement difficile. Il devait bien garder les trois brins en main et y rajouter des mèches au fur à mesure. Tout cela en tournant sur la tête d’Itachi et en ne tirant pas trop fort afin de ne pas incommoder le noble. Un enfer !

Ça l’était aussi pour Shisui, pour ses nerfs. Sa jalousie augmentait à mesure qu’il observait les doigts du domestique passer au travers de la chevelure noire qu’il imaginait douce. Cela lui creusait le ventre. Lui donnait envie de bousculer le blond pour prendre sa place. Et passer sa vie à laisser couler cette mer d’encre entre ses doigts. Malgré tout, la coiffure que le domestique était en train de réaliser lui plaisait particulièrement, car elle dégageait la nuque d’Itachi. Shisui l’avait déjà remarqué, mais l’aveugle avait un cou incroyablement fin, démontrant bien son statut de Kyaria. La peau pâle ne semblait avoir aucun défaut à cet endroit, comme ailleurs sans doute, mais le soldat ne pouvait témoigner. Ça semblait lisse et doux. Et le guerrier avait juste envie d’y laisser traîner sa bouche et la souiller avec des marques d’amour.

Shisui fronça les sourcils. Il devait se calmer, sa réflexion le menait bien trop loin. Il ne pouvait se permettre de divaguer ainsi. Itachi était le frère de l’Empereur et lui qu’un des nombreux guerriers du clan Uchiha. Il était actuellement censé protéger Itachi et pas rêver à lui faire l’amour.

Le guerrier se tortilla un instant avant de se replacer correctement en seiza. Itachi, alerté par le bruit, tourna la tête de son côté. Deidara s’agita derrière le noble, faisant d’étranges bruits de gorge.

-Oh, désolé Deidara, s’excusa l’aveugle. J’ai entendu un bruit et j’ai oublié que tu me coiffais.

Le domestique continua encore un instant à bougonner.

-Prend ça comme un compliment, rit Itachi. Tu es tellement doux que j’en oublie ce que tu fais avec mes cheveux.

L’aigreur se fit encore plus puissante dans le ventre de Shisui. Il serra les dents et les poings. Avec une longue expiration, il tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa surveillance. Malheureusement, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par la prestance d’Itachi.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Tomodachi

Normalement, le prochain chapitre devrait être publié le 12 janvier 2018, mais je ne suis pas sûre d’y arriver, car je serais très certainement débordée de travail. Donc prévoyez un ou deux jours de retard.


	35. Tomodachi

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici un chapitre qui devrait plutôt vous plaire ;) Et je m’excuse, mais je suis de nouveau complètement à la bourre en ce qui concerne les réponses aux commentaires ! Ne désespérez pas, je vais finir par y répondre, ça prend juste du temps. En attendant, un grand merci à tous.

Petite info : il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre et je le considère comme l’un des trois meilleurs lemon que je n’ai jamais écrit !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Tomodachi :** signifie ami.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 35 : Tomodachi **

Il faisait incroyablement chaud et beau. Un maximum de shoji des appartements impériaux était ouvert. Sur l’une des larges galeries donnant sur les jardins privés de l’Empereur, des coussins étaient installés. Le souverain et quelques-uns de ses proches paressaient en grignotant des douceurs et en buvant du thé. Ils agitaient tous leurs éventails pour se faire un peu d’air. Ils venaient un peu d’origines différentes, mais tout le monde semblait bien s’entendre. Si Neji, Hinata, Haku et Sasuke étaient parfaitement à leurs aises, c’était moins le cas de Suigetsu. L’ex-prostitué restait très impressionné par les trois nobles. Il n’osait donc pas tellement participer aux conversations, bien qu’il voie qu’Haku y participait sans problème. Mais il avait l’impression que leur prestance n’avait absolument rien à voir avec la sienne. Qu’il n’était qu’un gueux récupéré du caniveau par le bon vouloir de l’Empereur. C’était la vérité. Mais les petits coups d’œil concernés que lui jetaient les nobles et leurs sourires doux le rassuraient. Il n’avait donc pas l’impression de gêner et de ne pas être le bienvenu.

Les conversations légères et futiles lui faisaient du bien. Il en avait besoin, comme de son nouveau travail. Il avait besoin de se changer l’esprit, de réussir à faire enfin son deuil. De passer au-dessus de la mort de Jûgo et d’enfin porter une autre couleur que le noir. Il croisa doucement ses mains sur son ventre. Y savoir la présence d’un bébé l’aidait à avancer et à lui rendre le sourire. Il se réjouissait de sa venue au monde, de former une famille avec lui.

-Alors, enchaîna soudain Sasuke. Haku, quand donc toi et ton mari nous feriez-vous grâce d’un enfant ?

-Oh, le domestique s’empourpra légèrement sous le rire des nobles. Nous sommes tous les deux très occupés par notre travail respectif alors…

-Ne me fais pas croire que vous n’avez pas le temps pour batifoler ! le sermonna Neji. Vous êtes de jeunes époux !

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi critique, reprocha Hinata.

-Et peut-être qu’ils ne sont plus dans leur phase jeune mariés, proposa le souverain. Après tout, ils se sont rencontrés lors de la guerre. Peut-être s’est-il passé des choses là-bas ?

Il tourna un regard très explicite à son domestique qui rougit de plus belle.

-Non, ce n’est pas… tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Les nobles rirent de bon cœur et Suigetsu sourit vaguement. Il était compatissant envers Haku. Neji et Sasuke semblaient apprécier diriger des interrogatoires impitoyables.

-Tu ne devrais pas te montrer si sûr de toi Neji-nii-san, reprocha Hinata. Après tout, tu as, toi aussi, eu des aventures récemment.

-Je n’étais pas au courant de ça, remarqua Sasuke.

-Personne n’est au courant, explicita le brun en jetant un regard de reproche à sa cousine. Si mon oncle l’apprend, je suis mal.

Un silence suivit ces paroles. Neji ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir en dire plus. Haku était extrêmement curieux, il avait envie d’en savoir plus. Cependant, du fait de son statut, il ne pouvait demander plus de précision au noble.

-Tu en as trop dit pour t’arrêter là Neji, soupira le souverain.

Le noble grommela un peu et jeta un autre regard colérique vers sa cousine.

-J’ai couché avec Gaara, le Sōhei roux.

L’un des sourcils de Sasuke se haussa. Il ne pensait pas que Neji ferait ce genre de chose. Faire l’amour avant le mariage, c’était prendre le risque de tomber enceinte et de se déshonorer par la même occasion.

-Je…, le noble brun ne semblait plus si sûr de lui. Il me plaît beaucoup.

Cette dernière phrase était dite du bout des lèvres, comme s’il avait de la peine à l’avouer à autrui. Ses joues étaient un peu rosées. Il détourna le regard en fronçant les sourcils. Les mouvements de son éventail s’accélérèrent.

-Ne t’inquiète pas Neji-nii-san, nous sommes entre nous.

La jeune femme avait laissé échapper un petit rire clair, amusée par le comportement de son cousin.

-Tsss, fit le brun. Et toi, Hinata-sama, tu as bien quelqu’un qui te plaît non ? La cour impériale est immense, il doit bien y avoir quelqu’un.

Aux vues de la couleur rouge tomate qu’avait pris le visage de la jeune femme, il y avait bien quelqu’un. Sasuke était curieux de connaître l’identité de cette personne. Hinata était douce et gentille, il se demandait donc quel genre d’Hiryō avait retenu son attention.

-C’est Sakura-san, révéla-t-elle lentement. J’admire sa force de caractère. Elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Seulement, elle m'impressionne beaucoup alors je ne suis même pas sûre qu’elle m’ait remarquée. Ça ne vaut donc pas la peine de tenter quelque chose.

Un petit rire gêné finit sa tirade.

-Je pense que tu devrais te laisser aller, Hinata-sama, récita Neji avec un regard lourd de sens à sa cousine. Rien ne nous empêche de profiter de la vie. Tu n’as rien à perdre. Si j’étais toi, je foncerais.

Hinata baissa la tête, légèrement humiliée de recevoir ses propres mots en pleine tête. Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Puis, Neji eut un sourire un peu carnassier et effrayant en tournant la tête vers l’Empereur.

-Et vous, Sasuke-heika, comment se portent vos affaires de cœur ? Vous avez, vous aussi, une personne qui vous plaît ?

-Non, répondit sèchement Sasuke alors que dans sa tête la vision de Naruto s’imposait à lui.

Neji parut bien refroidi et il évita d’insister.

Sasuke était plus que troublé. Pourquoi l’image du blond prenait place dans son esprit à ce moment ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi avait-il l’impression que les ailes d’une multitude de papillons frôlaient l’intérieur de son ventre ? Perturbé, il cacha le bas de son visage derrière son éventail. Ses yeux noirs se perdirent dans le vide alors qu’il essayait de comprendre ses sentiments.

Est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec l’étrange besoin qu’il avait de savoir ce que faisait Naruto ? S’il allait bien, s’il était heureux. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que son sourire réchauffait tout son être ? Et puis, pourquoi le laissait-il le toucher alors qu’il n’appréciait pas ça en général ? Pourquoi le laissait-il être si impertinent envers lui ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de le laisser être naturel, ne pas le réfréner ?

Parce qu’il voulait interagir avec lui au naturel, sans masque, sans mensonge.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu’il appréciait ce vent d’air frais dans sa vie de mensonge et d’intrigue. Parce qu’il était le pilier sans faille sur lequel il pouvait se reposer.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu’il lui avait laissé faire ce qu’il voulait et le blond lui avait prouvé qu’il méritait sa confiance. Alors Sasuke la lui avait accordée. Parce qu’il avait besoin d’avoir une confiance aveugle en quelqu’un d’autre que son frère.

Il avait besoin de Naruto dans sa vie autant qu’il avait besoin de l’air pour respirer, parce que le blond était sa bouffée d’air frais. C’était physique. C’était ancré quelque part dans son être, il avait besoin de Naruto. Il lui était aussi nécessaire que les besoins les plus primaires de son corps, plus que n’importe lequel de ses liens avec ses autres connaissances. Le lien qu’il avait avec le blond lui était plus primordial que celui qu’il avait avec Itachi. C’était le plus inexorable de tous les liens qu’il possédait. Le seul qui importait vraiment, tout au fond de sa chair.

Le seul et unique.

L’amour.

Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto.

Cette réalisation l'assomma et faillit lui faire perdre son équilibre. Il eut l’impression de faire un malaise, son cœur battait fort et il peinait à respirer correctement.

-Sasuke-heika, tout va bien ? lui demanda Haku.

-Oui, bredouilla le souverain.

Ce n’était pas possible, se rendit-il compte. C’était voué à l’échec. Il devait se faire une idée. Leurs statuts respectifs ne permettraient pas qu’ils s’aiment, si tant est que le guerrier l’aime en retour.

Il eut l’impression que quelqu’un essayait de tordre son ventre dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables. Il eut envie de pleurer, là tout de suite. Il ne retint ses larmes qu’à grande peine. C’était comme si on lui avait tout arraché, comme s’il savait que la vie ne valait plus la peine d’être vécue s’il ne pouvait pas la vivre avec Naruto. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Il eut alors peur. Peur de la puissance, de la violence et de l’importance de ce lien. Il avait peur de se détruire, de s’anéantir. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir survivre à un rejet.

D’un souffle tremblant, l’Empereur essaya de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer. Il se força à écouter la conversation qui avait poursuivi son cours alors que pour lui tout s’était arrêté avec sa réalisation.

* * *

Itachi sentait sa patience s’effriter entre ses doigts. Il n’allait pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps. Il avait fait son possible, pris sur lui, mais ce n’était plus tolérable. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main, et tant pis pour l’honneur d’Hyriō de Shisui. C’était inconcevable qu’il passe une minute de plus sans goûter à ses lèvres.

Itachi était amoureux de son garde du corps depuis son adolescence. Ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu, ou plutôt en réfléchissant froidement, il avait compris que ça ne pouvait que le gêner. En effet, il était alors déterminé à suivre scrupuleusement les indications que son père lui donnait. Il n’était donc pas envisageable qu’il tombe amoureux du guerrier. Cependant, il n’avait pu se défaire de ce sentiment alors il l’avait reclus dans un coin de son esprit et avait appris à vivre avec. Il avait réussi à ne rien montrer, à tout cacher. Même quand il s’était rendu compte des sentiments de Shisui à son égard. Le jeune homme était plutôt discret, mais Itachi était bien trop observateur et intelligent. Il avait remarqué les coups d’œil furtifs, le grignotage de lèvres et la sensation de brûlure dans son dos quand il savait que le soldat l’observait. Et puis, le jeune homme ne l’avait plus quitté depuis son accident et il s’inquiétait tellement de sa santé et de son bien-être, difficile de le manquer. Et il le regardait tout le temps, malgré qu’il ait perdu la vue, Itachi connaissait suffisamment bien son garde du corps pour savoir quand il le regardait sans avoir besoin de le voir. L’aveugle n’était pas stupide, bien au contraire, il avait donc rapidement compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu’il y avait ce mensonge.

Itachi avait parfois vu la face troublée et torturée de Shisui. Sans doute pensait-il son amour contre-nature. Le noble avait souvent eu envie de le rassurer, de lui dire qu’il n’en était rien. Mais il s’en était abstenu, car il devait obéir à son père, le rendre fier de lui, faire survivre le clan et le royaume. Et plus tard, il y avait Sasuke qui ignorait la vérité. Itachi s’était donc juste laissé aller dans le confort de son mensonge et de ses habitudes. Seulement, la vérité avait éclaté, brusquement, violemment. Il avait donc attendu que Shisui se déclare, maintenant qu’il savait son amour pas si contre-nature que ça. Il s’était volontairement montré sous un jour plus Kyaria pour que son garde du corps assimile bien la chose. Seulement plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées et Shisui n’avait absolument rien fait. Itachi arrivait au bout de sa tolérance. Il était donc temps de prendre les choses en main.

Le noble prit quelques instants pour réfléchir en se mâchonnant la lèvre inférieure.

-Shisui, appela-t-il en tapotant le tatami à côté de lui.

Le guerrier fut surpris, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que lui voulait l’aveugle. Cependant, il lui obéit et s’assit à côté de lui.

-Itachi-dono ? demanda-t-il.

Le noble ne lui répondit pas, il leva juste sa main gauche dans sa direction. Ses doigts butèrent contre son armure à la hauteur de sa poitrine. Ils remontèrent délicatement jusqu’au cou du guerrier, puis continuèrent doucement, explorant la texture de la peau. La paume de la main d’Itachi se retrouva contre la joue de Shisui et son pouce au coin de ses lèvres pendant que ses autres doigts se perdaient dans les courts cheveux noirs sur sa nuque. Le soldat était perdu, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’essayait de faire l’aveugle. Est-ce qu’il souhaitait le tâter, explorer son visage, comme il l’avait fait avec Sasuke ? Il tourna un peu la tête afin d’observer le visage aux yeux blanc, espérant y trouver une quelconque réponse.

Itachi sourit. Sa poigne se fit plus solide sur la nuque du guerrier. D’un mouvement vif, mais délicat, il attira le visage étonné vers lui. Et sans hésitation, il déposa sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses yeux se fermèrent dans un réflexe stupide alors qu’il appréciait d’enfin goûter les lèvres qui le tentaient tant.

Shisui se sentait sur le point de défaillir, d’être foudroyé. Il avait l’impression que son cœur cherchait à sortir désespérément de sa cage thoracique. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Le visage d’Itachi était incroyablement proche du sien. Il pouvait parfaitement observer les traces sur les joues du noble ainsi que ses longs cils créant une ombre voluptueuse sur ses pommettes. C’était d’une sensualité à couper le souffle. Le guerrier ne put s’empêcher de gémir quand la langue d’Itachi passa sur sa bouche. Il voulait essayer de réfléchir à la situation, comprendre ce que ce baiser impliquait. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Cela faisait des années qu’il désirait Itachi, il n’arrivait donc pas à garder son esprit suffisamment clair pour réfléchir. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et passa sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs afin de forcer la noble à intensifier le baiser.

Ce fut au tour de l’aveugle de gémir quand sa langue et celle de Shisui entrèrent en contact pour la première fois. Tout lui paraissait tellement intense, tellement violent, tellement bon. Il avait l’impression d’avoir un volcan en éruption au creux de son ventre. C’était tellement fort, tellement vrai. Il encercla la nuque du soldat de ses mains. Il se déplaça maladroitement sur les tatamis pour être en face de Shisui, ce dernier s’étant un peu retourné.

-Shisui, souffla sensuellement Itachi alors qu’ils s’éloignaient un peu pour reprendre leur souffle.

Cela fit comme un électrochoc chez le guerrier. Il lui semblait que ce n’était pas juste d’avoir fait ça à l’aveugle. Qu’il avait abusé de lui, de sa faiblesse.

-Je… je…, baragouina-t-il.

Itachi ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose, il lui ravit à nouveau sa bouche. Le soldat sembla vouloir protester, mais il se laissa emporter par le baiser. Entreprenant, le noble se déplaça encore de sorte à s'asseoir sur les genoux de Shisui, ses jambes de part et d’autre de son corps. Le guerrier lui saisit la taille, mais il sembla ne pas savoir que faire, le repousser ou le serrer contre lui.

Le baiser avait le goût de l’absolu. Shisui ne savait toujours pas exactement comment réagir, alors il se laissa complètement faire. Il se laissa emporter par la fermeté d’Itachi.

L’aveugle rompit le baiser et laissa ses lèvres explorer le visage du guerrier. Il passa sur sa joue, le coin de son œil, son oreille puis descendit sur son cou. Le soldat eut un accroc dans sa respiration quand la langue curieuse parcourut sa chair, traçant l’une de ses artères avec sensualité. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur la taille d’Itachi. C’était juste trop bon, trop beau pour qu’il y mette un terme. C’était tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter Itachi, même s’il avait l’impression de fauter. Alors, il se laissa juste envahir par ses désirs. Il déplaça ses mains afin qu’elles se trouvent dans le dos de l’aveugle et l’attira plus proche de lui. Il entama un nouveau baiser, bien plus passionné que les précédents. Il avait l’impression qu’ils se faisaient l’amour par la bouche. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble, se serrant, se caressant, se retirant et se frôlant à nouveau. Les doigts d’Itachi étaient recourbés par le plaisir et s’enfonçaient durement dans sa nuque.

-Shisui, ton armure, sermonna le noble entre deux baisers.

Ce n’était pas vraiment un ordre, mais le guerrier n’avait pas intérêt à refuser. En continuant d’embrasser l’aveugle et en le tenant le plus proche possible de lui, Shisui commença à défaire les sangles qui maintenaient son armure en place. Les pièces de métal tombèrent lentement au sol dans un bruit sourd. Être aussi négligeant avec le matériel de guerre ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement en gardant Itachi dans ses bras. Quand il arriva aux pièces protégeant ses jambes, il dut bien déplacer le noble. Il l’étendit avec douceur au sol tandis qu’il se relevait.

Itachi fut un instant décontenancé. Il eut froid de ne plus sentir Shisui contre lui. Il voulut le ramener à lui. Son bras se tendit devant lui, espèrent toucher le corps chaud du guerrier, mais il ne rencontra que du vide. Il eut un très court instant de doute, peut-être en avait-il trop fait ? Peut-être avait-il effrayé son garde du corps ?

-Je suis là, murmura le guerrier alors qu’il attrapait la main tendue dans l’une des siennes.

Il la baisa avant de la placer délicatement sur sa poitrine, pile dans l’ouverture de son kimono. Itachi se détendit et apprécia le contact de la peau nue. Shisui se pencha sur lui et entama un nouveau baiser. Il était rapidement devenu épris du contact des lèvres du noble sur sa bouche et ne pouvait déjà plus s’en passer. Le baiser était tendre. Le soldat caressait les joues de l’aveugle pendant que ce dernier explorait la peau des pectoraux et des épaules à sa disposition. Il sentait sous ses doigts les endroits où l’épiderme s’était endurci pour supporter les frottements de l’armure du guerrier. Mais ce n’était pas assez à son goût. Il voulait avoir le corps de Shisui tout contre le sien. En sentir les moindres imperfections contre sa propre peau, contre ses propres imperfections, ses propres défauts. C’était pour lui sa manière de voir son amant, d’explorer son corps tout entier, d’en connaître les moindres secrets. D’un geste impatient, il agrippa le col de son propre kimono et tira pour l’agrandir. Ne voulant pas rompre le baiser, il gigota pour essayer de défaire le nœud de son obi de sa main gauche. L’autre s’était enroulée autour du cou de Shisui.

-Itachi, gémit le soldat entre deux baisers.

Le frottement involontaire que le noble exerçait contre son bas-ventre était bien trop délicieux. Finalement, l’aveugle réussit à se défaire de son obi. Il rejeta la pièce de tissu loin de lui, n’y prenant pas garde. Son kimono s’ouvrit, dévoilant tout son corps. Shisui le remarqua. Il ne put que s’arrêter de l’embrasser afin de le contempler.

La peau de l’aveugle était pâle. Elle semblait très douce, comme du satin. D’une main timide, le guerrier caressa la hanche du noble. La peau était bien aussi douce qu’elle en avait l’air. La taille d’Itachi était fine, Shisui ne s’en était jamais rendu compte. Il passa ses deux mains dans le dos de son amant et le redressa doucement contre lui, en position assise. Il repoussa un peu le kimono sur l’épaule droite d’Itachi et y perdit sa bouche. Il ne put résister à la tentation d’y laisser une marque. Le noble gémit lorsqu’il aspira la peau près de sa clavicule. Il observa son œuvre avec un brin de fierté. La marque était rouge et tournerait sans doute au violet pour plusieurs jours. Elle criait au monde qu’Itachi s’était laissé consumer dans les plaisirs charnels.

-Shisui, murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa encore une fois son garde du corps. Il se rapprocha de lui, ayant besoin du maximum de contact. Son kimono n’était plus que retenu par son épaule gauche, d’une main négligente il le fit choir derrière lui. Il se retrouva donc complètement nu dans les bras de son amant.

Les mains de Shisui osèrent descendre dans le dos du noble. Elles serpentaient lentement. Passant doucement sur ses reins, revenant sur ses hanches. Elles revinrent au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, mais ne descendirent pas plus loin que la naissance de ses fesses. Shisui n’était pas vraiment sûr d’avoir la permission de faire plus. Et il ne voulait pas brusquer Itachi ou quelque chose du genre. Sa bonne entente avec le noble primait bien plus que sa satisfaction sexuelle. Seulement, l’aveugle ne semblait pas s’embarrasser de ce genre de questionnement puisqu’il se redressa sur ses genoux, faisant descendre les mains du guerrier sur ses fesses.

Shisui ne put s’empêcher de mordre l’épaule d’Itachi, lui laissant une marque. Ce n’était rien qu’un contact de ses mains sur la peau de son amant. Mais c’était déjà tellement excitant. Les fesses du noble étaient fermes. C’étaient les fesses d’un homme ayant passé du temps à s’entraîner aux arts de la guerre et à monter à cheval. Cependant, la peau restait douce sous ses doigts. S’enhardissant quelque peu, il serra les deux monts de chair ferme entre ses mains. Itachi se crispa contre lui et soupira de bonheur.

L’aveugle n’était pas encore parfaitement heureux du déroulement des événements. Son amant était encore trop habillé à son goût. Il passa l’une de ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Shisui jusqu’à y trouver le nœud qui retenait le bandeau frontal du guerrier. Une fois qu’il l’eut atteint, il tira dessus, défaisant le nœud. La plaque de métal fit un petit bruit en tombant au sol. Profitant du fait que le soldat caressait ses fesses, l’aveugle explora son torse. Il suivit les bords de sa veste de kimono jusqu’à l’obi. Ce dernier s’attachait sur l’avant. Itachi n’eut donc aucune peine à s’en débarrasser. Le kimono rouge de Shisui tomba de ses épaules, mais resta bloqué au niveau de ses coudes. Itachi ne le remarqua pas, bien trop occupé à découvrir le torse de son amant. Le guerrier était musclé. Ses pectoraux étaient plutôt développés. Ses abdominaux étaient suffisamment apparents pour qu’Itachi les sente sous ses doigts. Son dos aussi était musclé.

D’un doigt curieux, l’aveugle suivit la ligne de poil qui partait depuis le nombril de Shisui et descendait sur son corps. Malheureusement, il se fit couper dans son exploration par le pantalon du guerrier. Il tâtonna un instant pour trouver l’endroit par lequel il pourrait l’ôter. Cependant, il trouva quelque chose de bien plus intéressant, l’érection de Shisui. Il fut d’abord étonné de la trouver sous ses doigts, il ne pensait pas être allé si bas sur le corps de son amant. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il commença donc par resserrer ses doigts dessus, au travers du tissu, et à la masser doucement. Il ne put faire que peu de mouvements avant que la main de Shisui ne se referme sur son poignet.

-Itachi… -dono, souffla péniblement le guerrier près de l’oreille de l’aveugle.

Ce dernier remarqua la respiration lourde de son amant, comme s’il n’allait pas tarder à jouir. C’était le cas, le désir était bien trop fort pour qu’il puisse se retenir. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment en jouissant trop tôt et en devant faire patienter son amant jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve la forme. Itachi ne sembla pas partager son point de vue puisqu’il continua à bouger ses doigts sur l’érection du soldat. Shisui baragouina quelque chose, comme une plainte, mais il était trop perdu dans le plaisir pour penser à articuler clairement.

-Détends-toi, lui souffla Itachi. Et profite.

Il embrassa encore une fois son cou qui paraissait plutôt sensible. Cela suffit pour que le guerrier se relâche. Il jouit dans son pantalon, entre les doigts du noble. Un son se trouvant entre le grognement et le soupir sortit de sa bouche et il serra son amant entre ses bras.

-Je t’aime, glissa Itachi à l’oreille du guerrier.

Shisui eut l’impression de se faire achever alors qu’il était déjà à terre. Sauf que c’était une sensation bien plus exquise, bien plus grisante. Il lui semblait que tous ses tourments venaient de disparaître à l’instant même. Que tout son être venait d’être purifié par ces trois petits mots. Il lui paraissait que des ailes n’allaient pas tarder à lui pousser et qu’il s’élèverait si haut dans les cieux qu’il pourrait toucher du bout des doigts le domaine des kamis. Ces quelques mots lui donnèrent le courage nécessaire pour les dire à son tour. Pour partager son bonheur et sa félicité avec son amant.

-Moi aussi, il laissa planer un doux silence après ces mots chuchotés comme le plus précieux des secrets. Je vous aime.

Itachi l’embrassa encore une fois, nouant ses bras derrière son cou. C’était un baiser d’amoureux. Un baiser lent et doux, mais contenant une pointe de passion pressante. Quand ils le rompirent, Itachi sourit et Shisui eut l’impression de se faire aveugler par le bonheur.

-Tu pourrais enlever le reste de tes vêtements, proposa le noble en effleurant le bord du pantalon de son doigt.

-Bien sûr, souffla le guerrier en embrassant avec tendresse le visage de son amant.

Il se releva rapidement afin d’ôter ses derniers habits. Il garda le plus possible l’une de ses mains contre la joue de l’aveugle, le rassurant de se présence. Une fois qu’il fut nu, il se ragenouilla en face d’Itachi et le serra dans ses bras. Leurs corps semblaient être faits pour s’embrasser ainsi. Ils s’emboîtaient parfaitement. Shisui pouvait englober Itachi de ses bras et ce dernier pouvait parfaitement s’y réfugier.

L’aveugle était des plus heureux. Sentir le corps entier de Shisui contre le sien lui donnait l’illusion qu’il pouvait le voir. Il avait l’impression de pouvoir contempler la hanche pointue du guerrier qui lui rentrait dans le ventre, les cuisses un peu poilues chatouiller les siennes imberbes.

-Itachi-dono, commença Shisui en desserrant un peu son étreinte. Il faut que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne souhaitant pas prononcer les mots à voix haute, espérant que son amant comprendrait. Celui-ci parut avoir saisi, car il embrassa une dernière fois le guerrier avant de se détacher de lui. Dans de lents mouvements, il s’allongea sur le ventre sur son kimono déployé au sol.

Shisui prit un moment pour l’observer. Le noble avait un corps délié délicieusement pâle. Tous ses membres étaient fins, semblant presque fragiles. Ses cheveux noirs répandus dans son dos formaient un fabuleux contraste. Le guerrier était juste subjugué par le tableau enchanteur qu’il lui présentait. Il y avait de quoi mettre l’eau à la bouche et le soldat sentit son sexe reprendre de la vigueur.

-Shisui, s’impatienta Itachi qui n’entendait ni ne sentait plus rien venant de son amant.

-Je suis là, lui répondit le guerrier en lui touchant la cheville.

De sa main, il remonta le long de sa jambe, passant sur l’extérieur de son mollet, le creux de son genou puis l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Cette dernière caresse fit visiblement frissonner le noble qui écarta doucement les jambes. Le soldat se plaça entre elles, à genoux. Il se pencha en avant, en gardant une main sur l’une des cuisses de l’aveugle, et commença à embrasser la chute de rein de son amant. Il frotta un peu son nez sur la peau blanche. Et doucement, il descendit en direction des fesses d’Itachi. L’aveugle se cambra pour accentuer le contact, désireux de plus sans attendre.

Le plus délicatement possible, Shisui écarta les deux monts de chair constituant les fesses du noble. Sans hésitation il y plongea la langue, parcourant la raie avec passion avant de plonger dans l’intimité impatiente. Itachi cria, il ne put s’en empêcher, il se mordit la main pour éviter que cela s’entende. Il se mit à gémir, des gémissements de plaisir qui sonnait comme des pleurs. Shisui savoura tous ses bruits, les dégustant alors qu’il continuait de préparer l’aveugle.

Il était clair qu’ils avaient tous les deux de l'expérience. À leurs âges c’était plus que normal. Shisui avait souvent joué de son charme de fort guerrier du clan Uchiha sur quelques Kyaria. Avoir un moment intime lui permettait de se sortir un peu l’entraînement et du bushidō. Et quand il s’était découvert amoureux d’Itachi, il avait arrêté un instant ce genre de rendez-vous. Seulement, sa frustration sexuelle était telle qu’il avait dû les reprendre. Ce n’était jamais quelque chose de sérieux et Shisui avait toujours le noble en tête. Le soldat ignorait où Itachi avait gagné son expérience. Sans doute que son père l’avait mené dans une maison de plaisir quand il avait été en âge. Il se demandait comment le précédent Empereur s’était arrangé pour que la vérité ne sorte pas de la maison close.

Après plusieurs minutes de préparation attentive, Shisui jugea que son amant était suffisamment détendu pour passer à la suite. Il retira donc ses doigts de l’intimité de l’aveugle. Il les essuya sommairement sur le kimono sous lui. Il se redressa un peu. D’une main, il se saisit d’une hanche pâle. Doucement il la ramena contre lui pour forcer Itachi à se mettre à quatre pattes. Le noble se hissa sur ses bras tremblants du plaisir reçu. Cependant, il se redressa entièrement et se retourna face au guerrier.

Sans plus attendre, Itachi s’assit sur les jambes de Shisui. Il passa ses jambes de part et d’autre du corps du guerrier. Il caressa un instant les points de jointure entre le cou et les épaules de Shisui, puis il souleva son bassin et s’aida de sa main pour faire pénétrer le sexe de son amant en lui.

Shisui serra Itachi dans ses bras. Il laissa sa bouche vagabonder sur son épaule, la mordant, la suçotant, l’embrassant. Le plaisir envahissant tout son être alors qu’il sentait son sexe délicieusement enfoui entre les chairs du noble. Itachi était crispé autour de lui. Ses bras entouraient ses épaules avec force. Son front était posé contre sa clavicule gauche. Sa respiration était profonde et lente, comme s’il essayait de contrôler ses émotions. Peut-être tentait-il de juguler la douleur qui l’avait brièvement parcouru ? Ou alors, réfrénait-il son sentiment de plénitude, d’enfin faire partie de ce tout qu’il cherchait depuis sa naissance, d’enfin être viscéralement connecté avec l’homme qu’il aimait ? Il avait l’impression de sentir le cœur de Shisui battre à l’intérieur de son corps, et c’était tellement grisant comme sensation. Car ainsi, il avait vraiment l’impression de ne former plus qu’une seule entité tous les deux ensembles.

-Itachi-dono, souffla doucement le guerrier. Est-ce que je peux…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase de peur de gâcher quelque chose. Mais Itachi comprit très bien. Il caressa la joue de son amant et commença doucement à faire basculer ses hanches. Shisui resserra ses mains sur le dos et les cheveux d’Itachi sous le plaisir. Les mouvements n’étaient pas très amples, mais pour l’instant, c’était suffisant. Il avait envie de mourir de volupté en sentant son sexe frotter contre les chairs d’Itachi. Il cacha ses petits gémissements dans l’épaule de son amant, la mordillant.

Itachi fournissait tout l’effort, mais il s’en moquait. En contrôlant ainsi leur rapport, il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait, bouger comme il le souhaitait. Ses mains voyageaient sur le corps du guerrier, découvrant ses réactions et ses envies. Shisui avait l’air d’apprécier.

Leurs deux souffles sensuels paraissaient prendre toute la place disponible dans la pièce. Ils semblaient enfler et avoir une vie propre. Itachi gémissait par intermittence, se mordant parfois les lèvres. Shisui avait la bouche ouverte et son nez plongé dans les longs cheveux noirs. Leurs deux esprits étaient complètement tournés vers l’acte. Il accaparait la moindre cellule de leurs corps, la plus petite et insignifiante de leurs pensées. Les mains du guerrier se mirent à parcourir le dos de son amant.

-Itachi, Itachi, se mit-il à réciter au milieu de ses gémissements.

Le noble l’embrassa, souhaitant se fondre encore plus dans l’essence du guerrier.

Le rythme lent et profond qu’ils avaient jusqu’alors leur parut soudain trop fade. Seulement, dans cette position il était difficile pour Shisui de mettre de la puissance dans ses coups de reins et Itachi commençait à fatiguer de devoir soulever tout son poids à chaque fois.

-Shisui, soupira l’aveugle. Changeons de position.

Il se pencha un peu en arrière jusqu’à poser sa main sur les tatamis, montrant qu’il voulait s’allonger sur le sol.

-D’accord, approuva le guerrier.

Le noble se redressa sur ses genoux jusqu’à ce que le sexe du soldat glisse complètement de son corps. Avec le plus de douceur possible, Shisui étendit Itachi sur son kimono ouvert sur les tatamis. Il le laissa rouler sur le côté où il était le plus à l’aise. Il choisit le côté droit. Shisui se plaça derrière lui. Il prit un instant pour lui caresser le dos. Il embrassa la peau pâle et pure juste souillée par la fleur de lotus rouge sang. Cette dernière était extrêmement sensible au toucher, faisant pousser de délicieux gémissements à son propriétaire. Ces sons de plaisir nourrissaient le désir et l’excitation de Shisui. Il ne put donc s’empêcher de tracer les contours de la marque de la langue et des doigts. Tout le corps d’Itachi se tendit sous la volupté. Un souffle tremblant s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur un pan de son kimono. Profitant de son trouble, Shisui lui saisit les hanches et le pénétra à nouveau. Il se sentit comme de retour chez lui après un long voyage. C’était la première fois qu’il faisait l’amour avec l’aveugle, mais il en était déjà tellement dépendant.

-Shisui, susurra Itachi en se tendant encore sous l’assaut du plaisir.

Le guerrier entoura de ses bras la taille de son amant, laissant ses mains reposer contre son ventre plat. Son souffle faisait bouger les petites mèches entourant l’oreille du noble. Ses hanches se mirent doucement en mouvement. Leur rythme était lent et profond, sensuel, passionné. Les corps des deux hommes étaient en contact sur toute leur longueur. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées. Tout le torse de Shisui était appuyé contre le dos d’Itachi. Sa bouche embrassait parfois la nuque du noble. Ce dernier ne pouvait réfréner ses gémissements de plaisir. Et cela enchantait son amant. Voir le si sérieux, le si parfait Itachi se laisser ainsi aller à sa jouissance. Cela rendait fier le soldat. Parce qu’il avait ainsi l’impression d’être à la hauteur du noble, de le mériter.

Ayant suffisamment profité de la langueur précédemment, Shisui commença à accélérer le rythme de ses coups de reins, leur donnant plus de puissance et d’ampleur. Itachi gémit de plaisir, sa prostate se faisant abuser avec délice. Ses doigts ne semblaient pas vouloir lâcher son kimono alors que tout son corps se tendait.

-Shisui, gémit-il après un coup de hanche particulièrement efficace.

L’un des bras du soldat se détacha du ventre de son amant afin de lui conférer un meilleur appui sur le sol et une plus grande puissance. En jetant un coup d’œil au visage de son amant, il le découvrit les joues rouge vif, la bouche ouverte sur une respiration désordonnée. Mais ce qui retint son attention un court un instant se furent les yeux blancs. Ils semblaient vouloir se fixer sur quelque chose, comme s’ils avaient besoin d’un point d'ancrage. Ils bougeaient donc furieusement dans leurs orbites. Shisui fut rapidement dévié de cette vision par le plaisir l’envahissant. Il sentit l’orgasme approcher bien plus vite qu’il ne le pensait. Il bougea donc sa main restée sur le ventre d’Itachi pour aller caresser le sexe jusque-là délaissé du noble. L’aveugle émit une sorte de grognement, comme un gros félin et Shisui trouva cela excitant. Il se mordit la lèvre en donnant ses derniers coups de reins.

Enfonçant ses doigts dans la hanche d’Itachi, Shisui jouit. Il eut l’impression que son orgasme fut le plus long et le plus intense qu’il n’ait jamais eu. Ses yeux devinrent aveugles pendant un instant, mais il ne le remarqua pas, perdu dans le plus extrême des plaisirs. Itachi ne tarda pas à la suivre dans la jouissance. Sa prostate avait été bien trop délicieusement abusée. Le noble agrippa son kimono à deux mains, comme s’il en avait besoin pour avoir un point d’ancrage dans la réalité, car son plaisir l’emportait trop loin.

Un lourd soupir de plaisir s’échappa d’entre les lèvres de Shisui lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits. Un doux gémissement provint d’Itachi en réponse. Leurs deux corps se détendirent. Le guerrier se retira avec précaution, observant avec fascination l’entrée dilatée du corps du noble. Avec tendresse, il embrassa la fleur de lotus rouge sang.

-Shisui, murmura Itachi d’une voix un peu fatiguée.

-Mmmmh, fit le soldat en aidant l’aveugle à se retourner.

Il le prit dans ses bras et l’attira le plus près possible de son corps. Il baisa rapidement ses lèvres et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur ses flancs. Itachi se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il s’alanguit dans cette tendresse amoureuse. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Shisui eut l’impression que le noble n’allait pas tarder à s’endormir.

-Ne vous endormez pas, nous sommes au milieu de vos appartements, lui rappela-t-il.

-Je sais, souffla Itachi.

Il ne paraissait pas vraiment avoir envie de bouger. Les bras de Shisui étaient bien trop agréables à son goût. De plus, il était épuisé. Son corps était fourbu et les caresses de son amant étaient plaisantes, l’incitant presque à se glisser dans le sommeil. Le guerrier se mit à brosser délicatement ses cheveux d’une main.

-Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez ainsi, le prévint-il.

Itachi gémit de dépit puis soupira. Il savait que Shisui avait raison. De plus, ils étaient au milieu de l’après-midi, il était possible que quelqu’un entre dans ses appartements. Il avait réussi à éloigner Deidara pour la journée en lui faisant faire une course stupide. Mais il allait finir par revenir. Et Itachi ne souhaitait pas se faire surprendre dans cette position. Cependant, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de bouger.

Shisui sourit en voyant le noble bouder ainsi et garder sa place dans ses bras. Il le trouvait mignon, presque un peu enfantin. Il passa l’une de ses mains dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui, tandis que de son autre main il rabattait le kimono ouvert sur les épaules du noble. Avec précaution, il se mit à genoux de sorte que l’aveugle soit assis devant lui. Itachi retint le pan de son kimono afin qu’il ne glisse pas de ses épaules.

-Avez-vous besoin d’aide pour continuer à vous rhabiller ? demanda le soldat.

Itachi n’avait vraiment pas envie de remettre des couches de vêtements sur sa peau moite imprégnée de l’odeur de Shisui. Il voulait rester nu, collé à son amant, mélangeant leurs sueurs, leurs odeurs, leurs essences. C’était tellement transcendant, tellement bon, tellement naturel. Cependant, il entendit en Shisui la voix de la raison et il se rhabilla. Le guerrier se détacha de lui afin de remettre lui aussi ses vêtements. Il ne put remettre que son kobakama et son shitagi avant qu’Itachi ne l’interrompe.

-J’ai besoin de ton aide pour l’obi, signala le noble alors qu’il tenait la pièce de tissu contre sa taille.

-Bien sûr, approuva le guerrier.

Il se déplaça derrière l’aveugle. Il fit un nœud très simple, bien loin de celui qu’avait fait Deidara, bien plus doué que lui à ce jeu-là. Quand il eut terminé, Itachi se laissa légèrement tombé en arrière, s’appuyant contre le torse musclé de Shisui. Le guerrier passa ses bras autour de lui et posa son menton sur son crâne.

-Je n’ai pas terminé de m’habiller, informa-t-il. Et si vous êtes si fatigué, je peux vous sortir votre futon.

C’était tentant. Très tentant, surtout s’il arrivait à convaincre Shisui de s’y glisser avec lui. Mais le guerrier paraissait avoir bien plus conscience que lui de ce qu’ils risquaient si on les découvrait. En effet, Itachi était le frère de l’Empereur. Il serait donc très utile à l’Empire de par son mariage. Après Sasuke, c’était le meilleur parti de tout l’Empire. Il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de coucher avec son garde du corps. Itachi risquait de déclencher la colère de son frère et de la cour. Et Shisui risquait d’encourir une sanction plus ou moins grave selon comment seraient présentés les faits. Il était donc primordial d’être discret, pour l’instant en tout cas.

-Ça ira, répondit Itachi.

Il se retourna dans les bras de son amant et l’embrassa. Le baiser était lent, tendre. C’était le baiser de deux amants repus, n’aspirant plus qu’à se câliner. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Alors, Itachi se releva. En touchant les murs sur son chemin, il sortit sur les galeries de bois donnant sur un jardin. Il s’y assit, s’appuya contre l’un des poteaux soutenant le toit, ferma les yeux et tenta de restreindre le sourire heureux qui lui montait aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Shisui enfila son armure et replaça son katana contre sa hanche. Il s’installa lui aussi sur la galerie et veilla juste sur Itachi, le corps et le cœur apaisés.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Qu’en avez-vous pensé ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Seisaku

Prochaine publication le 26 janvier 2018. En attendant, prenez soin de vous !


	36. Seisaku

**Note de l’auteure :** Je suis à la bourre ! Vraiment désolée ! J’ai un nouveau travail pour lequel je dois faire des voyages en train, donc c’est un nouveau rythme auquel je dois m’habituer, ce qui n’est pas facile. Mais j’espère pouvoir rester régulière dans la parution !

Du coup, je ne suis pas non plus en avance en ce qui concerne les reviews. Je les lis toutes avec beaucoup de plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente que vous appréciez cette histoire. Je finirai par y répondre à toutes ! Ça vient juste à la vitesse escargot !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Seisaku :** signifie politique.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

**  
Chapitre 36 : Seisaku **

L’instant était solennel. Tous les nobles résidant à Konoha se trouvaient dans la cour principale du palais. Ils avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux habits. Ils attendaient tous l’arrivée de la délégation de l’Empire de la Terre. Elle avait franchi les portes de la ville le matin même. Les nobles avaient été avertis et attendaient donc qu’elle franchisse l’enceinte du palais. Des soldats avaient dû être envoyés en ville afin d’éviter tout débordement de la populace.

Sasuke était immanquable parmi la foule. Haku lui avait fait revêtir un imposant kimono rouge brodé de fils d’or. Sa main droite agitait négligemment l’éventail rouge et blanc symbole de son clan. À ses côtés se trouvait son frère. Son kimono était moins voyant que celui de l’Empereur. Cependant, il ne possédait pas d’éventail. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés dans un chignon et décorés de quelques breloques. À ses côtés, Shisui devait utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas saliver sur la nuque fine découverte.

Dans la foule, les Sōhei étaient présents. Naruto avait un peu boudé quand il avait appris qu’il allait devoir attendre sans rien faire. Mais son humeur s’était améliorée quand Sasuke était apparu. Depuis, le blond ne l’avait pas quitté du regard. Sakura l’avait bien remarqué, mais elle n’avait rien dit. Après tout, beaucoup de gens avaient leurs regards vissés sur l’Empereur.

Finalement, la délégation de l’Empire de la Terre entra dans l’enceinte du palais.

C’était impressionnant. Et bruyant.

Des cavaliers et des soldats entrèrent en premier. Ils portaient tous l’armure grise de leur pays. Certains tenaient un drapeau représentant le symbole de leur Empire, deux rochers gris l’un derrière l’autre. Certains des soldats jouaient du tambour, tapant sur la peau avec conviction, rajoutant du bruit au tintamarre ambiant. Derrière eux, des serviteurs portaient les palanquins des nobles.

Les soldats s’arrêtèrent en ordre dans la cour. Les palanquins se firent doucement poser à terre.

Sasuke s’avança parmi la foule, suivi de ses gardes. Il s’arrêta à mi-chemin, attendant que l’Empereur de la Terre le rejoigne.

-Sasuke-heika ! Quel plaisir de vous voir aujourd’hui ! s’exclama le vieil homme quand il fit face à son homologue.

-C’est un plaisir également, s’inclina respectueusement le Kyaria.

Ônoki avait revêtu un kimono gris ainsi qu’un pantalon bouffant de la même couleur. Il portait bon nombre de bijoux en or sertis de pierres précieuses.

-Ah, mon jeune ami, il fait tellement chaud de par chez vous. Je me demande comment vous supportez la chaleur dans vos lourds vêtements.

Pour illustrer ses propos, il tira un peu sur l’une des pans du kimono de Sasuke. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes, mais il était déjà exaspéré par le vieil homme.

-Un banquet a été organisé en votre honneur, prévint le brun avec courtoisie. Prenez le temps de vous rafraîchir avant de vous y rendre.

* * *

La salle de banquet était bondée. Le brouhaha ambiant semblait ne vouloir jamais diminuer, Sasuke surplombait toute l’assemblée. À sa droite se trouvait son frère surveillé par Shisui. À sa gauche, Ônoki et sa famille, puis Yahiko et Nagato. Contrairement à toute la salle, les Empereurs parlaient peu. Pour cause, le vieil homme était occupé à manger et ne semblait pas aimer être interrompu. Sasuke avait un drôle de sentiment d’avoir ainsi sous son toit l’homme qui était responsable de la mort de son père et de la cécité de son frère. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose n’était pas à sa place. Il essaya de garder en tête sa victoire martiale sur cet homme, vengeant ainsi les torts faits à sa famille et à l’Empire.

La soirée était déjà assez avancée quand Naruto releva enfin la tête de ses bols de ramen. Il s’étira en soupirant de plaisir, le ventre plein. Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir ce qu’il se passait à côté de lui. Sakura semblait prise dans une discussion avec la sœur de Gaara. Le blond laissa son regard dériver vers l’Empereur. Il ne put s’empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas s’approcher de lui. Il aurait bien aimé le taquiner un peu. Et pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui prendre la main. En parlant de ça, Sasuke était actuellement à côté d’une femme Hiryō et celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour poser sa main sur le bras de l’Empereur. Naruto n’était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre qu’il s’agissait là d’un membre de la famille impériale de la Terre. Elle avait de courts cheveux noirs pouvant démontrer son statut de Hiryō. Ses yeux étaient noirs et calculateurs. Elle était très tactile avec le jeune Empereur, lui touchant le bras, l’épaule et parfois même la cuisse. Personne ne semblait faire attention à son manège. Son père était occupé à discuter avec Itachi. Naruto devint blême de rage. Il avait envie de se lever et de repousser cette fille au loin. D’entourer Sasuke de ses bras pour le protéger. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sinon il allait provoquer un esclandre et le brun ne manquerait pas de s’énerver contre lui. Alors il se contenta de regarder en serrant les poings.

-C’est la signature d’un traité, pas un concours de drague, bougonna le blond.

-Qu’est-ce que tu as dit Naruto ? s’enquit Sakura en tournant la tête vers lui.

Quand elle découvrit son visage, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle regarda donc dans la même direction que lui et discerna le manège de la femme. Elle soupira un peu. L’Empereur ne semblait pas réfractaire, il ne la repoussait pas quand elle le touchait. Il fallait bien s’attendre à ce que cela arrive un jour. Après tout, un mariage entre les deux nations ne pourrait que renforcer la paix qu’ils étaient en train de construire.

Sasuke aussi s’en rendait compte et c’est pour cela qu’il laissait Kurotsuchi, la fille d’Ôniki, le tripoter. S’il se mariait avec elle, il pourrait récupérer de gros avantages politiques. Déjà, l’assurance qu’une nouvelle guerre n’éclate pas. Peut-être une voix dans la direction de l’Empire de la Terre. Quelques domaines aussi sans doute. Donc, pleins de choses qui seraient bénéfiques à l’Empire du Feu. De quoi ravaler sa fierté et faire cette concession. Alors que son interlocutrice posait une nouvelle fois sa main au creux de son coude, son regard se tourna vers l’amas de cheveux dorés appartenant à Naruto. Ses yeux noirs plongèrent un instant dans les lagons bleus avant qu’il ne détourne le regard en sentant ses joues rougirent.

Définitivement non, il ne pouvait pas faire taire son cœur. Il était bien trop égoïste pour ça. Lui aussi voulait vivre le grand amour, comme Nagato, Haku, Suigetsu ou Neji. Il en avait en envie, désespérément.

Neji soupira, encore. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les cheveux roux de Gaara. Ce dernier n’était malheureusement pas assis près de lui. Il se trouvait avec les autres Sōhei tandis que le noble se trouvait avec sa famille. Il aurait tellement voulu être près de lui. Seulement ce n’aurait pas été accepté. En effet, les Hyūga n’avaient rien à voir avec ces guerriers. Mais Neji avait tellement envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de Gaara. D’être rien que tous les deux et de profiter l’un de l’autre. Malheureusement, cela n’avait lieu qu’en de trop rares moments ou dans ses rêves. En plus, Neji avait déjà dix-neuf ans. Son oncle n’allait donc plus tellement tarder à lui trouver un époux. Et cela terrifiait le jeune homme. Parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de marier un inconnu, parce qu’il était déjà désespérément amoureux de Gaara.

-Neji-nii-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda soudain Hinata installée juste à côté de lui.

-Ça va, lui répondit-il.

La jeune femme jeta un œil à l’objet de son attention. Elle ne fut pas très étonnée en découvrant Gaara.

-Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution, le rassura-t-elle en lui serrant le bras.

-Merci Hinata-sama, lui souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit. Se serrer les coudes était important pour elle. Leur vie de Kyaria noble était tellement dirigée par les Hiryō qu’il fallait bien qu’ils se montrent un peu de soutien entre eux. C’était la moindre des choses.

À la gauche de Sasuke, Yahiko fulminait. Il était obligé de supporter le manège de la fille d’Ônoki et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Déjà, elle accaparait toute l’attention du jeune souverain. Ensuite, ils étaient à un banquet pas à un endroit pour faire la cour. Pour lui, Ônoki devrait intervenir et réfréner les ardeurs de sa fille.

-Calme-toi Yahiko, lui chuchota Nagato.

-Regarde-la, cracha le roux. Une vraie pintade.

Nagato eut un petit sourire contrit. Son époux avait l’air bien remonté. Il caressa d’une main son ventre espérant y calmer l’agitation soudaine de l’enfant.

-Yahiko, chuchota-t-il une nouvelle fois en massant l’épaule puissante de son mari.

-Franchement ! Ônoki est là pour signer un traité qui ne lui sera pas bénéfique. Pas pour marier sa fille avec Sasuke-heika.

Les poings du roux étaient serrés et il fusillait du regard Kurotsuchi.

-Ne sois pas si dur, le pria Nagato. Sasuke-heika est un très bon parti. Tu ne peux pas reprocher à Ônoki-heika d’essayer.

-Peut-être, s’énerva le roux. Mais ce n’est pas une raison pour le faire ainsi devant tout le monde !

Nagato soupira. Son époux ne semblait pas vouloir entendre raison. D’une douce caresse, il ôta sa main de son épaule. Il était fatigué de tout ce bruit et cette agitation. Il n’avait donc actuellement pas l’énergie nécessaire pour calmer son roi. Il demanda donc à son serviteur de lui apporter quelques douceurs. Il les dégusta en observant Yahiko grommeler. Parfois, il caressait son ventre comme si cela lui permettait de communiquer avec son enfant. Et la soirée continua dans la même ambiance.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Honō

Prochaine publication : aux alentours du 9 février 2018


	37. Honō

**Note de l’auteure :** Cette fois-ci je suis à l’heure ! Un énorme merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires ! L’escargot que je suis ne vous oublie pas et je répondrai à vos reviews dès que possible ! Mais du coup je vais répondre ici à deux questions qui sont revenues plusieurs fois et qui pourrait intéresser tout le monde :

**-Est-ce que l’écriture est terminée ?** Oui, j’ai fini d’écrire cette fic, mais ma bêta n’a pas fini de tout corriger. C’est pour ça que je ne publie « que » toutes les deux semaines, pour lui laisser le temps de corriger. Car elle est pas mal occupée elle aussi.

**-Combien de chapitre avant la fin ?** Cette fic comporte 42 chapitres plus un épilogue. Donc on est dans la dernière partie.

Merci encore de suivre cette histoire ainsi que tous vos compliments ! Je suis particulièrement touchée par ceux qui complimentent mon écriture ainsi que le fait que cette histoire pourrait être un roman, car je suis actuellement en train d’essayer d’en écrire un. Donc ça me donne bon espoir.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Honō :** signifie flamme.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 37 : Honō **

L’index droit d’Orochimaru tapait la table devant lui dans un rythme régulier. Le bruit était agaçant, mais aucun des domestiques présents dans la pièce n’osa faire de remarque. Le noble était plongé dans ses pensées. Il était nécessaire qu’il fasse le point. Danzô avait été pendu comme les autorités l’avaient prévu. Orochimaru était donc seul pour renverser l’Empereur. Cependant, sans Danzô il ne possédait plus de candidat au trône acquis à sa cause. Il lui était impossible de gagner le concours d’un des héritiers vu que ni Itachi ni Obito ne trahiraient leur clan. Il ne lui restait plus que la solution d’éliminer tous les Uchiha pour transmettre la charge impériale à un autre clan. Les Hyūga pourraient être un bon choix. Seulement, avant de penser aussi loin, Orochimaru souhaitait affaiblir la position de l’Empereur. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que d’affaiblir ses deux plus grands rivaux. Le chef de clan comptait donc toujours diminuer ses ennemis en ravageant leurs cultures. Seulement, il allait devoir agir avec bien plus de prudence. Il n’était pas exclu que des soupçons se portent sur lui et que les gardes soient bien plus à l’affût. Kabuto l’avait certifié hors de danger, mais Orochimaru préférait faire profil bas pour un certain temps. Et puis, il lui était plus favorable d'agir avec un complice. Il savait, comme tout le monde, que le clan Aburame en connaissait un rayon sur les insectes divers. Il hésitait donc à demander leur aide pour son invasion de sauterelles. Mais il n’était pas sûr que ces derniers acceptent de comploter ainsi contre l’Empereur bien qu’ils fassent partie de l’Akatsuki.

Orochimaru devait donc prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se précipite et fasse tout capoter. Heureusement, il savait être patient.

* * *

Sasuke but doucement une gorgée de thé brûlant en observant son frère. Itachi était radieux aujourd’hui. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en couronne sur sa tête, un camélia rouge **(1)** était délicatement piqué dans sa coiffure sur le côté droit. Il était habillé d’un splendide kimono rouille sur lequel étaient brodés des ibis prenant leur envol. Le cadet faisait presque peine à voir dans son simple yukata rouge, mais son frère lui avait demandé un entretien alors qu’il consultait des documents dans ses appartements. Il avait donc réussi à convaincre Haku pour une tenue décontractée. Seulement maintenant, il faisait un peu pâle figure en face de son frère. Même Shisui qui l’accompagnait avait nettoyé son armure.

-On m’a dit que le courant passait bien entre toi et Kurotsuchi-dono hier soir, remarque Itachi.

-Hn, fut tout ce que répondit Sasuke.

Le souverain n’avait pas envie de s’étendre sur ce sujet. Il n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien fait de permettre à la jeune femme le tripoter comme ça, de lui avoir laissé des espoirs. Parce qu’il n’était pas assez résolu pour tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle. Et il ne voulait pas que son frère s’en mêle, il ne voulait pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi. Lui avouer pour son amour pour Naruto. Il était sûr que son aîné n’approuverait pas et il ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer sa stupidité et sa naïveté au visage.

-Pourquoi souhaitais-tu me voir ? demanda l’Empereur pour détourner la conversation.

Itachi reposa doucement la tasse qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Il expira lentement par la bouche afin d’évacuer son léger stresse. Sa requête n’allait pas être anodine et il avait peur que son frère la refuse et se mette en colère.

-Je souhaite obtenir votre accord pour me marier, demanda-t-il formellement.

Sasuke écarquilla un peu les yeux, étonné. Il ignorait qu’Itachi voyait quelqu’un. Il pensait que son frère aurait besoin de plus de temps pour s’adapter à son nouveau rôle de Kyaria et qu’il mettrait du temps avant de se trouver quelqu’un.

-J’ignorais que tu voyais quelqu’un, remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

-Hum, oui.

Itachi paraissait quelque peu gêné. Il avait baissé la tête.

-En fait, c’est assez récent, mais ça fait très longtemps que je l’aime.

Sasuke fouilla dans sa mémoire afin de découvrir à qui son frère avait porté de l’attention. Mais il ne trouva rien. Sans doute avait-il été trop discret. Cela ne l’étonnait pas tellement.

-Il s’agit de Shisui, balança Itachi.

À ces mots, l’Empereur tourna son regard vers le guerrier. Ce dernier paraissait encore plus mal à l’aise que l’aveugle. Ses yeux étaient fuyants.

-Je sais qu’en épousant Shisui je te prive d’un puissant mariage politique, explicita Itachi avec fermeté, ramenant l’attention de son frère sur lui. Tu ne pourras pas m’utiliser ainsi, j’en suis conscient. Je sais que cela peut pénaliser l’Empire. Mais Sasuke, je t’en supplie, accepte ma demande. Shisui est la personne que j’aime et je souhaite m’unir à lui pour le restant de nos vies. Par pitié.

Itachi s’inclina le plus bas que la table lui permettait. Sa mâchoire était serrée par le stress. Il ne pouvait forcer son frère, mais il espérait de tout cœur qu’il allait approuver sa demande.

Sasuke était étrangement bouleversé. Que son frère en fasse autant montrait bien son désir de se marier avec Shisui. Et bien que cela ne soit pas bénéfique pour l’Empire, Sasuke ne pouvait marcher ainsi sur le bonheur de son frère aîné, sa dernière famille. De plus, Itachi avait subi bien assez de malheur, c’était maintenant à son tour d’être heureux.

-Redresse-toi Itachi, lui ordonna-t-il avec autorité. Bien sûr que j’accepte. Tu as amplement mérité d’être heureux.

Le visage de l’aveugle aborda un court instant une pure expression de bonheur.

-Merci Votre Altesse, s’inclina l’aîné.

Shisui l’imita en silence.

-Ne sois pas stupide aniki, lui reprocha Sasuke. Je suis vraiment content pour toi si tu as trouvé la personne qu’il te faut. Je ne peux donc que faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t’aider à concrétiser ton bonheur.

-Merci Sasuke, répéta encore Itachi.

L’Empereur leva les yeux au ciel fatigué par tous ces remerciements.

-Je vous remercie Sasuke-heika, s’inclina encore Shisui. Je ne vous ferai pas regretter de m’avoir accordé la main de votre frère.

-Arrêtez ça tous les deux, se plaignit le cadet. Rendez-moi heureux avec votre bonheur. Et tenez vos responsabilités de membre de la famille impériale.

Parce que Sasuke ne pourrait sûrement pas lui-même obtenir son bonheur.

Shisui déglutit un peu choqué. Il n’avait pas pensé qu’en épousant Itachi il entrerait dans la famille impériale. En effet, le Kyaria était celui qui avait la meilleure position dans le clan alors elle serait transmise à son époux. Shisui serait donc démis de ses fonctions de garde du corps, même s’il restait un des plus puissants guerriers du clan. En fait, il allait lui même avoir droit à une protection rapprochée. Parce qu’il deviendrait le beau-frère de l’Empereur. Et si ce dernier mourait, ce serait à lui de monter sur le trône. À cette réalisation, il se sentit tanguer. Les responsabilités, qui lui échoueraient, l'effrayaient. Seulement, il aimait bien trop Itachi pour en faire grand cas. Et puis, il savait que l’aveugle serait là pour l’aider. Qu’ils avanceront dorénavant à deux sur le chemin tortueux de la vie !

* * *

-Les kamis sont cléments avec moi, remarqua Naruto. C’est déjà la troisième fois qu’on se rencontre par hasard dans les jardins impériaux.

En disant cela, il jeta un petit coup d’œil à l’Empereur qui marchait à côté de lui. Le jeune homme était habillé assez simplement d’un kimono rouge sans ornement. Naruto trouvait que cela laissait toute la place pour que sa beauté naturelle puisse s’exprimer. Et puis, il était sûr que le souverain était splendide, peu importe ce qu’il pouvait bien porter.

-Ce n’est que la deuxième fois, démentit Sasuke. La dernière fois, j’ai empêché mes gardes de te causer des ennuis. Et tu m’as poussé dans l’étang en guise de remerciement.

Son ton était un peu amer.

-Le prend pas comme ça teme-heika, c’était une farce.

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Naruto s’en moqua, ou plutôt il avait l’habitude.

Ils marchèrent un court instant en silence avant que le blond ne repère un banc de pierre sous un érable rouge.

-Et si l'on s’asseyait un moment ? proposa-t-il.

-Tu es déjà fatigué dobe ? lui répondit l’Empereur.

Naruto fit une moue boudeuse, vexé que sa proposition soit tournée au ridicule.

-C’est juste que ça pourrait être agréable, tu ne crois pas ? Le banc est à l’ombre et le soleil tape fort. Et moi je n’ai pas d’éventail pour me faire de l’air, ronchonna le blond.

Sasuke sourit, amusé par le caractère enfantin du guerrier.

-Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça, rétorqua le souverain pour embêter le Sōhei.

En vérité, la chaleur était difficilement supportable et le brun avait très envie de s'asseoir à l’ombre.

-Bien sûr, c’est ça. Même tes domestiques sont d’accord avec moi, sinon ils ne t’auraient pas laissé sortir avec juste ça sur le dos.

Pour illustrer ses propos, le blond tira un peu le tissu reposant sur l’épaule de l’Empereur. Le kimono rouge était très léger comme celui de couleur blanche qu’il portait en dessous. Haku avait été conciliant quand Sasuke lui avait dit vouloir aller se promener un peu. Le jeune serviteur devait lui aussi être indisposé par la chaleur, car il avait même accepté que le souverain endosse un obi fin et peu serré.

-Hey, ne tire pas sur mes vêtements, se plaignit Sasuke.

De sa main libre, il lissa le tissu sur son épaule. Seulement, le mal était fait et le kimono rouge s’était imperceptiblement ouvert, découvrant l’étoffe blanche disposée en dessous. Seulement, elle était tellement légère qu’elle en était transparente. Naruto pouvait donc observer un morceau de peau qui était habituellement cachée par les vêtements. Et même si ce n’était qu’à travers le kimono blanc cela lui suffisait pour lui faire tourner la tête. La peau était blanche à cet endroit, encore plus claire que sur le visage et les mains du souverain. Aucun défaut n’était visible. L’épiderme paraissait parfaitement lisse. Le blond avait l’irrésistible envie d’en voir plus. S’il s’écoutait, il aurait tiré encore plus sur le kimono du brun pour dévoiler plus de peau. Seulement, l’Empereur ne s’était, pour l’instant, rendu compte de rien, mais s’il continuait il le remarquerait et se fâcherait sans doute. Alors Naruto ne tenta rien.

-On va s’assoir alors, relança-t-il.

-Hn.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le banc et s’y assirent. Ils furent tous les deux soulagés de se trouver à l’ombre. Même les gardes qui suivaient Sasuke parurent satisfaits.

Un silence s’installa entre eux alors qu’ils profitaient d’être au frais. Ils étaient assis assez proches l’un de l’autre. Et malgré la chaleur, Naruto trouvait qu’ils étaient bien trop loin. Il aurait voulu prendre le brun dans ses bras et l’embrasser à lui en retourner l’esprit. Seulement, ce n’était pas possible, encore et toujours.

-Itachi vient de m’annoncer son mariage, lâcha soudain Sasuke en regardant au loin.

 Le jeune Empereur avait besoin de se confier au blond. Il en ignorait les raisons, mais c’était là tout au fond de lui.

-Il va épouser Shisui, son garde du corps, continua-t-il en reportant ses yeux sur Naruto. Je suis très heureux pour eux, mais ça me fait un peu bizarre. Je ne pensais pas que mon frère avancerait si tôt dans la vie.

Naruto était un peu surpris par cette confession, mais il n’en montra rien. Il était heureux que le brun se confie à lui et partage ses tourments.

-Je suis heureux pour eux deux ! s'enthousiasma le blond. Tu imagines, tu vas devenir tonton peut-être.

Sasuke était choqué ! Il n’avait pas réfléchi assez sérieusement à ce que ce mariage signifiait. Il était évident qu’Itachi et Shisui voudraient former une famille, avoir des enfants. Cela signifiait que son frère tomberait sans doute enceinte une fois ou une autre. Rien qu’imaginer le si brillant Itachi avec un ventre rond rendit le souverain mal à l’aise. Cela ne correspondait tellement pas à l’image qu’il avait de son frère. Parce que même s’il connaissait maintenant la vérité, pour lui, Itachi était toujours un Hiryō. Il était donc impensable qu’il soit enceinte.

-Ça va ? demanda Naruto en posant sa main sur celle de l’Empereur qui était étalée sur le banc.

Le Sōhei s’était inquiété en voyant le souverain se perdre dans ses pensées. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu le faire partir ainsi.

-Tout va bien, lui répondit Sasuke. Je n’avais juste pas envisagé qu’Itachi aurait des enfants.

-C’est plutôt évident non ? C’est pour ça qu’ils se marient, non ?

Enfin, le blond pensait que c’était plutôt pour s’envoyer en l’air en toute quiétude, mais il était vrai que cela pouvait avoir comme résultat des enfants.

-Sans doute, soupira Sasuke.

Il n’était pas exactement au courant des motivations de son frère, mais il le soutiendrait. Parce qu’Itachi était heureux et rayonnant. Lui aussi voulait avoir droit à tout cela. Et ça commençait à lui faire mal tant il désirait son propre bonheur. Sous la douleur, sa tête se baissa.

-Hey, teme-heika, l’interrompit Naruto dans son apitoiement. Même s’il a des enfants, ton frère ne va pas se détourner de toi.

-Oui, souffla le brun. Je sais.

Bien évidemment, les futurs enfants d’Itachi n’étaient en rien la cause de sa petite déprime. Cependant, il préféra aller dans le sens du guerrier plutôt que de lui en expliquer la véritable raison.

-Bah alors pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?! ttebayo !

-Je ne tire aucune tête particulière, s’entêta Sasuke.

-Mais si mais si.

En disant cela, le blond le prit par les épaules et l’orienta pour qu’ils soient face à face de sorte à bien observer sa face. Le brun tenta de garder le visage le plus neutre possible. Seulement, il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d’être irrémédiablement attirés par les océans bleus du guerrier. Sans le vouloir, il y plongea et s’y noya. De son côté, Naruto avait le même genre d’attraction avec les yeux sombres, se perdant dans leur noirceur. Alors, le blond ne put s’empêcher d’avancer doucement son visage vers celui du souverain. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu’il était en train de faire était complètement stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en abstenir. Il pencha un peu la tête de côté, espérant que le noble ferait pareil de son côté.

Sasuke comprit très rapidement de quoi il en retournait. Après tout, le blond lui avait déjà fait ce coup-là. Seulement, cette fois-ci était différente. Parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de lutter, il ne s’en sentait plus la force. Alors, doucement, il baissa son éventail et laissa ses lèvres rencontrer celles de Naruto.

Tout sembla exploser quand leurs bouches se joignirent enfin. Ils avaient l’impression d’avoir une éruption volcanique à l’intérieur de leurs ventres. Sasuke se sentait fébrile, ses mains tremblaient et il avait l’impression d’être sur le point de défaillir. Les lèvres du blond étaient douces, mais volontaires contre les siennes. Quand sa langue vint taquiner sa bouche, il la laissa s’infiltrer avec un petit soupir. Sa tête lui tournait et il ne savait plus très bien si ce baiser était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il en voulait plus, encore. Dans son esprit, le jardin, les oiseaux, ses gardes, tout avait disparu. Il ne restait plus que le blond et sa langue dans sa bouche. Ce dernier posa sa main sur une des joues du noble. Les doigts étaient durcis par les cals les parcourant, mais Sasuke trouva cela à son goût. Les mains du Sōhei étaient fortes, habituées à manipuler des armes. La main changea de position, venant s’emmêler aux cheveux corbeaux alors que le souverain passa ses bras autour des épaules du guerrier.

Naruto avait l’impression d’avoir du velours sous les lèvres tant celles du brun étaient douces. Et c’était le cas de sa joue de porcelaine et de ses cheveux d’encre. Le blond ne pouvait qu’en redemander encore et encore. Et c’est ce qu’il désirait. À s’en faire mal.

Jusque-là, le baiser était plutôt doux tandis que les deux jeunes hommes se découvraient. Mais sous le désir brûlant du blond, il devint bien plus enflammé, bien plus passionné. Sasuke peinait à reprendre son souffle sous les assauts du guerrier. Il se faisait emporter et il adorait ça. Alors lui aussi commença à en redemander. Il s'agrippa plus fermement aux épaules du blond, s’approchant un peu de lui. Il laissa quelques délicieux petits gémissements s’échapper de sa bouche sous tout son plaisir. Ces derniers électrisèrent Naruto qui sentit son sexe durcir sous l’envie. De frustration, ses mains attrapèrent les hanches minces du noble. Ses doigts s’enfoncèrent dans la chair. Sasuke se tendit, mais ne fit aucune remarque, sa bouche était bien trop sollicitée pour cela. De toute manière, il était animé par la même envie. Il voulait se rapprocher encore du blond. Le plus près possible, à tel point qu’il se fondrait en lui, que leurs essences se mélangeaient et qu’ils deviendraient enfin complets tous les deux.

Seulement, rien de tout ça n’arriva. Parce que l’un des gardes de Sasuke toussota fort peu discrètement, faisant se séparer les deux jeunes hommes. Le soldat l’avait fait exprès, ne souhaitant pas que l’Empereur se donne en spectacle ainsi. Le jardin dans lequel ils se trouvaient n’était pas privé et n’importe qui pouvait arriver.

Sasuke avait les joues délicieusement roses lorsqu’il recula son visage. Naruto le contempla avec grand plaisir et lui donna un dernier baiser sur la bouche. Quand il s’éloigna, le noble déploya son éventail devant son visage, le regard fuyant. Le blond sourit, heureux. Puis, ils se levèrent et reprirent leur promenade en silence, bien conscient que ce baiser n’était qu’un doux interlude et qu’ils ne devaient plus se laisser aller ainsi sous peine d’être violemment rattrapés par la réalité.

**To be continued**

**(1) camélia rouge : grande admiration pour la personne aimée. Mon bonheur est impatient. Votre amour est le plus grand bonheur de ma vie. Vous êtes la plus belle. (Bien sûr que c’est Shisui qui lui a offert la fleur)**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De la demande d’Itachi et de la décision de Sasuke ? Et du baiser bien sûr ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Heiwa

Prochaine date de publication : le 22 février 2017.


	38. Heiwa

**Note de l’auteure :** Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très très plaisir de les lire. J’espère que le chapitre sera à votre goût !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Heiwa :** signifie paix.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

**  
Chapitre 38 : Heiwa **

L’instant était cérémonieux. Les trois souverains et les deux Sōhei étaient vêtus d’habits d’apparats. Sasuke portait l’éventail blanc et rouge ainsi que le bandeau de son clan. Ils étaient tous les cinq face à une table basse où reposaient cinq rouleaux contenant exactement le même texte, le traité de paix qu’ils devaient signer. La pièce où ils étaient installés était pleine de monde. La signature devait se faire devant témoins, mais beaucoup de gens étaient venus observer ce moment solennel.

L’Empereur de la Terre s’avança en premier. Il s’agenouilla devant la table de bois et commença à faire fondre de la cire au-dessus du premier parchemin avant d’y apposer son sceau. Puis il passa au rouleau suivant. Après lui, Gaara et Naruto s’avancèrent. Les deux Sōhei avaient eux aussi signé un accord de paix avec le pays voisin. Ils avaient réussi à extorquer au vieil homme une certaine quantité de pierres précieuses qui les aideraient à faire tourner leur temple respectif. Après les deux guerriers vint Yahiko. Le roux parut infiniment heureux quand son sceau s’enfonça dans la cire rouge. Les termes qu’il avait réussi à négocier étaient extrêmement avantageux pour le Royaume d’Âme. Il avait ainsi obtenu un accord de non-agression, ainsi qu’une aide matérielle et financière à la reconstruction de son pays. De quoi réjouir n’importe qui. Finalement, Sasuke s’avança vers la table. Il relut rapidement le contenu du traité avant d’y apposer son sceau. Lui aussi avait obtenu un accord de non-agression de l’Empire de la Terre. Et comme il l’avait demandé sur le champ de bataille, les accords commerciaux entre les deux pays avaient été modifiés en son avantage. Ravi d’avoir su gérer l’élaboration de ce traité de paix, il enfonça son sceau dans le cinquième rond de cire avec une fierté apparente.

Quand l’Empereur du Feu se redressa, la foule applaudit. Certains visages étaient très souriants, celui de Nagato rayonnait particulièrement. D’autres semblaient bien moins heureux.

-Je suis satisfait que tout ceci soit enfin réglé, déclara solennellement Yahiko.

Sasuke baissa un peu la tête pour lui montrer qu’il était du même avis que lui.

-Je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois pour votre aide, continua le roux.

-Mon prédécesseur ayant démarré cette guerre, il aurait été bien égoïste de ma part de ne pas m’occuper de ceux qui se retrouvaient en première ligne par sa faute, expliqua le brun.

Yahiko lui sourit et Sasuke fit de même. Il était clair que les deux hommes étaient devenus amis lors de cette guerre. Ils avaient même signé un traité afin de faire perdurer leur statut d’alliés. Cela s’était fait avec un peu plus de discrétion, ils n’avaient pas forcément envie que l’Empire de la Terre l’apprenne.

Des domestiques s’avancèrent vers la table et enroulèrent délicatement les rouleaux. Puis, ils distribuèrent un exemplaire à chaque signataire. Une fois qu’il reçut le sien, Ônoki quitta la salle avec ses gens.

-Bien, soupira soudain Temari, présente dans la pièce. Maintenant que le vieux grincheux est parti, peut-être pourrions-nous terminer nos affaires. Nous ne sommes pas venus vous aider gratuitement.

La blonde avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et un air sévère sur son visage.

-Temari, soupira Gaara exaspéré par le culot de sa sœur.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j’en pense, rétorqua la jeune femme.

Oui, le roux savait. Elle voulait qu’il demande une somme d’argent passablement conséquente à l’Empereur. Il était plutôt d’accord avec sa sœur, leur aide n’était pas gratuite. Il leur fallait quelque chose en retour. Leurs services leur permettaient de vivre, ils devaient donc recevoir une contrepartie. Seulement, le roux avait une bien meilleure idée que de demander de l’argent.

-Très bien, fit-il semblant d’accepter.

Il se tourna donc vers Sasuke debout près de Yahiko. Ce dernier avait certifié vouloir aider le brun à payer pour la participation des Sōhei.

-Sasuke-heika, commença Gaara avec un sérieux mortel. En échange de mon aide, je vous demande la main de Neji Hyūga. Ainsi mon temple sera éternellement relié à l’Empire, simplifiant ainsi les alliances.

Bien évidemment, la raison donnée était complètement bidon, il venait de l’inventer. La véritable raison était simplement qu’il était bien trop amoureux du jeune homme pour le laisser lui échapper.

Sasuke sourit, il était heureux pour son ami. Le guerrier roux avait parfaitement manœuvré. Le souverain était dans l’impossibilité de refuser, pas qu’il en ait envie d’ailleurs. Seulement, pas tout le monde n’était enchanté par cette proposition. Qui avait d’ailleurs rendu les joues de Neji, présent dans la salle, rosées. Hinata avait posé une main sur son épaule, elle aussi heureuse pour son cousin.

-Hors de question ! tempêta Hiashi furieux.

Neji parut bien refroidi par l’éclat de son oncle. Il se doutait bien qu’il n’accepterait jamais. Il aurait dû se faire une raison et ne pas se bercer de futiles espoirs.

-Silence ! coupa Sasuke avec autorité. Vous n’avez pas votre mot à dire. L’Empire du Feu a un accord avec le temple d’Ichibi et de Kyūbi. Leurs représentants pourront choisir la contrepartie qu’il leur plaît et elle leur sera accordée. En conséquence, j’accepte votre demande de mariage si tant est que Neji l’accepte aussi.

Le noble se sentit rempli de gratitude vis-à-vis de l’Empereur. Il lui permettait d’accéder à son vœu le plus cher. Il sentit sur lui le regard menaçant de son oncle, mais il n’en eut cure quand il répondit au souverain :

-J’accepte.

-Bien, fit Sasuke, satisfait. J’ose espérer être invité à la cérémonie. Je veux voir le visage rayonnant de bonheur de l’un de mes amis les plus chers.

-Cela sera fait selon vos désirs, Majesté, lui certifia Gaara en inclinant la tête.

Le guerrier roux était enchanté. Il allait pouvoir épouser sous peu la personne qu’il aimait, cela le réjouissait. Par contre, Temari fulminait et il savait qu’il aurait droit à un savon en règle pour ne pas avoir suivi ses plans.

Les regards de l’assistance se tournèrent vers Naruto, jusqu’alors plutôt discret. C’était à son tour de réclamer une contrepartie. Le blond se gratta la nuque, un peu embarrassé. Pour tout avouer, il ne savait pas quoi demander. En effet, le guerrier s’était beaucoup amusé lors de cette guerre et c’est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Déjà à la base, il n’avait pas accepté de donner son aide pour recevoir une récompense, mais plutôt pour profiter des combats. Et sur ce point, il avait été plus que servi.

-Ah, je ne sais pas trop, fit-il à voix haute.

-Et bien, trouve quelque chose ! le houspilla Sakura.

Le blond fit une moue en réfléchissant plus profondément.

Il trouvait le plan de Gaara vraiment génial. Demander en mariage la personne dont il est amoureux était un beau tour de force. Seulement, Naruto avait réussi à tomber amoureux de la seule personne dont il ne pouvait pas demander la main. En effet, seul Hiashi fulminait parce que Neji aurait pu lui rapporter beaucoup politiquement parlant, les autres étaient plutôt indifférents au sort du Kyaria. Seuls les amis de ce dernier et les ennemis du clan Hyūga semblaient se réjouir. Mais si Naruto demandait la main de l’Empereur, toute la cour se révolterait. Parce que le mariage du souverain était important pour tout le pays. Il allait leur donner de la puissance.

Alors Naruto n’essaya même pas. À la place, il réfléchit à la deuxième chose qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Et quand sa bouche s’ouvrit, Sakura sut qu’il allait faire une connerie.

-Je veux bien des ramen, annonça-t-il en se grattant l’arrière de la tête et en souriant comme un benêt.

L’assemblée fut très surprise, presque choquée. Sasuke sourit.

-Bien évidemment, fit-il. Les cuisines du palais vous seront éternellement ouvertes. Demandez-y autant de ramen que vous souhaitez.

-On va se régaler ! commenta le blond.

Derrière son éventail, le sourire de l’Empereur se fit plus tendre.

Après cela, tout le monde quitta la pièce afin de voguer à d’autres occupations. Bien qu’ayant signé les accords et obtenu rétribution, les Sōhei ne s’en allèrent pas. En effet, Sasuke les avait fait informer de la venue prochaine d’Uzushio pour signer d’autres accords. Il leur avait donc suggéré de rester. Car peut-être que la petite nation était disposée à élaborer des traités avec eux aussi. Ils avaient donc décidé de prolonger leur séjour au palais. Et cela arrangeait bien l’Empereur qui ne voulait pas voir le blond partir tout de suite.

* * *

-Encore une fois merci, énonça Yahiko en serrant les deux mains de Sasuke dans les siennes.

-Ce n’est rien, fit le brun qui ne voulait pas que son allié se sente redevable.

Le roux resserra un peu ses doigts avant de lâcher l’Empereur. Il s’écarta, laissant la place à son mari. Ce dernier enlaça Sasuke, le tenant le plus proche possible de lui malgré son gros ventre. Le jeune souverain se sentait un peu mal à l’aise, mais il le laissa faire.

-Merci, merci, lui murmura-t-il.

L’émotion lui faisait parler avec une voix étrange, comme s’il allait fondre en larmes. Pour le réconforter, le brun lui caressa un instant le dos, puis lui rendit son étreinte.

-Je suis heureux d’avoir faire votre connaissance à tous les deux, leur dit-il une fois que Nagato l’eut relâché.

-Nous sommes, nous aussi, heureux de t’avoir rencontré, lui répondit l’homme aux cheveux rouges.

-J’espère vous revoir à nouveau à Konoha.

-Pourquoi pas? répondit Yahiko après avoir regardé son époux en souriant. Peut-être pourriez-vous venir à Ame lorsqu’elle sera reconstruite.

-Oui, j’aimerais beaucoup.

Un petit silence s’installa entre eux alors qu’ils s’observaient. Sasuke avait le cœur un peu lourd. Il avait passé pas mal de temps avec les deux hommes et il s’était attaché à eux. Les voir partir le rendait mélancolique. Son regard se perdit sur le ventre de Nagato. Le Kyaria était encore en assez bonne forme pour faire le trajet. Le bébé naîtra donc à Ame. Sasuke trouva cela dommage, parce qu’il aurait bien voulu que Konoha soit la ville de naissance du premier-né du couple. Cela aurait encore plus resserré les liens entre eux. Mais il pouvait comprendre que Yahiko et Nagato préfèrent qu’il naisse dans leur pays.

-Nous vous préviendrons lorsque l’enfant sera né, lui assura Yahiko.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il se promit d’envoyer un présent aux jeunes parents et au bébé lorsque ce dernier viendra au monde.

Les trois hommes s’inclinèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Sasuke sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu’il observa Yahiko monter sur son cheval et Nagato grimper dans son palanquin. Ame s’en alla à travers les rues animées de Konoha.

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre et de ces rebondissements ?

Titre du prochain chapitre : Ai

Prochaine publication : le 9 mars, mais ce n’est pas sûr car je n’ai plus de chapitre corrigé de réserve.


	39. Ai

**Note de l’auteure :** Hum, je suis très en retard. Mais c’est un peu indépendant de ma volonté. Ma bêta n’a malheureusement pas eu le temps de corriger les derniers chapitres à temps. J’ai attendu un moment, mais j’ai dû bien me résoudre à corriger moi-même ce chapitre (le plus long de la fic) Donc si la correction n’est pas top c’est entièrement de ma faute.

Un énorme merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir ! J’espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le reste de la fic !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Ai :** signifie amour.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 39 : Ai **

Sasuke s’agenouilla délicatement sur un coussin à l’avant de la salle près de l’autel où se déroulerait la cérémonie du mariage d’Itachi. Haku s’affairait à ajuster son kimono pour qu’il ne fasse pas de pli disgracieux. Le vêtement était d’un rouge pourpre surprenant parsemé de dessin de fleurs blanches. La couche du dessous était blanche avec quelques motifs pourpres, créant un bel ensemble. L'éventail blanc que le jeune homme manipulait doucement ne gâchait rien à cette harmonie. Finalement, le large obi pourpre et vert pâle était à la pointe de la mode. Sasuke avait consenti à être bien vêtu pour le mariage de son frère. Il avait même quelques freesias blancs **(1)** dans ses cheveux sur l’un des côtés de sa tête.

L’Empereur n’avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure et beaucoup de regards l’avaient suivi. La plus grande salle du palais avait été réquisitionnée pour ce mariage. Le clan Uchiha au grand complet était présent. Les familles principales des clans les plus importants étaient aussi présentes. En effet, le mariage n’avait pas lieu à être un événement public. Seulement, Itachi était le frère de l’Empereur alors beaucoup de monde s’était déplacé pour le voir épouser Shisui.

Le brouhaha qui régnait jusqu’alors dans la pièce se tut quand les prêtres d’Izanami et d’Izanagi entrèrent dans la salle accompagnés de miko. Ils se placèrent de part et d’autre de l’autel, faisant face à la foule, et attendirent. Puis, les portes s’ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, laissant Shisui et Itachi entrer dans la pièce. Ils se tenaient par le bras et se dirigèrent lentement vers l’avant de la salle.

Shisui était vêtu très formellement. Il portait un kimono bleu foncé, un hakama gris ainsi qu’un haori bleu foncé lui aussi. On pouvait voir un rouleau passé dans son fin obi gris. Le guerrier arborait le bandeau du clan Uchiha.

Itachi était juste grandiose. Il portait un kimono blanc très long et par-dessus, un autre kimono rouge et richement brodé. Des fils d’or s’entrelaçaient, des hérons blancs prenaient leurs envols et des fleurs de différentes couleurs agrémentaient le tout. Seul le vêtement blanc était resserré par la taille avec un obi de la même couleur. Ce dernier avait été offert par Sasuke. La tradition exigeait que la mère le lui offre, comme celle des deux frères était morte depuis bien longtemps, c’est Sasuke qui avait décidé d’assumer ce rôle. Le visage de l’aveugle avait été poudré, le rendant plus pâle. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement plus rouges qu’habituellement. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon incroyablement complexe ornementé de diverses décorations en or ainsi que de quelques fleurs d’anis blanches et rouges **(2)**. Il portait négligemment l'éventail uchiwa de sa famille ainsi qu’un hakoseko blanc.

Sasuke sentit une mélancolie et une joie intense l’envahir à la vision de son frère. Les mariés s’avancèrent au milieu des convives, dans l’allée qui avait été créée pour eux. Arrivés au niveau de Sasuke, ils s’arrêtèrent. L’Empereur se redressa face à son aîné. Celui-ci, aidé par Shisui, lui tendit son hakoseko. Le souverain s’en saisit et l’ouvrit. Il montra à la foule son contenu, un miroir et un peigne en bois. Puis, il referma la pochette et s’approcha d’Itachi. Avec lenteur et délicatesse, pour ne pas l’effrayer, il plaça la bourse dans un repli du kimono blanc, faisant attention à ce qu’elle ne tombe pas.

-Tu es splendide, murmura-t-il discrètement à l’oreille de son frère.

Il lui prit ensuite le bras et le conduit vers l’autel où se trouvait déjà Shisui. Encore une fois, ce rôle était destiné à leur mère, mais Sasuke avait décidé de l’assumer.

Les mariés se rejoignirent devant l’autel. Ils le contournèrent afin de faire face à la foule. L’Empereur reprit sa place, aidé de son domestique. Une salve d’applaudissements se déclencha, acclamant les mariés.

Quand la salle retrouva son calme, les prêtres s’avancèrent. Ils firent différentes offrandes à Izanagi et Izanami. Puis, ils purifièrent les mariés et le saké servant au rituel. Finalement, ils posèrent une bouteille d’alcool sur l’autel.

Shisui se saisit de la bouteille et remplit la première coupe rouge posée sur l’autel. Une fois que ce fut fait, il porta la coupelle à ses lèvres et bu trois gorgées d’alcool. Il la passa ensuite à Itachi qui but lui aussi trois gorgées. Cette coupe symbolisait le passée et exprimait leur reconnaissance à leurs parents, leurs ancêtres ainsi qu’à toutes les vies passées qui ont contribué à l’union de leur couple.

Deidara s’avança vers Itachi et l’aida à remplir la deuxième coupelle de saké. L’aveugle en but trois gorgées et la tendit à son futur mari qui en fit de même. Ici, c’était le présent qui était symbolisé ainsi que l’amour entre les mariées, leur fidélité et leur soutien mutuel.

Finalement, Shisui remplit la dernière coupe et y trempa trois fois ses lèvres avant de la passer à son futur époux. Celui-ci termina l’alcool en trois gorgées, scellant leurs destins. Cette dernière coupelle symbolisait le futur et leur engagement à bâtir un foyer rempli d’amour tout au long de leurs vies.

Sasuke sentit ses yeux lui piquer désagréablement quand il vit son frère reposer le petit récipient rouge. Il cligna des paupières voulant empêcher ses larmes de couler. L’émotion l’assaillait bien trop fortement.

Shisui prit la main d’Itachi et déposa un doux baiser sur le dessus. Le guerrier était ravi au-delà du possible. Son cœur était gonflé d’amour pour le magnifique Kyaria à ses côtés. Ce dernier serra doucement la main de son mari. Il était juste heureux.

Le soldat s’écarta un peu et se saisit du rouleau coincé dans son obi. Il en déroula une partie puis commença à réciter ce qu’il y avait écrit :

-Itachi, je t’ai toujours admiré, que ce soit ta force ou ta beauté. T’épouser aujourd’hui est sans doute ma plus grande fierté et mon plus grand bonheur. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, et même plus, pour te rendre heureux. Je te protégerai, te soutiendrai, chérirai nos enfants et leur enseignerai nos valeurs. Et je jure de t’aimer pour le restant de ma vie et dans celle d’après, parmi les kamis.

Le jeune homme se tut, les joues roses. Il tourna son regard vers son mari et le découvrit ému aux larmes. Un doux sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il serra la main de l’aveugle entre ses doigts afin de le réconforter un peu. Itachi reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions. Il s’éclaircit un peu la gorge et énonça ses vœux :

-Shisui, tu es l’homme le plus droit et juste que je n’ai jamais rencontré. T’épouser aujourd’hui fera mon bonheur de demain. Je jure de te respecter, te chérir et d’élever nos enfants avec honneur. Je t’aimerai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle et bien au-delà.

Les deux jeunes hommes parurent alors autant embarrassés l’un que l’autre. Seulement, ils firent bonne figure et continuèrent la cérémonie.

-Itachi, afin de symboliser le lien qui nous unit, je souhaite t’offrir ceci, énonça le guerrier.

Il sortit ensuite un kaiken de son kimono. Le fourreau et le manche du petit sabre étaient rouge bordeaux. L’aveugle tendit les mains et Shisui y déposa l’arme. Itachi la tira légèrement et tâta délicatement la lame. Cette arme symbolisait son mariage avec un puissant guerrier. Il montrait la confiance que Shisui avait en sa capacité à se défendre seul, mais c’était également une promesse de protection. L’aveugle rengaina la lame. Puis il la rangea précieusement dans les plis de son kimono. Elle ne le quitterait dorénavant plus, symbolisant son union.

Shisui était heureux, son mari avait paru satisfait quant à ce présent. Le guerrier avait bien sûr choisi le sabre, mais il avait aussi affuté la lame lui-même. C’était donc une fierté de voir un combattant si doué l’accepter.

Ensuite, les miko distribuèrent des coupes de saké provenant du même tonneau à toute la salle. Tout le monde trinqua ensemble au bonheur du couple. Sasuke ne pouvait détacher son regard de son frère souriant dont la main était emmêlée à celle de Shisui. Le brun but en une seule fois tout l’alcool. Il le sentit réchauffer son œsophage et son estomac. La sensation lui fit du bien.

Finalement, Shisui et Itachi s’inclinèrent devant tous les invités, les remerciant de leur présence. Cela sonna comme la fin de la cérémonie. S’en suivit un banquet. Les convives changèrent de salle en suivant les mariés. Sasuke marchait juste derrière son frère et son tout récent beau-frère.

Les deux époux furent à l’honneur. Ils étaient installés sur la petite estrade normalement réservée à l’Empereur. Ce dernier était assis à côté de son aîné. Il ne restait dans la salle plus que des membres du clan Uchiha. La nourriture et l’alcool furent servis en abondance. Shisui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son époux. Il était juste infiniment heureux de l’avoir à ses côtés. Il le trouvait absolument magnifique, dans sa tenue de mariage. Sasuke se laissa aller à boire une deuxième coupelle de saké, trinquant avec son frère. Le jeune souverain n’avait pas l’habitude de consommer de l’alcool. Mais il pouvait bien faire un effort pour le mariage de son frère. Le breuvage le réchauffait de l’intérieur et il se sentait bien, comme apaisé, en paix avec lui-même.

Après s’être convenablement restaurés, des cadeaux furent offerts au couple. Chacun donna quelque chose pour que les mariés puissent commencer correctement leur nouvelle vie à deux. Ainsi, ils reçurent un nouveau service à thé, un service pour boire du saké, un tonneau de cet alcool, d’autres pièces de vaisselle. Certains, n’ayant pas d’idée ou de temps, apportèrent de l’argent.

Les mariés étaient gâtés. La ligne de personne souhaitant leur offrir des cadeaux ne semblait jamais vouloir diminuer. Ils passèrent donc un bon moment à remercier leurs généreux invités. Quand la file fut moins longue, Obito et Kakashi se présentèrent. Le Kyaria avait abandonné ses tenues noires pour aujourd’hui. Il portait exceptionnellement un kimono rouge décoré de petits nuages noirs. Kakashi n'était bien évidemment pas vêtu de son armure. Il paraissait très heureux, que ce soit pour les jeunes mariés ou simplement d’avoir son mari à son bras.

Obito s’avança pour serrer Shisui dans ses bras, les deux hommes ayant toujours été proches. Il adressa ensuite quelques mots de félicitations au couple de sa part et de celle de son mari.

Shisui était heureux de voir son cousin. Il était heureux qu’il ait fait l’effort de venir à son mariage alors que son état d’esprit n’était à l'ordinaire pas au beau fixe.

-Merci d’être venu, verbalisa-t-il.

-C’est avec plaisir, lui répondit Obito en souriant doucement.

Itachi et Kakashi ne firent aucune remarque, car ils savaient leurs époux très proche l’un de l’autre.

Finalement, le couple leur offrit, lui aussi, un cadeau. Il s’agissait de différentes eaux parfumées, autant pour Itachi que Shisui. Elles étaient contenues dans de très jolis flacons délicats. Les récipients avaient sans doute coûté bien plus cher que les parfums qu’ils renfermaient.

Itachi et Shisui les remercièrent chaleureusement. L’aveugle avait pu toucher et sentir ce présent, lui donnant donc une bonne idée de ce qu’il s’agissait.

Encore un certain nombre de personnes leur offrirent des cadeaux. Puis, quand plus personne ne s’avança, Sasuke se redressa.

-Je suis heureux de vous offrir, moi aussi, un présent, énonça l’Empereur.

L’attention des jeunes mariés et de toute l’assemblée se tourna vers lui. D’un geste de la main, il indiqua à des domestiques d’apporter le cadeau qu’il avait prévu. Trois serviteurs arrivèrent dans la salle avec deux futons roulés qu’ils faisaient bien attention à ne pas laisser traîner par terre. Ils les amenèrent jusqu’à l’avant de la salle, devant Itachi et Shisui. D’autres domestiques aidèrent à dérouler l’un des lits afin que tout le monde puisse admirer les motifs brodés. Des grues, des fleurs et des roseaux étaient dessinés en bleu sur le tissu blanc. La literie était de très bonne qualité. Sasuke était heureux de contribuer à la construction du foyer de son frère et de son mari. Il regarda avec émotion Shisui et Itachi tâter le tissu moelleux de son présent. Les deux hommes vinrent le remercier. Ils paraissaient heureux de leur cadeau. Sasuke prit une nouvelle fois son frère dans ses bras. Sa gorge se serra alors qu’Itachi lui murmurait une litanie de remerciement à l’oreille.

La distribution des cadeaux se termina et la fête reprit. Sasuke se laissa tenter par une troisième coupelle de saké. Il avait l’impression qu’elle l’aiderait à faire fuir la mélancolie qui l’assaillait depuis le début de la cérémonie.

Itachi et Shisui firent le tour de leurs invités pour les remercier encore une fois de leurs présents et de leur présence. Après cela, ils se retirèrent tous les deux, l’aveugle se sentait épuisé. Sasuke n’en croyait pas un mot et pensait simplement que son frère et son époux n’avaient pas la patience d’attendre pour profiter l’un de l’autre. Quoi qu’il en soit, le jeune souverain partit avec eux. Il ne voyait plus d’intérêt à la fête si son frère n’y était pas.

L’air frais de la nuit lui aéra efficacement l’esprit. Il eut l’impression que l’étau qui comprimait son cœur se desserrait. Il avait la sensation de mieux respirer, de voir plus clair, d’absorber complètement le fait que son frère aîné était maintenant marié et qu’il allait construire sa propre famille. C’est donc avec l’esprit plus léger qu’il arriva devant ses appartements. Ses gardes le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Une fois à l’intérieur, Haku l’aida à se dévêtir. Les deux jeunes hommes parlèrent peu. Le domestique se retira lorsqu’il eut aidé le souverain à passer un yukata gris et qu’il ait étendu le futon dans la pièce principale. Sasuke prit un instant pour observer son jardin privé. Il pouvait entendre le doux glouglou d’un petit ruisseau ainsi que le bruit répétitif d’un sôzu. Ce petit rituel contribuait à lui faire prendre conscience de la paix qui régnait à présent dans l’Empire.

Cependant, le souverain se fit interrompre dans son observation par un coup contre l’un de shôji.

-Votre Altesse, l’informa un soldat. Un visiteur demande à vous voir. Il s’agit du Sōhei de Kyūbi.

Sasuke ignorait la raison de la visite de Naruto, mais il demanda à ses gardes de le laisser entrer. Il se moqua d’être peu vêtu. Il avait juste envie de voir le guerrier.

Naruto entra dans les appartements impériaux pour la première fois. Son regard se perdit un instant sur les papiers de riz richement décorés. Cependant, il ne s’y attarda pas, il y avait bien plus beau à voir juste devant lui. L’Empereur était absolument splendide. Il paraissait jeune et vulnérable. Le blond avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le garder contre son corps pour le protéger.

-Bonsoir, teme-heika, chuchota le guerrier.

-Bonsoir dobe, lui répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Ces quelques mots installèrent une ambiance étrange, légère et tendue à la fois. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de s’observer à distance.

Naruto remarqua que l’Empereur ne tenait pas d’éventail devant son visage. Sans doute était-ce la première fois qu’il voyait ainsi sa figure en entier. Il le trouva très harmonieux et divinement beau.

Le cœur de Sasuke se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsque le guerrier s’avança enfin vers lui. L’expression du blond était neutre, mais son regard brûlait. Le souverain avait l’impression d’être une biche face à un prédateur. Seulement, il ne bougea pas et laissa l’autre s’approcher de lui. Il dut relever un peu la tête afin de toujours avoir les yeux bleus dans son champ de vision.

Gardant son regard fiché dans les puits sombres, Naruto avança lentement sa main droite jusqu’à la taille du brun. Ce dernier se laissa faire bien trop envieux. La chaleur explosa dans sa hanche lorsque la grande main s’appuya contre lui. Sasuke ferma brièvement les yeux. Son expression se fit quelque peu langoureuse ce qui enflamma le blond. Sa patience partie en cendre. Sa main gauche se posa sur une joue pâle et son visage se pencha vers celui du souverain.

Leurs bouches se firent avides, réclamant tout de l’autre. Leurs mains rejoignirent la partie. Les doigts de Naruto s’enfoncèrent dans la hanche douce. De sa main gauche, il plongea dans la chevelure d’encre. Les doigts de Sasuke s’agrippèrent aux pans du kimono orange. L’habit s’ouvrit sous la tension, révélant le torse bronzé.

Quoi que Naruto soit venu demander à l’Empereur en entrant dans ses appartements, il l’oublia lorsque les mains pâles s’infiltrèrent sous ses habits pour se perdre dans son dos. Vaincu par l’impatience et son envie, il laissa sa main droite descendre le long de la taille du souverain pour se saisir de l’une de ses fesses fermes et rondes. Sasuke gémit dans sa bouche. Le son se répercuta dans tout le corps du blond pour terminer sa course dans son sexe durcissant.

Sous le plaisir et le désir, il repoussa le brun vers le shôji contre lequel il était appuyé. Il se serra contre lui, pressant son érection contre son aine. Ses deux mains se mirent à pétrir la chair ferme des fesses de l’Empereur. Sa langue se fit bien plus demandeuse dans la bouche qui l’accueillait. Cela ne parut pas déplaire à Sasuke, car il se rapprocha, lui aussi, contre l’autre homme, essayant de soulager la pression dans son sexe contre la hanche du blond.

L’impatience des deux jeunes hommes était palpable dans l’air. Les mots leur étaient superflus. Ils avaient passé bien trop de temps à subir la tension de l’attente pour douter de leurs envies. Ainsi, Naruto ne demanda pas de permission avant d’écarter les pans du yukata gris. La peau pâle se dévoila devant ses yeux quémandeurs. Aucun défaut ne semblait la souiller. Sa blancheur était entachée que par les deux tétons rosés et un grain de beauté presque noir disposé en bas du pectoral gauche, à la limite du sternum. Le blond ne put s’empêcher d’y passer son doigt. Le grain de peau ne paraissait pas différent, il était aussi lisse et doux qu’ailleurs. Néanmoins, cette tache avait un petit quelque chose d’aguicheur.

Sasuke gémit lorsque la bouche du guerrier aspira la peau autour de son grain de beauté. Un petit mordillement lui fit tirer les cheveux blonds. Par revanche, Naruto pinça l’un des tétons rosés. Le gémissement concupiscent qui sortir de la bouche de l’Empereur lui enflamma encore plus les sens, si cela était encore possible. Vivement, il se redressa et aida Sasuke à ôter ses bras des manches de son yukata.

L’air frais de la nuit fit ressortir une légère chair de poule sur le torse découvert du Kyaria. De l’index, Naruto caressa les lignes du corps exposé.

-Tu es beau, remarqua-t-il.

Seul un léger rougissement lui répondit. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond. Joueur, il déposa un baiser sur l’une des joues roses.

-Dobe, lui murmura Sasuke.

D’une main, ce dernier lui fit tourner la tête de façon à pouvoir l’embrasser. Le baiser fut un peu plus doux que le précédent. L’urgence avait laissé place à la langueur et les deux hommes étaient déterminés à profiter l’un de l’autre en prenant leur temps. Ils avaient trop attendu pour gâcher ce moment en se précipitant. Et puis, ils avaient l’impression de ne pas faire honneur à leurs sentiments s’ils y allaient trop vite.

Las de rester debout, Naruto attira Sasuke vers le futon disposé au centre de la pièce. Sans rompre le baiser, il les fit s’assoir face à face sur la literie. Leurs genoux se frôlaient et c’était étrangement insupportable, en même temps trop et trop peu.

Sasuke rompit leur baiser. La respiration légèrement haletante, il s’affaira à découvrir le torse du guerrier. Il voulait voir ce que les vêtements du blond lui avaient seulement laissé deviner jusque-là. Il écarta donc les pans du kimono orange. La peau de Naruto était bronzée même à cet endroit, comme s’il passait souvent un certain temps torse nu sous les rayons du soleil. Ses muscles étaient visibles sous l’épiderme. Ils étaient fermes au toucher, parfois Sasuke pouvait les sentir rouler sous ses doigts. Malgré la quantité astronomique de nourriture que le blond ingurgitait, il n’y avait pas une once de graisse sur son corps. Par contre, la chaire était marquée par quelques cicatrices, témoignage des différents combats du guerrier. Sasuke en traça quelques-unes du bout des doigts. Il découvrit que certaines d’entre elles étaient plutôt sensibles, faisant frissonner le blond. De même que les tétons bruns qui firent accélérer le souffle de Naruto quand le noble les pinça doucement.

Après un instant, le guerrier retint les mains de souverain, trouvant qu’il avait assez joué avec son corps. D’une pression, il le fit s’allonger sous lui. Une lueur intimidée passa dans les yeux noirs lorsqu’il surplomba le corps pâle. Elle s’en alla bien vite sous le sourire rassurant de Naruto. D’une main, le blond retraça les lignes du corps de Sasuke, suivant ses flancs, son ventre plat et ses joues rosées.

Naruto avait déjà eu un certain nombre d’amants. Aucun ne se ressemblait, bien qu’il ait une certaine préférence pour les peaux pâles. Certains avaient été très beaux et avaient enchanté le regard du blond. Mais aucun n’arrivait à la cheville de l’Empereur. Le guerrier n’avait encore de loin pas tout vu, mais ce qui s’était dévoilé à ses yeux était largement au-dessus de tout ce qu’il avait pu voir jusqu’à présent. Mais ce n’était pas la seule raison qui plaçait Sasuke au-dessus de ses précédents amants. En effet, le noble était le seul pour qui il avait développé des sentiments amoureux. Et cela le rendait encore plus magnifique à ses yeux. Et il avait envie de le chérir encore plus, de prendre soin de lui au-delà de tout. De lui procurer du plaisir autant et encore plus que celui qu’il lui apportera. Naruto n’avait jamais été égoïste et avait toujours été attentif à la félicité de ses amants. Mais avec Sasuke, lui donner satisfaction lui paraissait bien plus séduisant que jamais, presque autant qu’en recevoir lui-même.

Sasuke poussa un petit cri lorsque la bouche du blond mordilla délicatement l’un de ses tétons. Les lèvres avaient rejoint les doigts et découvraient avec lenteur son torse. Le jeune souverain passa ses mains dans les cheveux dorés. Ses articulations s’y crispèrent sous le plaisir. Naruto ne sembla pas en faire grand cas, car il continua de parcourir la peau à sa disposition. Quand sa langue vint taquiner le nombril de l’Empereur, les doigts de pieds de ce dernier se crispèrent et il gémit encore. Le guerrier sourit, ravi de la sensibilité de son amant. De plus, sa pudeur ne semblait pas l’embarrasser, cela lui permettait de se délecter de ses adorables sons de plaisir.

Lorsque la bouche du guerrier se posa sur le tissu du yukata gris, il se redressa. Le vêtement n’était plus que retenu que par l’obi. Sasuke avait écarté les jambes pour permettre à Naruto de venir le plus proche de lui possible. Les cuisses pâles étaient donc à peine camouflées par l’habit. Décidant que la tenue du souverain était de trop, il défit prestement l’obi et repoussa les pans du yukata. Le corps entier de l’Empereur se découvrit sous ses yeux enchantés. Les jambes étaient fines, mais musclées par les heures à rester debout au temple. Aucune imperfection ne venait salir la blancheur de la peau. Les chevilles semblaient incroyablement fragiles et le guerrier remarqua que les pieds du noble étaient petits. Ça ne l’avait jamais frappé avant. Il trouva cela affreusement mignon. Il ne put donc s’empêcher de s’en saisir et de déposer un baiser sur la cheville.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais dobe ? lui demanda le brun.

Sa question n’avait pas le mordant qu’il aurait souhaité qu’elle ait. Son esprit était déjà bien trop empêtrer dans le plaisir et le bonheur pour cela.

-Je nous fais plaisir, répondit effrontément le guerrier en mordillant la peau juste en dessus de l’os de la malléole.

Les yeux noirs se voilèrent en écho à la caresse. Las de ce petit jeu, Naruto tourna son regard vers la partie la plus intéressante du corps du noble.

La peau du pubis de Sasuke était tout aussi pâle que celle du reste de son corps. Seulement, elle était entachée par une touffe de poils noirs entourant son sexe, actuellement dressé, ainsi que par un coquin petit grain de beauté sur le bas de l’aine droite. Le guerrier ne put s’empêcher d’y passer son pouce pour être sûr que la tache érotique était bien réelle. Un délicieux gémissement répondit à son geste, attisant son désir. Naruto ne se sentait plus la force d’attendre. D’une main assurée, il empoigna l’érection suintante de son amant. Avec lenteur, il la fit glisser dans son poing. Les muscles du souverain se crispèrent, réceptifs. Lorsque le pouce du guerrier taquina le gland sensible, les yeux de Sasuke s’écarquillèrent et sa main vint couvrir sa bouche qui paraissait s’ouvrir sous le plaisir. Tout cela renforça les doutes de Naruto. Il pensait l’Empereur vierge et pour l’instant, ses actions tendaient à le lui prouver. Pour l'heure, il continua à le caresser et à observer ses réactions. Il le mena ainsi jusqu’à la jouissance. Il put voir ses yeux s’écarquiller et aborder une expression perdue et submergée par le plaisir. Ses joues étaient délicieusement rouges, comme un appétissant fruit mûr, donnant à Naruto l’envie de les croquer. Il délaissa donc le sexe épuisé et vint embrasser les lèvres rosées. Un gémissement exquis lui emplit la bouche. Quand il se recula, il put contempler l’Empereur peiné à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Ses yeux étaient brillants, que ce soit à cause de la jouissance ou des flammes tremblotantes des lanternes éclairant la pièce.

-Ce n’est pas juste, lui souffla soudain Sasuke d’une voix qui démontrait toute sa jeunesse et son innocence.

-Qu’est-ce qui n’est pas juste ? lui demanda Naruto souriant et caressant sa joue.

Le brun se tortilla un court instant avant de se redresser sur les coudes et de regarder son amant plus franchement.

-Tu n’as pas joui et tu es toujours habillé, répondit-il en haletant.

-Ce n’est pas important, le rassura le blond, touché par sa sollicitude.

Seulement, Sasuke ne parut pas convaincu. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, de manière à faire face au guerrier. Ce dernier l’observa, surpris. L’Empereur s’avança doucement et l’embrassa légèrement. Il se laissa donc faire et ceignit la taille fine de ses bras. La langueur lui brouilla délicieusement les sens. Les mains du noble parcoururent encore son torse. Seulement, cette fois-ci, elles s’arrêtèrent vers son nombril, plongèrent vers le nœud de son hakama noir et entreprirent de le défaire. Naruto l’aida dans sa tâche, désireux de libérer son érection douloureuse. Entre baiser et caresse, les deux hommes finirent de dévêtir le guerrier.

Le bas du corps de Naruto était aussi musclé que son torse. Ses cuisses paraissaient suffisamment puissantes pour étrangler un homme entre elles. Quelques poils épars parcouraient ses jambes. Ils étaient plus concentrés au niveau de son entrejambe et quelque peu plus foncés qu’ailleurs sur son corps. Le regard de Sasuke resta un instant figé sur le sexe dressé et pour le moins imposant. Une légère angoisse prit place dans son cœur, mais il la chassa bien vite. Il avait confiance en Naruto pour ne pas le blesser. Et puis, il le désirait bien trop pour laisser cette appréhension le retenir.

-Ne t’inquiète pas, lui souffla le blond pour le rassurer. Nous irons à ton rythme.

-Je ne m’inquiétais pas, fanfaronna le souverain pour préserver sa fierté.

-Ah oui ? le taquina Naruto en frottant son nez contre le sien.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent, mais le noble ne rétorqua rien. Il avait une conscience aiguë de son inexpérience et il ne voulait pas que tout ceci se retourne contre lui. Le blond lui sourit encore une fois. Cela apaisa son cœur. Par ce simple geste, il le réconfortait, l’encourageait, le faisant se sentir bien et dans son bon droit. C’était un véritable baume, un remède magique à toutes ses émotions négatives et ses incertitudes. Alors Sasuke lui sourit en retour, d’un sourire un peu timide. Mais il suffit à faire fondre le guerrier sanguinaire qu’était le blond.

Rasséréné par tout ceci, l’Empereur osa avancer sa main pour effleurer l’érection de son amant. Ses doigts n’étaient pas très assurés, mais il voulait bien faire. La première caresse fut un peu maladroite, mais Naruto s’en moqua. L’homme pour qui il avait de tendres sentiments le touchait à cet endroit si sensible, c’était bien suffisant pour lui.

-C’est bon, susurra-t-il pour encourager le brun.

Alors, Sasuke continua à faire glisser la chair dans son poing. Imitant les mouvements qui venaient de lui être prodigués, il fit glisser son pouce contre le gland rougi. Un liquide translucide perla à son sommet. Mû par une étrange pulsion, il se pencha afin de récupérer la petite goutte avec sa langue. Le goût était un peu étrange et salé, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Il fut récompensé de son audace par un long tremblement qui agita tout le corps bronzé. Les hanches du blond eurent un léger sursaut, essayant de s’enfoncer dans un corps absent pour l’instant. Encouragé par cette réaction, il lécha une nouvelle fois le sexe dur. Il prit son temps pour savourer la peau douce. Il se pencha plus en avant afin d’avoir un meilleur accès, offrant, sans le savoir, une vue des plus appétissante à son amant. Son visage était appuyé contre le bas-ventre de Naruto, lui permettant de s’enivrer dans son odeur. Au bout d’un certain moment, il se rendit compte qu’il pouvait faire plus. S’aidant de ses mains et de sa langue, il amena le gland rougi dans sa bouche. La saveur du blond explosa partout dans son palais, mais il appréciait cela. Le gémissement de Naruto le convainquit du bien-fondé de son action.

-Oh merde, s’exclama même le guerrier alors qu’il empoignait une mèche de cheveux noirs.

L’Empereur l’avait pris par surprise, il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il le prenne en bouche. Il tenta donc de restreindre ses pulsions en respirant le plus calmement possible. La bouche de Sasuke était bien trop chaude et étroite pour sa lucidité d’esprit. Il fallait absolument qu’il se contrôle pour ne pas blesser et effrayer le jeune Kyaria.

Encouragé par les réactions de son partenaire, Sasuke continua son petit manège. Il s’adonna donc à sucer, quelque peu maladroitement, le blond. La technique n’était de loin pas parfaite, mais il était plein de bonne volonté, il ne s’en sortit donc pas trop mal pour une première fois. Et puis, Naruto eut grandement l’air d’apprécier et c’est tout ce qui était important.

-Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! pressa soudain le guerrier.

Il se sentait sur le point de venir. Et si cela ne le dérangeait pas de venir ainsi, il doutait que le noble appréciât pour une première fois. Il tira doucement sur les mèches sombres pour écarter la jolie petite bouche de son érection. Sasuke se redressa, avec un regard quelque peu interrogatif. Il se lécha les lèvres afin de les débarrasser de la salive qui y avait coulé. Les yeux bleus suivirent ce geste et une lueur affamée les envahit.

-Oh toi, souffla-t-il dangereusement à l’adresse du brun.

Il l’entraîna alors une nouvelle fois sur le sol, le surplombant de tout son corps. Cette fois-ci, seule l’excitation s’empara du corps de Sasuke. Son sexe était à nouveau dressé, plein d’envie.

Naruto se saisit des cuisses pâles et les écarta afin de s’installer entre elles. Il se saisit de la jambe droite du souverain et y déposa des baisers tout le long. Arrivé à la cuisse, il mordit dans la chair tendre. Le tremblement qui en résulta lui sembla particulièrement jouissif. Il la reposa rapidement et s’allongea sur le ventre. Il dispersa d’autres baisers sur l’entrejambe de son amant. Sur son sexe, ses testicules, ses fesses et son anus.

-Sasuke ? souffla-t-il délicatement alors que sa joue était appuyée contre la jambe blanche.

-Hn, lui répondit langoureusement le brun.

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela avec moi ? C’est ta première fois n’est-ce pas ? Je comprendrai si tu voulais la préserver pour ton mari ou quelque chose du genre…

Naruto ne voulait pas forcer Sasuke. Il voulait qu’il soit parfaitement d’accord pour cela, jusqu’au plus profond de son âme. Ainsi, il avait l’impression que leur union serait plus intense, plus véridique. Parce qu’il voulait pouvoir tout donner et tout recevoir. Qu’ils soient entiers une fois liés. Tout ça parce qu’il aimait l’Empereur au-delà de tout.

-Il n’y aura jamais personne de plus indiqué que toi pour ma première fois dobe, lui répondit le brun.

Son ton était peut-être un peu acerbe, mais son regard ne trompait pas, il était rempli d’amour. Le blond l’aperçut et son cœur s’en réchauffa. Il sourit encore. Parce que c’était bon et juste. Le noble n’avait rien dit de son amour, mais pour l’instant c’était suffisant. Et puis le dire leur aurait sans doute fait bien trop mal, parce que malgré ce qu’ils pouvaient penser sur l’instant, leur couple était voué à ne jamais voir le jour.

Chassant loin de lui ses tourments, Naruto humidifia ses doigts avec le plus de salive possible.

-Surtout, reste détendu, indiqua-t-il à son amant.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Il était assez conscient de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Et s’il l’appréhendait quelque peu, son envie était bien plus forte. Il fit donc son possible pour relâcher un maximum ses muscles. Il travailla sur sa respiration. Il se tendit légèrement lorsque Naruto inséra son index en lui, mais c’était majoritairement parce qu’il n’avait pas été prévenu. La sensation n’était pas particulièrement douloureuse, il s’en accommoda plutôt bien. Quand il jeta un coup d’œil au blond, il le découvrit les yeux fermés, une étrange expression sur le visage et sa main gauche crispée sur sa cuisse.

-Tout va bien ? bredouilla le noble, un peu déstabilisé par la réaction de son amant.

-Oui, susurra le guerrier. Tu es juste incroyablement étroit.

Sasuke rougit furieusement sous cette remarque. Il ne savait pas très bien s’il devait être outré de ce commentaire ou pas. Le blond déposa de petits baisers sur la cuisse qu’il avait maltraitée. Il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher, son index était déjà tellement serré. Il lui tardait de plonger son sexe à l’intérieur de ces chairs brûlantes. S’il avait encore un doute, l’étroitesse du souverain démontrait bien qu’il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir connu un Hiryō de manière si intime.

Doucement, Naruto commença à bouger son index afin de détendre les douces parois. Le brun ne trouva pas cela douloureux, mais pas particulièrement plaisant non plus. Cela dura quelques instants où il regarda le plafond, essayant de faire attention à toutes les sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Puis, le majeur du guerrier se créa une place dans sa chair. Et cela lui fit mal. Ce n’était pas extrême, mais il se sentit désagréablement écarté. Une grimace chiffonna son visage. Mais elle s’en alla vite lorsque le plaisir explosa dans son corps. Naruto avait observé ses expressions et venait de détourner son attention de la douleur en engloutissant son sexe. Sasuke se laissa donc envahir par le plaisir, oubliant la douleur. Ses gémissements excitèrent bien trop le blond qui ne put attendre bien longtemps avant d’ajouter son annulaire dans le corps du noble. Lorsqu’il l’estima assez détendu pour ne plus avoir mal, il arrêta ses caresses sur son pénis. Un gémissement de dépit sortit de la bouche rose. Cela amena un sourire sur la bouche du blond. Il était heureux que ses fellations soient plaisantes à son amant, seulement, il avait d’autres choses à lui faire découvrir. Avec précaution, il tourna ses doigts dans l’intimité brûlante. Puis il toucha délicatement la paroi à la recherche de la glande qui enflammerait tous les sens du Kyaria. Il lui fallut un petit moment, mais il fut largement récompensé lorsqu’il la trouva.

Sasuke eut l’impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se faisaient assaillir sous un plaisir bien trop puissant. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent en même temps. Sa bouche échappa à son contrôle et produit d’étranges sons, proche des bruits d’un félin. Quand la vague de plaisir s’estompa, il se sentit un peu étourdi, mais en voulant toujours plus.

-Encore, gémit-il à l’adresse de Naruto.

Ce dernier ne put que lui obéir, souhaitant encore profiter de la vision enchanteresse de son amant se pâmant sous le plaisir. Il taquina donc la glande encore quelques fois avant de retirer ses doigts, sa patience épuisée et son envie dévorante.

Sasuke se sentit sur le point de pleurer de dépit quand il se retrouva vide des doigts enchanteurs. Seulement, du coin de l’œil, il vit Naruto se redresser. Instantanément, il comprit ce qui allait suivre. Son esprit et son corps l’acceptèrent parfaitement. Il se détendit donc et écarta ses jambes le plus possible. Une caressa sur son flanc le fit frissonner. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque l’un de ses tétons se fit pincer.

-Tu es splendide, lui murmura Naruto, ébahi par la sensualité du corps alangui devant lui.

Quelque part, il avait conscience d’être privilégié, d’être le seul à pouvoir être témoin de cette vision érotique de l’Empereur. Et cela gonfla son cœur. Parce que c’était une preuve de confiance et d’amour.

-Je t’aime, chuchota le blond, bien incapable de retenir son émotion.

Il pensait l’avoir dit trop doucement pour que le brun l’entende. Mais ce dernier le regarda avec tant d’amour et de douleur qu’il était impossible qu’il n’ait pas entendu. Son expression à elle seule lui renvoyait ses mots, mais elle le suppliait aussi de ne pas le force à les lui dire à haute voix. Ça les briserait tous les deux. Abordant une moue compréhensive, le blond caressa l’une des joues rougies avant d’embrasser les douces lèvres roses.

-Tu es prêt ? lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

-Oui, souffla Sasuke en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du guerrier.

Un dernier sourire, et Naruto pénétra le souverain.

Douleur et plaisir se mélangèrent. Parce que c’était trop serré et trop bon. Ils avaient la respiration haletante. Le blond se força à rester immobile, se fustigeant mentalement pour cela. Il voulait attendre que Sasuke soit détendu. Cela lui serait alors bien plus agréable et c’est tout ce qui lui importait. Le brun prit quelques grandes inspirations pour se décontracter. Doucement, il finit par s’habituer à cette présence en lui.

-Je vais bouger, d’accord ? lui signala le blond lorsqu’il lui sembla que son amant était prêt.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

Naruto commença doucement, allongé sur le corps pâle. Ses mouvements étaient un peu restreints. Mais la position était emplie de tendresse et les gardait proches l’un de l’autre. Leurs souffles étaient irréguliers et ils se mélangeaient délicieusement. Parfois, ils s’embrassaient, pris dans le plaisir. Puis, des gémissements érotiques commencèrent à sortir de la bouche du noble. À ce moment, Naruto se permit d’accélérer la cadence. Il finit par se redresser pour imposer un rythme bien plus fougueux à leur étreinte. Sasuke ne parut pas s’en plaindre. Il bougea même ses hanches en rythme. Le plaisir intense auquel il était soumis teintait ses joues et le haut de son torse de rouge. Son regard était brumeux. Et Naruto eut l’impression qu’il cherchait à le détruire lorsqu’il haleta son prénom en le regardant à travers les voiles de la volupté.

Ses sens s’enflammèrent et il ne sut plus vraiment qui il était, où il était et pourquoi. Seul restait dans son esprit son amant alors qu’il jouissait.

-Sas’ke, susurra-t-il au travers de son orgasme.

-Naruto, lui répondit le brun.

Ce dernier avait joui en même temps que son amant, terrassé par sa prostate savoureusement abusée. Cela lui parut étrangement juste et lorsqu’il redescendit de son orgasme il se sentit extrêmement bien, comme il ne l’avait jamais été de toute sa vie. Trop pris par sa félicité, il ne sentit pas le blond se dégager de son corps. Ce dernier s’allongea à ses côtés, à moitié sur le futon à moitié par terre. Sans un mot, il prit l’Empereur dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans ses doux cheveux noirs. Sasuke se laissa faire, heureux de cette proximité. Leurs peaux moites se collèrent quelque peu ensemble, mais cela ne les dérangea pas, bien au contraire, ainsi ils avaient toujours l’impression d’être reliés. Pendant un instant, seul le silence se fit entendre. L’air frais de la nuit entrant par le shôji ouvert refroidit leurs corps.

-Au fait, demanda Sasuke, somnolant. Pourquoi étais-tu venu me voir ?

-Ça n’a plus d’importance.

Le blond ne s’en souvenait même plus de toute manière. Il était juste heureux d’être venu ce soir. Avec un petit sourire, il serra plus fort le noble dans ses bras et frotta son nez contre son cuir chevelu. Sasuke le laissa faire. Il embrassa un bout de peau à sa portée. Il savait que demain toute cette tendresse et cet amour devraient être retranchés dans son cœur, mais pour ce soir, il avait juste envie et besoin de se laisser aller. Demain serait un autre jour, qui viendrait malheureusement bien assez tôt.

**To be continued.**

**(1)Les freesias blancs composent souvent les bouquets des demoiselles d’honneur lors des mariages. Signifie : Mon invitation est sincère.**

**(2) Les fleurs d’anis blanches et rouges : renouvellement des vœux de fidélité pour l’anis blanche et comptez sur mon amour pour l’anis rouge.**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’est-ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ?


	40. Uwasa

**Note de l’auteure :** Voici la suite, la dernière ligne droit jusqu’à la fin ! J’espère que ça vous plaira ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, qui commentent et me follow ! ça me fait super plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Uwasa :** signifie rumeur.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 40 : Uwasa **

-C’est un plaisir de vous recevoir à Konoha, votre Altesse Royale, s’inclina respectueusement Sasuke.

-Merci de me recevoir, Huang Shang, le remercia le Roi d’Uzushio en se penchant en avant, son poing enveloppé dans sa main gauche.

L’homme était plutôt grand. Sa musculature trahissait une activité de guerrier. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et encadraient son visage, lui donnant un air assez doux. Ses yeux étaient d’un bleu des plus limpides. Un léger sourire flottait sur sa figure, lui donnant l’air avenant. Cela pouvait contraster quelque peu avec sa fonction de souverain et son statut de Hiryō. Bien évidemment, il était plus âgé que Sasuke, sans doute était-il proche de la quarantaine. Il portait des vêtements typiques de son pays. Un ample pantalon brun et une tunique bleue décorée de fils d’or, représentant un dragon. L’habit se terminait au niveau des genoux du Roi et il était fendu depuis sa hanche afin d’avoir une bonne liberté de mouvement. Cependant, la tenue ne possédait pas de manche, mais les avant-bras du souverain étaient bandés, de même que ses pieds qui étaient enfoncés dans souples chaussures noires.

Deux gardes en armure se tenaient à ses côtés. Ils portaient chacun un sabre et une lance. Ils ne paraissaient pas particulièrement méfiants. Mais ils avaient dû assurer la protection de leur Roi durant la traversée du pays. Il était donc compréhensible qu’ils soient si lourdement armés. Ils n’étaient bien évidemment pas les seuls guerriers qui avaient pris part au voyage, d’autres étaient venus afin de protéger les quelques nobles qui avaient décidé de venir jusqu’à Konoha.

Sasuke se redressa doucement, gêné par son lourd kimono rouge. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur les étrangers. Il se réjouissait de leur venu, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer l’aura colérique qui s’échappait d’Itachi à ses côtés. En effet, il n’avait pas averti son frère qu’il avait invité le Roi d’Uzushio à Konoha. Quand l’aîné l’avait appris, il avait été plutôt furieux. Il n’était toujours pas convaincu qu’ils ne gardent pas une certaine rancœur envers l’Empire du Feu. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Alors il avait accompagné son frère et certains nobles pour souhaiter la bienvenue à la délégation.

Bien évidemment, un banquet avait été organisé pour l’événement. Sasuke ouvrit donc la marche avec son homologue jusqu’à la salle prévue à cet effet. Ce dernier observait les alentours avec un sourire.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas venu à Konoha, je suis ravi de la voir autant belle, fit-il remarquer.

-La ville est restée prospère malgré la guerre, confia Sasuke sur le ton de la conversation.

-Vous devez d’ailleurs être heureux d’y avoir mis un terme, Huang Shang.

-Oui. D’ailleurs, Ônoki-heika est actuellement à Konoha. Nous avons signé des accords de paix Il avait quelques dernières affaires à mettre en ordre avant de partir, j’espère que cela ne vous indisposera pas.

Le Roi sembla retenir un rire. Il fit un geste dédaigneux de la main. Ses yeux bleus s’étaient plissés et cela évoqua quelque chose dans l’esprit de Sasuke, mais il ne sut dire quoi exactement.

-Ônoki n’est qu’une crapule qui se lance dans tous les combats qui se présentent à lui. Ses richesses lui font perdre la tête, lui faisant croire qu’il peut assumer n’importe quelle défaite.

L’Empereur hocha la tête. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le vieil homme, mais l’analyse qu’en avait le Roi lui semblait bonne.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle réservée pour le banquet, les deux hommes se placèrent côte à côte sur la petite estrade. Itachi s’installa à côté de Sasuke avec son mari. Il avait laissé les deux hommes discutés seuls, remarquant qu’ils semblaient plutôt bien s’entendre. Des serviteurs leur apportèrent la nourriture et remplir leur verre selon leur souhait.

-J’espère que la nourriture sera à votre goût, votre Altesse Royale, s’inquiéta Sasuke.

-Tout à l’air drôlement succulent. Et arrêtez donc de m’appeler ainsi, mon nom est Minato.

L’Empereur baissa la tête. Cela le gênait quelque peu d’appeler un souverain plus âgé que lui par son prénom. Ce n’était pas dans ses mœurs. Il se demanda un instant si Minato attendait de lui qu’il l’autorise aussi à l’appeler par son prénom. Cependant, ce dernier ne semblait rien escompter en retour puisqu’il s’était mis à manger. Alors, Sasuke ne s’en préoccupa plus et l’imita.

* * *

Un léger soupir de contentement échappa à Shisui alors qu’il caressait le ventre nu d’Itachi. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et appréciait juste la proximité de leurs deux corps nus. La tension qui l’avait habité pendant toute la journée avait disparu et il se sentait apaisé. Il faut dire que Shisui avait mis un point d’honneur à lui changer les idées.

-C’est étrange, souffla soudain le guerrier.

-Qu’est-ce qui est étrange ? lui demanda l’aveugle, attentif.

-Le Roi d’Uzushio…

Un silence suivit cet aveu, comme si Shisui n’était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il devait dire ensuite.

-Qu’y a-t-il ? commença à s’inquiéter Itachi en se redressant.

S’il y avait quoi que ce soit d’étrange avec le Roi, il voulait être prévenu. Parce que Sasuke allait passer beaucoup de temps avec lui dès à présent. Shisui entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son époux pour le calmer un peu.

-J’ai trouvé qu’il ressemblait beaucoup au Sōhei blond, Naruto, finit-il par avouer.

-Ce n’est que ça ? demanda l’aveugle un peu déçu.

Il pensait qu’il s’agissait de quelque chose de bien plus grave et il regrettait un peu de s’être emporté pour pas grand-chose.

-Oui, mais ça m’a paru vraiment troublant.

-D’accord, fit Itachi en se recouchant aux côtés de son mari.

Shisui l’attira contre lui et lui baisa gentiment le front. Il savait bien que son agitation était due à son inquiétude vis-à-vis de son frère. C’était quelque chose qui était intrinsèque à la personnalité d’Itachi. Il ne voulait donc pas lui demander de changer ça. Mais il pensait parfois qu’il fallait qu’il laisse le jeune souverain se débrouiller par lui-même, faire ses propres expériences et ses propres erreurs afin d’en apprendre plus.

Fort de ses réflexions, Shisui ferma les yeux un sourire aux lèvres, prêt à s’endormir. Seulement une main coquine sembla s’égarer vers son bas ventre.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

-La nuit est encore longue, lui répondit Itachi avec espièglerie.

* * *

Sasuke souffla doucement sur son thé alors qu’il observait Minato jeter un coup d’œil à ses jardins privés plongés dans la nuit. Le banquet venait de se terminer et les deux souverains s’étaient rendus dans les appartements privés du plus jeune, comme c’était de coutume. Pendant toute la soirée, ils avaient discuté de choses plus ou moins futiles. C’est seulement maintenant, à l’abri des oreilles indiscrètes, qu’ils pourraient parler de choses plus grave.

-En lisant les accords en vigueur entre nos deux pays, commença Sasuke. J’ai découvert qu’il n’y avait aucune clause de non-agression. Je souhaiterais que nous remédiions à cela.

-C’est en effet une bonne idée, convint Minato en tournant la tête dans la direction de son interlocuteur. Je pense que nous devrions être tous les deux capables de faire baisser les taxes commerciales entre nos deux pays. Les marchands ont déjà bien assez de frais avec l’acheminement par bateaux. Cela permettre d’augmenter le commerce entre nos pays et nous y serons gagnants tous les deux.

-Effectivement, admit le brun. Une alliance plus militaire serait intéressante et sécurisante, mais… A vrai dire, j’avais pensé faire appel à votre armée lors de la guerre, mais cela me l’a été vivement déconseillé.

Sasuke avait hésité à être complètement franc avec l’autre homme. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le voir comme sympathique. Il avait donc préféré être honnête.

-Pour quels motifs ? demanda Minato, les sourcils froncés.

-Ce serait lié à la mort de votre épouse.

Le visage du blond se ferma soudain, mais Sasuke eut le temps d’apercevoir de la douleur dans ses yeux bleus.

-Veuillez m’excuser si je vous ai blessé.

-Ce n’est rien, Huang Shang.

Pendant un instant, Minato parut très mélancolique.

-Puis-je insister et vous demander ce qu’il s’est passé si cela ne vous est pas trop pénible ? J’aimerais comprendre pourquoi l’Empire du Feu a été accusé du meurtre de votre épouse.

-Oh, l’Empire n’est absolument pas le coupable, balaya le blond avec surprise. Il s’agit de certains nobles d’Uzushio. Voyez-vous, avant d’épouser Kushina je n’étais rien de plus qu’un roturier. Mais je veux bien vous raconter, termina-t-il dans un sourire.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les yeux bleus semblaient perdus, comme s’ils rassemblaient les souvenirs d’un passé lointain.

-Cette nuit-là…

_*Flash-back : 19 ans plus tôt*_

_Minato grimaça alors qu’il se faisait copieusement écraser la main. La respiration haletante de Kushina semblait emplir toute la pièce. La Reine souffrait alors qu’elle donnait naissance à son premier enfant. Son front était couvert de sueur et les sages-femmes s’agitaient autour d’elle. Elles venaient toutes de Konoha, le travail avait surpris tout le monde. Il n’était pas prévu que l’enfant arrive si tôt. Elles jetaient toutes des regards courroucés envers Minato. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, dans les mœurs de l’Empire du Feu, les Hiryō n’avaient pas à assister aux accouchements de leurs épouses. Seulement, le blond ne pouvait s’imaginer loin de sa femme en pareil instant._

_Si cette naissance rapide avait d’abord était source d’angoisse, les choses se présentaient plutôt bien. Alors Minato en venait à espérer que cela solidifierait ses relations avec l’Empire du Feu. Que son premier-né y naisse n’était pas à prendre à la légère._

_Le temps sembla s’allonger pour le jeune Roi. Il avait l’impression que cela faisait des jours et des jours que le travail avait commencé. Il n’osait s’imaginer ce qu’était en train de traverser Kushina. Elle était plutôt stoïque face à la douleur habituellement, mais là, elle lui faisait froncer les sourcils. La Reine devait donc souffrir affreusement. Cela renforça le respect que Minato avait pour sa femme._

_Finalement, la délivrance arriva. Les pleurs du nouveau-né se firent entendre dans toute la pièce. Les deux jeunes parents se regardèrent, émus._

_-Félicitations, annonça l’une des sages-femmes. C’est un petit Hiryō._

_Elle déposa alors le bébé sur la poitrine de Kushina. Minato sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la vue du minuscule être qu’il pouvait appeler son fils. Le bébé ne s’était pas arrêté de pleurer, mais cela était une preuve de sa vitalité. Les quelques cheveux épars sur sa tête étaient blonds. Sa peau était assez rouge pour l’instant. Comme l’avait annoncé la sage-femme, son dos était dépourvu de toute marque._

_-Naruto, souffla Kushina en caressant délicatement le petit être._

_Son regard était rempli d’amour et Minato savait que le sien portait les mêmes sentiments. Ils étaient heureux._

_Le jeune Roi prit délicatement son fils dans ses bras afin de l’observer de plus près. Le nourrisson semblait avoir les yeux bleus, mais c’était difficile à dire à ce stade. Par contre, il avait d’étranges marques sur les joues, comme les moustaches d’un chat. Minato trouva cela très curieux, mais cela allait étrangement bien au bébé et il s’en moquait, son fils était parfait._

_Il souriait doucement à l’enfant, ému, lorsqu’un fracas retentit dans la pièce. Le shôji principal de la pièce s’ouvrit et des soldats armés entrèrent. Ils prirent tout le monde par surprise. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme d’Uzushio, seulement, ils semblaient se battre entre eux. Ce qui rendait la situation pour le moins incompréhensible._

_-Mort à l’usurpateur ! cria l’un des soldats._

_Cela amena la lumière dans l’esprit de Minato ainsi qu’un frisson glacé dans son dos. Certains soldats venaient sans doute de la part de nobles qui désapprouvaient son ascension au trône._

_-De quel droit osez-vous ?! s’insurgea Kushina en essayant de se relever._

_-Votre Altesse Royal, la réprimanda une des sages-femmes en l’empêchant de bouger._

_La Reine hurla alors de douleur en se tenant le ventre. À ce cri les sages-femmes se mirent à s’agiter autour de la rousse. Trop de choses accaparaient l’esprit de Minato, le nouveau-né, la douleur de son épouse, les soldats retenus à l’entrée de la pièce de justesse. Quelqu’un lui lança un sabre, car il était désarmé jusqu’alors. Il l’attrapa d’une main pendant que le nourrisson reposait au creux de son autre bras. Seulement, il ne pouvait le garder contre lui, aux risques de le blesser. Ça lui était insupportable, mais il devait le confier à quelqu’un d’autre. Et ce ne pouvait être Kushina car celle-ci se tordait de douleur malgré les soins qui lui étaient apportés._

_-Hey, toi ! héla le Roi en direction d’une servante._

_La jeune fille le regarda avec des yeux effrayés, souhaitant visiblement être partout ailleurs sauf dans cette pièce où les combats s’intensifiaient de minute en minute._

_-Met le en lui sûr, lui ordonna-t-il en déposant son fils dans ses bras._

_La servante réceptionna le nouveau-né et s’enfuit par une autre sortie. Minato se retourna les sourcils froncés et se prépara à affronter ses ennemis._

_La suite n’était qu’un mélange flou de combats, inquiétude et douleur._

_Kushina n’avait pas survécu à cette nuit. Les sages-femmes avaient échoué à la soulager de sa douleur et elle en était morte. Minato et les guerriers qui lui étaient encore loyaux avaient triomphé de leurs ennemis. Les nobles responsables de ce coup d’État avaient été condamnés. Le Roi était quelque peu furieux, car l’Empire n’avait pas levé le petit doigt pour lui venir en aide. Et il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au courant des combats se déroulant dans le palais impérial._

_Mais le pire, pire que la perte de Kushina, c’est que la servante à qui il avait confié Naruto avait disparu. Il n’y avait nulle trace d’elle ou du bébé dans tout le palais._

_Minato avait dû être fort, réglant de graves problèmes politiques alors que sa famille avait disparue en une seule nuit. Mais il avait fait avec, parce qu’il ne pouvait se résoudre à voir le pays que Kushina chérissait tant sombrer._

_*Fin du flash-back*_

-Depuis lors, conclut Minato. J’ignore ce qu’il est arrivé de mon enfant et je n’ai pu reprendre une épouse. Kushina est et restera celle qui règne dans mon cœur.

La gorge de Sasuke était quelque peu serrée. Il ne connaissait le blond que depuis peu de temps, pourtant il partageait sa douleur. Il savait la peine apportée par la perte d’un être cher.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota l’Empereur dans le silence qui s’était installé.

-Ça s’est passé il y a près de vingt ans maintenant, soupira Minato.

On pouvait voir dans son regard que même vingt ans plus tard, il n’en était pas tout à fait remis. Mais Sasuke pouvait le comprendre, il n’était lui-même pas sûr d’être remis de la mort de sa mère, des années plus tôt. Alors perdre la personne aimée et le fruit de sa chair coup sur coup devait être bien plus pénible encore.

* * *

-Nous allier avec l’Empire du Feu était définitivement une bonne idée, soutint Temari en observant la délégation de l’Empire de la Terre quitter Konoha.

-Effectivement, reconnut Gaara.

Il ne pensait pas seulement aux richesses qu’ils avaient pu extorquer à Ônoki, mais aussi au Kyaria partageant maintenant sa vie. De plus, l’Empereur leur avait conseillé de rester encore un peu au palais. Après tout, le Roi d’Uzushio était ici et peut-être voudrait-il signer quelques accords avec les deux Sōhei présents. D’après ce qu’on lui avait dit, le souverain avait peu d’alliés. Ce serait donc très avantageux pour lui d’en avoir de nouveau.

Et puis, Gaara était vraiment intrigué par les soldats d’Uzushio. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ils avaient la réputation d’être les meilleurs guerriers du monde. Il souhaitait donc les observer un peu, lors de leurs entraînements quotidiens notamment. Seulement, ils avaient l’air plutôt secret, Naruto et lui s’étaient déjà fait réprimander quelques fois en essayant de les espionner plus ou moins discrètement. Mais ils n’avaient pas abandonné, ils voulaient en savoir plus !

**To be continued**

* * *

 

Alors, qu’avez-vous pensé de tout cela ?


	41. Koibito

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello, voici enfin la suite ! Malheureusement, elle ne fait pas trop avancer grand-chose, c’est un intermède avant le final comme on dit. Quoi qu’il en soit, j’espère que ça vous plaira.

Une énorme merci à vous tous qui me suivez et me lisez. Ça me fait super plaisir de voir que cette histoire a su trouvé son public. J’avais un peu peur que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Koibito :** signifie amant.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

** Chapitre 41 : Koibito **

Suigetsu soupira doucement alors qu’il s’asseyait sur le banc. La chaleur et l’humidité lui étaient difficilement supportables. Il s’avachit légèrement sur le dossier, profitant de l’ombre de l’arbre sous lequel était disposé le banc. Il posa une main protectrice sur la courbe de son ventre arrondi. Il se mit alors à le caresser doucement en laissant son regard se perdre devant lui. Indubitablement, son esprit se mit à suivre le chemin de pensée qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de prendre depuis qu’il travaillait au palais, ce dernier le menait à Jûgo. C’était à chaque fois pareille, il voyait le sourire tendre du géant roux et tout son être se remplissait alors d’une tristesse sans fond. Malgré le temps qui était passé, il ne pouvait se défaire de ce vide béant qui régnait en lui. Même la présence du bébé dans son ventre ne le rassurait plus vraiment. Parce que plus le temps avançait et plus il se faisait tangible. Suigestsu réalisait alors avec une inquiétude croissante que cet être dans son ventre était un enfant et qu’il allait finir par venir au monde. Qu’il faudrait alors s’occuper de lui. Et malheureusement, il serait seul pour cela.

Un petit sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il se rappela qu’il n’était pas tout à fait seul. Il avait des amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter, ici au palais. Et le serviteur personnel de l’Empereur était sans doute le plus infaillible d’entre eux. Il venait régulièrement le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Et puis, il y avait les personnes pour qui il travaillait. Tellement plus aimant et soucieux de son bien-être que son précédent employeur. En même temps, ce n’était pas bien difficile.

Peut-être était-il constamment triste du fait de la mort de son amour, mais il était heureux d’avoir pu échapper à son ancienne vie. Il se sentait mieux, plus à l’aise. Et pour éviter de se retrouver à nouveau dans le cercle vicieux des quartiers rouges, il faisait très attention à son argent. Il ne voulait en aucun cas s’endetter à nouveau. Et puis, il devait économiser pour l’arrivée du bébé. Malgré ses sentiments de désespoir, il voulait donner la meilleure vie possible à son enfant. Parce qu’après tout, n’était-ce pas là la dernière trace de Jûgo en ce monde. Une trace délicieusement mélangée avec sa propre essence. Il en prendrait soin, parce ce petit être commençait déjà à attirer toute son attention, à devenir le centre de son monde.

* * *

Haku observait les doux rougeoiements de l’aube alors qu’il buvait son thé matinal. C’était son rituel du matin, contempler le palais encore endormi. C’était un moment de paix et de relaxation avant que sa journée commence et qu’il soit tout entier dévoué au souverain. Ses journées étaient souvent routinières, mais il aimait ça. Et puis, côtoyer l’Empereur l’enchantait. Parce que ce dernier était jeune, Kyaria et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds malgré cela. Alors tout ceci, et l’amitié qui les liait, donnait à Haku l’envie de le suivre jusqu’à la mort s’il le fallait. Il était prêt à tout pour le noble, s’il avait été un guerrier, son engagement aurait été à la hauteur de celui de Shisui envers Itachi. Seulement, il ne l’était pas. Alors, au lieu de se battre, il était prêt à mentir, trahir et se déshonorer pour son souverain. Il donnerait tout pour lui. Parfois, cela l’effrayait. Surtout lorsqu’il se rendait compte qu’il était prêt à trahir son mari pour l’Empereur. Heureusement, son époux avait réussi à le rassurer. Haku ne lui en avait pourtant pas parlé, mais il avait su. Il lui avait alors tout simplement dit qu’étant un guerrier, son être appartenait à l’Empire. Le jeune domestique avait alors su qu’il traversait les mêmes troubles que lui. Ils étaient mariés, mais leur loyauté la plus indéfectible appartenait à l’Empereur. Étrangement, c’est cela qui les réunissait plus que tout. Plus que l’attirance, les mots tendres et la complicité de leurs corps.

Ayant fini son thé, Haku se détourna de la vue du soleil levant. Il se débarrassa prestement de sa tasse. Son regard tendre se posa ensuite sur le corps de son époux encore endormi. Ce dernier ne se levait que plus tard, ses activités de soldat commençaient de manière moins matinale. Haku était vraiment très heureux de l’avoir épousé. Il avait juste eu le coup de foudre pour le grand guerrier. Ce dernier n’avait pas dû insister beaucoup avant que le domestique ne cède à ses avances. Tous les deux voulaient former une famille alors ils n’avaient pas tardé à se marier. Haku espérait bientôt pouvoir annoncer à Zabuza que ce rêve était en passe de devenir réalité. Seulement, ce n’était pas encore le cas pour l’instant. Mais le jeune homme ne se faisait pas de soucis, ils avaient le temps. En attendant, il prenait soin de l’Empereur et de son mari.

Avec un petit soupir résigné, Haku se délesta du yukata qu’il portait pour dormir. Il passa ensuite son kimono de domestique. Il prit un instant pour arranger ses cheveux. Puis, il se glissa hors de la chambre afin d’aller réveiller l’Empereur et se mettre à son service.

* * *

Shikamaru se laissa retomber sur le dos, regardant le plafond en haletant. Le même genre de respiration provenait de sa compagne. Le noble prit un instant pour se détendre et se calmer. La nuit avait été longue, mais fructueuse. Les deux jeunes gens n’avaient que très peu dormi, mais leurs corps étaient agréablement repus.

Shikamaru se sentait extrêmement bien. Il avait eu quelques partenaires dans sa vie, mais aucune avec laquelle il était autant à l’aise qu’avec Temari. Tous les deux, ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires. C’est ce qu’il ressentait dans ses os.

Shikamaru n’avait pas pour habitude de ne pas suivre ses intuitions. Et puis, il s’entendait très bien avec Temari. Pourquoi aller chercher ailleurs dans ce cas ? Elle n’était pas noble, mais qui s’en souciait vraiment ? Peut-être que les anciens de son clan allaient râler, mais quelle importance ? Pourquoi devrait-il se fatiguer à trouver une autre partenaire alors qu’il avait celle qui lui correspondait près de lui ? Il espérait donc vraiment pouvoir garder la jeune femme près de lui. Il ne ferait pas sa demande tout de suite. Peut-être était-ce une idée intelligente d’en parler à l’Empereur avant tout. Le souverain semblait l’apprécier et sans doute défendrait-il sa cause. Sans doute que cette action lui serait reprochée aussi, mais il s’en moquait tant qu’il pouvait obtenir ce qu’il souhaitait.

* * *

Neji papillonna des yeux afin de rendre sa vue moins floue. Il s’étira doucement comme un chat afin de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil de son corps. Son regard rencontra le futon vide de Gaara. Le guerrier devait sûrement être déjà levé. Depuis la demande en mariage du roux, les deux jeunes hommes vivaient ensemble. La cérémonie n’avait pas encore eu lieu, mais le brun les considérait déjà comme mariés. Et cela l’enchantait plus que tout.

Neji se leva doucement. Il ouvrit l’un des shōji de la chambre. Ce dernier donnait sur un petit jardin. Gaara s’y trouvait, torse nu. Le roux était concentré sur les mouvements de son boken, s’entraînant avec acharnement. Neji l’observa pendant un instant. Une vague de tendresse et de reconnaissance l’envahit et il sourit doucement. Il ne pouvait être plus heureux. Sa vie avait drastiquement changé depuis que le roux lui avait demandé sa main. Il n’avait dorénavant plus la menace de son oncle sur la tête. Il en était complètement libéré. D’ailleurs, le chef de clan ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu’il avait accepté d’épouser Gaara. Il ignorait ce que ça voulait dire exactement. Est-ce qu’il s’était fait répudier ? Faisait-il encore partie du clan Hyûga ? Il s’en moquait un peu de toute manière. Il suivrait sans doute Gaara dans son temple et intégrerait sa famille. Ou bien ils resteraient au palais tous les deux, sans vraiment faire partie du clan de Neji. Mais le brun s’en moquait. Tant qu’il était avec le roux, tout irait bien. Et puis, il pouvait compter sur la protection de l’Empereur. Celui-ci paraissait prêt à les défendre contre Hiashi, et Neji ne l’en remercierait jamais assez pour cela. Avec son soutien il avait pu s’émanciper de son oncle et accorder sa main à l’homme qu’il aimait.

Neji se détourna de la vision de Gaara s’entraînant. Il se dirigea vers la table basse garnie de différents mets. Ces derniers avaient déjà été entamés par le roux. L’esprit du brun était en paix. Il disposait de tout ce qu’il avait toujours souhaité. Seulement, sa cousine était, elle, toujours sous la tutelle d’Hiashi. Et il n’était pas serein à propos de ça. Il s’inquiétait pour elle. Ils avaient toujours été tout le deux, se soutenant mutuellement. Il espérait qu’elle ne se sentait pas trop seule à présent. Mais il avait confiance en elle. Bien qu’Hinata paraisse douce et fragile au premier abord, il savait qu’elle avait de la ressource et qu’elle saurait se débrouiller. Elle s’en était bien sortie jusque-là, il n’y avait pas de raison que ça ne continue pas.

* * *

Kakashi traçait des cercles sur l’épaule pâle de son mari. Ce dernier était serré contre lui, son front posé contre son torse. Leurs jambes étaient agréablement emmêlées. Ce matin, le couple avait décidé de paresser un peu au lit, profitant de la présence de l’autre. Obito était bien plus détendu qu’habituellement. Kakashi l’avait remarqué et il savait de quoi ça venait, parce qu’il se sentait lui-même bien plus serein.

Le mariage d’Itachi et Shisui avait apaisé le couple. En effet, Itachi maintenant marié, ce serait son futur enfant qui serait le plus haut dans la liste de succession après le jeune homme et son époux. Kakashi et Obito n’étaient donc plus dans l’urgence d’avoir une descendance. Bien sûr, ils le souhaitaient toujours, mais cela était bien moins pressant. Ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Tout cela avait clairement délivré Obito d’un poids. Il n’avait rien dit, mais Kakashi pouvait le sentir. Son mari allait enfin mieux et cela le rendait heureux. Parce qu’il n’y avait rien qu’il voulait plus que le bien-être de son aimé.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller travailler, lui fit soudain remarquer Obito.

-Je pense qu’ils se débrouilleront parfaitement encore un instant sans moi, lui répondit le général.

Sur ces paroles, il déposa ses lèvres contre l’épaule pâle. Un doux soupir échappa à Obito. Et Kakashi se convainquit une seconde fois que ses seconds pourraient très bien gérer l’armée seuls pour encore quelques heures.

Sa main gauche descendit se saisir de la taille d’Obito. Il manipula le corps de son mari de sorte qu’il puisse l’embrasser de tout son soûl.

* * *

Shisui rompit le baiser, la respiration haletante. Son corps s'arqua sur le sol alors que les hanches d’Itachi avaient décrit un mouvement particulièrement vicieux et plaisant. En à peine quelques semaines, l’aveugle était devenu très doué pour le sexe, surtout pour faire perdre tous ses moyens à son mari. Ce dernier ne se plaignait pas, bien au contraire. C’était grisant d’avoir un amant aussi attentif et soucieux de son plaisir. Itachi connaissait tous ses points faibles et il s’en servait allègrement contre lui. Cela rendait Shisui heureux. Parce qu’il se sentait bien aux côtés de son mari, même en sachant que celui-ci savait tout de lui. Il se sentait complet et comblé, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.

Une morsure sur sa clavicule droite le sortit de ses pensées. Itachi s’était courbé afin de retenir son attention. Shisui l’observa se redresser. Il était beau. Sa nudité l’embellissait ainsi que toutes les marques laissées par la bouche ou les doigts du guerrier. Ses longs cheveux noirs quelque peu emmêlés reposaient sur son épaule droite. Il prit appui sur le torse de Shisui pour se redresser et continuer les mouvements langoureux de son bassin, tirant des soupirs de plaisir de la bouche de son mari. Ce dernier remonta ses mains sur les cuisses d’Itachi, caressant la peau pâle. Il se saisit de ses hanches et accompagna ses mouvements. Il ne fallut que peu de temps jusqu’à ce que les deux hommes jouissent. Leurs corps se crispèrent de concert et leurs bouches s’ouvrirent sur des gémissements et halètements divins. Puis, Itachi se laissa tomber sur le torse de Shisui. Le guerrier le prit dans ses bras et le resserra contre lui, comblé. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques instants dans cette position, reprenant leur calme. Parfois, leurs bouches se retrouvaient pour quelques baisers. Ceux-ci étaient lents et doux, témoignage de l’amour qu’ils se portaient. Quelques soupirs de contentement leur échappaient parfois. Shisui finit par enterrer son nez dans la chevelure d’encre d’Itachi. Pendant que ce dernier gigotait pour trouver la position la plus confortable contre son amant. La paresse les envahissait, leur faisant souhaiter de pouvoir rester ainsi l’un contre l’autre pour l’éternité.

* * *

Naruto pressa Sasuke contre le trop fin shôji. L’ombre du toit se projetait sur eux. Sa bouche dévorait avec faim celle de l’Empereur. Les petits gémissements que ce dernier laissait échapper menaçaient de le rendre fou. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions. Il était bien trop conscient de la présence d’Haku. Le domestique attendait un peu plus loin sur la galerie. Il vérifiait que personne n’arrivait, laissant le couple profiter de ces quelques instants volés.

Sasuke noua ses bras sur la nuque du blond. Le baiser le transportait, lui faisait revivre un peu des sensations qu’il avait vécu la nuit où il avait cédé à ses envies en méprisant son bon sens. Seulement, depuis que le jour c’était levé et que Naruto avait quitté ses appartements, il ne pouvait plus se départir de son sens de la réalité. Et même si cela le tuait à petit feu, il devait l’admettre.

Rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Leur couple était voué à l’échec. Ça ne pouvait être qu’une éphémère histoire. Qu’un rêve trop beau et trop grand qui ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Comme une parenthèse douceâtre qu’on refermait bien trop rapidement. Rien ne serait jamais possible.

Leurs statuts à tous les deux ne leur permettraient pas de poursuivre cette nuit plus longtemps. Lui était Empereur, il ne lui serait donc permis d’épouser qu’un noble ou un prince. Naruto n’était ni l’un ni l’autre. Dans ces moments, Sasuke regrettait d’avoir été sorti de son temple. Parce que s’il y était resté peut-être auraient-ils eu plus de chance ? Peut-être qu’ils se seraient quand même rencontrés et qu’ils auraient été tout autant attiré l’un par l’autre. Et là, peut-être que les choses auraient été plus simples. Mais cela ne servait à rien de penser à tout cela, parce que ce n’était que des hypothèses et qu’elles n’effaçaient pas la douleur de la réalité.

Ils ne pouvaient renoncer à leur amour, mais ils ne pouvaient le laisser s’épanouir et fleurir.

**To be continued.**

* * *

 

Alrs, qu’avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?


	42. Shinjitsu

**Note de l’auteure :** Hello ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, juste très accaparée par certains problèmes qui ne me laissent pas le temps de poster. Mais bref, là je peux.

J’espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et sera à votre goût. Je pense que la fin ne sera pas une grande surprise, car vous êtres beaucoup à avoir déjà compris, mais j’espère qu’elle sera quand même à votre goût.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Glossaire : dans l’ordre d’apparition.**

**Shinjitsu :** signifie vérité.

**Kyaria :** signifie porteur. Qualifie une personne pouvant tomber enceinte.

**Hiryō :** signifie fécondateur. Qualifie une personne pouvant en féconder une autre.

* * *

**  
Chapitre 42 : Shinjitsu **

-Voici la dernière version des accords, énonça Sasuke en tendant un rouleau à Minato.

Les deux souverains se trouvaient dans une salle de travail. Une table basse ainsi que différentes bibliothèques se trouvaient dans la pièce. Des domestiques étaient là pour pourvoir à tous les souhaits des deux nobles. Les accords avaient été modifiés plusieurs fois afin qu’ils correspondent exactement aux différents vœux des deux hommes. Des scribes et différents gens de lettres y travaillaient depuis les premières discussions entre Minato et Sasuke. Il fallait qu’aucune ambiguïté ne subsiste. Afin qu’aucun des deux pays ne puisse profiter d’une éventuelle faille.

-Cela me paraît bien, annonça Minato une fois qu’il eut fini de lire le document.

Sasuke hocha la tête pour approuver. Les choses s’étaient faites lentement, mais il était content du résultat. Ces accords étaient parfaits, ce serait une bonne chose pour l’Empire.

-Je pense qu’il n’est plus nécessaire de repousser leur signature, continua le blond.

Sasuke approuva une nouvelle fois. Il était impatient de sceller définitivement cette alliance. Il avait ainsi l’impression de réparer quelque chose. Sans doute les torts causés par l’inactivité de l’Empire du Feu quelques vingt ans plus tôt. Petit à petit, il avait le sentiment de réparer certaines erreurs, volontaires ou non, de son prédécesseur. Il avait la sensation de mener l’Empire sur un chemin qui lui était plaisant, parsemé de paix et d’amitié plutôt que de guerre et de terreur. C’était ainsi qu’il souhaitait que les gens se souviennent de son règne. Mais il n’était pas prêt à se laisser marcher sur les pieds pour autant. L’Empire du Feu devait rester puissant. Il entrainerait son armée comme si une guerre pouvait se déclencher le lendemain.

-Je suis content que cela soit réglé, confia soudain Minato après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé.

-Moi aussi, lui répondit Sasuke.

-Pour tout vous dire, enchaîna le blond. Je n’ai que très peu d’alliés. Beaucoup voient mon pays comme sans importance. Nous sommes une petite nation, surtout comparée à la vôtre.

-C’est vrai, confirma le brun. Mais cela ne fait pas de vous une quantité négligeable. Vous faites partie de ce monde vous aussi.

Minato lui sourit doucement. Ses yeux étaient tendres. Comme si l’idéalisme de Sasuke lui rappelait quelque chose, sans doute ses propres espoirs lorsqu’il était jeune.

-Deux dirigeants de temple Sōhei se trouvent actuellement au palais, informa le plus jeune. Bien qu’ils fassent partie de l‘Empire du Feu, ils ont leur propre souveraineté. Sans doute seraient-ils intéressés à traiter avec votre royaume. Ils ont peu de richesse, mais leur puissance militaire n’est pas à négliger.

-Oh !

Minato parut quelque peu surpris au premier abord. Il ne lui fallut cependant pas longtemps pour se reprendre et accepter de rencontrer les deux guerriers pour d’éventuelles négociations. Sasuke se promit donc d’organiser une rencontre dans les jours à venir.

* * *

L’air était doux. Les oiseaux piaillaient agréablement. Le soleil ne tapait pas trop fort et un léger courant d’air jouait dans les branches des arbustes. Le temps était parfait pour prendre le thé à l’extérieur. Les domestiques avaient travaillé d’arrache-pied pour préparer tout ce qui était nécessaire. Des chaises pliables avaient été installées dans l’herbe afin que les nobles puissent s’y asseoir. Des tables en bois avaient été apportées afin d’y disposer différents mets. Tout était parfait.

Cela sembla impressionner Minato lorsqu’il arriva dans le jardin accompagné de Sasuke.

-Mon domestique a pensé que prendre l’air nous ferait du bien, nota l’Empereur en jetant un coup d’œil à Haku.

-C’est une idée charmante, encouragea le blond.

Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes à l’arrivée des souverains, mais il manquait les deux Sōhei. Certains d’entre eux s’avancèrent pour saluer les deux dirigeants, bien que tous se soient inclinés à leur arrivée. Itachi s’avança et alla prendre son frère dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui murmura Sasuke.

-Tout va bien, lui répondit doucement son aîné.

Bien que leurs ennuis se soient grandement résorbés, les deux frères ne pouvaient s’empêcher d’être inquiets l’un à propos de l’autre.

-C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer à nouveau Itachi-dono, énonça Minato lorsqu’il eut salué l’aveugle.

Ce dernier pencha la tête dans sa direction, mais ne lui retourna pas vraiment la politesse. Il ne semblait toujours pas vraiment avoir changé d’avis à son propos. Cependant, il prenait sur lui pour ne rien dire et ne pas embarrasser son frère. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être sur ses gardes.

Finalement, Naruto et Gaara finirent par arriver. Ils étaient bien évidemment accompagnés de Sakura, Temari et Kankuro. Sasuke sentit directement le regard brûlant du blond sur lui. Il dut user de toute sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas rougir et pour ne pas lui retourner le même genre d’œillade. A la place, il s’adressa à Minato :

-Laissez-moi vous présenter Gaara du temps d’Ichibi et Naruot du temple de Kyūbi.

Les deux guerriers s’avancèrent vers les deux souverains. Étrangement, Minato n’avait pas une seule fois regardé le roux. Ses yeux semblaient fixés sur Naruto. Comme si les en détacher lui était physiquement impossible. Son regard portait une expression étrange, quelque chose de douloureux et d’incrédule.

-Na… Naruto ? prononça-t-il avec hésitation.

-Oui, lui confirma Sasuke les sourcils froncés.

Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments qui agitaient le Roi. Il jeta un coup d’œil au guerrier blond, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir de réponse.

-Naruto, souffla encore une fois Minato.

Cette fois-ci, il y avait une espèce de soulagement dans sa voix et dans son regard, ainsi que les prémices d’un sanglot. Les fins yeux bleus se plissèrent et une espèce de sourire tremblant prit place sur les lèvres du souverain. Personne, dans l’assistance, ne comprenait ce qui était en train d’arriver. Jusqu’à ce que Minato s’avance et prenne le guerrier blond dans ses bras.

-Naruto, répéta-t-il encore, avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci.

Le dénommé avait les bras ballants, ne sachant comment réagir à cette étrange étreinte.

-Mon fils, compléta alors Minato.

Tous les petits chuchotements qui avaient pris dans le jardin devant la réaction du Roi se turent à la seconde. Tout le monde était étonné voir choqué. Sasuke sentit ses mains trembler. Ce n’était pas possible, Minato lui avait dit que son fils avait disparu. Le brun avait juste pensé qu’il était mort. Que la servante s’était fait rattraper et tuer ainsi que l’enfant qu’elle portait. Mais c’est vrai qu’elle avait pu aussi échapper aux soldats. Après tout, elle était servante sans doute depuis quelque temps au palais alors que les guerriers n’y étaient pas habitués, car ils venaient d’Uzushio. Elle connaissait donc les raccourcis et les passages dérobés. Elle avait donc pu s’enfuir. Mais une fois dans la ville, sans doute qu’elle n’avait plus su quoi faire. Alors elle s’était présentée à un temple. Mais elle n’avait pas choisi celui d’Izanami ou d’Izanagi, trop grands, trop voyants. Elle avait rejoint celui de Kyūbi et y avait laissé l’enfant. Elle était sans doute retournée au palais une fois l’enfant sauf, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son poste trop longtemps. Mais là, les soldats l’avaient retrouvée et tuée. Elle était la seule à savoir où se trouvait le bébé et comme elle n’était pas revenue auprès de Minato, celui-ci les avait crus tous les deux disparus. Alors que son fils n’était qu’à quelques pâtés de maisons du palais.

-Quoi quoi quoi ?! se mit à paniquer Naruto, sortant tout le monde de leur stupéfaction.

D’un coup d’épaule, il se dégagea de l’étreinte de Minato. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient paniqués. Ils parcouraient le visage face à lui, y cherchant quelque chose. Minato, quant à lui, avait les larmes aux yeux. Avec lenteur, il prit le visage du guerrier blond entre ses mains. Ses doigts caressèrent les marques sur ses joues. Toutes les personnes présentes retirent leur souffle.

-Tu es mon fils, articula lentement le souverain blond. Je le sais, je le sens. Tu me ressembles, tu ressembles à Kushina.

Maintenant que les deux blonds étaient face à face, Sasuke comprit pourquoi certaines expressions du visage de Minato lui étaient familières. C’est parce qu’il les avait déjà vues chez Naruto.

-Tu as l’œil fin Shisui, chuchota discrètement Itachi à son mari.

-Je ne pensais pas que c’était à ce point, lui répondit son époux sur le même ton.

-Non non non ! s’écria Naruto en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche entre les mains de Minato. Je n’ai pas de parents !

Sakura aurait bien voulu claquer la tête de l’abruti qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Mais la situation était bien trop tendue pour ça et Minato était déjà sur le point de répondre quelque chose.

-Si, contra fermement le Roi. Kushina et moi sommes tes parents, tu nous ressembles. Et je n’oublierai jamais le visage de mon fils nouveau-né. Je ne pensais pas que tu garderais ces traces, mais c’est grâce à elles que je t’ai reconnu.

Ses doigts caressèrent une nouvelle fois les marques sur son visage hâlé.

-Je suis sûr de moi, asséna encore Minato. Tu es mon fils et mon unique héritier.

Tout le monde était encore bien trop choqué par cette nouvelle pour bien comprendre toutes les implications qu’elle apportait. Tout le monde sauf Naruto. Le jeune homme parut se perdre dans une intense réflexion avant qu’il ne se dégage de la prise de son père. Il se dirigea à pas assurés vers Sasuke. L’une de ses mains se perdit dans son dos tandis que l’autre écartait l’éventail du visage du brun. Sans montrer aucune hésitation, il posa sa bouche sur les lèvres fines de l’Empereur.

Les yeux de Sasuke s’écarquillèrent sous le geste. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était passé par la tête blonde. Leur espèce de relation vouée à l’échec devait rester secrète. En tant qu’Empereur et guerrier respecté, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que cela soit découvert. Car si c’était le cas, cela n’apporterait rien de bon à leur réputation. Et le monde entier leur assènerait encore et encore qu’ils ne pouvaient espérer que quoi que ce soit découle de leur amour.

Oh ! Une minute !

Alors que le baiser se prolongeait et que les mains de Naruto le pressaient contre son torse, l’esprit de Sasuke s’éclaircissait. Si Naruto était bien le fils et l’héritier de Minato, alors cela faisait de lui le prince héritier d’Uzushio.

Il n’en fallut pas plus au brun pour encercler la nuque du blond de ses bras et répondre bien plus activement à son baiser. Ce dernier avait un goût de neuf, de libération et d’amour profond. Sasuke avait l’impression que son estomac allait finir par s’envoler tant les papillons qui s’y trouvaient s’agitaient. Il essaya de fondre son corps dans celui de Naruto en gémissant. C’est seulement à ce moment qu’il se souvint qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Ses joues rougirent et il rompit le baiser pour s’écarter du blond. Ce dernier le maintint près de lui, se moquant des personnes présentes. Il ramena leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre. Ses yeux paraissaient plus grands qu’habituellement. Ils étaient plus clairs aussi, comme si le ciel était débarrassé de tout nuage, ennui et tracas.

-Je t’aime, souffla alors Naruto.

Sasuke en aurait pleuré. Parce que maintenant, ça pouvait devenir réel. Alors il s’empressa de répondre, abattant les murs qui retenaient ses émotions au plus profond de son cœur. Il regarda le blond droit dans les yeux, son sourire était quelque peu vacillant sous tous les sentiments qui parcouraient son corps. Sa voix était un peu brisée quand il répondit enfin :

-Moi aussi je t’aime.

Naruto lui sourit de son sourire magique et déposa ses lèvres sur son front avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Sasuke se laisser aller dans l’étreinte, heureux, rassuré et enfin complet. Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité et le monde extérieur, il se rendit compte que tous les yeux étaient posés sur eux.

Itachi lui souriait. Son visage n’avait pas vraiment l’air étonné. Son expression contenait un petit quelque chose qui l’agaçait, comme s’il connaissait la réponse à une question que Sasuke ignorait. À côté de lui, Shisui paraissait surpris. Mais il était détendu et un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres.

Un peu plus loin, Kakashi l’observait avec surprise, mais son expression goguenarde ne trompait personne. Le général était heureux. À côté, se tenant parfaitement droit, sa posture ne trahissant rien, Haku abordait un franc sourire. Le domestique était le seul qui savait. Le bonheur de son maître semblait affecter directement le sien. Son expression ne pouvait que l’attester. Et derrière Naruto, Sasuke put observer Minato. Le Roi paraissait avoir été surpris par l’initiative de son fils, mais ses yeux brillaient et un discret sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il avait l’air fier aussi. D’un certain sens, il rayonnait.

Les mains de Naruto le sortirent de son observation. Elles se glissèrent dans les siennes et les serrèrent doucement. Sasuke put sentir la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. Le nez de Naruto vint se frotter contre le sien. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses cheveux avaient l’air particulièrement solaire et son sourire était aveuglant. Sasuke se sentit rougir devant cette vision, mais malgré tout son embarras, il ne s’était sans doute jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

**THE END**

**Just kidding, il y a encore l’épilogue**


End file.
